


毛茛

by GinnySue



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drinny - Freeform, F/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2019-11-09 04:22:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 113,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17994761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GinnySue/pseuds/GinnySue
Summary: 金妮为了逃避她的女儿去世所带来的痛苦，逃去美国开始新的生活。六年后，一个来自过去的男人重新进入了她的生活，揭开了她的旧伤疤，也带来了一段发现、悲痛和喜悦的旅程。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Buttercup](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/476539) by MemoriesFade. 



**第一章 序幕**

 

 

      金妮一边大笑，一边往她的哥哥身上泼水。“罗恩，停下。”

      “是你在往我身上泼水。”罗恩叫道。

      “好吧，我停下。”金妮投降地举起了双手。她笑着向她的哥哥走了过去。“毕业是什么感觉？”

      罗恩叹了口气。“说真的，感觉不太好。弗雷德走了，陋居更像是一个停尸房，而不是一个家了。”

      “会好的，罗恩。”金妮说。“只要我们陪着妈妈，一切都会变好的。一定会越来越好。”

      “你太乐观了。”罗恩说。“真讨厌。”

      “哦，拜托。”金妮拍打着他赤裸的胳膊。“你还有赫敏呢。你们两个像兔子一样亲热。别否认，谁听不见女学生会主席宿舍里传来的声音呀？”

      罗恩的耳尖变得比西红柿还红。“真的吗？”

      “不是，最亲爱的哥哥。”金妮说。“但是，我现在至少知道这是真的了。”

      罗恩抓住金妮的腰，将她扔进了更深的水里。金妮拍打着浮出了水面。她用尽全力游向她的哥哥，想将他按进水里。然而，哈利先捉到了他。罗恩像一块石头一样沉进了湖里。罗恩怒吼一声，扑向哈利，想把他也按进水里。余下的一天都是这样度过的，之后，麦格教授将他们叫进了城堡里。

      “金妮。”罗恩叫道。“等等。”

      金妮转过身。“快点。”

      “我为之前的事情道歉。”罗恩说。“提起弗雷德和那些事情。我知道你是什么感受。谢谢你鼓励我。”

      金妮的笑容僵住了。“这不就是妹妹的作用吗？”

      “我们走吧。”罗恩示意她跟上他。“我要饿死了。哈利、赫敏和我会在厨房见。”

      “去吧。”金妮说。“我有点累了。我要跑出去拿我的领带。我把它忘在湖边了。”

      “需要我陪你吗？”罗恩问道。

      “不用。”金妮拒绝了他。“我自己就可以。”

      “好吧。”罗恩说。“再见。”

      金妮看着罗恩离开，泪水开始在眼眶中打转。她不知不觉开始奔跑。她穿着拖鞋的脚拍打在霍格沃茨的石头地板上，发出了刺耳的声音。空气仿佛十分逼仄，她的湿衣服很不舒服。头发在她的脸上飞扬，飞进了她的嘴里，湖水的味道黏在她的舌头上。脚下一滑，她顺着最近的墙上滑倒下来。她的胸膛随着无声的抽泣不断起伏，她用指甲抓着墙壁。

      “嗨？”

      金妮没有回答。她无法回答。她紧紧闭着青紫的嘴唇，寒冷似乎侵入了她的身体。她突然想到，她的衣着很不雅观，但是这个想法只是一闪即逝。她的白色校服衬衫紧紧贴在皮肤上，露出了里面穿的两件套泳衣。她的古怪姿势让裙子滑了上去。如果她有力气移动，她一定会整理好她的裙子。但是她什么都做不了。她只是沉默地坐在这里，不知道是哪个不幸的家伙遇到了她。

      “韦斯莱？”

      德拉科·马尔福看着面前的娇小女孩。她的凌乱衣衫让他可以一览春光。但是，她颤抖的身体把他思绪拉了回来。他在她的身边蹲下，不知道要怎么接近女孩。他不希望她攻击他。德拉科想起他五年级时候的事情，不由得皱起了脸。他轻轻将手放在她的肩上，晃了晃她。

      “韦斯莱。”他说。

      金妮抬头看着这个她觉得十分邪恶的男孩。她与大多数人一样，讨厌马尔福竟然可以回到学校这件事情。他几乎杀了邓布利多。他是一个食死徒。但是，魔法世界的救世主哈利·波特支持了马尔福。哈利甚至在全校面前证明了马尔福的无辜。人们不情愿地接受了他的回归。有些人甚至和他成为了朋友。金妮不是那些人。她尽可能与这个男孩保持着距离。她无法忘记他在过去的行为举止。

      “韦斯莱。”德拉科又叫道。

      “金妮。”她无力地呢喃。

      “什么？”

      “我的名字是金妮。”她的声音大了一些。

      “金妮，你正全身湿透地躺在走廊里。”德拉科碰了碰她颤抖的身体。“你的身上很凉，有什么我能做的吗？”

      金妮笑了，在德拉科听来，这是一种空洞的声音。“没有，马尔福。你什么也做不了，当然，除非你能让我的哥哥起死回生。如果不能，就请离开我，马尔福。”

      “我不能让任何人起死回生。我可以叫一个你活着的哥哥。”德拉科不知道他为什么莫名地对最小的韦斯莱这么好。或许是因为他无法忍受看着她几乎赤裸地躺在地上。或许是因为他决定按照他母亲的意愿，重新做人。“这样行吗，韦斯莱？”

      “不要。我现在谁都不想见。”金妮抬起头，渴求地看着他。“我受不了怜悯的表情。或者人们对我说，他们知道我的感受。因为他们根本不知道我的感受。”

      “跟我来。”德拉科说。他伸出手，帮助她站起来。“我保证，我不会杀了你。”

      “我为什么要跟着你？”

      “因为我不会怜悯你，韦斯莱。”他脱下斗篷递给她。“我也不会用问题纠缠你。我根本就不在乎。”

      金妮发誓，她是冻傻了，所以才接受了他的提议。但是她并没有想太多。她站起来，将小手放进了他的大手中。他将温暖的斗篷披在她的肩上，裹住了她潮湿娇小的身体。他们经过教室门口，走下台阶，穿过走廊，穿过一个肖像画洞口，进入了一个房间。这并不是她以为的公共休息室，而是一间卧室。她猜这是他的卧室。

      她脱下斗篷，将它还给了他。他的古龙水味道还留在她的皮肤上，让她的身体刺痛，这是一种陌生的刺痛。金妮冲进房间，在壁炉旁边的地毯上坐了下来。她看见德拉科好奇地看着她。但是她什么都没说。她离壁炉越近，就觉得越暖和。她将膝盖抱在胸前，尽可能缩小自己的身体。

      “很疼，是吗？”德拉科在她的身边坐了下来。“那种疼痛在你的胸中，你根本除不掉。它依附在你的每一个思绪上。你会笑，但是你在自己的房间里默默哭泣，因为你觉得笑好像是错的。他死了。”

      金妮震惊地陷入了沉默。

      “人生似乎飞驰而去。你不再生活了，你只是在观看。”他说。“人们在你的脸上看到的表情都是你伪装出来的。人们问你是否还好时，你会说谎。你否认这使你困扰。而实际上，你想从天文塔上跳下去。”

      “你会怎么解决？”金妮嘶哑地说。“让痛苦消失。”

      “我觉得你不需要知道。”德拉科想站起来。“我的母亲上周给我寄了巧克力。你应该吃点儿。”

      金妮抓住了他的胳膊。“我喜欢巧克力。但是你不是这样解决的。你是怎么做的？”

      “我会找其他事情占据我的时间。”德拉科站了起来。他需要和金妮·韦斯莱之间保持距离。她那散开的衬衫，那双纯真的棕色大眼睛，她的短裙，这实在太过头了。“你需要什么吗？”

      “我需要你把痛苦带走。”

      “什么？”他从没想到会见到眼前这一幕。一个赤身裸体的韦斯莱站在他的卧室里，一个好看的韦斯莱。“把你的衣服穿上。”

      “让它消失，一个晚上就好。”她向他走了过去。“我不在乎是否会疼。我不想再想了。”

      “韦斯莱。”德拉科警告地说。他后退了几步。“别诱惑我。”

      “操我，马尔福。”

 

* * *

 

      “你怎么能这样？”

      “你背叛了你的家庭。”

      “他是食死徒，金妮。”

      金妮羞愧地垂下了脑袋。“我没考虑。”

      “你他妈没考虑。”罗恩叫道。

      “你把你的贞洁给了一个马尔福。”亚瑟·韦斯莱说。这个秃顶的中年男人一直在想他的女儿告诉他的事情。他无法相信。他的女儿发生了性关系。他的小女儿不再是一个孩子了。“你不羞愧吗？”

      “可怜的哈利，他一定很崩溃。”莫丽·韦斯莱对她最小的孩子咂了咂舌头。她不禁有点责怪她所做的事情。毕竟，她应该更加留心她的孩子们。但是，她是一位母亲。作为母亲，她会解决所有事情。“我们会让事情变好的。”

      “你怎么让事情变好？”比尔问道。“她怀孕了。”

      “我们把孩子送走。”莫丽说。“现在，谁想吃晚餐？”

      “我不会把我的孩子送走。”金妮说。

      “来。”莫丽让她的女儿安静下来。“你有很多时间仔细考虑这件事情。现在不是最佳时机。你很难过。这不是做决定的好时机。”

      “妈妈，我不能把我的孩子送走。”

 

* * *

 

      亲爱的德拉科，

 

      六月那天之后，已经过去了几个月。但是我觉得我需要联系你。这件事非常重要。我知道，我们一致同意，我们不再见面了。但是这可不行，我怀孕了。

      是的，你没有读错，我怀孕了。

      我会让你做出你的决定。

 

      金妮·韦斯莱

 

      “金妮？”

      “妈妈？”

      “早餐准备好了。”莫丽说。“你在做什么？”

      “我在给德拉科写信。”金妮封上了信封。“我吃完早餐就把它寄出去。我饿死了。”

      “我帮你寄吧。”莫丽说。“小猪去送信了。我正好要去对角巷，我会通过猫头鹰邮政把它寄出。”

      金妮将信递给了她的母亲。“谢谢，妈妈。”

      莫丽微笑地揉着她女儿的肚子。“我是干嘛的呀？”

 

* * *

 

      “孩子很健康。”詹金斯治疗师说道。

      “我不在乎。”莫丽·韦斯莱一见到治疗师，就从椅子上跳了起来。“我想知道我的女儿怎么样了，她健康吗？”

      “嗯。”詹金斯治疗师说。“她在生产最后昏过去了，但是她会没事的。她几天之内都不会完全清醒。”

      “我能见她吗？”莫丽问。

      “当然。”詹金斯治疗师回答。“你可以把好消息告诉她。因为她睡着了，我们还没有机会和她说话。”

      “我们之前说的事情呢？”莫丽问道。

      “啊，对。”詹金斯治疗师说。“虽然她未成年，我们仍然需要她签署同意书，将孩子的抚养权转移到你的名下。”

      “好的。”莫丽说。

      莫丽·韦斯莱走进了昏暗的病房。她的女儿躺在病床上，不是特别清醒。这是进行她的计划的完美时机。她从包里拿出一张羊皮纸、墨水瓶与羽毛笔。她用羽毛笔蘸了蘸墨水，然后俯身看着她的女儿。莫丽知道，她要做的事情很不好。但是这是她的女儿。在这之后，她会更好的。在过去的七个月里，他们并不是毫无原因地对外人隐瞒这件事的。

      “金妮？”

      “嗨，妈妈。”金妮轻声说道。“孩子怎么样？治疗师还没有和我说话。”

      “亲爱的，我很抱歉。”莫丽将羊皮纸和羽毛笔放在了床头柜上。“他们尽力了，但它是个死胎。”

      泪水顺着金妮的脸颊滑了下来。她的胸口上熟悉的紧绷感，眼皮后的刺痛，那种压力，一切都来得太快了。她无法思考。她的母亲絮絮叨叨地说着一张她必须签字的表格。金妮根本没有意识到发生了什么，就毫无疑问地签了字。她失败了。她的孩子死了。黑暗包围了她，暂时结束了她的痛苦。

      她的女儿昏倒后，莫丽离开了房间。她叫治疗师过来帮忙，并请求他们不要把孩子的情况告诉她的孩子。他们都奇怪地看着她，但还是同意了。莫丽走进等候室，对她的丈夫挥舞着那张签了字的羊皮纸。莫丽的脸上挂着满意的笑容，在她的丈夫身边坐了下来。她现在做的事情可能是错的。但是她的孩子会更快乐。

      “我拿到了解除抚养权的表格。”莫丽说。

      “我会把孩子送到马尔福家。”亚瑟回答。

 

* * *

 

      “金妮，这是最好的选择。”莫丽说。“你可以重新开始。去一个新的国家，将所有的忧虑都抛到脑后吧。”

      “嗯。”金妮说。她在指定的门钥匙点紧张地扭绞着双手。她的周围有几个与她去往同一个地方的人。“我想是吧。我真的要离开英国了。”

      “我们给你找了一个不错的小屋。”莫丽说。“你会通过门钥匙到达最近的门钥匙站，然后乘坐当地的骑士公车去小屋。我已经为你写下了地址。”

      金妮把羊皮纸放进了斗篷口袋里。“谢谢你为我做的一切，妈妈。如果没有你，过去的几天我都不知道要怎么过。”

      “我非常爱你，金妮。”莫丽帮金妮把一缕头发掖到耳后。“我做的一切都是为了你好。”

      “我知道。”金妮拥抱了她的母亲。她放开手，看了看表。“门钥匙还有一分钟就准备好了。”

      “再见，金妮。”亚瑟·韦斯莱仍然觉得他对他的女儿做了非常可怕的事情。这些日子，看着她绝望地坐在扶手椅里，是一件十分艰难的事情。莫丽向他保证，这是对金妮来说最好的情况。她可以开始新生活。亚瑟相信她是对的。“我会想你的。”

      “我也会想你，爸爸。”她拥抱了她的父亲。“告诉男孩们，他们随时可以过来。之前见不到他们挺难过的。我知道他们仍然对我生气。”

      “你的哥哥们最终会想通的。”亚瑟说。他吻了吻她的额头。“如果你需要什么东西，就给我们派猫头鹰。”

      “谢谢，爸爸。”金妮说。

      “记住，我们爱你。”亚瑟说。

      “好的，门钥匙已经准备好了。”金妮对她的父母笑了笑。“我爱你们，谢谢你们所做的一切。”

      金妮挥挥手，和其他人一起碰了那个正方形物体。她的肚子被扯了一下，身体在空中旋转起来。她踉跄地落在了粗糙的地面上。有人抓住她，帮她站稳了脚跟。金妮看着她所在的房间。瓷砖地面，浅绿色墙壁，周围挂着风景画。她发现这个房间非常古雅。扶着她的男人把她拽到一边，免得下一波人撞到她。

      “欢迎来到宾夕法尼亚州。”男人说道。“你出去的时候需要检查行李。如果有需要的话，请去那边的桌子寻求帮助。”

      “谢谢你。”

      金妮走向了一个大柜台，一个女人在另一边对她微笑着。她快速地填完了几张表格，然后拿到了四个缩小的行李箱，她看着女人翻查着她的物品，然后又把所有东西井然有序地放了回去。她把上锁和缩小的行李箱连同一张黄卡一起给了金妮。

      “出去的时候，把这个递给警卫。”女人说道。

      “就这样了？”

      “对。”女人笑着说。

      “我需要去这里。”金妮将羊皮纸隔着柜台递给了她。“我不知道要怎么过去。”

      “从前面出去，你会发现一个站台。把这个给他们，他们会帮你召唤合适的公车。或者你可以乘出租车。”女人把纸还给了她。“可能会更贵一点儿，但是快多了。”

      金妮点了点头。她离开那里，把黄色通行证递给了警卫。门打开了，露出了外面的大门。她听从了女人的建议，决定乘坐出租车。车站的男人非常友好。他为她讲了许多她即将要去的那个地方的事情。虽然他很友好，但她很高兴可以离开他。他凑得太近了。

      “你刚到这个国家吗？”

      “嗯。”金妮说。

      “我去过几次波克诺山。”司机说道。“那是个很棒的地方，很安静。但是很适合振作情绪。”

      “正是我需要的。”金妮说。

      “我们到了。”司机说。“你不喜欢魔法车辆速度这么快吧？”

      “谢谢你。”金妮把她父亲给她的美国钱币递给了司机。“祝你今天愉快。”

      “你也是。”司机挥了挥手，把车开走了。

      金妮踏上了石头小道。这里和她想象中一模一样。它像壁龛一样坐落在树林中。树木围绕着小屋，屋顶上附着鲜嫩的树叶。不过坏处就是，草长得太茂盛了。花圃里长满了不同种类的杂草。小屋的漆也有些剥落了。她见到一扇窗户上有一道裂缝。她也不能期望太多，这是她的父母能承担的最好的了。另外，她有很多时间可以修缮这里。这是她的新家。

      她向里面走了一步，向她的新生活走了一步。


	2. Chapter 2

**第二章** **菠萝翻转蛋糕**

 

 

      “你们飞得太低能了！”

      追球手们又掉了球时，魁地奇球场旁边的小女孩抱怨道。她金红色的头发乱飞，在阳光下闪闪发亮。她温柔的灰色眼睛此刻可一点都不温柔，而是气得变成了深灰色。她挥舞着胳膊，想告诉追球手们要怎么做。但是远处的一声叫喊制止了她。

      “塞丽娜·维里蒂！”

      “对不起，父亲。”

      塞丽娜·维里蒂·马尔福抱起胳膊，用运动鞋踢着脚下的泥土。这是她这个星期的第一次训练。她很高兴可以结束惩罚，找球手又不是没有康复。塞丽娜只是想让他看看他的表现很差，他撞到墙上根本不是她的错，虽然他突然改变方向都是因为她跳上跳下地对他大喊大叫。他差点儿就撞上了她。但是小女孩并不愿意面对这个细节。

      她的父亲在远处摇了摇头。如果有什么东西比她的父亲还让塞丽娜喜爱，那就是魁地奇。她的父亲知道，这一定遗传自他和她的母亲。但是他更愿意认为这只是他的遗传。不仅因为她的母亲不在身边，更因为他愿意认为她所有讨人喜欢的品质都来源于他。

      “父亲，他都做错了！”小女孩拉扯着他的短裤。

      “塞丽娜，坐下。”德拉科摇头看着她。“如果你不听话，我就让你的祖母过来，带你去买裙子。你的生日快到了，你需要一条漂亮的新裙子。”

      小女孩脸色煞白。“父亲，你真坏。”

      “那你现在就要乖乖听话。”

      “我讨厌和祖母一起购物。”塞丽娜抱着胳膊说。“祖母总是做母亲该做的事情，商店里的其他女孩们都会盯着我看。”

      德拉科蹲下身，看着他女儿的灰眼睛，将一缕头发掖到她的耳后。她马上就要六岁了。他的小宝贝正在他的眼前长大。她变得越来越像她的母亲，小鼻子、颧骨、比他颜色更深的皮肤。

      “父亲？”

      “她们都嫉妒你。”德拉科拍着她的肩膀。“你是一个马尔福。那些小女孩都希望能像你一样。”

      “她喜欢魁地奇吗？”

      “你们休息一会儿。”德拉科对空中的运动员们叫道。

      “好的！”

      德拉科拽着塞丽娜走向长椅，让她在他的膝盖上坐下。“你的母亲很爱魁地奇。她是我见过在空中最出色的女性之一。”

      “她那么厉害吗？”每当德拉科提起她的母亲时，塞丽娜的眼睛都会变亮。“她会去打专业魁地奇吗？”

      “我不知道，塞丽娜。”德拉科又抱紧了他的女儿。“她有这个潜力。我会将她选入我的球队。”

      “哇。”塞丽娜惊奇地说。“还有呢？”

      “她总是在笑。”德拉科说。“每当她有什么主意时，她的眼睛都会发亮。和你很像。”

      德拉科知道，与她的母亲有共同之处对塞丽娜很重要。她四岁的时候，终于开始发觉没有母亲的压力。一天晚上，她红着眼圈跑进他的房间，问了许多关于她母亲的问题。那是一个疲惫的夜晚，他要对这个小女孩解释她为什么没有母亲。

      “你想她吗？”

      他僵住了。他不能告诉他的女儿，他从未与她的母亲相恋。他不能对一个不到六岁的孩子说，她是一夜情的产物。德拉科抿紧嘴唇，看向远方，给自己争取一些时间去思考答案。他不会把真相告诉她。但他绝不会对他的女儿完全说谎。

      “和她待在一起很开心。”德拉科很满意他的答案。“你怎么提起这个来了？你一直对你的母亲避而不谈。”

      塞丽娜盯着她的脚。“泽维尔和我上周在他的树屋玩耍，他掉了下去。”

      “然后呢？”

      “卢娜阿姨跑过来检查他是不是受伤了。”塞丽娜的眼中涌出了泪水。“我从来没有这样过。她死了。”

      德拉科安慰着他的女儿：“别哭，还有很多人像母亲一样爱你，塞丽娜。你有你的祖母。你的潘西阿姨也愿意做你的母亲。也不要忘了卢娜阿姨，她十分疼爱你。”

      “我知道。”塞丽娜抽泣着说。“但是她们都没有红头发。她们长得都不像我。”

      “如果你愿意，我相信卢娜阿姨或潘西阿姨会把头发变红。”德拉科提议道。“她们可以把这当成是你的生日礼物。”

      “你觉得她们会吗？”

      “卢娜阿姨肯定会的。”德拉科吻了吻她的额头。“你现在好些了吗？”

      “我能去见卢娜阿姨吗？”

      德拉科拍了拍她的膝盖。“我们可以晚一点去。”

      “但是我想现在就去。”

      “塞丽娜，我们之后再去。”

      “德拉科！”

      “母亲，我有点忙。”德拉科抬起头，发现他的母亲正冷静地穿过魁地奇球场。“很重要吗？”

      “对。”纳西莎·马尔福以高贵的外表而闻名。然而，一看到她孙女的眼睛，那个冰冷的女人立刻消失了，取而代之的是一位充满热情和爱意的女人。“这和塞丽娜的派对有关。”

      “我不想要派对。”塞丽娜说，她撅起了嘴。“我为什么要穿褶边礼服？这是我的生日，我不应该想穿什么就穿什么吗？”

      “不行。”纳西莎立刻变得严肃了起来。“你要穿礼服，你会喜欢你的礼服的。你也不许整晚抱怨你的坏祖母强迫你穿它。”

      塞丽娜厚脸皮地笑了。“我还能管你的叫我的坏祖母吗？”

      “当然。”纳西莎说，她张开了怀抱。“快来抱抱你的坏祖母。”

      “你好。”塞丽娜跑进纳西莎的怀抱，抱住了她的腰。“你今天过得怎么样？”

      “很好。”纳西莎说。她抓着塞丽娜打量了一番。“你脏死了。”

      “母亲，你想要干什么？”

      “我刚刚和布雷斯的母亲佐伊聊天，我问了她们订的蛋糕。”纳西莎搂住了塞丽娜的肩膀。“她们在美国一间叫毛茛的蛋糕房订的蛋糕，他们的蛋糕上有毛茛颜色的糖霜。”

      “母亲。”德拉科警告道。

      “我想，我们应该去同一个地方。”纳西莎对她的儿子喜气洋洋地说。“你知道，我对甜食的癖好可以和塞丽娜相比。”

      “你打断了我的训练，让我去做你已经计划好的事情？”

      “对，我不想让你觉得你没有参与计划你女儿的派对。”纳西莎面无表情地说。但是她的口气再清楚不过了。“我如果不告诉你，就用门钥匙去宾夕法尼亚州，那就太无礼了。”

      德拉科忍住了翻白眼的冲动，并不是这种举动太幼稚，而是马尔福从来不翻白眼。“你可以自己去毛茛订蛋糕，也订一些其他甜品。我想给在家吃不到甜食的孩子们寄一些，你知道我多么喜欢激怒那些父母们。”

      “晚餐时见。”纳西莎说。“我不用多久就可以安排好一个私人门钥匙和一辆车。我不想在我不熟悉的国家幻影移形。”

      “再见，母亲。”德拉科吻了吻她的脸颊。“塞丽娜，和你的祖母说再见。”

      “再见，祖母。”塞丽娜说，又抱了抱纳西莎。“我喜欢巧克力。”

      塞丽娜的话让德拉科的眼睛蒙上了一层乌云。小孩子喜欢巧克力是很正常的。然而，这总会让他想起金妮·韦斯莱。她喜欢巧克力。那天晚上，她不想要巧克力，但是她喜欢它。他用手揉了揉头发，想起了她第一次高潮的样子。想起她的触碰，他头皮发麻。德拉科闭上眼睛，知道这一天结束了。

      “母亲，我们一起回家。”德拉科说。

      “训练呢？”

      “结束了。”德拉科抚摸着塞丽娜的头发。“去拿你的东西。”

      “德拉科，我觉得你和塞丽娜应该和我一起去。”

      “我们为什么要这么做，母亲？”德拉科抱起了胳膊。“我觉得没必要去一家远隔重洋的面包店。”

      “爸爸，我们能走了吗？”塞丽娜摆出了一副可怜巴巴的模样。“求求你？我想去面包店。你从来不带我去，你总是带我去冰淇淋店。”

      德拉科叹了口气，揉了揉眼睛。

      “我们能先去见布雷斯叔叔吗？”

 

* * *

 

      “卢娜阿姨。”塞丽娜叫道。

      “噢，你好。”金发女人在门口迎接了他们。“见到你很惊喜，快进来吧。布雷斯和泽维尔在起居室谈论魁地奇。”

      “我希望在说猎鹰队会赢得下一场比赛。”德拉科吻了吻卢娜的脸颊。“你看上去很好。”

      “你也是。”卢娜说。她注意到了站在德拉科身后的纳西莎。“我真粗鲁，快进来，纳西莎，真是不好意思。你怎么样啊？”

      “我很好，亲爱的。”纳西莎走进扎比尼庄园的门厅，吻了吻卢娜的脸颊。“佐伊在吗？”

      “她在起居室里。自从泽维尔五岁之后，她就一直粘着他。”卢娜关上了门。“我觉得她是害怕他长得太快了。”

      “你很快又要有一个了。”纳西莎看着她微微隆起的小腹说。“多久了？”

      “三个月。”卢娜摸着肚子说。“我已经开始变胖了。”

      “你从来都不胖，亲爱的。”

      德拉科看着这对已婚夫妇。布雷斯从霍格沃茨毕业一年之后就和卢娜·洛夫古德结婚了，这令德拉科十分惊讶。她在婚礼之后一个月就怀孕了。虽然婚礼和早产都令人怀疑，但是扎比尼夫妇周围的人都知道，他们爱得如火如荼。

      德拉科很震惊，他的好朋友竟然和霍格沃茨的疯子结婚了。但是，在婚礼和宣称怀孕期间，她改变了。她不再提起古怪的生物。她渐渐成为了少数让德拉科放心陪在塞丽娜身边的人。但是，德拉科明白，这很大程度上因为卢娜是金妮的好友之一。

      听到金妮过世，卢娜和他一样很震惊。知道她的家人没有将它公之于众，卢娜觉得很难过。他们没有邀请任何人去参加葬礼。这足以在德拉科和卢娜的心中种下一颗怀疑的种子。然而，随着时间流逝，金妮一直没有出来索要她的女儿，两个人都知道，她确实死了。

      德拉科从来没有忘记卢娜出现在他家门口的那一天。就在那一天，卢娜改变了。没过几天，她就宣布她怀孕了。德拉科认为她可能觉得很害怕。她的好朋友在生产过程中死亡，而她自己现在怀孕了。

      她的脸上满是泪水，双手颤抖。德拉科立刻将塞丽娜送到床上，将这个颤抖的女孩带进了他的家。他给布雷斯送了消息，不想让布雷斯以为卢娜发生了什么事。那时的德拉科也心力交瘁。塞丽娜才一岁，他在努力适应。但是有人帮忙会更加轻松一些。

      那天晚上，两个人更加亲密了。自从那时起，德拉科像信任布雷斯或潘西一样信任卢娜。这三个人成了他最亲密的朋友。他们帮助他解决一切问题。如果塞丽娜生病了，他们三个人总会有人帮忙提出建议。塞丽娜参加小联盟魁地奇比赛时，他们都会到场为塞丽娜和泽维尔加油。他们变成了他的支持团队和他的家人。

      “出了什么问题吗，德拉科？”卢娜发现他在看着布雷斯和塞丽娜在前厅里跑来跑去。“你又是那种表情了。”

      “她提起了她的母亲。”德拉科叹了口气。

      卢娜用一条胳膊搂住德拉科，发觉他僵住了。“五年之后，你仍然僵得像一块冰。说真的，德拉科，你现在应该习惯了。”

      “我不喜欢拥抱。”

      “真糟糕。”卢娜说。“这次又怎么了？”

      “她说你、我的母亲和潘西都没有红头发。”德拉科坏笑道。“我告诉她，你们有人可以为她的生日把头发变红。”

      “混蛋。”卢娜嘀咕道。

      “你没有必要这么做。”德拉科柔声说道。“她可能很快就忘了。”

      “不，我会这么做。”卢娜说。

      “德拉科，我们要走了。”纳西莎看了一眼手表。“宾夕法尼亚州很远的。”

      “好吧。”德拉科说。他与布雷斯握了握手，给了他一个男人之间的拥抱。“你的母亲必须要去宾夕法尼亚州买蛋糕。”

      “她喜欢最好的。”布雷斯嘲讽地说。

 

* * *

 

      小面包房里满是刚刚出炉的蛋糕香气。几个顾客坐在小桌子旁，盘子里放着纸杯蛋糕和美味的点心，佐以咖啡或茶。昏暗的光线为这里提供了完美的情调，很适合午餐约会，或一边吃可口的马芬，一边阅读最新的报纸。玻璃橱窗里陈列着五颜六色的甜品，足以让一个小孩子发出开心的尖叫了。

      柜台后面，一个红发女人在用心地装饰一个四层蛋糕。“西蒙斯先生，我快做完了。”

      “你不知道这对我有多大的意义。”老人握着双手，带框眼镜从鼻子上滑了下来。“我不知道玛丽琳为什么会让我来负责蛋糕。”

      “因为你只需要和我下单就行了。”金妮看着四层婚礼蛋糕，微笑着说。她用咒语包装好蛋糕，让它飘到了柜台上。“给你，告诉伊娃，我替她高兴。”

      西蒙斯先生把钱放在了柜台上。“没有你我可怎么办呀，韦斯莱小姐？”

      “玛丽琳不会饶了你的。”金妮在围裙上抹了抹手上的糖霜。“去吧，别毁了蛋糕。”

      “日安，韦斯莱小姐。”

      金妮没有听见他的话，因为她正看着一个跑进面包房的小孩子。自从她失去她的孩子之后，已经过了快六年了。小女孩咯咯笑着，躲在她母亲的腿后，看着小面包房里的陌生人。这一幕令金妮的心里充满悲伤，孩子的母亲走向柜台时，她很快平静了下来。

      “嗨，你需要什么？”

      “我想要一个蓝莓马芬。”女人说道。

      “你想要什么呢，宝贝？”金妮对小女孩微笑着说。

      “双倍巧克力纸杯蛋糕。”

      “很多巧克力啊。你真的能吃掉吗？”

      “能。”小女孩骄傲地说。

      金妮打包了两份甜品，收了钱。小女孩走开之后，她靠在柜台上，觉得十分悔恨。几乎六年了，她仍然无法接受她的孩子死去的事实。每当她想起她在病房里听到的话，她都会心痛。她相信她听到了一声哭叫。但是她的母亲说，那只是她想象出来的。

      “谢谢，金妮。”

      “午餐见，玛拉。”金妮对棕发女孩挥了挥手，发现面包房里没人了。

      金妮对房间里的桌子挥了挥魔杖，令它们光洁如新。她没什么事做，就在一张桌子旁坐下，打开一张最新的《预言家日报》，这是她特别订购的。她又看见了一份报道，说德拉科·马尔福的女儿的生日要到了。见到他和那个小女孩在一起，让她的心有点疼。她想，能和他一起生儿育女的女人，一定是非常好的。他从来没有回复她的那封信。

      她希望报纸上的照片可以是彩色的，这样她就能看清这个女孩的样子了。小女孩看上去有五六岁。或许他同时也让别人怀孕了。她希望她能知道这个孩子的母亲是谁。但是据《预言家日报》之前的报道，孩子的母亲在生产中去世了。一天早晨，金妮读到那篇故事，难过得哭了。她那时还没有工作，所以放任自己沉浸在悲伤和酒精之中。

      她翻了页，看到了哈利的照片。他和秋·张结婚了。收到邀请函的时候，她觉得很惊讶。然而，她没有去。她和哈利之间的关系不是很自然。当他发现她怀孕时，他立刻离开了她。他和她的家人都抛弃了她，拒绝和她说话。她甚至错过了很多人的婚礼，罗恩和拉文德，查理和赫敏，还有乔治和安吉丽娜，珀西和佩内洛普。

      当然，多年以来，她和她的家人之间的关系改善了许多。她的哥哥们又开始和她说话了。她绝不会忘记他们都来到她的小屋的那晚。那是一个暴风雪之夜，她正要修补屋顶上的漏洞。他们一起从她的壁炉里滚了出来，脸上都挂着愧疚的表情。她知道，他们一定因为他们对待她的方式感到愧疚。所以她与他们和好了。但是，她没有与她的朋友们再次联系。

      她的母亲告诉她，她最好完全重新开始。她已经和她的朋友们断了联系。她不知道他们会不会接受她重新出现在他们的生活中。她在沉湎于悲痛之中的时候，看到了卢娜·洛夫古德和布雷斯·扎比尼的结婚声明，这令她十分震惊。

      她从来不认为卢娜像外界所说那样是个疯子。除了三人组之外，卢娜是她唯一真正的朋友。她搬到宾夕法尼亚州之前的生活非常悲伤和消沉。或许她将一切都抛开是正确的决定，但是，当她看到泽维尔·扎比尼的出生声明时，她仍然觉得很难过。

      “韦斯莱小姐？”

      “我在。”金妮从报纸上抬起了头。“需要什么吗？”

      “我是詹金斯治疗师。”走进面包房的女人说，她的脸上挂着好奇。“你在几年前给我寄了一封信。我在分类之前的邮件时看到了它。”

      “嗯。”金妮皱着眉头说。“我必须感谢你所做的一切。无论结果是什么，我仍然要感谢你。”

      “对，但是——”

      “我希望这不会太粗鲁。但我真的没有心情谈论那时候的事。”金妮叹了口气，目光落在了德拉科和他女儿的照片上。“这会让我想起太多旧回忆。”

      “但是，韦斯莱小姐——”詹金斯治疗师说。

      金妮抬起手，走到了柜台后面。“来，吃一块蛋糕吧。这是镇上最受欢迎的菠萝翻转蛋糕。”

      “谢谢你。”詹金斯治疗师接过整齐包装的盒子，露出了痛苦的神色。“韦斯莱小姐，你必须听我说——”

      “对不起，詹金斯治疗师。”金妮闭上眼睛，然后又睁开了。“我希望蛋糕可以弥补你的长途旅行。如果没关系的话，我还有很多工作要做。”

      “当然，韦斯莱小姐。”詹金斯治疗师说，然后转身离开了。在她走出门口之前，她回头看了一眼红发女人。“我住在这条路上的阳光旅馆。如果你有兴趣，可以过来找我。”

      “一路顺风，詹金斯治疗师。”

      金妮看着女人走出面包房，她突然觉得很好奇。或许她应该听听治疗师要说些什么。治疗师跨越重洋不远万里来见她，一定是有原因的。她不仅仅是来道歉或者对金妮的状况表示关心，还有其他原因。金妮咬住了嘴唇。

      金妮下定决心，脱掉围裙，从后面的橱柜上拿起手提包。她将胳膊伸进外套，思考着是否可以赶上治疗师。她将手提包挎在肩上，系上外套的扣子。她对房间挥了挥魔杖，清理干净柜台，然后走向了门口。

      然而，门在这时开了。“对不起，我今天要提前关门了。”

      “韦斯莱？”


	3. Chapter 3

**第三章** **碎屑草莓纸杯蛋糕**

 

 

      金妮僵住了，那双灰眼睛仿佛刺穿了她的灵魂。她从没想到这一天会到来。她从没想到他有一天会走进她的小面包房。她见过英国巫师来到这里订蛋糕。她的甜品在国外也很出名，这令她十分开心。但是她从没想到德拉科·马尔福会站在她的面包房门口。

      “德拉科，怎么了？”纳西莎轻轻将她的儿子推了进去。“塞丽娜差点撞到你。”

      “父亲，怎么了？”

      纳西莎顺着她儿子的目光看到了金妮，她轻声叫道：“梅林啊，她——”

      “你这个小——”

      “德拉科。”纳西莎告诫道。“塞丽娜在呢。”

      金妮从母亲看向儿子，目光最终落在了小女孩的身上。她最先注意到了小女孩温柔的灰眼睛，那双眼睛让金妮想起了她的父亲。接着是其中点缀着金色的红发。金妮倒抽了一口气，脑海中闪过无数个念头。这个小孩是德拉科和她的完美结合。这个孩子长得很像她。她的宝宝没死。

      “噢，亲爱的，她晕倒了。”纳西莎说，她拍了拍她儿子的胳膊。“德拉科。”

      德拉科看着她倒在了地板上。“怎么了？她活该。”

      “父亲，她是谁？”塞丽娜抱着她父亲的腿，眼中充满了恐惧。“她死了吗？”

      “德拉科，你吓到你的女儿了。”纳西莎将小女孩抱进了怀里。“塞丽娜和我去小镇上走走。我想我们应该在当地旅店预订房间。”

      “我们这就走，母亲。”德拉科摇了摇头。“我们不留在这儿。”

      “德拉科，她晕倒了。”纳西莎低声说。“我觉得可能有你不知道的隐情。”

      “她擅于表演。”德拉科回答。这时，他看见了他女儿害怕的脸。“塞丽娜，你还好吗？”

      塞丽娜哭了起来。“那是我的妈妈，对吗？”

      “塞丽娜。”德拉科痛苦地说。“事情没有这么简单。”

      “你杀了她！”

      德拉科僵住了，他女儿声音中的恨意比钻心咒令他痛苦百倍。她扑到他母亲的怀里寻求安慰，对他置之不理，他觉得更糟糕了。他闭上眼睛，努力让呼吸平静下来。他必须找出事情背后的真相。不为了他自己，而是为了他的女儿。

      “母亲，我今晚会去庄园见你们两个。”德拉科吻了吻他女儿的额头。“我要和她谈谈，塞丽娜。她没死。”

      塞丽娜抽噎着睁开一只眼睛。“真的？”

      “对。”德拉科说。“她见到你太激动了。自从你出生之后，她就没有见过你。她发现你是谁，就晕了过去。”

      “她会没事吗？”

      “会的。”

      “但是你为什么对我说她死了？”塞丽娜问道。

      “我之后再解释，塞丽娜。”德拉科绕过金妮的身体，从玻璃橱窗里拿了一个纸杯蛋糕。他走到塞丽娜身边，把纸杯蛋糕递给了她。“给你。”

      塞丽娜开心地笑了。“谢谢，父亲。”

      “和你的祖母走吧。”德拉科揉了揉她的头发。“我们晚餐时再解决这件事。”

      面包房的门关上之后，德拉科坐在一把椅子中，观察着他孩子的母亲。她变了。她的红发比他上次见到她时短了一些。她柔软的卷发现在垂在腰际。她的脸和身材都更加丰满，就算穿着外套，他也能看到些许曲线。她的双腿还像他记忆中那么修长和迷人。

      他起身在她的身边蹲下，伸出魔杖。“快快复苏。”

      金妮发出一声呻吟，摸着后脑勺坐了起来。但是她很快记了起来，并睁大了双眼。她发现自己又与德拉科·马尔福面对面了。他的眼中充满了愤怒，金妮觉得很奇怪。她才应该生气。他抢走了她的宝宝。他把她的孩子从她身边偷走了。

      “你真是一个混蛋，马尔福。”金妮站了起来，因为晕眩又弯下了腰。

      “如果我是你，我就不会动作那么快。”德拉科站起身，摇了摇头。“你的头有点肿了。如果你得脑震荡，我也不会惊讶。”

      金妮抓着桌子支撑自己，房间在她周围旋转。“你从我的身边抢走了我的宝宝。你怎么能这么做？你还敢到这里来，假装没事人？”

      喊叫让她的头抽痛得更厉害了。她用手捂住额头，好像这样就能让她脑袋里的鼓手停下来。很不幸，头痛没有消失。她倒进了最近的座位上，发出一声挫败的呻吟，觉得这样既窘迫又碍事。

      “我？我抢走了你的孩子？”德拉科立刻生气地皱起了脸。“你真是坏透了。我会低级到把一个小女孩从她的母亲身边抢走？我和你不一样，我有道德观念。”

      “太棒了。”金妮盯着他叫道。“一个马尔福和我大谈特谈道德观念。真是地狱里都要飘雪了。”

      “我真应该让你在地板上继续晕着。”德拉科讥笑道。“什么样的人能在半夜把他们的孩子扔在外面？什么样的人会让他们的女儿和朋友以为他们死了？幸好你不是一个母亲。”

      “我不是母亲是因为你偷走了我的孩子。”金妮停顿了一下，目光落到了木地板上。“等等。你在说什么？我从来没让任何人以为我死了。一定是你恐吓我的家人，让他们告诉我是死胎。”

      “我恐吓你的家人？”德拉科嘲弄道。“拜托你思考之后再开口，韦斯莱。如果我尝试这么做，你的家人会立刻将我扔进阿兹卡班。我的家族那时并不值得信赖。”

      “那你没有偷走她？”金妮觉得很困惑，她的头在咚咚跳动。房间在旋转。她的女儿还活着。这一切都不可思议。“我不舒服。”

      金妮转身朝着地上吐了起来，德拉科厌恶地皱起了鼻子。他一直没想明白金妮对他说的话。然而，他控制住了自己，没有也把胃里的东西吐到地上。不过这是她的地板，收拾也是她来收拾。

      “对不起。”金妮对秽物抖了抖魔杖，在口中施了个清新咒。“事情有点太多了。我的宝宝还活着。我的小女孩要六岁了。你没有把她偷走。那我妈为什么告诉我是死胎？”

      “韦斯莱，我没有时间解决你的家庭问题。”德拉科叫道。“我和你不一样，我还有个小女孩要照顾呢。”

      “等等！”金妮开始恐慌了。“和我不一样是什么意思？你不打算让我见她吗？”

      “我不能冒险让我的女儿进入你那样的家庭，韦斯莱。”德拉科斩钉截铁地说。“你的家人将一个婴儿扔在了危险的雨夜中。我不能让她再接近那种环境。”

      “但她是我的孩子。”金妮叫道。“你不能不让我见她。”

      “我是一个父亲，韦斯莱。我做什么都是为了我的女儿。”

      金妮抽泣着说：“我的家人让我离开了我的女儿六年。他们不能再让我离开她了。过去几年里，我一直觉得很空虚。在她出生后的两年里，我的感情完全崩溃了。我以为她死了。每个走进门来的小女孩都在我的心上插了一把刀子。她还活着，我不会置之不理。”

      “听着——”

      “求求你，德拉科。别因为我的家人，就把我最重要的东西从我的生命中夺走。”

      德拉科觉得很震惊，她使用了他的教名。他们怀上塞丽娜那晚之后，这是她第一次使用他的教名。这引起了他的注意。她的话在他的脑海中盘旋。如果他又将塞丽娜从她的生活中带走，这是非常残忍的，尤其是她最初并没有遗弃她。然而，他无法忍受见到这个女人走进塞丽娜的生活并伤害她。

      “韦斯莱，我知道了。我真的知道了。”德拉科用上了和塞丽娜说话时的柔和语气。“我不会残忍到将她从你的生命中夺走。当塞丽娜看见你时，我也不能对她否认，你是她的母亲。”

      金妮咬住嘴唇，露出了微笑。“金妮。请叫我金妮。”

      “塞丽娜是我生命中最重要的东西之一。”德拉科承认道。“我不能让你伤害她。”

      金妮扑过去，紧紧地抱住了他。“太感谢你了。我不会伤害她。我不能伤害她。我谢谢你给我的这个机会。”

      如果马尔福会脸红，德拉科的脸可能就变成粉红色了。“放开我，韦斯莱。”

      “叫我金妮。”金妮放开了他。“我们生了一个女儿。”

      “是的。”

      金妮看了一眼挂在柜台后面的钟。“听着，现在是午餐时间了。我不知道你饿不饿，但是这些谈话和晕厥都让我觉得很饿。”

      “你想去哪里？”

      “就在拐角。”金妮从地上拿起了她的手提包。“我请客。”

      “如果我让你付钱，那我就太无礼了。”德拉科傲慢地说。

      金妮打开面包房的门，将门上的挂牌翻到了“关门”那一面。“我觉得你没有美国货币吧，所以你没得选。”

      德拉科什么都没说，他跟着她穿过街道。这里和对角巷一点都不一样，这是一条马路，上面行驶着麻瓜车辆。如果德拉科没有看见一个女巫在对自己施魔咒，他会以为他们在麻瓜居民区。美国和英国真是一点都不一样。

      “我已经习惯了。”金妮看透了他的想法。“我无法想象巫师们为什么会开车，而不是幻影移形或使用飞路网络。”

      “你找到原因了吗？”

      “没有。”金妮摇了摇头。“但是在这里待了六年之后，我已经习惯了。我觉得美国比国内更现代化。”

      金妮在一间小咖啡馆外面停了下来，一个走出来的男人帮她抓住了门，她对他道了谢。这并不是一个高档的地方，更像是破釜酒吧。房间四周都是小隔间，中央放着小桌子。里面没有迎宾招待，所以金妮和德拉科选择了后面比较私密的隔间。

      “卢，能给我拿两份鱼和薯条吗？”

      柜台后面的男人对金妮眨了眨眼睛。“把男朋友带来让我嫉妒吗？”

      “你爱嫉妒吗，卢？”

      “才不呢。”卢说。“你们想要喝什么？”

      金妮看着德拉科。“你想喝什么？”

      “酒精。”德拉科说。

      “我要一杯红酒。给他拿一杯你这里最好的火焰威士忌。”

      “马上就来。” 卢说。

      金妮将双手握在一起，尴尬的沉默突然笼罩了德拉科和她。他们有太多事情要谈了。她的脑袋里有很多念头。她的父母对她说谎了。她开始怀疑她的全家人是不是都参与了这个荒唐的计划。这个念头令她血液沸腾，她握紧拳头，指甲陷进了皮肤。

      “塞丽娜生气的时候和你现在一样。”德拉科靠在座位里，一杯火焰威士忌出现在桌子上。“她也会咬嘴唇。”

      金妮玩弄着她的红酒杯。“我无法相信我的妈妈会这样对我。我怀孕的时候，她那么细心。她告诉我，我可以留着孩子。她用我哥哥的旧房间给我装饰了一间婴儿房。她为什么会对我说谎呢？”

      “我不知道。”德拉科耸了耸肩，坏笑着说。“在霍格沃茨的时候，你和你的哥哥都觉得你比我和我的家人要好多了。但是，我的母亲绝不会对我做这种事。”

      金妮叹了口气。“你可以说我的爸妈是世界上最不诚实的人。我赞同你。”

      “你打算怎么办？”

      “谁知道呢？”金妮看了看这间小咖啡馆。“宾夕法尼亚州已经成了我的家。但是，为了接近我的女儿，我什么都愿意做。”

      “我在说你的家人。”德拉科激动地说，他想掐死莫丽和亚瑟·韦斯莱。“我可以为他们对塞丽娜所做的事情杀死他们。我们那天晚上偶然发现了塞丽娜。父亲和母亲吵架了。她跑进雨中，然后听到了哭声。”

      “她可能得肺炎或者死掉的！”金妮捧着心口，红了眼圈。“妈妈怎么能做这种事？”

      “家庭成员有时候会做最疯狂的事情来保护他们的家人。”德拉科转着酒杯。“但是，我觉得你家人做的事情并不是保护行为。”

      “我也是。”金妮说。这时，卢送上了两盘食物。“谢谢，卢。”

      “不客气，金妮。”

      金妮困惑地盯着食物。“你为什么以为我死了？”

      “他们在塞丽娜身边留了一封信。上面说你在生产过程中死亡。”德拉科清楚地记得那个夜晚。听到金妮死了，他觉得很愧疚，同时还有愤怒和挫败。“他们在她出生那天留给我的。”

      “所有人都以为我死了吗？”

      “布雷斯和卢娜以为你死了。我的父亲也是。”德拉科说。“我一直觉得很奇怪，《预言家日报》上没有任何关于你死亡的消息。当卢娜得知她不能参加你的葬礼时，她十分低落。”

      “他们告诉卢娜我死了？”

      “她去了你家。”德拉科说。“你的母亲显然是一个好演员。因为卢娜说她哭着讲了你难产的故事。”

      金妮咬了一口鱼，没有回答。她要让韦斯莱一家为他们所做的一切付出代价。她会在有生之年让他们尝到同样的痛苦。韦斯莱们可能已经忘了她的脾气。但是她十分乐意提醒他们。她的脑海中立刻有了一个计划。

      “塞丽娜要做什么坏事时，也是你这种表情。”德拉科喝了一口火焰威士忌。“你是在想复仇吧。”

      “对。”金妮将脑袋歪到了一边。“她是什么样的？”

      “塞丽娜？”

      “不是，你的母亲。”金妮嘲讽地说。

      “狡猾，善于操纵。”德拉科笑着说。“她将所有人玩弄于股掌之间。她想要什么，就要得到什么。”

      “听上去是一个讨厌的人。”金妮说。

      “才不是。”德拉科转着杯子说。“我的母亲遗传给了她优雅的礼貌。她还很专横，我觉得这是从你那里遗传的。你可以看看她对猎鹰队发号施令的样子。”

      “我在报纸上看到你在给他们做教练。”金妮说。

      “买下这支队伍的好处之一。”德拉科坏笑着说。“塞丽娜很喜欢去魁地奇球场。”

      “是吗？”

      “我的球员都很怕她。她每次来看训练的时候都会走来走去，大喊大叫，还扔东西。”谈起他的女儿，德拉科的眼睛闪闪发亮。“不久前，她导致了一场严重事故，我不得不惩罚了她。我愿意相信，她从你那里继承了捣乱基因。”

      “在霍格沃茨的时候，你和我一样爱捣乱。我听说过你对哈利和罗恩做的事情。”金妮靠在座位上说。“别忘了你对我做的那些事。”

      “你对我施咒。”德拉科说。

      “这个话题方向不太好。”金妮叹了口气。“我不想提起任何敏感的事情。”

      “你说得对。”

      “我什么时候能见她？”

      德拉科僵住了。“我不想太着急。我想先和她解释。”

      金妮停顿了一会儿，然后说道：“你是一个好父亲，德拉科。”

      “我别无选择。”德拉科庄重地说。

      严肃的气氛散去之后，金妮觉得是时候离开了。她从包里拿出钱，德拉科好奇地看着她将钱放在桌上。他从来没见过纸币，这非常奇妙。

      金妮走到外面，停下来看着过往的车辆。“我要回国。我必须解决我的家人。我甚至不知道我应不应该管他们叫家人了。”

      德拉科将手插在口袋里。“我会和塞丽娜谈谈。如果她想见你，我会派猫头鹰给你。”

      “我会住在破釜酒吧。”她想到了她的面包房。“你觉得面包房在对角巷前景怎么样？”

      “我不知道。”

      “那好吧。”金妮抱起胳膊，扬起嘴角。“我好像一个唱片机，谢谢你。但是我知道，你可以让我见不到塞丽娜。我很高兴你没有这样做。所以谢谢你。”

      “再见，金妮。”

 

* * *

 

      金妮花了一天时间收拾东西。她没费多大力气就关掉了面包房，她在深夜把面包房打扫干净，在门口留了一张告示。面包房里只有她一个员工，所以不用解雇任何人。她要回国料理家里的事情。同时，一位真正的地产经纪会着手卖掉这间小店。她本想把小屋也卖掉，但最终还是没有这么做。

      这么多年里，她修缮了这个小住所，使它变得既漂亮又适宜居住。这里有一个花园，小屋的墙上爬着藤蔓，窗户上也没有裂缝。她花了好几周的时间，想独自修好这个地方。这将是她的小小财富。如果她将来需要一个地方藏身，她总是可以回到这里。

      金妮合上最后一个盒子，将它放在一摞盒子上面。她的小屋全都收拾好了。她留下了所有家具，只打包了她的衣服和有纪念意义的东西。她在宾夕法尼亚州生活的照片和纪念都被整齐地装进了盒子里。她的新生活都装进了盒子，等着被带进一个新家。

      她将双手叉在腰间。“是时候做正事了。”

      她的壁炉上放着最后一点飞路粉。她将装着衣服的行李箱收了起来。她决定先拿必需品，她可以之后再来拿其他东西。现在，她只需要衣服就够了。她用猫头鹰通知了酒吧老板汤姆，为她预订一个两星期的房间。

      她将飞路粉扔进壁炉，叫道：“陋居，奥特里-圣卡奇波尔村。”


	4. Chapter 4

**第四章** **三重巧克力软糖布朗尼**

 

 

      韦斯莱夫人正忙着给她的长子织毛衣。她必须现在开始，才能在圣诞节之前完成。虽然离圣诞节还有八个月，但是提前准备总不是坏事。另外，她也没什么事情可以打发时间，这个周末没有需要照顾的孙子，家里只有她和她的丈夫。但是亚瑟在车棚里忙着，把莫丽一个人留在了房子里。

      听到有人在她的壁炉里咳嗽，她觉得十分兴奋。或许是她的哪个孩子决定来拜访她了。她喜欢她的孩子或孙子们给她带来的消遣。如果没人陪伴她的话，她的日子会很无聊。然而，当她抬起头，看到那双熟悉的棕色眼睛时，她觉得十分惊慌。

      莫丽·韦斯莱有四年多没有见过她的女儿了。四年前，她临时去看她的女儿，令她觉得十分震惊。她的女儿沉溺在火焰威士忌、红酒和麻瓜威士忌的酒瓶子里，只要含酒精，她什么都会喝。她的女儿脸朝下趴在地上，沮丧和悲伤的泪水顺着脸颊流下，莫丽忘不了这一幕。这太令人难以接受了。但是，她的女儿现在正站在她的面前，拍打衣服上的灰尘。

      “你好，妈妈。”

      “金妮。”莫丽用开心掩盖了她的惊讶。“见到你真好。但是你不介意我问问吧，你怎么回家了？”

      “没有理由。”金妮冷静的声音创造出了一种极度快乐的假象。“其实这是一句谎话。”

      “噢，所以你是有理由的？”

      “对。”金妮说。“我决定搬回国。”

      “什么？”莫丽觉得十分恐惧，这位七个孩子的母亲有一种不祥的预感。是她抚养金妮长大的，她知道她的女儿不会毫无理由就决定搬回国。“我以为你挺开心的。”

      “我是挺开心的。”金妮抱起了胳膊，她对莫丽露出的眼神足以让伏地魔惊惶而逃。“不过那是在我见到一个人之前。”

      “是谁，亲爱的？”莫丽不安地动了动，她注意到了金妮的怒火。“你看上去很不高兴。你想喝杯茶吗？”

      “面包房最近十分成功。美国各地的人都过来光顾。甚至还有人远道而来订购我烘焙的东西。”金妮在房间里不断踱步，发出了一声短促的笑声。“上个星期，一个男孩，其实我应该称他为男人，他走进了我的商店。你记得德拉科·马尔福吧，妈妈？”

      “我怎么会忘呢？”莫丽的声音有点颤抖。

      “金妮？你回来了！”

      金妮转过身，一双胳膊抱住了她。她没想到会见到她的哥哥，但是这并不令她惊讶。弗雷德死后，她的家人十分努力地紧密联系在一起，只有金妮没有参与其中。她的母亲多年来一直对她避而不见，她的父亲和哥哥是她唯一的访客。金妮一次又一次地问起她的母亲，都得到了相同的答案，说她必须要照看她的孙子。

      “嗨，查理。”金妮简洁地说。

      “你听上去不怎么高兴。”查理放开了她，但仍然搂着她的肩膀。“一切还好吗？”

      “你为什么不坐下呢，查理？”金妮指了指她母亲坐的地方。现在正好可以试探一下她的哥哥是否知道这件事。“我正要给妈妈讲一件有趣的事情。”

      查理耸了耸肩。“赫敏会理解的。”

      “我想也是。”金妮笑得像一只猫。“我们说到哪儿了，妈妈？哦，对了，德拉科·马尔福。”

      “那个搞大你的肚子还不负责任的家伙？”查理问道。

      “我本来也是这样认为，查理。”金妮说。“但是，他有一个女儿。”

      “我听说了。她的母亲不是死了吗？”查理摇了摇头。“可怜的东西，和那种混蛋父亲一起长大一定不好玩。”

      “她的母亲没死。”金妮拍了拍双手。“不是吗，妈妈？”

      “金妮，你的父亲和我做了我们认为最好的决定。”莫丽用母亲的腔调解释道。“我不会说这是错的。因为我相信这是正确的做法。”

      “你疯了。”金妮叫道。

      “怎么回事？”亚瑟·韦斯莱走了进来，用一块布擦着手。“金妮，你怎么回来了？”

      “一起来聊聊，爸爸。”她带着恶毒和恨意叫着他。“我们正说到你们把我的女儿从我的身边夺走，并对我说她死了。”

      “什么？”如果换做另一个场合，查理困惑的表情会十分滑稽。“妈妈说你的孩子死了。你生了一个死胎。这不就是你离开的原因吗？”

      “这就是我离开的原因。”金妮说。“然而，这不是真相。很显然，我的父母觉得最好是告诉我，我的孩子死了。他们觉得最好是让我消沉地沉浸在悲痛之中。他们在我的女儿出生当天，把她丢在了雨夜里。看到你们就让我恶心。”

      “这不可能。”查理无法相信他的父母会做这种事。“我应该知道的。”

      “我也觉得我应该知道我的女儿这么多年来一直活着。”金妮叫道。“但是我错了。你告诉他我死了。你告诉我的好朋友卢娜我死了。你让一个小女孩忍受没有母亲的痛苦。你几乎毁了我见到她的机会。”

      “理当如此。”莫丽叫道。“你有了开始新生活的机会，金妮。你不明白吗？你为什么想和那个男孩和他的崽子有瓜葛啊？”

      话一出口，莫丽就飞了出去。金妮举着魔杖，全身发抖。两个男人立刻选择了立场，查理跑向金妮，抱住她颤抖的身子，帮她放下魔杖。亚瑟跑向他的妻子，检查她是否没事。

      “那个孩子也是我的崽子。”金妮颤抖地说。“我像每个女儿爱她的母亲那样爱你。你却夺走了我的女儿这样做的机会。她从来都没有母亲。”

      “你差点杀了我。”莫丽也生气了。“如果你为了一个孩子杀了你的母亲，你会是什么感觉？我有保护你的权力，金妮。”

      “你没有。”查理说。“金妮生产的时候已经十八岁了。她是一个法定成年人。”

      “你让我签的那张纸，”金妮睁大眼睛，低声说道。“你知道，你把那个消息告诉我之后，我根本无法思考。”

      莫丽捂着额头上的伤口。“你不会明白的，金妮。你不明白吗？我给了你一个生活，金妮。我把它给了你。我让你有了实现梦想的机会。”

      “你真恶心。”金妮所。“如果你觉得你做得没错，那你一定有毛病。”

      “金妮。”亚瑟乞求道。“你说得对。我们不应该那样做。我应该早一点告诉你。但是事已至此，那都是过去了。”

      “你怎么敢这么说，亚瑟·韦斯莱。”莫丽叫道。“支持你的决定。”

      “那是你的决定，莫丽。”亚瑟揉着疲惫的双眼。“我们的所作所为让我彻夜难寐，金妮。对不起，非常对不起。”

      “我们去看过金妮许多次，爸爸。”查理抱着他的妹妹，仿佛他放开她的话，她就会从他的生命中永远消失。“你可以告诉她的。你可以做点什么的。”

      “她叫塞丽娜。”金妮低声说。“她很漂亮。我很高兴我绝不会把她介绍给你们。你们不会再见到我或我的女儿了。”

      “金妮。”亚瑟对他的女儿伸出手，却在她转过头的时候将手放了下来。“我无法忍受再次失去你。”

      “你六年前就应该想到的。”金妮看向了她的母亲。“见到你毫无悔意，我觉得很难过。”

      “我不会道歉。”莫丽高高抬起了流着血的脸。“我是为了我的女儿好，没人可以说我做得不对。”

      金妮冷冷地笑了。“你疯了，你真是精神错乱了。你怎么会觉得你做得没错？这是肮脏下流的行为。我差点自杀。你知道吗？”

      莫丽睁大了眼睛。

      “我割过腕，妈妈。”金妮注意到了莫丽脸上一闪而过的惊讶。“我差点儿就成功了。如果赫敏那晚没有过来的话，我今天就不会站在这里了。”

      “她从来没有告诉过我。”查理轻声说。

      “我请她帮我保守秘密。”金妮说。“那也不是第一次。我还尝试过用魔杖指着自己。但是，我显然不够恨自己。而现在，又是另一个故事了。”

      “金妮，我们应该走了。”查理催促道。“你不想做任何冲动的事情。”

      “我不想吗，查理？”金妮的眼神十分空洞。“这些人夺走了我的幸福。他们活该。”

      她再次举起魔杖，牢牢地盯着她的母亲。她的身体中积聚着浓浓的恨意，使用杀戮咒是轻而易举的事情。然而，她不能这样做。查理站在她的身边，她的父亲看着她的眼神仿佛在说，无论她做什么，他都不会责备她。她不可能这样做。她只是施了一道蝙蝠精咒，这道咒语有些幼稚，但却十分有用。

      “我们去我家吧，金。”

      金妮搂住她的哥哥，让他带她离开。她觉得很震惊。她母亲的行为很反常。她捍卫她自己的行为的方式令金妮作呕。幸好她因为要做海外旅行，今天还没有吃东西。

 

* * *

 

      “她这样已经一整天了。”赫敏站在客房的门口说道。“我不知道该怎么办。”

      罗恩越过赫敏的肩头看了过去，见到他的妹妹蜷缩在床上，他觉得很难过。“我们在等比尔。”

      “或许你们都来和她说话不是一个好主意。”赫敏下楼走进客厅，其他的韦斯莱男人们正在交谈。“我觉得你们或许应该去一个人。”

      “我们只有一起才能应付得了她。”查理说。他张开胳膊，让他的妻子在他的膝盖上坐下，她令他感到安慰。“我从来没想到会发生这种事。”

      “我一直以为马尔福只是有红发情结。我以为他和另一个红发女人睡了，然后生了一个孩子。”乔治笑着歪起了头。“弗雷德这时候一定会说马尔福迷恋红发了。”

      “所以他在上学的时候才经常与我们吵架。”罗恩笑着说。“这会令他兴奋。”

      四个兄弟都笑了起来。短暂的欢乐令房间里的气氛不那么沉重了，他们开始聊起了最近的事情。佩内洛普怀孕了。罗恩的女儿伊娃说了第一个词。乔治打算在霍格莫德开一间商店。比尔走进来时，他们的聊天使事情显得好像很正常。

      “我们都到了。”查理拍着比尔的后背。“你是最大的。”

      “对于家庭聚会来说，我太老了。”比尔叹了口气。“距离那件事有多久了？”

      “六年了。”查理说。“金妮说塞丽娜还有几天就要六岁了。”

      “我觉得这是我们的错。”罗恩说。“我们应该在场的。我们在场的话，妈妈绝对不会侥幸逃脱的。”

      “我们没法改变过去，亲爱的弟弟。”乔治说。

      “现在，我们必须确保她安然无事。”比尔说。

      “佩内洛普说我们应该慢慢来。”珀西调整了一下他的眼镜。“别吓到她。”

      “那你就不应该进去了，珀斯。”乔治笑嘻嘻地说。“你的脸可能会吓到她。就算没有，见到你那自大的样子，也要吓死了。”

      珀西气呼呼地说：“你还是老一套，乔治。”

      “够了。”比尔打断了兄弟之间的拌嘴。“我们要尽做哥哥的责任。”

      五个兄弟一起上了楼，紧张不安的赫敏跟在他们身后。四年前，她与罗恩分手，一年前，她和查理结了婚。命运让她进入了韦斯莱家族。然而，这和她最初的设想不一样。她本来以为她会和罗恩结婚生子，但却嫁给了查理，现在有了一个月的身孕，查理还不知道这件事。

      “金妮？”

      金妮在床上翻了个身，看向站在门口的一群人。“她还活着。”

      “我们知道。”比尔第一个走进房间，在床边坐下。他拨开他妹妹脸上的头发，发现她成熟了不少。“对不起，金妮。如果我们知道的话，我一定会告诉你的。”

      金妮看向她的其他哥哥们。“你们没有必要尴尬地站在那里。”

      乔治笑着说：“你回来真好，金妮。”

      “说到这个，”金妮喃喃道。“你们谁有额外的房间给我住吗？”

      “你可以待在这里，金妮。”赫敏兴奋地提议。“我们有这间空房，走廊里还有另一间客房。”

      “谢谢，赫敏。”金妮百感交集地看着她的老朋友。“谢谢你们大家。我知道，如果你们知道的话，你们一定早就告诉我了。我不生你们的气。我只是气妈妈和爸爸。”

      “我们也是，金妮。”罗恩说，他也在床边坐了下来。“查理告诉我们你对他们做了什么。我真希望我们能亲眼看到。我记得你的魔杖用得棒极了。”

      金妮开始哭了。“谢谢，罗恩。”

      “别哭。”乔治哄着她。“我讨厌女孩哭。”

      “别这么迟钝。”赫敏生气地低声说道。“金妮，你需要什么吗？”

      “不用。”金妮抽噎着说。“我只是无法相信她一直活着。我在过去一周里都很震惊。”

      “我们现在可以做的就是让你的生活重新开始。”赫敏笑着走进了房间。“你应该和你的所有朋友重新联系起来，比如卢娜，甚至还有哈利。”

      “我觉得哈利不会想见我。”金妮从床上坐了起来，眼睛哭得红红的。“他觉得我背叛了他吧。”

      “胡说八道。”赫敏说。“你没有参加他的婚礼，他真的觉得很难过。他和秋在一起很开心。另外，你们两个就像罗恩和我一样，永远都不会有结果的。”

      罗恩哼了一声。“谢谢，赫敏。”

      “怎么了？”赫敏翻了个白眼。“你和拉文德幸福地结婚了。我和查理在一起很开心。我们做朋友或者亲戚要更好。”

      “我无法相信妈妈让我错过了你们的婚礼。”金妮摇了摇头。“我不想去想那个女人。”

      “那就别想了。”赫敏说。鉴于房间里的兄妹们都处于不同程度的震惊状态，她就掌控了话语权。“你可以下来做甜品。我要准备晚餐。你们其他人可以去接你们的妻子和孩子。我们要开一个派对。”

      “她真爱发号施令。”乔治说，他笑着看了查理一眼。“你怎么和她一起生活的？”

      “我喜欢和她争夺控制权。”查理对赫敏眨了眨眼睛。“不是吗，宝贝？”

      赫敏脸红了。“去打扫餐厅，查理。”

      “好的，宝贝。”查理吻了吻赫敏的额头。“你们听到了，让她们两个女人聊聊吧。”

      金妮咯咯地笑着说：“如果以前有人对我说，你最终会和查理结婚，我肯定会打他。但是你们两个看上去很幸福。”

      赫敏盘着腿坐到了床上。“我们很幸福，金妮。作为你的朋友，我也希望你幸福。你怎么样？”

      “我最近没有尝试自杀了，如果你是这个意思的话。”金妮摆弄着她的衬衫。“她还活着，我不知道该怎么办。我一直以为她死了，但是她没有，赫敏。她还活着。”

      “你和马尔福谈过了吗？”

      “我请求要见她。他说他必须先和她谈谈。”金妮解释道。“你真应该看看他说起她时的样子。我从没想到他是慈父类型的人。”

      “他以为你这些年在干什么？”

      “他以为我死了。他们给他留了一封信，说我死了。”她突然又火冒三丈。“他们甚至对卢娜说我死了。我想一定是因为她嫁给了布雷斯。他们知道德拉科和布雷斯是好朋友。”

      “这就合理了。”赫敏说。“我和罗恩还在一起的时候，卢娜碰到了我们。她问罗恩是怎么应对死亡的。罗恩和我还以为她在说弗雷德和其他逝去的人。我们没想到她说的是你。”

      “她怎么样？”金妮的脸上充满了好奇。“你经常见到她吗？”

      “她怀孕的时候，我见过她一两次。她和扎比尼一起在对角巷里。他们看上去很快乐。但是她不太一样了。”赫敏耸了耸肩。“我想是因为她在孕期。”

      “我错过太多了。”金妮凄惨地抱怨道。“我要怎么赶上呢？”

      “金妮，你可以做到的。你一直很顽强。”赫敏帮金妮下了床，和她挽着手走下楼梯。“现在，我希望你做三重巧克力软糖布朗尼。”

      “我看看我能做什么。”金妮笑着回答，她将头搭在赫敏的肩上。“谢谢，赫敏。谢谢你在我避开全世界的时候还来看我。除了我的家人，你是唯一来看我的人。”

      “我要替卢娜说一句话，她以为你死了。”赫敏说。

      “是的。”金妮在厨房里寻找着制作布朗尼的材料。“你有巧克力吗？”

      赫敏翻遍了橱柜，然后挫败地叹了口气。“没有。”

      “我可以做香草棒。”金妮提议。“这个不难。”

      “我就想吃巧克力。”赫敏抱怨道。

      “哦，是每月的那个时候？”听到男孩们幻影移形的声音，金妮低声问道。“我也讨厌。”

      “不是。”赫敏瞪了她一眼。“你和男孩们一样坏。”

      “怎么了？这不是很自然的想法嘛。”

      “我怀孕了。”赫敏低声说。

      “什么？”

      赫敏倒抽了一口气，看向站在门口的查理。“查理！”

      “嗯，我要去买制作布朗尼的材料。”金妮握了握她朋友的胳膊。“附近有超市或商店吗？”

      “镇上有一家超市。”赫敏嘀咕道。“走路很近。”

      “我一会儿就回来。”金妮说。

      金妮对她的哥哥笑了一下，然后走进了客厅。她的嫂子们高兴地迎接了她，安吉丽娜和拉文德是最兴奋的。芙蓉和佩内洛普开心地笑着，不自然地抱了抱她。她并不惊讶，因为她之前也和她们两个不是很亲密。而拉文德和安吉丽娜和她是同学，她们见到她觉得很高兴。

      “金妮，来见见伊娃。”拉文德抱着大腿上的小女孩说。小女孩有着卷曲的金色短发和闪亮的棕色眼睛，长得很漂亮。“伊娃，这是你的金妮姑姑。”

      金妮将九个月的小女孩抱进怀里。“你是最讨人喜欢的宝贝。你能说金妮姑姑吗？”

      拉文德皱起了眉头。“她只会说爸爸。我在努力让她叫妈妈。但是没什么作用。”

      “她会学会的。”想到她错过了女儿牙牙学语的时刻，金妮露出了悲伤的表情。“我已经看得出来，她会和她的姑姑一样聪明了。”

      “你一定是在说赫敏。”拉文德打趣道，将她的女儿抱到了怀里。

      “有趣。”金妮讽刺地说。她蹲下来，对藏在安吉丽娜大腿后面的小男孩伸出了手。“你一定是弗雷德了。”

      “你好。”小男孩轻声说道。他抱住他母亲的腿，红发落到了脸上。

      “喔，你真害羞。”金妮笑着说。“我是你的金妮姑姑。我知道你不认识我。”

      “等他熟悉你之后，”乔治走到他妻子的身后说。“他就不会放开你了。”

      “还有一个。”金妮指着一个玩娃娃的小女孩说。她有着明亮的蓝眼睛和浅金色头发，看上去十分像她的母亲。“你一定是小贾斯敏了。”

      “是的。”贾斯敏骄傲地说。“我六岁了。”

      “你是大姑娘了。”芙蓉和金妮是先后怀孕的。芙蓉比金妮早三个月生产，所以贾斯敏比塞丽娜要大。“我是你的金妮姑姑。”

      “很高兴见到你。”她说。“你愿意和我一起玩娃娃吗？”

      “一会儿吧。”金妮拍了拍贾斯敏的头。“我要去镇上。赫敏想吃巧克力布朗尼。她没有巧克力了。”

      “我也去。”比尔拍了拍手，搂住了金妮的肩膀。“不能让你自己在威尔特郡乱走，是吧？”

      “我们在威尔特郡吗？”金妮抚平了衣服上的褶皱。

      “你以为我们在哪儿，金？”乔治将弗雷德抱进了怀里。“你不是以为查理还住在罗马尼亚吧？”

      “或许吧。”金妮喃喃道。“没人告诉过我。”

      “他们一年前在这里开了一个保护区。”罗恩解释道。“赫敏一直想搬回来。但是她知道查理必须和龙待在一起。这个保护区开了之后，他们就搬到威尔特郡了。”

      “哦。”金妮轻声说道。“我们最好去镇上吧，我必须快点开始烘焙。”

      “还有人要来吗？”比尔问道。

      “我也去。”罗恩吻了吻拉文德的脸颊和伊娃的额头。“我们很快就回来。”

      “我能去吗，罗恩叔叔？”弗雷德对罗恩伸出了胳膊。

      “来吧，你这个小家伙。”罗恩将弗雷德从乔治的怀里抱了出来。“你会听话吗？”

      “我保证听话，罗恩叔叔。”

      “好了，我们走吧。”比尔说。

      四个韦斯莱从前门走了出去，在经过厨房的时候，金妮瞪了比尔和罗恩一眼，让他们继续走，不要打扰抱在一起的赫敏和查理。两个人似乎已经沟通过赫敏怀孕的事情。他们正在庆祝，这一幕令人感到开心，他们走在马路上时，金妮的脸上仍然挂着笑容。

      “回国有什么感觉？”比尔推了推金妮的肩膀。

      金妮抱住自己，露出了犹豫的表情。“我不知道。”

      “噢，你喜欢回来，金。”罗恩换了换抱着弗雷德的手。“你和我们还有你的侄子侄女在一起了。”

      “我想这才让我觉得难过。”金妮挽着比尔的胳膊说。“我见到这些孩子，就会想到我为什么一定要错过我的孩子的人生。我错过了她生命中的重要阶段。现在还剩下什么了？”

      “还有很多。”比尔说。“我打赌她还没有学会飞行。”

      “她还没有喜欢别人，还有那些女孩子家的事情。”罗恩说。

      “她还有霍格沃茨呢。”比尔指出。“你也没有错过。”

      “对，但是在她去霍格沃茨之前，我只有五年了。”金妮叹了口气。“如果德拉科不让我经常见她，那怎么办呢？”

      “你和他谈过这件事了吗？”比尔问道。

      “谈过。”金妮说。“他想先和她谈谈。如果她的反应不错，他说他会给我派猫头鹰。”

      “他一直是一个坏家伙。”罗恩嘀咕道。“我不知道你看上他什么了。”

      “说实话，罗恩，他是方便之选。”见到她的两个哥哥脸红了，金妮笑了起来。“这还应该多谢你呢，罗恩。我们在湖里游泳时，你提到了弗雷德，之后我觉得很消沉。而他正好在我身边。”

      “噢，该死。”罗恩叫道。“你和那个白鼬亲热都是因为我。”

      “罗恩！”金妮看了一眼好奇地望着他叔叔的弗雷德。“你不能在孩子面前说这种话。”

      “罗恩叔叔，什么是亲热？”

      “你有麻烦了。”比尔扯着他的耳环说道。

      “终于到了。”小镇映入了他们的眼帘，金妮说道。“我不想再走了。”

      “罗恩叔叔，什么是亲热？”弗雷德继续问道。

      “是相爱的人会做的事情。”罗恩将小男孩放了下来，他们一起探索城镇。“但是你不应该提起它。”

      “哦。”弗雷德说。“妈妈和爸爸很相爱。”

      “弗雷德，你想和你的舅舅们一起去那边的魁地奇商店吗？”金妮决定帮助罗恩摆脱困境。“我相信比尔叔叔和罗恩叔叔会给你买一些好东西的。”

      “好的。”弗雷德兴奋地说。“快来，比尔叔叔！”

      “谢谢，金。”罗恩喃喃道，他的脸色恢复了正常。

      金妮抱起胳膊，抵御寒冷的春风，孩子的笑声让她也露出了微笑。真奇怪，换做从前，小孩会让她想从高楼上一跃而下，而现在，见到跑来跑去的男孩和女孩，她会露出笑容，觉得十分快乐。金妮走进超市时，忍不住笑了起来。

      她走向烘焙材料区，挑选制作布朗尼所需要的东西，并为赫敏买了额外的巧克力。她还买了一把香草，她一直很想在制作蛋糕时尝试一下。金妮在为不同种类的烘焙材料结账时，一个小女孩的尖叫声吸引了她的注意。

      “塞丽娜·维里蒂！”

      “祖父，那是我妈妈。”

      金妮无法相信自己的双眼。站在她面前的不是别人，正是卢修斯·马尔福和她的女儿塞丽娜·马尔福。一起见到这两个人着实令她震惊，尤其是老马尔福牵着塞丽娜，眼中的厌恶毫不掩饰。金妮知道，如果她做出卢修斯·马尔福不喜欢的举动， 他会立刻拿出魔杖。

      “韦斯莱小姐。”卢修斯轻蔑地说。

      “马尔福先生。”金妮回答。“你怎么样？”

      “很好。”他僵硬地说。

      “祖父，放开我。”塞丽娜抱怨道。她挣开她的祖父，瞪了他一眼。“你是面包房的那位女士。你是我的妈妈，对吗？”

      金妮看了一眼卢修斯，希望他或许可以引导一下她。这件事由马尔福来讲解可能会比较好，她不想越俎代庖。另外，她不想侵犯德拉科作为父亲的责任。金妮仿佛踏入了麻瓜的雷区，走错一步，就是万劫不复。

      “塞丽娜，你为什么不去找你的祖母呢？”卢修斯温柔地拽着塞丽娜走出了过道。“我想和韦斯莱小姐说句话。”

      “好的，祖父。”塞丽娜不高兴地说。她又眯着眼睛看了一眼她的母亲。“你本人更漂亮，妈妈。”

      “谢谢你。”金妮喃喃道，她不知道要怎么回答。

      塞丽娜跑走之后，卢修斯冷冷地看着她。“我不喜欢你。”

      “够直接也够尖锐。”金妮嘲讽地说。

      “我认为你所做的——”

      金妮举起手制止了他。“你觉得我爸妈做的事情糟糕透顶，我完全赞同。他们怎么能对一个小女孩或者我做这种事呢？你会以为我妈在抚养了七个孩子后，应该更了解什么是为了她的孩子好。但是她不明白。现在，我们陷入了一个不愉快的境地，你和你的家人因为我母亲所做的事情而讨厌我。”

      “我相信我的儿子在学校里遭受过同样的待遇。”卢修斯露出了假笑。“现在风水轮流转了，不是吗，韦斯莱小姐？”

      “平心而论，他确实做了应该受到责备的事情。”金妮指出。她将烘焙材料抱进怀里，走向了老马尔福。“在你继续自以为是，以为我不了解他就讨厌他之前，我要告诉你，你错了。在他想杀我的哥哥之前，我都不讨厌他。在那之前，我觉得他是一个被误解的孩子。”

      金妮说完最后一句话就离开了，只留卢修斯·马尔福震惊地站在那里。如果有人经过，他们会发现马尔福家族的家长看上去十分惊讶，好像有人跳到他的面前，大喊了一声“砰”，而他的孙女也恰恰这样做了。但是，当她看到她的祖父脸上严肃的表情和祖母流露出的关切时，她就停了下来。这条过道里发生了什么事情，一些她的祖父需要思考的事情。


	5. Chapter 5

**第五章** **松露巧克力**

 

 

      公园里都是孩子和家长们，孩子们跑得像脱缰的野马。飞行区域穿梭着儿童扫帚，家长们叫喊着让他们不要撞到其他人。虽然家长们要注意他们的孩子，但似乎都很开心，他们正在一起八卦看护班的老师因为和老板有染而被开除的事情。这一幕让金妮和乔治笑起来了。

      “那边那个人说老板长得很讨厌。”乔治指着一位戴着淡黄色帽子的女士。“我不知道有没有人告诉她，戴那种古怪的东西是很粗鲁的。”

      “你什么时候在乎别人戴什么了，乔治？”

      “从来都没有。”乔治说。“但是我可能必须要射掉她帽子上的那只鸟，才能助它脱离悲惨。”

      “那是一只鸟？”金妮觉得很困惑，更仔细地看了一眼。“我还以为那只是一堆羽毛。”

      “对，那是一只鸟。”乔治回答。“她有一只蓝色和紫色的。”

      “她还有一只粉色的。”

      金妮转过身，发现自己正面对着德拉科·马尔福。金妮很庆幸自己选择了身上这套春装，因为德拉科穿得十分讲究。他竟然穿着黑色长裤和深蓝色丝绸衬衫来公园。塞丽娜似乎也穿了最好的衣服。她穿着一条饰有白色蕾丝和蝴蝶结的绿色裙子，手上甚至还戴了一双白色蕾丝手套。

      “你好。”金妮紧张地说。“德拉科，塞丽娜，这是我的哥哥乔治。”

      乔治和德拉科握了握手，吻了一下塞丽娜的手。“很高兴见到你们。”

      “他的儿子弗雷德想来公园玩。”金妮解释道。

      三个大人陷入了尴尬，而塞丽娜对此一无所知。没人真的考虑过，当他们面对面时，谈话将会如何进行。所以，他们只能围在一起，面面相觑。这时，塞丽娜恼火地跺起了脚。

      “祖母为什么要让我穿这条裙子？”

      “塞丽娜。”德拉科警告道。

      金妮捂着嘴笑了一下。“你看上去很漂亮呀。”

      “可是如果我们只打算在公园里转转的话，我为什么需要穿裙子？”塞丽娜松开她父亲的手，抱起了胳膊。“我都不能好好玩了。”

      “你不是来这里玩的。”德拉科说。

      “谁说的。”塞丽娜抱怨道。“我为什么不能玩？”

      “我有一个主意。”金妮说。“我们为什么不去荡秋千呢？我们可以把它擦干净，不弄脏你的裙子。你可以一边荡秋千，一边和我聊天。”

      “你为什么不一起来呢，父亲？”塞丽娜气呼呼地说。“我已经开始喜欢母亲了。我没想到她是一个这么好的韦斯莱。”

      “给她洗脑了，马尔福？”乔治笑着说，泰然自若地接受了这句带刺的话。

      “是我父亲说的。”德拉科承认道。“我不能给她洗脑。她的年纪已经可以做出自己的判断了。”

      金妮叹了口气，跟着塞丽娜来到了秋千旁。秋千上只有两个十分幼小的孩子，有很多空着的秋千。塞丽娜从一个秋千走到另一个秋千，口中说着她不选择这个秋千的理由。

      “这个。”塞丽娜说。

      金妮抖了抖魔杖，秋千立刻干净了。“好了，你想摘下手套吗？”

      “好的。”塞丽娜把蕾丝手套递给了她。“你能推我吗？”

      “当然。”金妮走到了小女孩的身后。“我们要聊点什么呢？”

      “我喜欢爸爸为我拿的纸杯蛋糕。”塞丽娜称赞道。“那是你烤的吗？”

      “对。”金妮说，德拉科竟然偷了她的东西，这使她发笑。“我烤很多东西呢。”

      “你都放巧克力吗？我爱巧克力。”金妮推着秋千，塞丽娜仰起了脑袋。“爸爸也喜欢巧克力。但是他不怎么吃了，他说他有理由。但是他不告诉我。”

      “我看看能不能替你找到原因。”金妮记得德拉科喜欢巧克力。六年前，在他们发生关系之后，他们分享了一整盒巧克力。他和她一样喜爱巧克力。“你对你的生日派对感到兴奋吗？”

      “祖母说它会是一个世纪派对。”塞丽娜尖声模仿道。“我只是不想穿她给我买的褶边裙。”

      “为什么呢？”金妮问道。“我小时候很爱穿褶边裙，那让我觉得自己是一个公主。我以为你想在生日那天做一个漂亮的公主呢。”

      “你喜欢穿褶边裙？”塞丽娜从秋千上跳了下来，差点摔倒。“它不扎吗？”

      见到这个五岁女孩双手叉腰的样子，金妮笑了。“有应付这种情况的咒语呀。”

      “祖母说没有。”塞丽娜说。

      “你的祖母可能不知道。”金妮安慰着小女孩，她似乎觉得她的祖母对她说谎了。“她没有女儿，只有儿子。你的爸爸可不会抱怨裙子扎人，对吧？”

      塞丽娜咯咯笑了起来。“我想爸爸不会穿裙子。”

      “我也这样认为。”金妮低声说。“我会把这道咒语告诉你爸爸。他可以在你生日派对那天为你施咒。”

      “你不来吗？”塞丽娜可怜巴巴的样子会让最快乐的人感到难过。“其他女孩的妈妈都会来。我的妈妈为什么不行？”

      “这并不是我直接出现就可以了，塞丽娜。”金妮解释道。“我需要得到你父亲的允许。他可能还需要征询你祖父母的意见。在这么短的时间之内是不可能的。”

      “塞丽娜，怎么了？”德拉科在远处看到了他女儿的表情。他本打算给金妮和塞丽娜一些单独相处的时间，而他自己只能不幸地和她的哥哥和侄子聊天。然而，见到塞丽娜的表情，他决定过去看看。“塞丽娜？”

      “我想回家。”塞丽娜嘟哝道，向她的父亲走了过去。“她不是我的妈妈。我的妈妈会愿意参加我的生日派对。”

      “塞丽娜，去荡秋千。”德拉科命令道。“我要和韦斯莱谈谈。”

      “不是我不想去。”金妮垂头丧气地说。她看着沮丧的小女孩坐在秋千上荡来荡去。“我只是不知道你或者你的父母会不会同意我在场。所有人都以为她的母亲死了，而我没死。”

      “如果你的家人没有做出那些事，我们就没有这个问题了。”德拉科叫道。

      “我明白。”金妮越来越生气了。“我完全赞同你，但是我不明白你为什么要一直提起这件事。另外，那不是我的家人，而是我的父母。你把我的哥哥们也牵扯了进去，他们和这件事没有关系。他们还以为你有红发情结，和另一个红发女人上床并让她怀孕了。”

      “据我回忆，那晚想上床的人可不是我。”德拉科凑近了她。“所以，应该说你有金发情结才对。”

      “对，马尔福。”金妮恶毒地说。“我脱了衣服，乞求你和我睡觉。但是，如果我没记错的话，你可是相当主动，尤其是在第二轮和第三轮。所以，你不能都怪我。”

      “你对我父亲说，在我想杀你的哥哥之前，你都不讨厌我，这是什么意思？”德拉科立刻换了一个更为复杂的话题。“他似乎一直在想这件事。”

      “就是字面上的意思。”金妮抱起胳膊，仍然瞪着眼睛。“我从来没有讨厌过你。我对你讨厌不起来。你没有给过我讨厌你的理由。情人节那件事确实很过分，但是我很快就不在意了。我的一年级还发生了其他更重要的事情。但是，当我们发现是你差点杀了罗恩时，事情就有所改变了。你给了我讨厌你的理由。”

      “如果你讨厌我，那晚为什么还要向我请求？”

      “爸爸，我们能走了吗？”塞丽娜拽着她父亲的衣服，打断了他和金妮的对话。“我不想再待在这里了。”

      德拉科抱起塞丽娜，露出了冷漠的表情。“派对明天下午在马尔福庄园举办。四点开始，鸡尾酒礼服。如果你愿意的话，可以早点来。”

      德拉科和塞丽娜走开了，金妮震惊地站在原地。小女孩的脸上挂着明媚的笑容，她很高兴让父母做了她想要他们做的事情。

 

* * *

 

      公园会面的第二天，金妮站在了马尔福庄园的门厅。她此生从未见过这么多镶金的大理石。她的周围布满了奢华的黄金装饰，玫瑰香气充斥着她的鼻翼，甜美而诱人，她从没想过马尔福庄园会是这种味道。她还以为这里会由灰色石头搭建而成，有一种潮湿发霉的味道。

      她抚平了粉色和米色的鸡尾酒礼服。她已经穿了最好的衣服。很不幸，它并没有那么好。她在宾夕法尼亚州的时候一直都不需要漂亮的裙子。她的日常生活不需要盛装。在这么短的时间之内，她也不能出去买裙子。

      “小姐需要贝比帮忙吗？”一个拿着几把叉子的家养小精灵出现了。

      “嗯。”金妮发现家养小精灵穿着一条小裙子。“我是来参加派对的。”

      “没你的事情了，贝比。”纳西莎·马尔福从楼梯上走了下来，她十分自信，气场十足。她的高跟鞋敲打在大理石上，及膝的裙子在飘荡。“我来处理，去摆放桌子吧。”

      “好的，女主人。”家养小精灵鞠了一躬。但是，家养小精灵转身的时候，叉子扎到了她的蕾丝裙摆，响起了撕裂的声音。家养小精灵惊恐地看着破损的裙子。“贝比很抱歉，小姐。贝比现在就惩罚自己。”

      “不要，不要。”金妮叫道。这些话让她想起了已故的多比。她查看着裙子的破损，裙摆已经完全撕开，露出了大腿。“我希望我可以解决。”

      “噢，亲爱的。”纳西莎冲下了最后几级台阶。她看着破损的裙子，露出了若有所思的表情。“楼上或许有你的尺码的裙子，你为什么不随我来呢？”

      “谢谢你，但是没有那个必要。”金妮看了看表，然后向壁炉看去。“我现在回家换衣服，很快就回来。”

      “有一个小女孩在楼上等你呢。”纳西莎用力地抓住了金妮的胳膊。“上楼换上我给你的裙子，很简单。另外，我怀疑你并没有两条得体的裙子。”

      金妮不知道她应该觉得感激，还是受到冒犯。她选择了后者。“我理解你可能不喜欢我，但是我不能接受不被尊重。”

      “亲爱的。”纳西莎生气地说。“我不是那个意思，孩子。我的意思是，你的工作或许使你没有多少鸡尾酒宴会可以参加。”

      “哦。”金妮红着脸，腼腆地说。“对不起。”

      “没关系。”纳西莎带着她穿过几条走廊，然后打开了一道白金相间的双扇门。“我明白韦斯莱和马尔福之间一直有敌意。但是敌意却将一个孩子带到了这个世界上。哪天你一定要告诉我这是怎么回事。德拉科太拘谨了，从不和他的母亲谈论这种事。”

      “他拘谨？”金妮走进了房间，这是一间富丽堂皇的绿色房间，由乳白色加以点缀，她的中跟鞋陷进了起居室奢华的地毯之中。“这个房间真漂亮。”

      “谢谢。”纳西莎回答，走进了一扇打开的门。她们走进了一间同样风格的卧室。美丽的白色大床和丝绸床品尽显奢华。“衣柜在这里。”

      金妮跟着她穿过卧室，一扇门通往了她平生见过最大的衣帽间。墙边一排排的架子上摆放着衣衫鞋帽和各种各样的配饰，其中也包括手套，这种壮观场面令金妮大吃一惊。这可能是她见过最美妙的事物之一。金妮并不热衷于时尚，但她也必须承认，眼前的一幕会让任何女孩发出满足的叹息。

      “找到了。”纳西莎走到了衣帽间的另一端。“我在一年半之前买了一条裙子，它在模特身上比在我身上好看多了。”

      “哦。”金妮不知道要怎么回答。“那么糟糕吗？”

      纳西莎从架子上拿下一条裙子，对比着金妮的身体。“但是我觉得你穿会很好看。你可以去帘子后面换上，我给你找一双鞋。”

      “好的。”金妮接过纳西莎递给她的衣架，走到了房间角落里的帘子后面。“这条裙子太棒了，我不知道会不会合适。”

      “会的。”纳西莎说。“所以你和德拉科到底是怎么去干坏事的？”

      “母亲，你在自言自语吗？”

      “当然不是。”纳西莎说。她拿出了一双完美的鞋，希望金妮的尺码合适。“我在和韦斯莱小姐说话，希望她能启发我，你们两个是怎么将塞丽娜带到这个世界上的。”

      “哦。”德拉科生硬地回答。

      “韦斯莱小姐，你换好了吗？”纳西莎转向她的儿子。“韦斯莱小姐出了点问题，我应该说是贝比出了点问题。她不小心用叉子撕裂了韦斯莱小姐的裙子。我借了她一条我的裙子，当然是我没穿过的。正好你在这里，介意给我们提供一点意见吗？男人对于穿着打扮的意见总是最好的。”

      “我觉得她会感到不自在。”德拉科低声对他的母亲说。他希望金妮不会听到他的话。“我会在她换完之前离开。”

      “胡说。”纳西莎轻声说，紧紧地抓住了德拉科的胳膊。“韦斯莱小姐，出来吧。”

      “有点紧。”金妮从帘子后面走了出来，想调整一下胸部。她抬起头，发现德拉科仍然站在那里。她本以为德拉科早就离开了，或者说她是这么希望的。“噢，我还以为你走了。”

      德拉科看了一眼他的母亲，然后看向金妮。“我还在。”

      “我说得没错。”纳西莎高兴地说。“你穿比我穿更好看。你觉得呢，德拉科？”

      金妮觉得很紧张。“呃……我的头发还行吗？”

      “等一下。”纳西莎嘀咕道，她递给金妮一双黑色高跟鞋，然后对金妮挥了挥魔杖。金妮的头发立刻变得微卷，在左肩垂落下来。她的妆也变淡了，粉色眼影和腮红都消失了。“穿上鞋，你就会光彩照人了。德拉科，你要给点意见吗？”

      德拉科面无表情地看着面前的红发女人。短裙紧贴着她的上身曲线，从腰部散落下来。宝石绿色衬托了她的肤色，使她的红发显得更深了。鞋子令她的双腿更加修长，也与她的黑色腰带相互照应。

      “你看上去很美。”德拉科慢慢地说。

      “谢谢。”金妮的脸红了。她注意到他穿着经典的黑色西装，西装外套没有系扣，露出了里面的深绿色衬衫。“你看上去也不坏。”

      “棒极了！”纳西莎微笑地看着二人的交流。“我们现在可以去见塞丽娜了吗？”

      “好的。”德拉科说。“潘西和卢娜在陪她。”

      “卢娜？”金妮这才意识到，她今晚将会见到她的旧友。“她在这儿？”

      “对。”德拉科点了点头。“我还没对她说过这些事。我是来问母亲你到没到，因为塞丽娜一直在说你。卢娜变得越来越难过了。”

      “你这个混蛋。”金妮叫道。“你为什么不告诉她呢？你现在让她觉得难过和沮丧，因为她仍然以为我死了。”

      “告诉所有人你还活着又不是我的工作。”德拉科讥笑道。

      “带路。”金妮摆了摆手。

      “跟紧点。”德拉科说。“我可不想让你迷路，找到你可能要花上好几天。”

      “跟着你的大脑袋，我怀疑我根本不会迷路。”金妮嘟哝道。

      “美好的时刻就这样被毁了。”纳西莎对着争吵的两个人摇了摇头。

      “纳西莎，你为什么在自言自语？”

      “我最后说一次，我不自言自语。”纳西莎恼火地瞪了她丈夫一眼。“你和你的儿子最好记住。”

      “我的儿子正和一个韦斯莱争论呢。”卢修斯看着走远的两个人，然后皱着眉头跟了上去。“他们还能再大声一点吗？”

      当金妮跺了跺脚，而德拉科叫喊着回应她时，纳西莎缩了缩脖子。“我想这就是你的问题的答案了，卢修斯。”

      “他们让我想起了我们。”卢修斯说。

      “对。”纳西莎露出了怀念的笑容。“我一直不明白我们为什么那么爱吵架。”

      “我们不会用其他方式来表达我们对彼此的激情。”卢修斯露出了沾沾自喜的表情。“我们很快就解决了问题。”

      “卢修斯。”纳西莎叫道。“别这么粗俗，孩子们一会儿就过来了。”

      “我们可以溜走一阵。”卢修斯提议道。

      “等一下吧。”纳西莎眨了眨眼睛。“我们可以把德拉科留给孩子们。”

      “那声巨响是怎么回事？”卢修斯看向塞丽娜房间的方向，尖叫声更响亮了。“那不是塞丽娜。”

      “我想那是扎比尼夫人。”纳西莎说。“她刚刚发现韦斯莱小姐还活着。”

      他们走进塞丽娜的房间，发现卢娜正在尖叫。金发女人捂着脸缩在角落里，她一边颤抖，一边捂着脸抽泣，悲伤地嘟哝着。房间里的其他人都十分无助。德拉科已经去找布雷斯了。而潘西、塞丽娜和金妮只能面面相觑地站在那里。

      “扎比尼夫人。”纳西莎叫道。

      “是鬼。”卢娜喃喃道。“过了这么多年了，一定是鬼。”

      “卢娜。”金妮跪在她朋友的面前，轻声说道。“我在这儿。我是真实的。”

      “不，你不是。”

      “我的父母发现我怀孕之后，他们就把我关了起来。”金妮说。“在我生产之后，他们说我的孩子是死胎。当然，她并没有死。他们把她从我身边拿走，放到了马尔福庄园的外面。他们还留下一张字条，说我死了。这就是事实。这么多年来，我一直都活着。我居住在宾夕法尼亚州，开了一间面包房。但是我回来了，我回家了。”

      “金妮？”卢娜睁大眼睛看着她，慢慢将胳膊放了下来。“真的是你吗？”

      “是我。”金妮红着眼眶说。“我们现在能抱着对方喜极而泣吗？我一直期待这一幕呢。”

      卢娜又哭又笑地扑进了金妮的怀里。“梅林啊，我好想你。”

      “我也想你。”金妮哭着说。“我想飞路或者猫头鹰联系你，尤其是当我发现你已经结婚生子了。但是妈妈对我说，我应该开始新生活。我知道，一旦我见到你，事情就无法转圜了。”

      “没关系。”卢娜安慰着她的朋友。“你现在回来了，这就够了。”

      “亲爱的，你还好吗？”

      “布雷斯，我正进行一次热泪盈眶的重聚。”卢娜叫道。“你不应该那样打扰我。”

      “对不起，亲爱的。”布雷斯笑道。“但是你得记住，压力对孩子不好。”

      “我还以为你胖了。”金妮放开了卢娜。“我不知道你又怀孕了。”

      卢娜笑了。“我不胖。好吧，我胖了。但这是因为我怀孕了。”

      金妮在布雷斯的帮助下扶着卢娜从地上站了起来。“恭喜你。”

      “这儿的信息量实在太丰富了。”潘西·帕金森抱起胳膊，脸上挂着轻蔑的表情。“格兰芬多公共休息室就是这样吗？”

      “闭嘴，帕金森。”卢娜叫道。“你知道我不是格兰芬多。”

      “你总和他们在一起，亲爱的。”布雷斯搂着她的腰，吻了吻她的脸颊。“你必须承认。”

      “你站在谁那边啊，布雷斯？”卢娜轻蔑地瞪了布雷斯一眼。“如果我没记错，你说客房的床让你腰酸背疼。”

      “不好意思？”

      “怎么了，塞丽娜？”德拉科知道，他的女儿对房间里发生的事情一无所知。他现在才想到，塞丽娜的房间并不是发生这些事情的合适场所。他的女儿有时喜欢得到别人的注意。“你想要什么吗？”

      “我的妈妈应该给这条裙子施咒，让它不再扎人。”塞丽娜对金妮撅起了嘴，她正忙着补哭花的妆。“但是你们都在大喊大叫。她都听不到我了。”

      “对不起，塞丽娜。”金妮笑着拿出魔杖。“我们来让它不再扎人。”

      “我希望在我小时候，母亲也知道这道咒语。”潘西轻声说。“派对一定会好玩多了。”

      “我的生日派对有有趣的蛋糕。”卢娜说。“但是有一天，爸爸和我去找火精灵了。”

      “你们找到了吗？”潘西坏笑着问。

      “没有。”卢娜回答。

      “好了。”金妮说。“感觉怎么样？”

      “不扎了。”塞丽娜叫道。

      “金妮，你和德拉科真配。”卢娜的眼中闪着光。

      “我们应该下楼了。”纳西莎打断了她们的对话。“有些客人可能已经到了。”

      金妮笑着站了起来。“我为什么觉得叉子撕坏我的裙子不是一场意外？”

      “因为我的母亲不知道什么时候不应该插手。”德拉科说。

      “父亲，我们能走了吗？”塞丽娜用力地拽着德拉科的外套。“我不想在我自己的派对上迟到。”

      “金妮，你过来吗？”卢娜在门口等着她。

      “我们楼下再见。”金妮攥了攥塞丽娜的肩膀。

      金妮与卢娜他们一起下了楼。然而，她刚刚走进前厅，卢修斯·马尔福就把她带走了。她不知道是否应该大声呼救。所以，她选择看看他要做什么。她跟着他走进了他的书房，她觉得很紧张。他可以当场杀了她，没人可以阻止他。当然，卢娜可能会猜想他们为什么这么久还没回去。这个想法让她不那么紧张了。

      “我一直在想你的情况，韦斯莱小姐。”卢修斯靠在了他的书桌上。

      “是吗？”

      “我觉得你应该和你的母亲谈谈。”卢修斯说。

      金妮觉得很震惊。“什么？”

      “你知道一些动物会通过吃了它们的幼崽来保护它们吗？”卢修斯看向辽阔的草坪。“我觉得你的母亲只是想保护你。”

      “先生，无意冒犯，我觉得这和你没有关系。”

      “我只是建议你好好考虑和你父母断绝关系的事。”卢修斯轻声说。“我们在超市见过之后，我进行了换位思考，每次我都会得出相同的结论。”

      “什么？”

      “如果德拉科从我的生活中消失，我会死。”

      卢修斯离开书房后，紧张的气氛消失了，这给了金妮一些时间去认真思考他说的话。或许他说得没错。她一直想对她的父母友善相待，但是，她真的不能接受她的母亲所做的事情。她的母亲觉得无需道歉，这是十分奇怪的。莫丽·韦斯莱从来不是不承认错误的那种人。

      金妮坐在壁炉旁的一把扶手椅中，手臂搭在了膝盖上。她注视着将要熄灭的火焰，不知道下一步应该做什么。她可以联系她的母亲，希望她明白自己的错误。她也可以继续无视她的父母。后者会更为简单。但是她不知道哪一种才是正确的。

      “父亲说我会在这里找到你。”德拉科靠在门口，头发凌乱地落在脸上。“你打算躲在这里吗？”

      “不。”金妮露出了困惑的表情。“如果你处在我的位置，你会怎么做？你会和你的父母谈谈吗？”

      德拉科走进房间，将门在身后关上。“我会等我的父母找到我，并向我道歉。在那之前，我会尽力挽回我的生活。”

      金妮露出了真诚的微笑。“赫敏也说了差不多的话。”

      “格兰杰和我头一次就某件事达成共识。”德拉科说。“天要塌了。”

      “你问过我，我那晚为什么要那样做。”金妮看了一眼窗外。“我不知道。你一直在说话。你理解我。至少你那晚是理解我的。”

      “没有人理解你。所以你才对我投怀送抱？”

      “我没有对你投怀送抱。”金妮不可置信地说。

      “哦，对。你在我的壁炉前脱光了衣服。”德拉科坏笑道。

      金妮靠在了窗户上。“你真的想知道真相吗？”

      “话题不正是这个走向嘛。”

      “我们在湖边的时候，罗恩说起了弗雷德。”金妮抱着胳膊，脸上闪过了悲伤的表情。“我需要再次有感觉。我必须再次有感觉。因为罗恩的关系，哈利不会碰我。而你在，你又是愿意的。另外，我的哥哥控制不了你。”

      “便利的性关系。”德拉科说。

      “第二天早晨，我离开你的房间时，我把带进去的情绪留了下来。”金妮向门口走去。“但是我带走了一个人。”

      “你后悔吗？”

      金妮打开了门。“改天再问我吧。”

      两个人走进了走廊。金妮很高兴德拉科过来找她，如果他没有过来的话，她一定会在这座迷宫一样的庄园里迷路。一座建筑里会有这么多房间和走廊，着实令人困扰。难怪德拉科在学校时是一个混蛋。金妮没想到他在如此奢华之中成长。

      他们走进一个院子，里面搭着帐篷，地上铺着木地板。室外的风格更像是一个公园。父母们穿着最好的鸡尾酒礼服，互相聊着无关紧要的话题。塞丽娜周围的孩子们在大笑，想让她玩这个或那个游戏。唯一不同的是，他们的环境更加雅致，还有家养小精灵和弦乐四重奏乐团。

      “真好。”金妮低声说。她从每张桌子上摆放的百合看向悬挂在房间中央的枝形吊灯。“比我的生日派对更加奢侈，但还是很不错。”

      “或许你会收到今年开幕舞会的邀请函。”德拉科说。“如果你觉得这就是奢侈了，那你可真没见识。”

      “我表示怀疑。”发现塞丽娜看向她时，金妮露出了微笑。“不知道这些爱八卦的人明早会散播些什么。”

      “妈妈！”塞丽娜跑向金妮，抓住了她的手。“过来见见我的朋友们。”

      “我们明早就会知道。”德拉科可以看到女士们脑袋中的齿轮转动，她们从塞丽娜看向德拉科，目光最终落到了金妮身上。“我们说话的时候，她们正在脑海里编造要告诉媒体的故事。”

      金妮正要回答，却被塞丽娜拽到了一群小女孩身边。女孩们很快开始谈论她的裙子和鞋子。她们摸着她的裙摆，纷纷发出赞美的声音。她们似乎被她迷住了。小女孩们一直跟着金妮，直到她们的父母把她们赶走，金妮才重获自由。

      “你和德拉科消失了一会儿。”卢娜递给她一杯香槟，自己拿了一杯潘趣酒。“你们又在抓紧机会亲热吗？”

      “没有。”金妮说。“我们不会那么做。”

      “你们生了一个漂亮的孩子。”卢娜指出。“不再继续延续你们的血脉是不合理的。”

      “我同意。”潘西拿着酒杯，向两个正在聊天的女孩走来。“你或许能把他从那个妖精身边偷走。”

      “我不知道他在和别人约会。”金妮说。她看了一眼正忙着和他的父母聊天的德拉科。“她是谁？”

      “特蕾西·戴维斯。”潘西厌恶地说。“不知道他觉得那个蛮横的丫头哪里比我好。她特别爱出风头。”

      “她让我恼火。”卢娜说。“有一天，她对我说泽维尔太喜欢花了。我差点把她打到非洲，但是布雷斯阻止了我。”

      “泽维尔在哪儿？”金妮看了一眼小男孩们聚集的角落。“他在那边吗？”

      “黑色头发蓝眼睛的小男孩。”卢娜笑着说，泽维尔的朋友正将他推向塞丽娜。“潘西和我觉得他喜欢塞丽娜。不过，德拉科和布雷斯这两个保护欲过盛的男人不想听到或容忍这些话。”

      “他们会是可爱的一对。”潘西耸着肩说。“我们要再等几年。”

      “你们也开始八卦了吗？”

      “没有。”卢娜搂着她丈夫的肩膀说。“我们只是在描述泽维尔和塞丽娜的婚礼细节。”

      “塞丽娜三十岁之前都会被锁在一座塔上。”布雷斯吼道。“她不能和任何男孩说话。”

      “哦，闭嘴吧，布雷斯。”潘西说。“你知道没人能阻止男孩们敲响德拉科的门。塞丽娜长大后会十分迷人。我们至少知道泽维尔会变成什么样的男人。”

      “别安排我女儿的未来。”金妮喝光了她的香槟，看着塞丽娜和泽维尔一起钻到一张桌子下面。“你们觉得他们在桌子下面做什么呢？”

      “谁在桌子下面？”德拉科走过来，扬起了眉毛。“这有点不合适。”

      卢娜笑着看了德拉科一眼。“你的女儿和我的儿子在桌子下面。”

      “什么？”

      “大家都在看你，德拉科。”潘西将手放在了他的胳膊上。“他们只是孩子。他们不知道大人们可能在桌子下做什么。”

      “我不了解你，潘西。但是我没有在桌子下面和人亲热的习惯。”德拉科回答。“这可能就是你的恋爱没有结果的原因吧。”

      “德拉科！”刺耳的声音让不止一个人畏缩了一下。“我差点忘了派对是今天。”

      “你只顾着挑选要德拉科给你买的礼物了吧，戴维斯？”潘西对黏在德拉科身上的高挑金发女人讥笑道。“或许是为了你坚持要在普通场合佩戴的大钻石。”

      “我听到了一丝嫉妒，帕金森？”特蕾西·戴维斯又高又瘦，也十分恶毒。但是，金妮觉得她看上去十分乏味。“大家都知道你曾经喜欢德拉科。可能你现在还喜欢吧。”

      潘西攥紧了杯子，她张嘴想要说些什么，但德拉科制止了她。“如果你们两个毁了塞丽娜的派对，我会让你们今天都不好过。”

      “潘西，过来。”布雷斯带着潘西走开了。“你看上去需要一杯烈酒。”

      “这是谁，德拉科？”

      “特蕾西，来见见吉妮维娅·韦斯莱。”德拉科犹豫了一下。“她是塞丽娜的母亲。”

      “你和一个韦斯莱生了孩子！”特蕾西的尖声大叫吸引了客人们的注意。“这个想法让我恶心。你怎么这么堕落了？”

      “什么？”金妮瞪了苗条的金发女人一眼。

      “金妮，或许我们应该让他们谈谈。”卢娜轻声提议道。“走吧。”

      “没错，疯子，把她带走吧。”特蕾西对她们摆着手。“我不想她靠近德拉科。”

      “这不是由你来决定。”德拉科生气地说。“端庄一点，大家都在看你。”

      “你和一个韦斯莱睡了，德拉科。”特蕾西歇斯底里地说。“你真幸运，我还没有从这里冲出去。”

      听到她的粗俗言语，几位父母倒抽了一口气，孩子们好奇地看着这一幕。随着谈话的继续，父母们开始惊慌地将孩子们赶到里面。纳西莎和卢修斯努力控制场面，将所有人尽快转移到了房子里。只有潘西、布雷斯、卢娜、金妮和这对争吵的情侣还在外面。

      “你把派对变成了一场闹剧，特蕾西。”德拉科对她讥笑道。“你知道我要做多少事情弥补吗？”

      “我不在乎你要做什么。”特蕾西叫道。“你说过塞丽娜的母亲死了。”

      “我是以为她死了。”德拉科面无表情地说。

      “你怎么能以为她死了？”特蕾西挥舞着双手。“我明天就要成为别人下午茶时的笑料了。所有人都会知道你和一个韦斯莱睡了。我会受到羞辱。”

      “你羞辱了我的女儿。”德拉科冷静地说，但他绷紧的下巴出卖了他。“那些父母们都会大吃一惊。”

      “我不在乎。”特蕾西生气地说。“我要走了。我在珠宝商那里留了一份清单，你准备与我和好的时候就去看看吧。”

      看见特蕾西冲进房子，潘西笑了起来。“她真是滑稽透顶。”

      “她在珠宝商那里留了一份清单？”卢娜对布雷斯笑道。“或许我应该和她学学，布雷斯。”

      “她还给她的服装设计师也留了清单。”德拉科嘀咕道。“我必须选择去哪间商店。”

      “不好意思。”金妮低声说。“我觉得这不会有多大问题。”

      “你以为这是蝴蝶和纸杯蛋糕吗？”

      金妮笑了起来。“蝴蝶和纸杯蛋糕，我从没想过会有这一天。”

      “你这是把快乐建立在我的痛苦上。”德拉科抱怨道。

      “德拉科，给她买她想要的钻石项链。”布雷斯拍着他的后背。“她会立刻和你疯狂亲热。”

      “除非你不想让她和你疯狂亲热。”卢娜若有所思地说。“无论怎样，你都应该感谢金妮。”

      “你选哪个，德拉科？”潘西将一杯火焰威士忌塞进了他的手里。“你是买钻石，还是道谢？”

      “塞丽娜该猜测我们去哪儿了。”金妮说，她为德拉科感到难过。“我想德拉科需要就他的行为和所有父母们聊一聊。”

      “没错。”德拉科说。“如果你们四个不介意，我还有更紧急的事情要处理。”

      “我等不及明天和特蕾西一起喝茶了。”潘西微笑着说，她挽住了金妮的胳膊。“你又给我们的生活带来了欢乐，韦斯莱。”

      “我们可以让所有人带着甜点回家吗？”金妮看了一眼她制作的六层巧克力点心。“好像有点浪费了。”

      “你做松露了吗？”

      “嗯。”金妮点了点头。“我一直常备松露巧克力，它是我的最爱。”

      “你试过用松露巧克力诱惑别人吗？”潘西笑道。


	6. Chapter 6

**第六章** **薄荷巧克力曲奇**

 

 

      “金妮，你要怎么负担这个地方？”

      “我的地产经纪人卖了面包房。”金妮打开商店的门锁。“幸好我所在的城镇房地产升值了。它显然是宾夕法尼亚州最受欢迎的经商地点之一。总之它卖了个好价钱。”

      “至少你现在拥有自己的地方了。”赫敏走进商店，将包放在柜台上，扬起了一阵灰尘。“你估计要收拾一段时间。”

      金妮叹了口气。“我还要打扫楼上的公寓。”

      “你不会缺少顾客的。”赫敏看着外面聚集的一小群人。“毕竟你是一个名人。”

      “我还以为这些人的生活会更充实呢。”金妮抱怨道。“我想把那些给《预言家日报》爆料的人的脖子扭断。说真的，我没和德拉科搞在一起，我也没打算把他从那个卑鄙女人身边偷走。”

      “我打赌是她爆料的这个故事。”赫敏帮金妮施了一道标准清洁咒语。“特蕾西·戴维斯一直希望别人关注她，我一点都不惊讶。”

      “好吧，他们这一对会十分耀眼。”金妮喃喃道。“但是有些时候，德拉科看上去好像要被她的尖叫吵死了。”

      “你们两个怎么样了？”

      “挺好的。”金妮耸了耸肩。“他和我为了塞丽娜在努力好好相处。”

      “不错。”赫敏走到柜台中间，帮金妮清理玻璃陈列柜。“你开心吗？”

      “嗯。”金妮的嘴角扬了起来。“这六年里我第一次开心了。”

      “可惜你的哥哥和拉文德不是这样。”赫敏在柜台上坐了下来，金妮继续打扫。“我一直知道他们过得不太开心。当然，我从来没对他说过这些。我希望他能再次找到真爱。”

      “你不能把他们之间发生的事情归罪于自己。”金妮皱起了眉头。“我很爱拉文德。但是拉文德和罗恩不适合在一起。他对我说过，他们结婚只是因为她怀孕了。”

      “是我让他心碎。”赫敏哀叫道。

      “别什么都怪你自己，赫敏。”金妮对她沉下了脸。“罗恩会再次找到真爱的，只不过那个人不是拉文德。起码他们两个正在友好地解决问题。”

      “我有时候真想知道自己是怎么变成这样的。”赫敏晃动着双腿，看上去像一个困惑的小孩。“我是怎么爱上查理的？”

      “你和罗恩之间发生了什么？”

      “他和我和平分手。”赫敏说。“我们分手的一个月之后，一天晚上，我去陋居想和他重归于好，却发现他和拉文德在一起。他看上去很快乐。我要离开的时候，查理发现我在外面哭泣。他努力安慰我，我们最后上了床。其他的大家都知道了。”

      “你们两个什么时候公开你们的关系的？”

      “我们上床之后的几个月。查理说他厌倦他的妈妈一直给他安排相亲了。他给了我一个期限。那个时候我才知道我爱他。所以我不能失去他。我们先告诉莫丽，然后是罗恩，他竟然接受了。他打破了查理的鼻子。”

      金妮哼了一声。“他就是那样。”

      “但是，之后他就感觉好多了。如果我没记错的话，他祝福了我们。”

      “我不知道他们是不是想要离婚。”金妮若有所思地说。“如果他们维持着不快乐的婚姻，可能就不会友好多久了。”

      “你来客人了。”赫敏指着门口的哈利，他正在敲门。

      “不是吧！”

      “不管你愿不愿意，金妮，他都是你的朋友。”赫敏从柜台上跳下来，打开了门。“见到你真好，哈利。”

      “我也有同感，赫敏。”哈利抱了抱他的朋友，目光落到了僵硬地站在原地的金妮身上。“好久不见，金妮。”

      “嗨，哈利。”

      “我得走了。”赫敏看了看手表。“查理和我一个小时内在圣芒戈有预约。”

      “你还好吗？”哈利看着他的好朋友，露出了关切的眼神。“你没说过你病了。”

      赫敏喜笑颜开地说：“没错，我怀孕了。”

      “什么？”

      “查理也是这种反应。”赫敏拍了拍他的手。“我答应让你做教父。”

      “谢谢，赫敏。好运。”他说。

      “再见。”赫敏挥了挥手，然后对金妮说：“好好表现。”

      “我不是小孩了，赫敏。”金妮抱起了胳膊。“玩得开心。”

      “我会的。”

      赫敏离开了商店。他们两个很多年没有单独待在一个房间了。金妮想起了她告诉他，她把贞操给了德拉科·马尔福的那天。他当然很生气，但他最终接受了这个事实。他甚至提出要和她结婚。但是金妮不能用一个不属于哈利的孩子将他困在一段婚姻之中。所以她与他分手，让他去寻找新的爱人。显然，他在秋的身上找到了爱情。

      “你看上去很好。”哈利称赞道。

      “婚姻生活也对你不错。”金妮有些歉意地抱住了他。“你过得怎么样？”

      “秋和我生了一个孩子。”哈利揉了揉头发。“西里斯·詹姆斯·波特，几个月前刚刚两岁。”

      “我真替你高兴。”金妮说。“我们没有结婚，你不觉得高兴吗？”

      哈利笑了起来。“你一直言语犀利，金。”

      “我知道。”金妮眨了眨眼睛。

      “我听说了你父母的事情。”哈利皱起了脸。“我从来没想过韦斯莱夫人会做出这么残忍恶毒的事情。”

      “旧新闻了。”金妮没有理会他的同情。“我在展望未来。我只关心我的生活回归正轨、塞丽娜和努力不击昏德拉科。”

      “他没有那么坏，金妮。”哈利劝说着她。“他和我现在说话了。”

      “什么？”

      “简单地聊一聊魁地奇。”哈利说。“我成了火炮队的粉丝。他从没说过你是他女儿的母亲。我现在想想，他从来没提过她的母亲。”

      “你是谁啊，你对哈利·波特做了什么？”

      “有趣。”哈利嘲讽地说。“他变了。我认为是做父亲改变了他。”

      “说实话，我注意到了。”金妮看了一眼周围，很高兴这个地方看上去像宾夕法尼亚州面包房的复制品。“我没想到他是一个这么好的父亲。”

      “他练习了六年。”哈利决定改变话题。“你要把这个地方变成什么？”

      金妮用魔杖指着窗户，向玻璃喷射火花，在玻璃上面写道：“毛茛面包房”。“欢迎来到毛茛面包房，波特先生。”

      “你烘焙？”

      “对。”她钻到柜台后面，走进厨房，脸上露出了惊恐的表情。“这是什么？”

      “看上去像一个厨房，金妮。”

      这根本不是金妮想要的厨房。厨房里只有一个炉子、一个水池和一个食品储藏室，房间中间还有一个岛式柜台。金妮叹了口气，知道她必须订购新设备。然而，她也要适应在这个厨房里面工作。她现在负担不起所有的新设备。她本来以为只买新的桌椅就够了。

      “一定有办法的。”金妮抖了抖魔杖，看着这里变得干净了。

      “你什么时候开业？”

      “明天早晨。”金妮回答。“我不会弄很大排场，就是打开商店而已。”

      “我看看秋想不想带西里斯过来看看。”哈利说。

      “什么客人都会很有帮助。”金妮靠在岛式柜台上说。“我和德拉科睡觉之后的第二天早晨，你在公共休息室里等我。你的脸上挂着最愧疚的表情，但是我没有问你，因为我也有同样的感觉。既然现在你知道了我的秘密，你的秘密是什么？”

      哈利的脸红了。“你真的想知道？”

      “对。”金妮说。“尤其是你的脸红得这么可爱。”

      “我前一晚偷偷溜进了秋的房间。”哈利叹了口气。“所以你对我坦白时，我才没有对你不高兴。”

      “要不然就像坩埚嫌弃壶底黑了。”金妮叹了口气，将胳膊撑在柜台上。“我们注定不会在一起。”

      “妈妈？”

      金妮起身走向前面的房间，很惊讶地发现纳西莎和塞丽娜走进了面包房，纳西莎露出了震惊的表情。塞丽娜正忙着辨认和她的母亲在一起的男人是谁，根本没注意周围的环境。哈利尽量不要因为小女孩对他的瞪视而发笑，她明显以为她的母亲和他关系亲密。

      “塞丽娜。”金妮抱起她的女儿，带她转了个圈。“你来这儿干嘛了？”

      “我们在对角巷购物，我看到了窗户上的字。”纳西莎将手放在了字的上面。“我猜想，这不是你的面包房，就是有人剽窃了你面包房的名字。”

      “这是新的面包房。”金妮把塞丽娜放到地上。“我还买了楼上的公寓。”

      “你为什么不买一栋房子呢？”

      “我会的。”金妮赞同道。“但是，面包房刚刚起步，我希望住得近一点。”

      “没错，但是塞丽娜怎么办？”

      “公寓有三间卧室、四间浴室、一间书房和一间起居室、一个厨房和餐厅。”金妮说。“塞丽娜会有自己的卧室，我也会以德拉科的标准使她感到十分舒适。”

      “你是谁？”塞丽娜好奇地抬头看着哈利。

      “塞丽娜·维里蒂·马尔福。”纳西莎沉下了脸。“你的父亲教过你礼貌。”

      “没关系，马尔福夫人。”哈利对小女孩笑着说。“我叫哈利·波特。我们在火炮队和哈比队的比赛之前见过，你记得吗？”

      “哦，父亲说过，你是学校里的麻烦精。”塞丽娜说。

      “那一定是我了。”哈利骄傲地说。他放低声音说：“但是别让他愚弄你。你的爸爸在学校时比我——”

      “——还要更加——”

      “——淘气。”哈利笑着看了金妮一眼。“但是，我们在学校时的恶作剧有时候是有害的，所以，别学我们。学你的母亲。她大多数时候都不惹麻烦。”

      “哦。”塞丽娜轻声说。

      哈利抚平了他的衬衫。“见到你们很高兴，马尔福夫人，塞丽娜。你回来真好，金妮。”

      “谢谢你过来看我。”金妮紧紧地抱了抱他。“明早再见。”

      “或许吧。”哈利说。

      哈利走后，金妮关上门，不希望再有任何突如其来的拜访了。“派对之后，你们怎么样？”

      “报纸上都是丑闻。”纳西莎说，她笑着摇了摇头。“似乎是战争结束后最大的事件了。”

      “是的，各种媒体一直叫我接受采访。”金妮拿出包里的食材，用咒语将它们放大。“但是马尔福先生说过的话让我不想再给媒体提供素材。”

      “卢修斯和你聊过？”

      “嗯。”金妮回答。她看着塞丽娜阅读着她放在柜台上的食材标签。“他给了我一点建议，我可能会听从。我现在还不确定。”

      纳西莎点了点头。“你打算什么时候开业？”

      “明天早晨。”金妮说。“我今天要烘焙很多东西，幸好我很擅长。”

      “祝你好运。”纳西莎说。她把塞丽娜叫了过去。“我会把你的开业日期告诉德拉科。他打算明天带塞丽娜去参加他的训练，或许她能说服他过来看看。”

      塞丽娜笑着说：“父亲喜欢吃甜食，祖母。”

 

* * *

 

      金妮笑着将黄色围裙系在了她的白裙子上。她在开业之前做好了食谱上的所有东西，包括一个六层毛茛糖霜蛋糕。当然，这意味着她只在疙疙瘩瘩的床垫上睡了两个小时，她现在只有这一件家具。但是这也值得了。

      “他们真的排起了队。”赫敏嘀咕道。她主动提出要在开业这天给金妮帮忙。“我真想知道有多少是过来看你的。”

      “大多数都是来看我的吧。”金妮耸了耸肩膀。“如果这是其他人的面包房，一半的人都不会过来。”

      “你要开门吗？”

      金妮从围裙里拿出魔杖，指着挂在门上的牌子，让它翻到了“开门”那边。外面的人们立刻涌了进来，有些人还在冲金妮拍照。金妮尽力表现出了足够的耐心和快乐，希望第一个下订单的人不是那些拿着相机的顾客之一。她会想夺走相机，将它按在他们的脸上。

      “需要什么帮助吗？”金妮看着一位老人说，他是在拥挤的人群后面走进来的。“你想要什么？”

      男人敲了敲下巴，微微抬起了帽子。“我想要一杯茶和一份榛果巧克力松饼。”

      “你的茶要打包吗，先生？”

      “堂食。”

      “一共六西可二十一纳特。”金妮将松饼放在盘子里，茶杯放在茶碟上，然后将他点的东西都放在一只托盘上递给他。“祝你一天愉快。”

      在服务了三十五个人之后，客人终于没了。金妮不禁松了口气。她没想到会有这么多人。但是她也没想到会在中午之前卖光她的松饼和一半的纸杯蛋糕。她不习惯拥有这么多顾客。然而，她也不会抱怨生意很好。她一天就可以赚到三天的目标了。

      “嗨，妈妈。”

      听到这句话，店里所有的记者都开始拍照。他们已经坐了一个小时，希望马尔福一家会来到店里。所有刊物的销量都在飞涨，记者们希望可以一直保持下去。所有刊物都希望能和金妮·韦斯莱或德拉科·马尔福做专访。但是二人似乎对他们之间发生的事情闭口不言。

      金妮将一盘新鲜出炉的松饼放在陈列柜里，然后抬头欢迎德拉科和塞丽娜。“我没想到你们两个会来。”

      “我想要一个纸杯蛋糕。”塞丽娜将脸贴在玻璃上，渴望地看着纸杯蛋糕。“哪个巧克力最多？”

      “我有巧克力糖霜的巧克力纸杯蛋糕。”金妮说。“你要一个吗？”

      “嗯。”塞丽娜叫道，用力地点着头。

      “好的。”金妮笑着回答。她的目光落到了德拉科的身上。“你想要什么吗？不要客气。”

      “不用了。”德拉科看着颜色丰富的甜品。“特蕾西让我戒糖。”

      金妮皱了皱鼻子。“梅林啊，我永远也戒不了糖。”

      “你在面包房工作。”德拉科指出。

      “太对了。”金妮说。她从陈列柜里拿出两个纸杯蛋糕，给塞丽娜和德拉科一人一个。“少吃点糖没什么大不了的。另外，这是一个樱桃夹心、巧克力糖霜加草莓碎屑的巧克力纸杯蛋糕。”

      德拉科觉得口水要流出来了。“反正特蕾西不知道，没关系。”

      “你的纸杯蛋糕好吃吗，塞丽娜？”塞丽娜正在心满意足地慢慢享受纸杯蛋糕。“你想要一杯牛奶吗？”

      “请给我一杯。”塞丽娜点了点头。“很好吃。”

      “去找个地方坐下吧。”金妮指着空桌子。“我想那些记者编故事去了。”

      塞丽娜拉着德拉科来到一张桌子旁边，爬上了一把椅子。她很高兴她的父母处在同一个房间。如果按照她的做法，这种事会经常发生。她给她的父母安排了一个计划。她不想再做单亲家庭的小女孩了。塞丽娜要确保自己一直有双亲陪伴。

      “给你。”金妮将一杯牛奶放在桌上，然后看向吃着纸杯蛋糕的德拉科。“好吃吗？我从来没做过夹心的纸杯蛋糕。”

      “你用的是什么巧克力？”德拉科一脸满足地吃光了纸杯蛋糕。“比蜂蜜公爵还好吃。”

      提到蜂蜜公爵，金妮的脸红了。“在制作纸杯蛋糕方面，我使用一个托斯卡纳巧克力生产商的巧克力。我几年前在一家美国商店里找到的。我现在一直备有存货。它可能是我吃过最好吃的巧克力，尤其是和红酒搭配，简直棒极了。”

      “金妮，我烧焦了柠檬棒。”赫敏拿着一个装着一坨黑色物品的托盘，从厨房走了出来。“我觉得我在这方面没有未来。”

      金妮摇了摇头。“对，我做治疗师可能也很糟糕。”

      “谢谢。”赫敏将烧焦的甜品扔进了垃圾桶，这时，她注意到了唯一的两位客人。“你好，马尔福。”

      “格兰杰。”德拉科打着招呼。

      “韦斯莱。”赫敏纠正了他。

      “毕竟你和黄鼠狼国王结婚了。”德拉科坏笑着说。“我一直觉得这个搭配糟透了。”

      “没错。”赫敏回答。“我和查理·韦斯莱结婚了。”

      “我的一个哥哥。”金妮补充道。德拉科张开嘴想说句打趣的话时，金妮掐了他一下。“闭嘴。”

      德拉科揉了揉胳膊。“已经十二年没有人掐过我了。”

      “你好。”赫敏对塞丽娜伸出了手。“我是赫敏。”

      “塞丽娜，来见见赫敏。”金妮说。“她是我的好朋友。”

      “很高兴见到你。”塞丽娜摇着她的手。

      “我希望我的孩子也像你一样有礼貌。”赫敏松开小女孩的手，友好地看向德拉科。“她真可爱，马尔福。”

      “我们要走了。”德拉科不自在地说。“我还有训练。”

      “妈妈，我能带走一个甜品吗？”塞丽娜撅起小嘴，眨巴着眼睛。

      “要问你的父亲。”当塞丽娜对德拉科撅起嘴时，金妮偷偷笑了起来。

      “只能拿一个。”德拉科严厉地说。

      塞丽娜尖叫着跳了起来。“我想要一块那个蛋糕。”

      “这是我特制糖霜的金色蛋糕。因为它的颜色，我叫它毛茛。”金妮说。她切了一块蛋糕，将它装进盒子里，又加了一朵糖做的百合作为装饰。金妮弯下腰，把盒子递给了塞丽娜。“希望你喜欢。”

      “谢谢，妈妈。”塞丽娜犹豫了一下，然后抬头吻了吻金妮的脸颊，和她的父亲跑出了面包店。“再见。”

      金妮的眼中涌起了欢喜的泪水。这是塞丽娜第一次对她表现出爱。想到塞丽娜叫她妈妈或许并不只是一个称呼，她的心飞了起来。塞丽娜已经尝试接纳金妮，而且似乎不再勉强了。此刻，塞丽娜对她的爱是无条件的。或许她的母亲并没有造成十足的毁灭。

      “金妮！”

      金妮眨了眨眼睛，罗恩的声音让她回到了现实。“罗恩！你在这儿做什么？”

      “我觉得我应该吃点甜食增重。”罗恩凄凉地在一把椅子上坐了下来。“女孩们收到离婚协议书的时候，不就是这么干的吗？”

      “不是吧。”赫敏捂着嘴叫道。“我还以为你们两个会等伊娃长大一点，等到她稍微懂事。”

      “这样可能更好，罗恩。”金妮坐在他的对面，安慰地握住了他的手。“赫敏说得不对。伊娃最好不要经历你们的离婚。如果你们现在离婚，等她大一点的时候，她就会习惯这种生活安排了。”

      “可能你说得没错吧。”罗恩无精打采地说。“我不再爱拉文德了。但是我觉得事情发生得有点快。我不仅又要面对你和一个马尔福上床的事实和精神不正常的父母，现在，我还要处理我的离婚和居住安排。”

      金妮翻了个白眼。“请你叫他德拉科。”

      “你可以与我和查理住在一起，罗恩。”赫敏同情地拍了拍罗恩的肩膀。“金妮昨天搬了出来。”

      罗恩皱起了眉头。“我不行。虽然我们一起度过了很长时间，赫敏。”

      “但是与我和查理住在一起你接受不了。”赫敏替他说道，她赞同地点了点头。“你说得对。但是你是我的好朋友，我必须要做出这种提议。”

      “谢谢，敏。”罗恩垂下脑袋，用手揉着头发。“我会去双胞胎或者哈利的家里住一阵。”

      “别傻了，罗恩。”金妮对他沉下了脸。“虽然我现在只有一张床垫，但是你可以和我住在一起。你可以帮我挑选家具。”

      “真的吗，金妮？你一直是那种独立的人。”

      “我现在也是，罗恩。”金妮抱起胳膊，嘲弄地说。“我只是给你提供一个重振旗鼓的地方。当然，如果你愿意一直住在这里，我也不会介意。我有额外的卧室，其实是两间，不过有一间是给塞丽娜的。”

      “我会帮你付房租，金妮。”

      “不用了。”金妮说。“我买下了这个地方。”

      “好吧，那我帮你装修。”罗恩靠在椅子上，眼神变得坚定起来。“我必须在经济上帮助你。”

      “好的。”金妮耸了耸肩。“我已经从一本目录上挑选了所有家具。你可以为你的房间选择家具。我也不是妈妈，我不会跟在你屁股后面收拾的。”

      “我和你一样可以熟练应用清洁咒语。”罗恩说。

      “懈怠工作，韦斯莱，我从来没想到你是这种人。”潘西阴阳怪气地说道，面包房里的三个人一起瞠目结舌地看向她。“噢，我打扰你们了吗？”

      金妮哼了一声。“你在乎吗？”

      “不在乎。”潘西回答，将墨镜推到了头顶。“我是来光顾你的。”

      “你和一个马尔福睡了，又和另一个斯莱特林扯上了关系。”罗恩不可置信地摇着头，然后转向了赫敏。“我的妹妹疯了。”

      “潘西，别理我亲爱的哥哥。”金妮笑着拍了拍罗恩的后脑。“你想要什么？”

      “一个红丝绒纸杯蛋糕。”潘西看着菜单说，然后坏笑着看向了罗恩。“我的天啊，韦斯莱，你在学校时可没有这么有趣和迷人呀。”

      “真受不了。”赫敏嘀咕道，走向柜台后面去帮金妮。

      “我不是故意侵占你的领土的，格兰杰，或者我应该叫你韦斯莱？”

      “韦斯莱。”赫敏回答。“我刚刚对你的朋友解释过，我的丈夫是查理，不是罗恩。”

      “潘西，你还想要其他的吗？”

      “把你的哥哥放在托盘上吧。”潘西凑到金妮身边说。“他是单身吧？”

      “正在离婚。”金妮小声说道。“今天才知道。”

      “他很沮丧，这就更好了。”

      赫敏笑了起来。“你可真是一个斯莱特林啊，帕金森。”

      “怎么了？”潘西靠在柜台上吃着纸杯蛋糕，看着罗恩用手指敲打桌子，沉浸在自己的思绪中。“所有女人都知道，接近一个经历情感危机的男人会更加容易。”

      “这是我的哥哥。”金妮警告道。“我不希望和他谈恋爱的每个女孩都让他心碎。请别做这种尝试。”

      “别担心，韦斯莱。”潘西笑着在柜台上放下几枚西可。“你的哥哥将会在一双老练的手里。”

      “金妮，我要回去工作了，罪犯不会自动送上门来。”罗恩吻了吻金妮和赫敏的脸颊。“我八点左右回来，晚餐我请。”

      “公寓的入口在建筑的侧面，要上楼。”

      “怎么回事？你还没有吻我呢。”潘西指了指她的脸颊。“轻轻地吻一下脸颊，韦斯莱，别害羞。”

      罗恩的脸红了，他俯下身要吻潘西的脸颊。但是黑发美人在最后一刻转过头，轻轻地吻了一下罗恩的嘴唇。二人仿佛都被电了一下，火花四溅，他们睁大眼睛，都露出了震惊的表情。潘西掩饰了自己的惊讶，用墨镜挡住了双眼。

      “见到你们很开心，韦斯莱们。”潘西挥着手出了门口。“再见，罗纳德。”

      “她很主动。”赫敏说。

      “我应该趁没人的时候做一些饼干。”金妮说。“你们觉得加点薄荷的巧克力饼干怎么样？”


	7. Chapter 7

**第七章** **糖霜德国巧克力蛋糕**

 

 

      “早上好，罗恩。”金妮给她的哥哥端上一盘培根、煎蛋、香肠和吐司，然后从行李中取出她的烹饪书。“昨晚你睡觉之后，我搞定了起居室。你喜欢吗？”

      “很漂亮。”罗恩坐在餐桌旁，笑着看向桌上花瓶里的鲜花。“你今早出去买花了？”

      金妮笑着说：“我在美国的时候，小屋旁边一直有鲜花。”

      “你想念它吗？”

      “我还没待够。”金妮耸了耸肩。“我想念私人空间和那个舒适的小镇。那里的人也很好。”

      “你谈过恋爱吗？”话一出口，罗恩就皱起了脸。“你不回答也行。”

      “自从第一次之后，我就没和任何人睡过了，罗恩。”金妮拿完烹饪书，转向了烧水的炉子。“没什么防治方法比少女怀孕更有效了。”

      罗恩哼了一声。“没错。”

      “你要喝茶吗？”罗恩点了点头，金妮从壁橱里拿出了两只马克杯。“傲罗的工作怎么样？”

      “你变得爱操持家务了。”罗恩说。“我一直想知道是什么发生了变化。”

      金妮皱着眉头倒了茶。“我没有。”

      “你给我做了早餐，你今早出去买了鲜花，你正在泡茶。”罗恩细数着每件事情。“你像一个小妈妈。”

      “说到妈妈。”金妮改变了话题，“我觉得我或许应该再给她一次机会。她是我的妈妈。我还小的时候，她就照顾我。或许，只是或许，我应该让她再试一下。但是我想等她先主动。”

      “金妮，这由你做主。”罗恩用咒语将盘子放进充满泡沫和水的水池，让它自动清洗。“男孩们和我都会支持你的决定。”

      金妮拥抱罗恩，感谢了他。“你们的支持对我很重要。”

      “我要去工作了。”罗恩说。“我一般会在五点左右回家，有什么问题的话，可能会晚一点。我今晚会在五点回来，因为我们只有文书工作要做。”

      “好的。”金妮走进起居室，从衣橱里拿出罗恩和她的斗篷。“我送你出去。我在楼下留了一炉小圆面包。它们二十分钟左右就好了。我还是去看着比较好。”

      罗恩和金妮从建筑侧面的楼梯离开了公寓。金属楼梯上有些锈斑，罗恩承诺会将它们清除，也会把腐蚀的金属栏杆修好。金妮什么也没说，她不知道罗恩能修得怎么样。然而，她希望他很擅长，这样她就不用再雇其他人了。

      “再见，罗恩。”金妮打开面包房的门，对他挥了挥手。“哦，对了，塞丽娜和德拉科迟点会来。塞丽娜想看看她的新房间。德拉科想和我谈谈照顾塞丽娜的安排。”

      “金妮！”

      “成熟一点，罗恩。”金妮翻了个白眼。“他变了。你别无选择，只能和他好好相处，因为这是我的要求。”

      “好吧。”罗恩投降地举起双手。“我会好好表现。”

      “作为奖励，我会给你做一顿大餐。”

 

* * *

 

      金妮看着全身镜中的自己。她在衣柜里找了几个小时，想找到一套合适的衣服。她最终选择了一件紫红色衬衫，腰间系了一条灰色腰带，脚上穿着灰色凉鞋。她看上去并没有刻意打扮，但也不像她没有在意。她的卷发披在后背，这一切都十分完美。“金妮？”

      “罗恩。”金妮叫道，将他推出了房间。“请把你的斗篷挂进衣橱。”

      “冷静，金妮。”罗恩从沙发上拿起斗篷，看着金妮在房间里转来转去，叠了三遍沙发毯。“你为什么不去看看晚饭呢？”

      “好吧。”金妮走进厨房，她的注意力被桌上的食物吸引了，上面有烤牛肉、带骨猪排、土豆泥、胡萝卜、小圆面包。她已经全力以赴了。“罗恩，你觉得这些食物够吗？”

      “金妮！”

      “你说得对，我需要冷静下来。”金妮从烤箱里拿出蛋糕，将它送到饼架上盖了起来。“我做完了。你想喝一杯酒或者火焰威士忌吗？”

      “我要一杯火焰威士忌。”

      金妮吓了一跳。“梅林啊，你吓死我了。你什么时候来的？”

      “你问食物够不够的时候。”德拉科看着桌子，慢吞吞地说。“你可以喂饱一个小军队了。”

      “妈妈！”

      “嗨，塞丽娜。”金妮抱了抱她的女儿。“你怎么样？”

      “我很好。”塞丽娜说。她的手中拿着一束紫色兰花。“父亲和我给你买了这个。”

      金妮笑着从她的手中接过花束。“真漂亮，谢谢你。”

      “父亲说，玫瑰对你来说太平庸了。”塞丽娜说。

      “是吗？”金妮将兰花插进花瓶，将它放在了窗台上。“谢谢你，德拉科。相比玫瑰，我更喜欢这些漂亮的兰花。”

      罗恩这时走进了房间，和一个马尔福共处似乎令他很不自在。他们坐下来吃晚餐时，这种情况变得越来越明显，聊天十分生硬。他们谈论一些琐碎的事情，最新的新闻、塞丽娜想要的新玩具、金妮的面包房，令塞丽娜高兴的是，她的父母都很爱猎鹰队。

      “凯文·布罗德莫的儿子很像他。”金妮说。“我们现在只需要你给他哥哥的女儿一个机会。你就可以得到两个最棒的击球手的后代了。”

      “那太冒险了。”德拉科说。“我不知道这值不值得。我听说那两个堂兄妹甚至不太合拍。”

      “良性竞争。”金妮说。

      “我会考虑的。”德拉科为金妮倒了酒。“满意了？”

      “满意。”金妮喝着酒，眼中带着笑意。

      “我真的是一个火炮队粉丝。”罗恩拿着杯子靠在椅子中。“但是你的追球手真是无法战胜。噢，别让我开始嫌弃守门员。”

      “我会把这当成恭维，一有机会就提醒你。”德拉科坏笑道。“甚至斯莱特林们都知道你对火炮队不朽的热爱。”

      “他们也知道我的象棋技巧吗？”罗恩扬起了眉毛。“我听说过地牢深夜里的比赛。”

      “我觉得你在挑衅我，韦斯莱。”

      金妮笑着凑到塞丽娜身边。“你爸爸象棋下得怎么样？”

      “父亲和祖父一周下一次象棋。”塞丽娜回答。“他们都非常厉害。”

      “金妮，马尔福和我要下一盘。”罗恩拿着火焰威士忌酒瓶站了起来。“可以吗？”

      “我一会儿过去。”金妮说。“我会带上甜品。”

      “妈妈，我能帮忙吗？”

      德拉科吓了一跳，他的女儿竟然开始帮金妮做厨房里的事了。塞丽娜从来不会帮忙做任何事情。她一直是一个被宠坏的孩子，家养小精灵跟在她的身后打扫。看到她笑着将盘子叠在一起，他觉得很震惊。自从金妮重回他的生活之后，他发现了不少塞丽娜身上的新鲜事，比如塞丽娜喜欢穿裙子。

      “看看。”金妮对水池挥了挥魔杖，泡沫飘了起来。“十分简单。”

      “你怎么处理剩菜？”塞丽娜看着没有吃过的食物。“太多了。”

      “我将它装进这些盒子里。”金妮从橱柜里拿出几只盒子，将食物装了进去。“有时候我会用它们做一些奇怪的东西，比如炖菜。我是一个冒险家厨师。”

      塞丽娜咯咯笑了起来。“父亲就做过一次饭，结果不太好。”

      “他不太像会做饭的类型。”金妮把窗台上的兰花挪到了干净的餐桌上。“我怀疑他一辈子都没怎么做过饭。”

      “那是什么蛋糕？”

      “德国巧克力蛋糕。”金妮从冰箱里拿出一桶糖霜。“我正要抹上糖霜，你愿意帮忙吗？”

      “好的。”塞丽娜兴奋地说。

      “首先，你要系上这条围裙。”金妮将围裙套在塞丽娜的脖子上，下摆垂到了地板。围裙很大，但塞丽娜看上去可爱极了。金妮将塞丽娜抱到柜台上，递给她一只蛋糕铲。“然后你要将糖霜均匀地抹在蛋糕上。”

      十分钟后，塞丽娜和金妮的身上满是巧克力糖霜，房间里充满了欢笑。她们将蛋糕抹上了糖霜，但却引发了一场糖霜大战，将巧克力溅到了橱柜、墙上和柜台上。伴随着咯咯笑声，蛋糕终于完成了。

      “这是怎么了？”德拉科坏笑着走了进来。“你在教我的女儿怎么变脏吗？”

      “有趣。”金妮讽刺地说，用魔杖清理了自己和塞丽娜。“我们正在做蛋糕。”

      “妈妈说我可以去面包房帮她。”塞丽娜被她的父亲抱在怀里转圈，房间变得有些模糊了。“停下，爸爸。”

      金妮忍不住笑了起来。她没想到德拉科会是一个好父亲。然而，他确实和塞丽娜相处得非常好。德拉科似乎对塞丽娜俯首是从，她的每个愿望，他都会帮她实现。她要一栋房子，德拉科也会送给她，除非她已经有一栋了。

      “谁想吃蛋糕？”

      金妮端着甜品，与德拉科和塞丽娜一起走进起居室，他们一边吃着蛋糕，一边发出啧啧称赞。气氛比之前吃饭时舒服多了，罗恩和德拉科在下棋，塞丽娜开始困了。小女孩坐在沙发上，身上盖着毯子，头垂在胸前，昏昏欲睡。

      “如果你要待久一点，我可以把她放到她的房间。”金妮拿起了空盘子和空杯。“你来也可以。”

      “我要去睡觉了。”罗恩说。他们刚刚下完象棋。“下得不错，马尔福。”

      “下次我会赢的。”德拉科摇着罗恩的手。“我保证。”

      罗恩笑了。“一言为定。”

      德拉科把塞丽娜抱进了金妮装饰好的房间，金妮把盘子和杯子送到厨房，她又给自己倒了一杯酒，在厨房等德拉科加入她。他说他们现在要谈谈。金妮希望他可以允许塞丽娜偶尔来过周末。她真想更多地和这个小女孩待在一起。

      “她喜欢她的房间。”德拉科走进厨房，靠在柜台上。

      “我很高兴。”金妮喝了一口酒。“你把她养得很好。我想不出有谁会更爱他们的父亲了。”

      “我是她拥有的一切。”见到金妮失落的脸色，他叹了口气。“我不是那个意思。”

      “我知道，但那是事实。”金妮说。“我真希望我在场。很难吗？”

      “我觉得没有哪个孩子像她那样爱哭。”他露出了笑容。“有时候，我想从高塔上跳下去。她很麻烦。幸好母亲和父亲很乐意帮助我。但是他们那时不和我说话。他们无法相信我犯了这么大的错误。”

      “对不起。”金妮本能地握住了他的手。她立刻红着脸松开手，仿佛被烫伤了一样。她认为他们需要换一个更加安全的话题。“除了魁地奇和巧克力，她喜欢什么，不喜欢什么？”

      “她爱肉馅土豆泥饼。”德拉科笑道。“她一直奉承家养小精灵，这样她就可以得到她想要的每一样食物。当肉馅土豆泥饼每周出现三次时，母亲开始好奇了。好几周之后，她终于找到了原因。”

      金妮露出了微笑。“我怀孕的时候一直想吃肉馅土豆泥饼。在我还能弯腰的时候，我一天至少做一次。”

      “我只见过卢娜这一个怀孕的女人。她在孕期的时候非常邪恶。”德拉科倒了一杯火焰威士忌，在餐桌旁坐了下来。“她让布雷斯和我出去买她需要的一切。她七个月后就不怎么离开房子了。”

      “你们两个似乎是很好的朋友。”金妮没有坐到桌旁，她更想与他保持距离。“怎么变成这样的？”

      “她是我好朋友的妻子。塞丽娜觉得她像一位母亲。与她亲近并不是什么难事。除了布雷斯和潘西，她是我最亲密的知己。”

      金妮注意到了他没有提及特蕾西。“生活真有趣，我的好朋友是你的好朋友。你的好朋友又对我的哥哥感兴趣。”

      德拉科扬起眉毛，希望得到进一步解释。

      “罗恩和潘西有点故事。”金妮说。

      “天要塌了。”德拉科说。

      “我们一起生了个女儿。”金妮指出。“什么也比不上这个。”

      德拉科在座位里动了动。“或许塞丽娜今晚可以在这里过夜。她已经睡着了。我可以早晨来接她，我九点有训练。”

      金妮忍住了想兴奋地跳起来的冲动。“我可以帮你省掉麻烦，送她回去。我周末十点才开门。”

      “那明早再见。”德拉科站了起来。“我要去和塞丽娜说晚安。”

      “好的。”金妮清洗了他的杯子，将它放回橱柜。

      她转身的时候，德拉科已经走了。她走进起居室，叠起塞丽娜刚刚用过的毯子。这时，一声咯咯笑声引起了她的主意，虽然她觉得这是侵犯隐私，却还是忍不住站在了塞丽娜的卧室门口。天花板上的小灯投射在一对父女身上，他们在笑脸在黑暗之中闪闪发亮。

      “妈妈，你能过来和我躺在一起吗？”

      金妮有些惊讶。“当然，你想先换衣服吗？”

      “好的。”

      金妮走向小化妆箱，在一个抽屉里翻找起来。她买了许多日常服装、睡衣和内衣。她也在衣柜里摆放了许多小裙子。看到橱窗里的衣服，她就忍不住，她也忍不住给塞丽娜买鞋子、长袍和一两个玩具，好吧，是十个。

      “给你。”金妮将睡裙放进德拉科伸出的手中。“我自作主张给塞丽娜买了衣服。我不想她每次过来都要带一包衣服。”

      德拉科赞同地点了点头，帮助塞丽娜换上睡裙。起初，两个大人以为小女孩会忘记想要金妮和她一起躺在床上的事情。然而，她并没有忘记。塞丽娜要求金妮和她躺在一起，而她的父亲躺在另一边。金妮和德拉科都在她的身边躺下之后，塞丽娜终于闭上眼睛，脸上挂着满足的笑容睡着了。

      但是在睡着之前，她轻声说：“我一直梦想着我的妈妈和爸爸哄我睡觉。”

 

* * *

 

      “噢，梅林啊！”

      罗恩的叫声把金妮吓得从床上翻了下去，落到了地上。接下来的场面十分混乱。金妮跳了起来，发出一连串咒骂。塞丽娜在床上叫嚷，说她的母亲满嘴污言秽语。德拉科还没弄明白为什么他醒来的时候，两个韦斯莱和塞丽娜会在他的房间。罗恩虽然挂着愤怒、冷漠和惊讶的表情，但却一直愉快地看着这一幕。

      “你有必要吗，罗纳德？”

      “当然，我醒来的时候发现你和马尔福躺在床上。”罗恩诚实地答道。“我至少没有攻击他。”

      “我们中间还有一个孩子呢。”金妮说。她揉了揉眼睛，伸手抚平凌乱的卷发。“我们可能做什么？”

      “我希望你不要在我的女儿面前回答这个问题，韦斯莱。”德拉科终于清醒过来，发觉他和金妮与塞丽娜一起睡着了。“谁知道你会有什么变态的念头？”

      塞丽娜坐了起来，脸上带着满足的笑容。“我昨晚睡得很好。”

      “她和你学的这么鬼祟。”金妮瞪着德拉科说。

      “塞丽娜，你昨晚是有计划的吗？”德拉科看着塞丽娜，半是生气半是骄傲地问道。

      “我会做那种事情吗，父亲？”塞丽娜决定在受到惩罚之前赶快改变话题。“我饿死了。”

      “我上班去了。”罗恩在门口欢快地说。“我有文书工作要做。”

      “你吃了早餐吗？”

      “我是大人了，金妮。”罗恩嘲讽地说。“我可以照顾我自己。”

      金妮咽下了嘴边的话。“再见。”罗恩离开房间后，她转向塞丽娜。“你早餐想吃什么？”

      “我二十分钟内有训练，我们没有时间吃饭了。”德拉科正在帮助塞丽娜下床。“我们走吧。”

      “胡说，你不能空着肚子工作。”金妮指着衣橱旁边的一扇门。“那是浴室。你们收拾完之后，我就能准备好早餐了。”

      金妮说到做到，她在十五分钟之内完成了洗澡、换衣服、做早餐和打包甜点。德拉科很高兴，他不能迟到，否则会给他的队伍做出不好的榜样。另外，他是出名的早到。金妮在拥抱塞丽娜之后，也自然而然地拥抱了德拉科，这使得两个成年人之间有些尴尬。

      “呃，那就再见吧。”金妮结结巴巴地说。

      德拉科清了清喉咙。“嗯。”

      “再见，妈妈。”塞丽娜笑着说。“我昨晚真的很开心。希望父亲可以常让我过来。”

      “我们之后再讨论，塞丽娜。”德拉科警告道。“我们现在真的要走了。”

      “日安。”金妮在他们身后关上了门。她靠在门上，自言自语道：“该死，我变得爱操持家务了。”

 

* * *

 

      “早上好，金妮。”卢娜走进了面包房。“你今早怎么样？”正在计算上一周利润的金妮抬起了头。“看来有人的早晨很棒。你为什么心情这么好啊？”

      “早晨没有孕吐。”卢娜叫道。“哦，我听说了一些你和某个马尔福的新闻，你和他生儿育女的那个。”

      “你怎么知道？这是今早的事啊。”金妮不可置信地看着她的老朋友。“你是预言家吗？”

      “不是。”卢娜回答。“特蕾西今早出现了，她喋喋不休地说德拉科昨晚没在家。显然，塞丽娜邀请她过去，这本身就很奇怪。塞丽娜讨厌特蕾西。接着，特蕾西用飞路粉到体育馆联系了德拉科，让他来我们家并解释发生的事情。德拉科不喜欢特蕾西对他颐指气使，他没有详细解释昨晚睡在你公寓的任何细节。一场大战爆发，他们现在正式分手了。当然，布雷斯和我要应付一个哭哭啼啼的蠢货。不过这是让她从我们的生活中消失的一点小小代价。”

      “哇。”金妮喃喃道。“塞丽娜比我想象中还要邪恶。”

      “所以她制定了一个计划。”潘西咧嘴笑着走进了面包房。“我很高兴听到特蕾西和德拉科玩完了。”

      “你怎么听说的？”金妮问道。

      “我无所不知。”潘西说。“哦，我飞路过去时，是布雷斯告诉我卢娜在哪儿的。”

      “没人应该容忍塞丽娜的行为。我或许认为那个女人是一个女妖，但德拉科和谁约会与任何人都没有关系。”金妮把潘西的手从她的头发上拿开了。“德拉科已经成年了，他知道该和谁约会，不该和谁约会。”

      “你想过要剪头发吗？”潘西歪了歪头。“我觉得你的头发短一些会更好看。”

      “你真能跑题。”卢娜说。“我一直以为德拉科和布雷斯在说疯话呢。”

      潘西没有理会金发女人的话。“你哥哥在吗？”

      “他去上班了。”金妮回答，将围裙系在了腰上。“如果你们不介意，我现在要开店了。”

      “哦，我能要一个蓝莓松饼吗？”

      “不要客气，卢娜。”金妮从玻璃陈列柜里拿出一个松饼。“潘西，你想要什么吗？”

      “把你的哥哥放在托盘上吧。”潘西说。“他最喜欢的甜品是什么？”

      “软糖。”金妮漫不经心地说。“怎么了？”

      “我要打包一打你的软糖棒。”潘西说。“他是傲罗，对吧？”

      金妮不可置信地摇了摇头，但还是打包了软糖。潘西可能是罗恩的完美女人，也可能不是。但无论如何，金妮都确定，她阻止不了潘西的任何念头。实际上，金妮开始相信，塞丽娜是从潘西身上学到了那些邪恶品质。斯莱特林，真是很难说啊。

      潘西拿着一盒软糖离开后，卢娜说道：“我甚至无法想象那些软糖一个小时之内会在哪里。”

      融化的软糖和她哥哥的裸体浮现在金妮的脑海中，她皱起了脸。“梅林啊，快把那些画面从我的脑海中洗掉。”


	8. Chapter 8

**第八章** **白色毛茛糖霜蛋糕**

 

 

      “你几点关店，韦斯莱？”

      “五点。”金妮回答，她正忙着兼顾服务、清洁、烘焙和收银。最近生意一直很好，她一直在考虑要不要雇一个人帮忙。“怎么了？”

      “今晚是女孩之夜。”潘西说。她对盯着她的乳沟的老头露出了讥笑。“卢娜觉得你会愿意参加。”

      “我必须回绝你了。”金妮对点了一篮小圆面包的老妇人露出了微笑。“我明早之前要完成一个九层婚礼蛋糕。”

      潘西皱起了鼻子。“你选择在女孩之夜工作？”

      “我别无选择。”金妮去后面拿了一盘新的饼干。“我要靠工作生活。”

      金妮无视了潘西的撅嘴。红发女人忙得团团转，收拾脏杯子和碟子。德拉科·马尔福和特蕾西·戴维斯分手之后，过去的一周一直这么忙碌。大家都推测是金妮导致了他们的分手。当然，特蕾西自己透露了这些信息，希望她能得到更多关注。然而，从她日复一日收到的评论来看，似乎没有多少人是她的粉丝。

      “潘西，你要么走开，要么就来帮忙。”金妮把黑发美人推到了一边。

      “你想我工作？”

      “或者离开。”金妮补充道。

      “好吧。”潘西气呼呼地说。“你想要我做什么？”

      金妮目瞪口呆。“你想帮忙？”

      “我现在也没什么事做。”潘西耸了耸肩，解释道。

      金妮闭上嘴，开始思考潘西能做什么事情。“你可以去收银台，你处理点单就行了。我来烘焙和清洁。”

      “很简单。”潘西说。“但是我的帮忙是有条件的。”

      “我就知道有陷阱。”金妮抱怨道。“是什么？”

      “你今晚必须来。”潘西对金妮坏笑道，她知道红发女人不可能拒绝。她需要帮忙。“你的答案是什么？”

      “好吧。”金妮说。

      “很好，现在给我一条围裙。”金妮照做了。潘西很快就轻松地控制了面包房，对她的客人露出友善的微笑。“谢谢你的光顾。”

      金妮走进厨房，摇了摇头。至少有潘西在前面工作，她就可以烤那个九层婚礼蛋糕了。在金妮看来，九层婚礼蛋糕有点令人讨厌。但是，这明显是一场名流婚礼。她的客人维奥莱特·哈特福德回家时带了一块塞丽娜的生日蛋糕，并很喜欢它。她坚持要金妮做这个婚礼蛋糕，必须要用白色毛茛糖霜装饰这个金色蛋糕。跟别提这个蛋糕还要用巨大的紫罗兰装饰了。

      金妮开始专心地工作了。烘焙总能使她沉静下来，变得心安。她全神贯注于蛋糕之上，心里眼里只有蛋糕。她的脑海中没有其他想法烦扰着她，比如她与她的父母之间仍然紧张的关系。她也不再莫名害怕德拉科有一天可能会决定把塞丽娜从她的生活中带走。在烘焙的时候，除了做出完美的蛋糕，什么都不重要了。

      “金妮，你的蓝莓松饼卖完了。”潘西摇了摇沉思中的红发女人。“我觉得你应该在晚高峰之前再做一些。”

      金妮震惊地抬起了头。“晚高峰？几点了？”

      “快三点了。”潘西说。“你可能还想做点小圆面包。它们太好吃了。你在这里工作，为什么还这么瘦？”

      “我不瘦。”金妮哼了一声。“我和瘦可差远了。”

      “你只是曲线动人。”潘西轻快地说。“我现在要去准备小圆面包和松饼了。”

      “它们很快会就准备好。”金妮将她推出了厨房。

      金妮继续工作，将蛋糕、小圆面包和松饼都送进了烤箱。幸好她学过怎么放大东西，否则就完了。普通厨房烤箱的尺寸根本难以应付一个面包房。实际上，那根本是不可能的，尤其是金妮的面包房这么受欢迎。她知道，她必须快点改装厨房。但是她要再等一个月，她要给自己足够的时间赚够钱。

      烤箱定时器的响声提醒她，小圆面包和松饼已经烤好了。烘焙蛋糕的时间要更久。她把两个烤盘从烤箱中拿出来，把小圆面包和松饼放到两个不同的托盘上，将它们送到了面包房，她惊讶地看着潘西从她的手中将它们接过来，放进陈列柜里面。她真的很能帮忙。

      “哈利告诉我你回来了。”

      金妮露出了微笑。“你好，秋。”

      岁月几乎没有改变秋。她的外表没有任何变化，只是身边多了一个小男孩。哈利小时候一定和他长得一样。他甚至也长着黑色卷发。他看上去可爱极了。金妮看着他，不禁露出了笑容。她相信哈利现在一定十分幸福。

      “我为你家的事情感到难过。”秋说。“哈利告诉我了。”

      “谢谢你。但是这里不适合谈论这件事。”金妮看着门外的许多记者。“我必须继续工作了。今天很忙，但是见到你很高兴。”

      “我想为我举办的活动订购一些甜品，还有两个月。”秋说。“我不知道要提前多久和你说。”

      “一两周就够了。”金妮回答。她指了指柜台上的一沓羊皮纸与旁边的羽毛笔和墨水瓶。“那些是订购表格。我什么都能做。”

      “谢谢。我听说你的甜品真的非常棒。”秋拿了一张羊皮纸。“那是为孤儿举办的慈善活动，与哈利和我密切相关。如果你能来，我们会很高兴。”

      “当然。”金妮说。“我会捐赠甜品。给我留下订购单和详细日期就可以了。”

      “我会给你寄一封邀请函。”秋微笑着说。“见到你真好。”

      “我也一样，秋。”金妮回答。

      “金妮，别烤焦了你的蛋糕！”

 

* * *

 

      几个小时后，潘西正在她的衣柜里翻找衣服，她已经找了一个小时了。显然，潘西觉得金妮衣柜里的衣服不够。金妮也没有钱买新衣服，她正站在潘西的公寓里，这在她看来就很奇妙了。

      潘西的整个公寓都铺了大理石地板，只有卧室铺着地毯。浴室是铂金色的装潢，潘西说，金色太过于格兰芬多了。而只用过一次的厨房简直是金妮的梦中厨房，里面甚至还有冰淇淋机。

      “这件怎么样？”潘西将一件衣服贴在了身上。“这是一件有弹力的麻瓜裙子。”

      金妮皱起了鼻子。“这是上衣，不是裙子。”

      “这是我给你看的第三条裙子了。”潘西瞪了金妮一眼。“你比我矮，短一点才会合适。现在，我为你挑选的下一条裙子你必须穿。”

      一个小时后，金妮被塞进了一条她穿过最紧最短的裙子里。不过，这是一条迷人的裙子，金妮做梦都想穿这种样式。潘西管这叫绷带裙，它是深蓝色的，近乎黑色，银色的装饰正好与金妮脚上的漂亮高跟鞋相衬。

      金妮觉得她的装扮去酒吧可能有点夸张。但是，当她、卢娜和潘西走进这个所谓酒吧的昏暗门口时，她发现这里不是酒吧。实际上，这是一个非常昏暗性感的夜店，充满了旋转的身体、酒精和小吃。金妮完全没想到大腹便便的卢娜会跟着来到这种地方。

      “卢娜，你应该来这儿吗？”金妮必须大叫才能让她听到。“你怀孕了。”

      “放松点，韦斯莱。”潘西叫道。“卢娜和我每周都来。”

      “但是她怀孕了。”金妮叫道。

      “没关系，金妮。”卢娜叫道。“我们来这里是因为这里不能抽烟。我现在还可以外出。”

      “扎比尼夫人，帕金森小姐，你们的桌子准备好了。”一个有着迷人身材和被晒黑皮肤的绿眼睛男人说道。“戴维斯小姐和你们一起吗？”

      “梅林啊，我希望不要。”卢娜大声说道。“终于摆脱她了。”

      男人笑了。“那我给你们安排一个两人桌？”

      “胡里奥，见见我们的朋友，吉妮维娅·韦斯莱。”卢娜叫道。“她是我们犯罪团伙的新成员。”

      “又一个让男孩们垂涎欲滴的人。” 哪怕在吵闹的音乐声中叫喊，胡里奥的声音也十分有礼貌。“很高兴见到你，韦斯莱小姐。”

      “我也很高兴见到你，胡里奥。”金妮笑道。

      “如果你们需要什么服务，我会过来。”

      胡里奥说“服务”的方式让金妮想到了一张床和两个赤裸的身体。她立刻清除了这些想法，跟着潘西、卢娜和胡里奥来到舞池旁边的一个隔间。她们离舞池很近，几乎可以感觉到舞池中散发出的热量。这似乎令一切变得情色又快乐。

      “看看吧台旁边的黑发男人。”卢娜低声说道。“他真性感。”

      潘西瞪了卢娜一眼。“我和你说过多少次不要让布雷斯过来？”

      “潘西，我需要和一个男人回家。”卢娜说，看着布雷斯走了过来。“你和金妮都是单身，快去找找缘分。噢，我押韵了。”

      “嗨，宝贝。”布雷斯打着招呼，对潘西和金妮露出了微笑。“你们今晚看上去很棒。”

      “谢谢你。”金妮回答。潘西还在生闷气。“潘西，那边有一个红发男人在看你。”

      潘西害羞地笑了。“不是你？”

      “不是我。”金妮对她的哥哥挥了挥手。“我没有邀请他。我只是告诉他今晚可以在哪里找到我，我会和谁在一起。”

      “我和你说过我给他的惊喜吗？”

      “求求你别说。”罗恩和布雷斯都在桌子旁边坐下后，金妮对一位经过的女侍者摆了摆手。“推荐的饮品是什么？”

      “我们今晚有调酒师特别调制的酒。”这时，有人在桌旁坐了下来，把女侍者吓了一跳。“呃——还有朗姆酒、菠萝汁、火焰威士忌，这个酒精更多一点，还有橙汁。”

      “我要特别调制的酒吧。”金妮说，然后看向入侵者。“塞丽娜在哪儿？”

      “我也要这个。”潘西说。

      “火焰威士忌。”布雷斯说。

      “两杯吧。”罗恩说。

      “三杯。”金发男人补充道。

      “我要一杯带雨伞的冰水果潘趣酒。”卢娜说道。

      “我从来没参加过女生之夜。”金妮说。“但是我确定男孩们是不能参加的。”

      “我们应该改一下名称。”潘西思索了一会儿，然后眼睛亮了起来。“我知道了，有趣的外出之夜。我们可以每周都出来。”

      “再说吧。”当一杯水果味的饮料放到金妮面前时，她睁大了眼睛。“这个可以让我喝一晚上。”

      “德拉科，你今晚怎么出来了？”潘西一边吃菠萝，一边问道。“你通常不出来的。塞丽娜和你的父母在一起吗？”

      “塞丽娜想和她的祖父母过夜。我只能来喝酒了。”德拉科喝着女侍者给他送来的火焰威士忌。“噢，布雷斯早就厌倦了自己是女孩之夜的唯一男人。不过现在看来，他似乎不是了。”

      “罗恩，你在这儿干什么？”卢娜坏笑着问道。

      “噢——嗯。”哪怕在昏暗的酒吧里，也能看到罗恩通红的脸颊。

      “罗恩，来和我跳舞。”潘西没有给他拒绝的机会，她把德拉科、罗恩和金妮推出了座位。“你们两个也来。”

      “如果我穿着这条裙子跳舞，会有人以有伤风化罚我钱。”金妮坐回了座位上。“我就待在这里。”

      “随便你。”潘西耸了耸肩。她紧紧地抓住罗恩的手。“罗恩，你的房间隔音吗？我不想打扰金妮。”她凑到他耳边说。“我很能叫的。”

      “她以为她在小声说话吗？”金妮问道。“她是在尖叫吧。”

      “她故意的。”卢娜回答。“罗纳德根本不知道自己的处境。”

      “我觉得他知道。”金妮说，潘西和罗恩跳舞的样子让她厌恶地皱起了鼻子。“那才是最可怕的地方。这是最糟糕的想法，说真的，我一辈子都不想看到我的哥哥在舞池里模仿性行为。”

      “你不是一个人。”德拉科慢吞吞地说。

      “金妮，面包房的生意怎么样？”话刚出口，卢娜就叹了口气。“我发誓，布雷斯，你的孩子已经在我的肚子里骑扫帚了吧？”

      布雷斯关切地皱起了眉头。金妮真想知道，在她怀孕的时候，有人这样为她担心会是什么感觉。她的哥哥们用问题烦得她发疯，她的父母一直回避她怀孕的事实，直到避无可避。

      “你需要按摩吗？”布雷斯用手轻轻揉着卢娜的腹部。“如果你想回家的话，我们就走吧。”

      卢娜歉意地看了金妮一眼。“对不起。我保证我们下次会做点你喜欢的事情。我记得你喜欢麻瓜爱情电影。我们可以去看一部。”

      “走吧。”金妮摆了摆手。“我也怀孕过，记得吗？”

      “谢谢，金妮。”卢娜隔着桌子吻了吻金妮和德拉科的脸颊。“明天的舞会再见，德拉科。”她停下来，看向金妮。“你收到格林格拉斯的舞会邀请了吗？这是开幕舞会。”

      “收到了。”金妮回答。“但我不会去。”

      “你在那里会更好玩。”卢娜说。“拜托你来吧。”

      “我明早会告诉你。”金妮说。“如果你不来面包房，我会让迪克西送去我的答案。”

      “好吧，晚安。”卢娜挥了挥手，等着布雷斯和他们道别。“很抱歉我要先走了。和潘西说一声，我因为宝宝必须得走了。”

      “会的。”金妮说。

      金妮看着他们走开，布雷斯为卢娜拨开一条路，以免有人撞到她。金妮在孕期的时候没有得到过这些关怀的小动作。她惆怅地叹了口气，突然不想待在一间舞池里都是情侣、烈酒唾手可得的酒吧里了。这听上去不是一个好主意。

      金妮喝了一大口酒，看着舞池里的人们。现在正在播放一首慢歌，情侣融为了一体。金妮突然想到，她这辈子还没有谈过恋爱。她和哈利谈过一段时间。但是那不过是一个尴尬的吻和一两次抚摸。他们之间没什么真正的爱情。

      她喝光剩下的酒，看向她的哥哥和潘西。“我要走了。这里不适合我，我宁愿在他们两个回家之前睡觉。”金妮踉跄地站了起来。“这杯酒够劲儿。”

      德拉科在桌上放下几枚加隆。“我送你回家。”

      “不用，留下。”金妮命令道。“你看上去需要喝一杯。”

      “如果我不送你回家，那是很没有教养的。”德拉科圆滑地答道。“我希望你是自愿的。我可不想被起诉绑架，这对我的球队不太好。”

      “好吧。”金妮做了让步。“但是我不高兴。”

      德拉科耸了耸肩。“我现在不太在乎你高不高兴。”

      “谢谢。”金妮嘲讽地说。

      金妮和德拉科穿过拥挤的人群，在走出酒吧时，二人脸上都露出了放松的表情。金妮一言不发地挽住他的胳膊，幻影移形的熟悉感觉随之而来。当他们落地时，她几乎摔倒在地上。但是她紧紧地抓住德拉科，他的身体稳住了她。

      仿佛第一次意识到他们的亲密，她跳开了。“嗯——谢谢。”

      德拉科坏笑道：“不客气。”

      “不管怎么说，我很抱歉你不得不提早离开。”金妮歉意地说。她焦虑地咬着嘴唇。“你可以上来喝一杯。”

      “你确定吗？”德拉科扬起了眉毛。

      金妮觉得恢复了一点自信，她说：“嗯，罗恩有很多酒。我相信你会找到你喜欢的。”

      金妮没有等待他的回答，而是走上楼梯，希望他会跟上。他是不会错过罗恩·韦斯莱收藏的酒的，尤其是在他上次品尝过陈年火焰威士忌之后。他的教养使他不会偷走酒瓶，不过，在他离开他们家之后，他立刻订购了一整箱。

      金妮打开门，发出了厌恶的抱怨。“他们怎么能比我先到？”

      “罗恩！”潘西尖叫道。

      “噢，梅林啊。”金妮喃喃着关上了门。她坐在楼梯上，冷风让她起了鸡皮疙瘩。“对不起，我下次再请你喝酒。”

      “你打算整晚都坐在外面吗？”

      “不。”金妮反驳道。“我一个小时后再进去。希望他们到时候会完事。”

      “我了解潘西，他们不会的。”德拉科坏笑着说。“所以潘西才不应该喝酒。”

      “我感觉她不喝酒也会做出这种事。”金妮嘀咕道。她用胳膊抱住自己抵御寒冷。“我真该待在家里喝红酒，研究新菜谱。”

      “现在也不晚。”德拉科说。

      “已经太晚了。”金妮回答。“罗恩和潘西在吵闹地亲热。我不可能进去喝红酒。”

      “别说了。”德拉科对她伸出了手。“我从来没提议要你进去。”

      “你要把我带到什么地方，然后杀了我吗？”金妮犹豫地将手放进了他的手心。“总有人会注意到我失踪的。”

      “如果我想杀你，我七年前就这样做了。”德拉科拽着她站起来，搂住了她的腰。“这样会轻松很多。”

      听到他的最后一句话，金妮忍住了打他的冲动，这时，他们落在了一间起居室里。另外，她此刻对周围太过着迷，甚至没有在意她和德拉科·马尔福在一起。她能看得出来，这是他的房子。如果他立即走向吧台还没能让她想明白的话，那他和不同的人的照片（包括塞丽娜）也能说明事实了。

      金妮看着他和塞丽娜的许多照片，她拿起一张，照片里的德拉科抱着塞丽娜。她还没到两个月，那么小，脸上带着微笑，她的小手抓着德拉科的一根手指，他低头对她笑着，金妮从没在他脸上见过这种笑容。当然，她见过他笑，但从来不是这种笑容。照片里的他仿佛发现了真正的幸福。

      “她多——”

      “两个半月，那时她开始发出哭闹之外的声音了。”她还没说完，德拉科就说道。他递给她一杯红酒。“这是她第一次笑。母亲自从发现塞丽娜之后，就每天拿着一部照相机跑来跑去。她一拍照片，塞丽娜就开始哭。”

      金妮摸着照片，仿佛听到婴儿正在咿咿呀呀。“她真美。”

      “是遗传我的。”他说。

      “嗯，你那白皙的美貌。”金妮打趣道。她喝着酒，拿起了另一张照片，里面有一群男人把塞丽娜抛到空中。“这是球队吗？”

      “对。”德拉科越过她的肩头看着照片。“我们刚刚赢了普德米尔。塞丽娜那时三岁。她很兴奋。我想她就是在那天爱上了魁地奇。”

      金妮将照片放下，脸上露出了悲伤的微笑。“我错过了很多，对吧？”

      “没错。”德拉科说。

      “别压抑你的真实情感，德拉科。”金妮摇了摇头，又拿起一张照片，照片里的德拉科牵着一匹马，卢娜和塞丽娜坐在上面。她眼睛发亮地看向德拉科。“我知道我说过许多次了，但是你真的把塞丽娜养得很棒。”

      “你之前怎么以为的？”

      金妮耸了耸肩。“我不知道。我从来没想过。我以为她死了。”

      他们之后就没有说话了。金妮继续看着塞丽娜的许多照片。有一张是德拉科和塞丽娜在一个游泳池里，这是她在洗澡以外的第一次下水。另一张是德拉科和塞丽娜骑在扫帚上，塞丽娜的手中抓着一只飞贼。但是，最令她难过和让她流泪的，是塞丽娜手绘的一张她家人的照片，上面贴着每个人的名字。她画了德拉科、卢娜、布雷斯、潘西、卢修斯、纳西莎，还有一抹灰色代表猎鹰队。

      金妮努力抹去眼泪，希望德拉科没有看见她哭。“我能用你的浴室吗？”

      “沿走廊左转。”德拉科为她指了路。他看到她哭了，但是他不打算说出来。“第二扇门。”

      金妮走向浴室，突然发觉她的胸口并不是唯一疼痛的地方。她的脚在抽痛。她不经常整晚穿高跟鞋。她走进浴室，本以为会看到金色的大理石，结果却发现了一间没有大理石的漂亮浴室。它有着美丽的米色瓷砖，一个中性的颜色。

      她脱掉鞋子，然后洗了洗脸。她将妆容慢慢揉了下来，她很久没有真正化过妆了，洗掉之后她觉得舒服多了。她把脸擦干，很高兴她的用力揉搓没有留下痕迹。她将紧紧的发髻解开，然后拎着鞋子离开了浴室。

      金妮发现德拉科拿着酒杯坐在沙发上。“你想看看她婴儿时期的相册吗？”

      “想。”金妮开心地说。虽然她肯定自己还会哭，但是她无法拒绝看到婴儿时的塞丽娜。“我的鞋可以放在哪儿？”

      “放在这儿吧。”德拉科站了起来。“你可以和我来。”

      金妮拿着酒杯，跟着德拉科上了楼梯，她很惊讶地发现，他们的目的地是他的卧室。它与他在霍格沃茨的房间很像，只不过这里没有缎子床单，金妮记得，出汗的时候，它会十分不舒服。床很大，上面有很多抱枕，看上去非常舒服。这个房间的基调是绿色和黑色，壁炉给房间投来了暗淡的光线。

      德拉科抖了抖魔杖，墙上的蜡烛亮了起来，壁炉里的火苗也变旺了。“这是我的塞丽娜私人相册。我很自私，会把最好的照片留给自己。”

      “听上去像是你会做的事。”金妮喃喃道，直接坐到了他的床上，他似乎并不介意。他打开床头柜的抽屉，拿出一本中等大小的相册。“你有一张很好的床。”

      德拉科忍住了嘴边的话。“给你。”他在她的身边坐了下来。

      “谢谢你。”金妮说，小心不要弄洒她的红酒。她将酒杯放在他的床头柜上，然后翻开了相册，当她看到一张她自己的照片时，她露出了震惊的表情。“那是我吗？”

      “不是，是你的双胞胎妹妹。”德拉科讽刺地说。“我打算等塞丽娜大一点的时候，把这个给她看。”

      “哦。”金妮说。她不知道为什么这个答案让她的心微微下沉。如果她坦诚一点，她会知道，那是因为她以为他保留它是有其他的原因。“你真好。”

      两个人继续翻看相册，不时停下来倒酒。他们喝完第五杯酒后，塞丽娜的淘气故事令他们捧腹大笑。凌晨四点左右，金妮在德拉科的床上睡着了，德拉科睡在了一间客房里。


	9. Chapter 9

**第九章** **巧克力饼干**

 

 

      “德拉科？”

      金妮翻了个身，想继续睡觉。然而，在一声叫喊、一声巨响和一声咒骂之后，她再也睡不着了。她抬起头，她的头好像被钝器重重打过一样。她看见三个人站在门口，但是一张脸也认不出来。

      “塞丽娜，去把你的东西放到你的房间。”

      “这太好了。”

      “塞丽娜·维里蒂·马尔福，你的祖母说什么了？”

      “我就去了。”

      金妮突然认出了这些声音。她觉得很奇怪，卢修斯和纳西莎·马尔福竟然会和塞丽娜一起站在她的卧室门口。她不由猜测，是不是德拉科发生了什么事情，使塞丽娜必须和她一起生活。她幻想出了德拉科躺在沟里的不同场景。

      “韦斯莱小姐？”

      “金妮？”

      “我去找德拉科。我猜他就在附近。”

      卢修斯·马尔福从房间里消失了。

      “年轻人不应该喝酒。”纳西莎试探地走向床边。“金妮？你醒了吗？”

      宿醉的金妮开始发觉，她不在自己的床上。她的床虽然很舒服，但是这张床舒服极了，就好像她睡在云端。她的睡袍也没这么紧身和不舒服。她还以为自己昨晚胖了一些。然而，她又想到了纳西莎·马尔福。

      但是她觉得最好是从她的昨晚开始想起。她与潘西和卢娜一起去了一家酒吧度过女生之夜。有一个很帅的男人迎接了她们。罗恩、布雷斯和德拉科也在。卢娜和布雷斯离开了。潘西和罗恩在跳一种粗俗的舞。她说她要回家。之后的一切都模糊不清了。一个男人提议送她回家，她接受了。没错，她失忆了。

      “韦斯莱小姐，我希望你醒醒。”纳西莎尽量轻柔地摇晃着金妮。她不需要吓到这个女人，使她转头攻击自己。“已经快到傍晚了。”

      “该死的，我在哪儿？”金妮坐了起来，但是立刻后悔了。她的头在抽痛。“我再也不会喝酒了。”

      “我很高兴听到这句话，金妮。”纳西莎回答。“如果你不介意，我想问你，你在我儿子的床上干什么？”

      金妮睁大眼睛，看着自己的身体。当她发现自己穿着衣服，她也没有松一口气，这真奇怪，非常奇怪，尤其是经历过她第一次在德拉科的床上发生的事情之后。有人会觉得她会庆幸自己穿着衣服。但奇怪的是，她并没有这种感觉。她决定先不要想这件事，而是回答纳西莎的问题。

      “我不知道。”诚实才是上策。“我昨晚与潘西和卢娜一起外出，我觉得我是喝多了。”

      “猜得出来。”纳西莎看了一眼床头柜上的酒瓶和杯子。“你现在这么头痛，我想你应该不能走。”

      “我或许可以飞路。”金妮耸了耸肩。“我会想办法回家的。”

      “卢修斯或我会送你，金妮。”纳西莎慈爱地拍了拍她的肩膀。“我需要确保我孙女的母亲今晚能以最佳状态参加格林格拉斯的舞会。”

      “噢，我不会去。”金妮掀开毯子，徒劳地回想她的鞋子在哪里。“如果现在已经下午了，那我错过了一整天的生意。我今晚必须要烘焙。一些晚上出来的人可能想吃点甜食，尤其是我库存的巧克力饼干。”

      “不去？”纳西莎似乎很惊恐。“你不能拒绝开幕舞会。”

      纳西莎的语调令金妮瑟缩。“我不想参加上流社会的夸张活动。我觉得我不属于那里。”

      “你不属于那里？”与纳西莎现在的表情相比，她之前的惊呆表情根本不值一提。“你的女儿会是那个社会的一份子。一位好母亲会乐意在场帮助她。”

      纳西莎的话好像打了金妮一巴掌。“马尔福夫人，我真的很喜欢你。这是真话。我觉得你一位优秀可爱的人。你替我照顾了我的女儿。但是，以免我对你的言论做出过激反应，我现在要走了。”

      金妮不知道她会得到马尔福一家的什么反应。塞丽娜的生日之后，她以为她可以与他们文明交流了。很显然，她和纳西莎·马尔福没法做到这一点。她因为金妮不去参加一个社交舞会就暗示金妮是一个坏妈妈，这真令人厌恶。金妮很生气，根本没注意脚下，差点从楼梯上摔下来。然而，她被拽进了一个结实的怀抱里，一种熟悉的感觉向她袭来。

      “身着盔甲的骑士吗，儿子？”

      熟悉的声音让她转过了身体。“谢谢你，德拉科，你好，马尔福先生。”

      “你总是冲过走廊然后掉下楼梯吗？还是因为你在我家里才这样？”德拉科还没有松开她的腰。“你可能会摔死的。”

      “我在逃跑。”金妮说。看到他扬起眉毛，她摆了摆手。“我只是想回家。你见到我的鞋或包了吗？我想不起来我把它们放在哪里，也想不起来我怎么会在这里。”

      “我绑架了你。”德拉科慢悠悠地说。

      金妮笑了起来。“我觉得这太好笑了。”

      “你到底在避开谁？”德拉科在金妮身后看到了他母亲僵硬的身影。“我知道了。我的母亲做了什么事情让你这么不高兴，差点摔断脖子？”

      “韦斯莱小姐，我不是故意暗示你是一位不称职的母亲。我——”

      “什么？”德拉科愤怒地看着他的母亲。“母亲，我高度怀疑金妮是否称职和你有什么关系。”

      “我觉得有关系。”纳西莎生气地说。“她是我的孙女。”

      “她还是金妮的女儿。”德拉科强调着“女儿”这个词，他的手放开了金妮的腰。“到底是为了什么，母亲？”

      “我只是说韦斯莱小姐不参加格林格拉斯的舞会是不对的。”纳西莎解释道。“这个观点我可没错。”

      “她去不去舞会不关你的事，母亲。”德拉科说。

      金妮想开口说话，但卢修斯将她拽到了一边。“最好让他们自己解决。或许我们可以去找找你的鞋。”

      金妮跟着卢修斯走下楼梯，继续回忆昨晚。她记得为了避开潘西和罗恩，她和德拉科离开了。她眼泪汪汪地看遍了塞丽娜小时候的照片。她还记得她一边翻阅德拉科的私人相册，一边和德拉科喝得酩酊大醉，然后睡着了。

      “那是你的鞋子吧。”卢修斯指着一双银色珠宝高跟鞋说。“你的包在桌上，除非德拉科昨晚带回了不止一个女人。”

      “没有。”金妮说。“我都不记得我是怎么到这里的。”

      “是怀上塞丽娜的那种方式吗？”

      金妮结结巴巴地说：“不是。”

      “我可以说她不是因爱而诞生的？”卢修斯笑了。“我觉得这很难相信。”

      “我也是。”金妮微笑着回答。“怀上塞丽娜时的情况一直是我的秘密。”

      “除了德拉科。”卢修斯补充道。

      “因为他也是同谋。”金妮穿上鞋，从包里拿出她的魔杖。“你和你的妻子似乎非常好奇。”

      “我们好奇很奇怪吗？”卢修斯问道。

      金妮思考了一会儿。“我觉得不奇怪。如果塞丽娜突然怀了她讨厌的男孩的孩子，梅林保佑，可千万不要，我一定也会好奇的。但是我很固执，我不打算披露那些细节。如果德拉科愿意的话，他可以说。”

      “我向你保证，我的儿子没有泄露你的秘密。”卢修斯看着金妮急匆匆地走向门口。“你不道别就离开了吗？”

      “他们两个吵完之后，我宁愿不在旁边。”金妮指着争吵的母子说道。“我或许不会对你的妻子太友善。”

      “韦斯莱！”

      金妮呻吟了一声。“马尔福？”

      “我的母亲有话要说。”德拉科说。

      “韦斯莱小姐，我为我说过的话感到抱歉。”纳西莎说道。“我不应该那么粗鲁。我相信你是一位很好的母亲。但是，我希望你重新考虑不去舞会的决定。”

      金妮叹了口气，决定她也要礼貌一些。“我接受你的道歉。另外，就算我要去，虽然我不打算去，我也没有衣服穿。”

      “说错话喽。”卢修斯嘀咕道。

      金妮不知道他是什么意思。但是她没有时间多想。纳西莎立刻开心了起来，她蹦蹦跳跳地走下楼梯，朝金妮走去，口中不断说着一位很棒的礼服设计师、马尔福标签和表达歉意的一份礼物。金妮根本不理解她的话。

      接着，她莫名其妙地站在了一间商店里，当她们落地时，她觉得很想呕吐。一位店员走了过来，她立刻询问洗手间的位置，然后朝商店后面冲了过去。

      收拾好自己后，金妮向纳西莎走了过去。“你在干什么？”

      “你说你需要一些穿的衣服。”纳西莎无辜地看着她。“我只是满足你的需要。这是玛姬。她售卖漂亮的礼服。我相信你能在这里为今晚的舞会找到一条合适的裙子。”

      “首先，我不会去。”金妮固执地说。“其次，我负担不起这样一条合适的裙子。第三，你真的不应该突然带一个人幻影移形。”

      “亲爱的，你是塞丽娜的母亲。我给你买一条裙子是帮我自己的忙。”纳西莎拿起一条漂亮的海绿色裙子。“我不希望我的儿子因为他为他的继承人选择的母亲而失礼。不过塞丽娜是一个女孩，她不是寻常的继承人。”

      “为什么？”

      纳西莎继续翻看着礼服。“马尔福家族的继承人通常是男性。你通常看不见女孩子。”

      “你说得对。”金妮赞同道。

      “但是，以塞丽娜和德拉科之间的关系，我极度怀疑他会否认她做他的继承人。卢修斯和我也不会反对。”纳西莎在她身上比量着一件蓝色的礼服。“塞丽娜是一个合适的马尔福。”

      “马尔福夫人，房间准备好了。”玛姬带着两个女人来到一个房间。“我会将现在的礼服送进来。”

      “好的。”纳西莎说。

      “马尔福夫人，这有点过了。”金妮坐在扶手椅中，她的胃很不舒服。“我还是不想去参加舞会。”

      玛姬再次走进房间，她的身后飘浮着许多美丽的礼服。金妮很快开始试穿一件又一件礼服。这些礼服仿佛来自童话书中，既华丽又不舒服。但是当金妮看到镜子中的自己时，就无法拒绝了。另外，一个晚上又没什么坏处。

      “不要白色。”纳西莎对一条裙子摆了摆手。“我希望她在人群中夺目耀眼。所有眼睛都应该看着她。”

      金妮的脸红了。“黑色就好了。我不介意做背景。”

      “不行，做背景可不好。”纳西莎挑了一件礼服。“要这个。我决定就是它了。”

 

* * *

 

      金妮必须承认，纳西莎·马尔福了解时尚。在幻影移形去格林格拉斯庄园之前，她看着镜子，觉得自己从来没有这么美丽过。这件礼服激发了她潜藏的美貌。甚至罗恩也夸赞她漂亮。令金妮感到震惊的是，他今晚是潘西的男伴，他表示很高兴有人陪伴。

      漂亮的银色礼服使她看上去有些苍白。但是纳西莎说，现在正流行白皙无瑕的皮肤。无肩带的鸡心领口显得她的胸部更为丰满，但又不至低俗。从腰际垂下的裙摆点缀着黑色刺绣。

      她的卷发瀑布一样披在背后，两侧由一只钻石发夹夹起。她只化了淡妆。噢，还有鞋子。金妮从不觉得自己是一个时尚迷，更不是一个对鞋子钟情的人。但是这双镶钻的银灰色凉鞋会让任何女孩热泪盈眶。更何况，这些钻石与她的耳坠和项链上的钻石一样真。她的一身行头价值二千加隆以上了。

      现在，她和罗恩一起站在格林格拉斯家的台阶上等待潘西。金妮心不在焉地拨弄着裙子，一只手调整项链，另一只手紧张地抓着手包和裙子。

      她不知道马尔福一家在哪儿。纳西莎只说在舞会上见，金妮当时觉得很宽慰。她本以为纳西莎或许会等着她，但是随着时间推移，她明显搞错了。

      “你好，罗纳德。”潘西走到罗恩身边，他吻了吻她的脸颊，对她伸出了胳膊。“你看上去很英俊。”

      “你将是舞会上最漂亮的女人。”罗恩圆滑地说。“对不起，金妮。”

      “你看上去棒极了。”金妮说。她穿着一条饰有银色刺绣的蓝色露背礼服，这种颜色衬托了她的眼睛。“我并没有受到冒犯。”

      “你不会缺少舞伴的。”潘西对金妮说。“这是玛姬原创吗？”

      “来自纳西莎的道歉礼物。”金妮说。

      “她要为什么道歉？”

      “虽然我乐意待在这里告诉你，不过我觉得我们应该进去了。”金妮提起了裙摆。“我进去再给你讲。”

      三人在入口出示了他们的邀请函，金妮得到了一位英俊的护送人。显然，在上流社会，女人在舞会入场时必须由一位男性陪同。这对于金妮来说有点古板了。但是她不介意由这位棕发的高个男人陪同。

      她、罗恩和潘西进入舞厅后，所有目光落到了他们身上。纳西莎可以称心如意了。金妮在人群中十分夺目，幸好结伴出现的潘西和罗恩吸引了一些注意，让她可以溜到一个小角落里。

      她避开人群，观察着四周。女人们身着华服，耳垂、脖子和手腕上佩戴着华丽的珠宝首饰。这是一幕盛景，或者说是奇观。她很容易在人群中看到了她的女儿，她正在和泽维尔一起玩耍，她的父亲站在她的身边。

      她走到布雷斯身边，决定和认识的人说说话。“你好。”

      “你好，金妮。”布雷斯说。“卢娜去厕所了。”

      “那我有时间了解一下这个偷走我好朋友的心的男人了。”金妮说。“我只知道你对孩子们和卢娜非常好，她觉得你很迷人。”

      布雷斯坏笑着说：“我的卢娜真乖。但是我不得不说，自从你回来之后，她就改变了。”

      “哪里变了？”金妮好奇地问。

      “她更——卢娜了。”他回答。“当她发现你死了，她十分崩溃和痛苦。她失去了一点自我。一个星期前，她在筹划我们的圣诞舞会时提到了蝻钩。”

      “蝻钩会感染槲寄生。”金妮微笑着解释，她的笑容动摇了。“这是好事还是坏事？”

      “好事。”布雷斯说。“梅林才知道，我这么多年有多么努力让她谈论骚扰虻和其他未知生物。这是我爱上她的原因之一。再次拥有一个完整的她真是太好了。”

      “她挑选了一个好丈夫。”金妮说。

      “妈妈！”

      “塞丽娜，打扰聊天的长辈是不对的。”布雷斯笑着说。

      “布雷斯叔叔，我就看到了妈妈一个长辈。”塞丽娜露出了无辜的微笑。

      “你该这么对你最喜欢的叔叔说话吗？”布雷斯问道。

      塞丽娜咯咯笑着，然后撅起了嘴。“布雷斯叔叔，你还没说我有多漂亮呢。”

      “她这是遗传她的父亲。”金妮低声对布雷斯说，他笑了起来。“塞丽娜，你比世界上的其他女孩都漂亮。”

      “妈妈，你还没有见过世界上的其他女孩。”塞丽娜抱着金妮说。“但还是多谢你。”

      “你这个厚脸皮的小丫头。”金妮皱着眉头说。“别以为你对你的父亲和戴维斯小姐搞了小把戏，还能不受惩罚。我打算和你的父亲谈谈这件事。”

      “但是妈妈，”塞丽娜哀叫道，“他似乎开心多了。”

      金妮蹲了下来。“我知道你认为你做得没错。或许确实没错。但是你没有插手的立场。你的父亲可以自己做决定。”

      “祖父可不是这样说的。”塞丽娜鲁莽地说。“他一直念叨着父亲在学校时犯过错。他对那个女人也是一个错误。我讨厌她。她总是把他从我身边抢走。父亲对她有求必应。我真高兴她走了。我希望她从塔上掉下去。”

      “塞丽娜。”金妮警告道，她将塞丽娜推进阳台，免得引起他人的注意。“我了解你的感受。你一直很习惯你的父亲对你倾注全部注意力。但是这时，戴维斯小姐将它从你身上夺走了。”

      “对。”塞丽娜看着金妮的眼睛说，她的母亲蹲了下来，似乎毫不在意她可能会毁掉自己的裙子。“她很可怕。她总是给我买那些丑陋的粉裙子。然后父亲就会让我穿它们。”

      “你爱你的父亲吗？”金妮摸着小女孩的肩头，她点了点头。“那你就应该允许他和他想要的人在一起。但是，我真想知道你是怎么变成了这么聪明的小女孩。”

      “或许我是从你身上遗传的。”她腼腆地说。“父亲很傻。他怎么能不爱你呢？”

      金妮有些不知所措。“塞丽娜，你到底为什么让戴维斯小姐和你的父亲分手？”

      “这还不够明显吗，妈妈？”塞丽娜哭着抱住了金妮。“你和父亲应该在一起。我希望你能一直在我身边。有一天我会拥有完美的家庭，有爸爸和妈妈。你会和我们生活在一起。我们会养一只叫法朗奇的小猫。它是一只母猫。然后你们还会给我生一个弟弟或妹妹。”

      金妮在小女孩的耳边安慰着她，思考着她的话语。她不知道要怎么坦白，如果不是因为她，她的父母甚至不会和对方说话。她怀揣着那么大的梦想，这件事一定会让她的小心脏破碎。

      “塞丽娜。”金妮哽咽地说。“你的父亲和我——”

      “不，我不听。”塞丽娜说。她擦着眼睛，向后退去。“我知道父亲爱你。有一个晚上，他在书房里乱扔东西，质问你为什么离开他。”

      “塞丽娜，我觉得那不意味着你的父亲爱我。”金妮想和她解释清楚。“我知道你想要完美的家庭，我真的知道。但是有的时候，你的父亲可能压力很大，需要生活中其他事情来解压。”金妮不想告诉她的女儿，她可能是压力的来源。“我不知道怎么才能让你更轻易地接受，你的父亲和我绝不会那样在一起的事实。”

      “不。”塞丽娜哭着说。“他爱你，你也爱他。”

      “塞丽娜，够了。”

      看来德拉科在植物后面已经待了一会儿了。他看着女儿眼中的泪水，金妮能感受到他眼中的焦虑。对于每位父母，甚至每个人来说都是如此，孩子的哭泣令人撕心裂肺，尤其这个孩子是你的亲生骨血。

      “爸爸，告诉她。”塞丽娜叫道。“我们会是幸福的一家。”

      “塞丽娜，这——这不可能的。”金妮说。

      “我恨你们两个。”她叫道，然后跑下台阶，倒进了花园里的长椅上。

      德拉科想要跟上她，但金妮将他拦住了。“我或许刚刚进入到母亲的角色中，但是我六岁这样发脾气之后，我更喜欢独处。你最不想的就是溺爱她，让她哭得更厉害吧，更别提她还会感到尴尬。另外，我们都无法向她解释，她的梦不会成真。”

      他叹息着靠在栏杆上。“我从来不知道她那么讨厌特蕾西。”

      “站在她的角度想想，特蕾西从她的身边夺走了你。”金妮说。“我觉得她不会很喜欢这种改变。”

      “我希望她可以一早告诉我，这样分手就不会搞得这么麻烦了。”德拉科望着躺在长椅上的塞丽娜说。“我也没有意识到，没有母亲对她会有这么大的影响。我以为她喜欢现在的状态。”

      “你或许也不知道她想要弟弟妹妹或者一只猫。”金妮指出。她将手搭在栏杆上，看着她的女儿。“我想，她不告诉你这些，是因为她爱你。我打赌，她觉得如果你听到她想要除了你以外的东西，你会感到难过。”

      “没错。”德拉科说。“我们去你的面包房之前，她一直问起你。我真的很不知所措，我对你了解甚少，没什么可以告诉她的。说实话，我那时也因为她提起这个问题而感到困惑。”

      “她告诉过你她为什么提起这件事吗？”

      “她想要一个像泽维尔那样的家。”德拉科说。“她想要一位宠爱她和她的父亲的母亲。她想要一位照顾他的妻子和女儿的父亲。”

      “模范家庭。”金妮说。

      “但是，我对她的爆发早有预料。”德拉科站直身体，拂了拂胳膊肘。“只是来得不合时宜。”

      “我可以将她带到我的公寓。”金妮提议。“我怀疑她不想继续参加派对了。”

      “不了，我带她回家。”德拉科说。

      “如果你提前离开，你的母亲会犯心脏病的。”金妮说。

      “随便你怎么想。”德拉科冷漠地说。“和这种社交派对相比，我更关心我的女儿。”

      金妮还没来得及出声，德拉科就走下台阶，将塞丽娜抱进怀里，幻影移形离开了。她发出了一声挫败的声音。他们之间一直进展得不错，他已经对她倾吐了他作为父亲的一些麻烦。现在她却把事情搞砸了。

      “该死。”她嘀咕道。“我如果这样不作为，就完蛋了。”

      她走进房间，目光落在了她的哥哥和潘西身上。她立刻抚平裙子，然后穿过人群。她被格林格拉斯一家拦住了一阵，她在霍格沃茨时见过他们家的两个女儿，达芙妮和阿斯托利亚，据说她们同时是德拉科的床伴，这幅画面令金妮十分困扰。但是她终于走到了潘西和罗恩的身边。

      “潘西，你知道德拉科住在哪儿吗？”

      “当然，怎么了？”潘西问道。

      “金妮，你还好吗？”罗恩看着他妹妹惊慌的表情。“你看上去不太好。”

      “我只是需要和德拉科搞清楚一些事情。”金妮说。“你可以告诉我位置吗，这样我可以幻影移形过去。”

      潘西似乎在犹豫。“或许你应该给他一些时间冷静。冲过去互相叫喊或许不是最好的主意。”

      “可以让他决定是否允许我进门。”金妮劝说道。

      “好吧。”潘西说。“但是你可别提我的名字。”

      得到幻影移形的确切方位之后，金妮离开了舞会。但是，几位女士拦住她，赞美她的裙子，还邀请她参加她们的茶会，金妮拿工作当借口，礼貌地拒绝了。但是，她们还是得到了她的承诺，如果她们向她订购，她会为她们的茶会做几样不同的点心。

      金妮终于走到外面，幻影移形到了德拉科训练场附近的一栋房子。这或许是一幕奇景，一个女人拖曳着礼服穿过小镇。但是她别无选择，德拉科在他的地产周围都设置了魔咒。她穿着高跟鞋，拎着裙摆，爬上陡峭的山坡，到达大门外面时，她的外表竟然还保持得不错。

      金妮只见过房子里的几个房间，她没想到这栋房子会这么大。毕竟，这可是德拉科·马尔福。他一定会挑选一栋里里外外既好看又宽敞的房子，这栋房子符合他的标准。它仿佛一座高档现代的庄园。她最喜欢的是花园，里面有各种各样的花卉，中间还有一座大喷泉。

      她敲了敲大门，一个家养小精灵出现，把她吓了一跳。“嗨，我是来找德拉科的。”

      “主人不见客。”家养小精灵说。

      “你能告诉他是金妮找他吗？真的很急。”

      家养小精灵似乎很不情愿，但还是消失了。他很快回来，带着她走进了大门。这晚很美，月光洒在花园里，通往房子的小路沐浴在月光中，仿佛闪耀着仙尘。潺潺的水流声响在她的耳边，令人十分放松。他们走上了房子前面的石阶。

      “你想要什么？”德拉科面无表情地站在前厅中。他的袖子卷了起来，最上面三颗纽扣也解开了。若不是紧绷的肩膀，他看上去十分放松。“我以为我们的谈话已经结束了。”

      “我想道歉。我不能让你继续以为我觉得你是一个坏爸爸。”金妮急匆匆地说。“我不是那个意思。我只是以为你或许想留下。”

      “在我的女儿难过的时候？”德拉科讥笑地问。“那才是坏爸爸的定义，韦斯莱。”

      “别那样叫我。”金妮叫道。“我只是为你考虑。”

      “多体贴啊。”德拉科慢吞吞地说。

      “你的母亲很紧张，她可能正在歇斯底里。噢，对了，在没有塞丽娜的情况下，你参加了多少次舞会和社交？”金妮双手叉腰地说。“我觉得你或许想找到特蕾西，和她道个歉。”

      “我不会向她道歉。”德拉科说，他仍然是那种语气。“不好意思，你说的话我他妈一句都不相信。”

      “为什么我对你亲子教育的看法很重要，德拉科？”金妮叹了口气。“我能理解我十分在乎你对于我作为母亲的看法。然而，尽管我感到受宠若惊，但我不能理解你为什么会在乎我的想法。”

      “别骗自己了，韦斯莱。”德拉科眯起了眼睛。“我绝不会在乎你怎么看待我作为父亲。不是我抛弃了我的孩子。”

      “我没有抛弃她。”金妮生气地叫道。“我夜夜哭泣，想着我失去了她。这么多年我一直以为是我不够坚强。每次她生日时，我都会想，如果我的身体没有那么虚弱，她就会活下来。我可以不那么在乎我妈妈对我说的话。这些年来，我一直觉得她的死是我的错，是我一个人的错。”

      “别埋怨自己了。”他反驳道。

      “你去死吧。这就是我忍受折磨也没来找你的原因。”金妮忍着泪水说。“我本可以礼节性拜访，把发生的事情都告诉你。但是我很害怕。我以为你会是一个残忍的混蛋，把一切都归咎于我，我觉得你有这样做的权利。但是我无法面对你。我受不了从你的嘴里听到那些话。”

      “如果你不那么懦弱，韦斯莱，你可能早就发现真相了。”他向她走近了几步。“在你最需要的时候，你却鼓不起你那愚蠢的格兰芬多勇气。”

      “我以为逃避可以止痛。”金妮轻声说。“但是现在，我似乎正在经历所有不同种类的剧痛。”

      “你想谈论痛苦吗？”金妮可以感觉到他的呼吸喷在她的脸颊上。“你说过你在夜晚哭着入睡。而我要二十四小时照顾一个尖叫的婴儿。我必须应付未婚生子的耻辱。我直到现在也要保护塞丽娜不受关于她身世的评价的伤害。我每一天都要应付我的痛苦和她的痛苦。”

      “好吧。”金妮叫道，“你终于坦白，说出自己的真实想法了。我已经等了好几个星期了。继续啊，马尔福，把这一切都怪责于我，尽情发泄。说我无能，你最可怕的伤害也比不上我对自己的伤害。”

      “我不敢打赌。”他阴沉地说。

      “怎么了？你打算伤害我，甚至杀了我吗？”金妮站在他面前，抬头直视着他。“你想对我做的任何事，我都对自己做过了。”

      好奇在他脸上一闪而过，接着，他露出了假笑。“想用懦夫的方式解决问题，韦斯莱？你或许给世界做了一件大好事，又少了一个需要应付的韦斯莱。”

      这次，泪水从她脸上滑落下来。“你真是一个残忍的混蛋，德拉科·马尔福。”

      说完，她跑出了门口。


	10. Chapter 10

**第十章 巧克力松饼**

 

 

      潘西走上德拉科家的台阶，做了个深呼吸，她觉得十分悲伤。整个早晨，她都与罗恩和韦斯莱一家、哈利和秋·波特在医院等待。这太折磨人了。医院总是让潘西想哭泣和呕吐。

      “德拉科？”

      潘西走进房间，见到德拉科的睡姿，她露出了笑容。他总是睡得很奇怪。比如现在，他一只手挡着眼睛，另一只手将枕头抱在怀里。被子掉在了地上，他的双腿像剪刀一样叉开，他显然做噩梦了。

      “德拉科，醒醒。”

      “潘西，你在做什么？”德拉科没有睁开眼睛，也没有动。“我清楚地记得我告诉过你，没有急事的话，九点之前或者午夜之后不要来找我。”

      “是急事。”潘西说。

      他立刻睁大眼睛坐了起来。“怎么了？”

      “嗯——”

      “快说。”德拉科叫道。

      “金妮——金妮进了医院。”她飞快地说。

      “什么？”德拉科不明白她的话。“这是笑话吗？”

      “我不明白她为什么要凌晨两点在街上游荡。我飞路过来确认她不在这里之后，我们去了公寓。她也不在那里。午夜之后，罗恩呼叫了他的哥哥们。他们找到了她——”潘西面无表情地停顿了一下。尽管她与这个女孩才认识几个星期，但是她们之间有一种莫名的联系。“她躺在对角巷中央，浑身是血和瘀伤。她现在仍在昏迷。但是她清醒的时候说了特蕾西·戴维斯。”

      之后，德拉科什么也没有听到。他立刻下床寻找衣服。他最先见到的是穿去格林格拉斯舞会的礼服。虽然穿它去医院有些过于隆重，但他还是穿上了。他冲到塞丽娜的房间，把小女孩抱下床，在她的睡衣外面披上一件斗篷。

      “嗯，怎么了？”塞丽娜搂着她父亲的脖子。“你要带我去哪儿，爸爸？”

      “我们要去医院。”德拉科喃喃道。“抓住。”

      他很快就抱着她站在了圣芒戈的等候室里，根本没在意潘西有没有跟上来。在德拉科·马尔福的人生中，他第一次为一个不是家人的人感到恐惧和愧疚。不仅因为这是他的错，还因为他在潜意识中在乎金妮·韦斯莱。是她给了他一个孩子作为礼物。

      “先生，需要什么帮助吗？”桌子后面的女巫轻蔑地说。“如果你生病了，你需要登记。”

      “我想知道吉妮维娅·韦斯莱的房间。”德拉科冷冷地说。

      虽然他穿着正式，怀里还抱着一个困倦的孩子，看上去一点都不吓人，但女巫还是被他的声音吓到了。这个男人说话的样子仿佛她不告诉他的话，她就会生不如死。这足以令她忘记禁止将信息泄露给非亲属的警告了。

      “四楼五号房。”她立刻说道，递给他两张访客卡。“你要拿着这个。”

      “父亲，妈妈怎么了？”

      “我不知道，塞丽娜。”

      塞丽娜睁大了眼睛，眼中噙着泪花。自从她因为感染龙痘在医院待了几个星期之后，她就讨厌医院。她的父亲不说她的母亲到底怎么了，这令人很不舒服。

      他们绕过拐角，看到一片红色的海洋，一切思绪都消失了。接近韦斯莱一家和波特（这令德拉科很懊恼）时感到忧虑是十分正常的，毕竟，他让他们的妹妹十六岁怀孕，不得不背井离乡，更别提他在学校时对他们的态度还十分差劲。德拉科看见罗恩·韦斯莱时，他的心中燃起了一线希望，但是当罗恩瞪了他一眼时，希望的火苗就熄灭了。

      “你对我的妹妹做了什么？”

      “什么？”他知道自己或许应该和盘托出。但是告诉韦斯莱一家，他对他们的妹妹说她还不如去死，对他没有好处。“我什么都没做。”

      “因为你，我的妹妹才会这么晚在街上游荡。”如果不是抱着塞丽娜，可能早就有人掐着德拉科的脖子了。“你对她说了什么，让她这么难过？”

      “我知道。”塞丽娜叫道，从他的怀里挣了出来。令他惊恐的是，她开始详细地复述他和金妮昨晚的对话。他的脸垮了下来，她最后说道：“然后妈妈说，你真是一个残忍的混蛋。”

      羞愧和恐惧不足以描述德拉科的心情。他的心跳快得异常，他从一个韦斯莱看向另一个韦斯莱，他们的脸上是相似的仇恨。他动不了了。他僵在了原地。他想逃跑，但是他的内心让他留下来，为他的行为负责。

      “我要掐死你。”比尔叫道。

      “不许碰我爸爸。”塞丽娜叉着腰，指着快速接近的男人们。“如果你们这么做，我会打你们。”

      罗恩不可置信地看着小女孩。“打我？你真的以为这会阻止我揍他吗？”

      “噢，宝贝。”塞丽娜一拳打中了罗恩脆弱的那处，赫敏喃喃道。虽然她和其他人一样难过，却还是忍不住咯咯笑了起来。“你不应该惹小女孩，尤其她还是金妮的女儿。”

      “梅林啊，这里怎么了？”潘西跑过来帮助罗恩从地上爬起来，生气地瞪了一眼德拉科。“你干的？”

      “不，是我，潘西阿姨。”塞丽娜甜甜地说。“他威胁爸爸。”

      “他也让你难过了。”罗恩喘着气说。

      “如果我愿意，我也可以打他。”为了证明她的话，她打了一下她父亲的腿。“但我是他的女儿。我的妈妈和爸爸是否吵架不关你的事。”

      “她是我的妹妹。”罗恩说。

      “罗纳德，你在和一个六岁小孩吵架。”潘西皱着眉头说。“有人要解释一下发生了什么吗？”

      “他说他希望金妮去死。”罗恩指责道。

      “够了。”赫敏叫道。她凌晨三点就起来了，一直为金妮提心吊胆。一群争吵的成年人令她更不舒服了。“你们都坐下，冷静一点。无论昨晚发生了什么，为了金妮，你们都要互相尊重。”

      “但是，赫敏——”查理说。

      “查理·韦斯莱，你竟敢打断我。”她瞪了他一眼。“德拉科·马尔福此刻或许不讨任何人的喜欢，但是你们要记住，塞丽娜喜欢他，而塞丽娜是金妮的女儿。你们都规矩一点，不准挑起不应该让孩子看到的争吵。”

      “赫敏——”查理又说道。

      “坐下。”赫敏指着他们说。见到包括德拉科的所有人都在病房外面的椅子上坐下后，她露出了满意的微笑。“看，这不是好多了吗？”

      周围男人们愤愤不平的表情向她表明，他们和她的想法并不一样。这时，佩内洛普、安吉丽娜、秋和芙蓉从走廊里走了过来，她们去给大家取茶了，弗雷德、贾斯敏和西里斯跟在她们身后。

      “我们带来了茶。”秋说。看见所有人都坐着，尤其是见到了马尔福，她似乎很惊讶。“你好，马尔福。”

      “波特夫人。”德拉科打了招呼。

      “你是谁？” 贾斯敏跑向塞丽娜，谨慎地看着她。

      “塞丽娜·维里蒂·马尔福。”塞丽娜骄傲地说。“你是谁？”

      “贾斯敏·加布里埃拉·韦斯莱。” 贾斯敏回答。“你在这儿干什么？”

      “我的妈妈病了。”塞丽娜轻声说。

      “我的金妮姑姑病了，她是你的妈妈吗？” 贾斯敏问道。

      “贾斯敏，过来。”见到塞丽娜快要哭了，芙蓉柔声说道。“你以后会有很多时间和你的堂妹聊天。”

      德拉科将塞丽娜抱在腿上，摇晃着她。没人表明他的言行古怪。实际上，他们都震惊地盯着他，仿佛没想到他会这么关心他的女儿，德拉科觉得这十分愚蠢。在学校的时候，他或许是一个冷血的混蛋，但是这些年来，他已经改变了。不过，看看他对金妮做了什么吧。

      走廊里的气氛很忧郁，没有人说话。塞丽娜在睡梦中的抽噎是唯一的声响，德拉科觉得难以忍受。他最讨厌塞丽娜的哭泣。他通常会解决她的问题，但是他现在就是这个问题。是他让他的女儿哭泣，这真是一个悲伤的想法。

      “不好意思？”一位治疗师从病房里走出来，见到这么多人坐在走廊里，明显觉得很惊讶。“你们是吉妮维娅·韦斯莱的家人吗？”

      “是的。”罗恩第一个跳了起来。“她没事吧？”

      “韦斯莱小姐服用了催睡药剂。”治疗师解释道。“通常来说，止痛药剂就够了，我们不会采取这种极端措施。然而，视内伤和外伤的情况，我们觉得最好让她沉睡几天。”

      “到底要几天？”罗恩问道。

      “说不准，先生。”治疗师说。

      “说不准是什么意思？”乔治立刻逼近了治疗师。“你到底知不知道我的妹妹怎么了？”

      “温德治疗师，我觉得我应该接手这个病人。”赫敏站在了乔治和治疗师之间。“我更擅长应付情绪不稳定的韦斯莱。我现在需要她的病历。”

      “好的，韦斯莱治疗师。”治疗师松了一口气。“我要叫你的助手过来吗？”

      “有需要的话我会呼叫她。”赫敏接过治疗师递给她的文件夹，简单地看了一眼，然后转向等待的人群。“她的重要器官都正常。她只是需要休息，等她的身体痊愈后，她就会醒了。我们必须要等。”

      “你知道要多久吗？”乔治快没有耐心了。他已经失去了一个兄弟，不能再失去另一个了。尤其这个人是刚刚回到他人生中的金妮。他甚至不敢去想失去她会是什么样。

      “我只能估计。”赫敏说。“两天到一周吧。再过几个小时，我会告诉你们更多情况。我现在应该去换衣服了。”

      “去吧，宝贝。”查理站起身，把她拉到角落里，这样他就可以私下和她说话。“你不必这样，赫敏。你了解我的兄弟们有多么麻烦。”

      赫敏将手放在他的肩头，头靠在他的胸前。“她是我的好朋友，查理。如果我们的位置调换，她也会为我这样做。”

      “我爱你。”查理吻了吻她的头顶，将脸埋进她的发丝中。“你最好快去换衣服，否则我要将你拖进空房间做点什么了。”

      “这是承诺吗？”赫敏沙哑地问。

      查理笑着说：“你这个女巫。”

      “我很快就回来。”赫敏说。“你觉得你能控制住你的兄弟们吗？如果马尔福出了什么事，梅林啊，金妮会醒过来把你们暴打一通。”

      “在他们争吵之后，我不那么肯定了。”查理喃喃道。“但是我会留心他们的。”

      “乖一点。”赫敏警告着男人们，然后走开了。

      “或许我应该去告诉卢娜。”潘西自言自语道。

      德拉科皱起了眉头。“我宁可等到确诊之后。”

      “如果等到确诊，她会杀了我们。”潘西叹了口气。“我去找她。”

      “不用了，你留下。”德拉科说。“我需要走一走。你可以照看塞丽娜吗？”

      潘西站起来，轻手轻脚地与德拉科调换了位置。塞丽娜醒了一下，看见是她的阿姨，就又睡着了。德拉科将一切安排好之后，就面无表情地朝楼下走去。他不敢去想卢娜的反应，尤其是她听到整个故事之后。

      “马尔福，你要去哪儿？”

      “去通知卢娜。”德拉科简洁地说。“潘西觉得我们最好现在就告诉她。”

      赫敏点了点头。“嗯，当然了。”

      德拉科点了点头。

      “无论发生什么事情，我相信她会很高兴得知你的到来。”

      他看了她一眼。“我不像你这么肯定。”

      “幸好我更了解她。”赫敏笑道。“去吧。我不嫉妒你的工作。我可不想通知一个孕妇坏消息。这太难了。”

      德拉科离开了走廊。他来到大厅，立刻幻影移形去布雷斯的家，他猜测这对夫妇可能还在睡觉。这完全可以定性为紧急事件，当然，主要是对于卢娜来说，因为布雷斯还没有机会真正了解金妮·韦斯莱。

      “马尔福主人需要希高的帮助吗？”

      “我要和扎比尼主人聊聊。”德拉科对小精灵说道。

      “好的，先生。”小精灵鞠了一躬，然后消失了。

      几秒钟后，不修边幅的布雷斯出现在了楼梯顶端。“我想你是有急事吧。”

      “金妮住院了。”德拉科直截了当地说道。他用手揉着头发，皱起了嘴角。将这件事大声说出来，感觉更糟糕了。更别提他还必须将原因告知卢娜。实际上，这可能是他最害怕的部分。

      “怎么了？”

      “我们吵了一架——”

      “你害她进了医院。”布雷斯吼道。他最不能忍受的就是欺辱女人。他的母亲遭受了他多任继父的虐待。他不允许他的好朋友也养成欺辱女性的习惯。这是他无法接受的。

      “什么？没有。”德拉科叫道，他的指责让他很受伤。“我们吵了一架，她冲出去了。她在对角巷里游荡，特蕾西攻击了她。没人知晓过程，因为她仍然处于昏迷状态。等她的身体恢复，她就会醒了。”

      卢娜急匆匆地走下楼梯，显然，她听到了布雷斯的喊叫，想下楼查问一番，并听到了故事的结尾。她脸上的憎恨和厌恶充分向德拉科表明，她对他有多么生气。这是德拉科最害怕的事情。他可以接受叫嚷，但是她对他露出的表情，那张满是憎恨、痛苦和被背叛的脸，才是最糟糕的。

      “我——卢娜，我不是有意这样的。”德拉科说。“我们争吵的时候，我很高兴终于可以把怒火发泄出去。我没有理智思考，我以为我可以在第二天早晨去找她，弥补我的错误。我没想到她会遭到攻击。”

      “你没想到？这是什么意思？”卢娜摇了摇头。“你是一个斯莱特林。斯莱特林会三思而后行。这是你们所坚持的特质。”

      “就一次。”德拉科呻吟道。“就这一次我失去了理智——”

      “宝贝，让我来处理。”布雷斯说。“你为什么不去穿衣服呢？等你准备好之后，我相信德拉科不会介意护送你去医院。我帮泽维尔收拾好后，我也会过去。”

      卢娜犹豫了一下，然后点了点头。“我很快就下来。”

      “给我讲讲你们的争吵。”布雷斯将德拉科拽进了一间起居室。“你需要有人帮忙解决你的问题。来吧，你跟着她走出舞厅后，发生了什么？”

      德拉科叹了口气。他总是可以指望布雷斯，甚至潘西，他们一直很擅长帮助他解决问题。他开始详细解释那晚发生的事情，布雷斯的眼神表明，德拉科让他很不高兴。真有趣，金妮的出现竟然可以改变他的友谊，以这种激烈的方式改变他。

      “这个问题我无能为力。”布雷斯说。“我能给你一些建议吗？”

      “你从来都是有话直说呀，布雷斯。”

      布雷斯耸了耸肩。“说得对。”

      “博得韦斯莱们的欢心。”卢娜的声音随着她的裙摆飘进了房间。她严厉地看了德拉科一眼。“我现在对你很生气。但是为了塞丽娜，我会帮助你。她需要她的父母。”

      “卢娜，你要明白，那些话根本不是我的真实想法。我想我是终于找到人发泄失意了。”他将脸埋进了手中。“我甚至无法想象，如果她离开塞丽娜的人生，会发生什么。”

      “你的人生呢，德拉科？”卢娜在德拉科身边坐下，用手抚摸着他的后背。“你的人生没了她会怎样？”

      “我会继续独自抚养塞丽娜。”德拉科疑惑地问。“还有什么？”

      卢娜看了布雷斯一眼。“布雷斯，你为什么不去把泽维尔叫醒，给他穿衣服呢？我觉得塞丽娜不会介意有人陪伴。”

      “好的，亲爱的。”布雷斯吻了吻妻子的脸颊，喃喃道，“你真漂亮。”

      “谢谢你。”卢娜的脸红了，虽然这个人是她的丈夫，他仍然有方法让她又有一种学生妹的感觉。他离开后，她看向德拉科。“德拉科，好好审视你的感情吧。”

      德拉科忍住了翻白眼的冲动，这明显不是马尔福会做的事情啊。他知道卢娜想听到什么。然而，他确信她不会听到他对他女儿的母亲至死不渝的爱，因为那根本就不存在。仅仅因为他和韦斯莱一起孕育了一个孩子，他就与她相爱，这是十分荒谬的想法。他们那时几乎不了解对方。

      “如果你在等我承认我对她的爱，那你可要等一辈子了，卢娜。”德拉科叫道。“我不爱她。我关心她是因为塞丽娜，也只因为塞丽娜。”

      “我们走吧？”德拉科站起来时，卢娜的脸上挂着微笑。“想想吧，德拉科。如果你只是为了塞丽娜才关心她，那你为什么感到愧疚？金妮会没事的。塞丽娜会拥有她的母亲。你以前做过更糟糕的事情呢。想想吧。我不需要你回答我。”

      德拉科扬起了眉毛。“就这样？”

      “我知道你不爱她。”卢娜说。“但是你对她有感情，德拉科。我看得出来。这不是夫妻之情，甚至也不是恋人之情。但是这种感情可以让你约她出来吃个晚饭。你起码应该看看，除了七年前身体上的亲密，是否还有更深层次的东西。”

      “就算是这样，我怀疑金妮也有可能不想和我发生什么。我对她说了她还不如去死。”德拉科对卢娜伸出手，希望这段对话结束了。

      “我说完了。”卢娜挽住了他的胳膊。“但是我了解金妮。在她乐意的时候，她可以很宽容。”

      “在她乐意的时候。”德拉科低声说，然后幻影移形了。

      德拉科又站在了圣芒戈的大厅中，他发现自己不得不再次应付那位坏脾气的接待员。显然，金妮的访客太多了。幸好她还记得德拉科，他怒视着她时，她都快被吓哭了。当卢娜问她是否也可以给布雷斯和泽维尔访客卡时，她立刻点头递了过来。

      “古怪的女人。”卢娜嘀咕道，她对德拉科露出了笑容。“你准备好再次面对韦斯莱们了吗？”

      “我别无选择。”德拉科带着她走向金妮的病房，一群韦斯莱正在外面。“希望他们收到好消息，这样就不会注意我了。”

      “希望如此。”卢娜安慰道。

      “你好，卢娜。”

      “嗨，潘西。”卢娜俯身吻了吻潘西的脸颊。

      “卢娜阿姨，你的肚子压到我了。”塞丽娜揉着困倦的眼睛哀叫道。

      “是吗？”塞丽娜抱了抱她的腰，卢娜笑了起来。“对不起。”

      “卢娜。”赫敏从金妮的病房走了出来。“你怀孕了。”

      “所以我的肚子才会像一个西瓜。”卢娜开着玩笑。“我听说你也怀孕了。”

      “一个半月。”赫敏说。“你呢？”

      “五个月了。”卢娜回答。见到赫敏睁圆的眼睛，她说：“如果你打算生二胎，就准备变得更胖吧。”

      查理脸色惨白。“我们生完第一个再说。”

      “你好，韦斯莱们和波特们。”卢娜说。和所有人打完招呼后，她转向了赫敏。“既然你是治疗师，我就要提问了。金妮到底怎么了？”

      显然，卢娜的耐心终于没了。她的表情从开心转为好奇、难过、生气，更多的是愤怒。虽然她的气愤主要是对德拉科和特蕾西的，但她碰巧发泄到了对金妮的状况有所了解的人身上。

      “金妮没事。”赫敏大声说道，让所有人都能听见。“她的重要器官都没问题。她似乎正在稳定恢复中。我觉得她三天之内就能醒来。”

      走廊里的人都松了一口气。但是，她说完之后，所有目光都投向了德拉科。他看得出来，塞丽娜只能将落在他身上的注意力转移一时。他知道，无论他怎么样卑躬屈膝，都无法弥补他们或金妮。

      “马尔福，过来说句话。”比尔说。

      “潘西，你能把塞丽娜带到茶水间吗。”德拉科觉得，进行这场危险对谈时，他的女儿最好不要在身边。“她可以吃点早饭。”

      “当然可以。”潘西回答，示意卢娜也跟她过去。“我相信你还没吃饭，卢娜。”

      “我可以再喝一杯茶。”芙蓉说。“贾斯敏，你想喝点热巧克力吗？”

      “好的，妈妈。”贾斯敏从椅子上爬下来，跟上了她的母亲。

      “对了，茶。”秋语无伦次地说，终于明白怎么回事了。“我会带上西里斯，哈利。”

      “谢谢。”哈利回答。

      “弗雷德，过来。你可以认识一下你的堂妹塞丽娜。”安吉丽娜说。

      “好的，妈妈。”弗雷德说。

      “我可以吃点饼干。”佩内洛普揉着微微隆起的小腹说。“我很快回来，珀西。”

      “好，亲爱的。”珀西说。

      “啊，我会在金妮的房间。”赫敏喃喃道。“进来之前敲门。”

      德拉科突然发现，自己被五个韦斯莱男人和哈利·波特包围了。这是令人胆怯的场景。他们没有说话，也没有行动。他们只是凝视着他，仿佛他是麻瓜动物园里的动物。但是他们传递了他们的信息。他们给他解释的机会。

      “你们怎样折磨我都是应该的。”德拉科觉得他或许应该对他们表现出良知和愧意。“我对你们妹妹所说的话是错误和不应该的，我知道。”

      “如果你知道，你为什么还要说？”查理的声音听上去像一头狮子。

      “是沮丧。”德拉科承认。“我们在舞会上交流了几句。我以为金妮在暗示我是一个坏爸爸。”

      “这一切都源于一场争吵？”哈利哼了一声。“马尔福，快说吧。真相或许能救你。”

      “我想——独自抚养塞丽娜六年使我积攒了怒气，我发泄了一些出来。”德拉科挤出了这句话，他不太乐意与韦斯莱们进行这种真诚的对话。“我觉得她不应该逃避她的责任。这令我一直对她很生气。”

      “我觉得我妈应该负更大的责任。”珀西说。

      “你不觉得你的怒火发错地方了吗？”比尔渐渐明白了一切。“金妮绝不会故意丢下她的孩子。”

      “说实话，我对你们的妹妹没那么了解。”

      比尔笑了。“她也是这样对我说的。”

      查理呻吟了一声。“好吧，事情就是这样。我们都要等等，看金妮想怎么样。如果她想我们把他暴揍一顿，我们就揍他。如果她不想的话，我们或许可以说服她允许我们这样做。”

      “什么？”罗恩看着他的哥哥，仿佛他长了两个脑袋。“你在开玩笑吗？”

      “罗恩，我没有。”查理将胳膊抱在胸前。“你愿意赌上与你外甥女的关系，去打马尔福一顿吗？”

      “不愿意。”但是，他还是打了德拉科的鼻子一拳。“在塞丽娜跑过来之前，赫敏会治好他的。”

      乔治拍着德拉科的后背。“这样想吧，他本可以说愿意的。”

      德拉科哼了一声，用手捂住了鼻子。

      查理敲了敲金妮的房门，脸上挂着笑容。“亲爱的，我们需要帮助。”

      赫敏摇着头走出来，嘀咕着他们处理差异的野蛮方式。她很快治好了德拉科的鼻子，但是却用魔杖疼痛地戳了他几下，给他一个警告。她清理好血迹后，塞丽娜正好走了过来。她手中拿着一个小袋子，脸上挂着笑容。

      “爸爸，我给你买了巧克力松饼，但没有妈妈做的好吃。潘西阿姨拿着你的茶。”

      德拉科摸着鼻子，放松了下来。“谢谢你，塞丽娜。”

      “罗恩，我觉得软糖可能会让你振奋起来。”潘西狡黠地对他笑道。她蹦到他面前，凑到他耳边说：“你觉得附近会有桌子吗？”

      罗恩红着脸笑了。“你知道怎么让我振奋。”

      “潘西阿姨，你为什么需要桌子？”


	11. Chapter 11

**第十一章 小甜饼**

 

 

      看见塞丽娜满身蛋糕糊地朝他走过来，德拉科忍俊不禁。换做平常，他会板着脸告诉她，马尔福不能这样。然而，她脸上和眼中的笑意让他无法这样做。那样会让她在她母亲的面包房中发现的小小快乐消失。

      “说真的，金妮是怎么整天做这个的？”罗恩对着拥挤的房间抱怨道。“我能帮什么忙？”

      “乔治，我们需要更多小甜饼。”哈利叫道。

      “喂，马尔福，小心点儿。”乔治叫道，他拿着一盘小甜饼从厨房里走出来，小心翼翼地将它放在了柜台上。“安吉丽娜，亲爱的，如果我变胖了，你还爱我吗？”

      安吉丽娜从厨房中探出头来。“不会。所以请你别碰我的饼干。”

      罗恩哼了一声。“安吉丽娜，你还有弗雷德呢，他已经碰了你的饼干了。”

      “罗恩，我有一根擀面杖，我可不怕使用它。”安吉丽娜在厨房里叫道。

      “知道了。”罗恩说，把一袋饼干递给一个男人。“查理，你的妻子把我们都叫到这里来，她去哪儿了？”

      “你们都决定用拳头砸墙的时候，她必须做点什么。”潘西讽刺地说。她从厨房走出来，拂掉头发上的面粉。“我真的希望你能做点事情，德拉科。”

      “我有。”德拉科慢吞吞地说。“我在给你提供客人。”

      “傲慢的蠢货。”罗恩嘀咕道。

      罗恩知道，赫敏在留心他们，但是，赫敏把他们都叫到面包房，他觉得有点恼火。她说，如果他们帮忙开店，金妮会很感激。她的哥哥们都需要有事情做，有东西想。所以，韦斯莱们和哈利，还有安吉丽娜、潘西、德拉科和塞丽娜都聚在一起，给面包房开了门。

      刚开始一片混乱，没人知道要怎么办。最终，在把公寓翻了个底朝天后，罗恩和乔治找到了金妮的食谱。接着，他们决定由谁来烘焙。潘西、安吉丽娜和乔治负责厨房。比尔和查理负责卫生。罗恩、哈利和德拉科负责点单。德拉科要看顾塞丽娜，并没帮上什么忙。另外，他也不太愿意工作。

      “塞丽娜？”德拉科一直在盯着塞丽娜，他发现她的小脸惨白。“怎么了？”

      “我想——”

      塞丽娜没说完，就吐在了她父亲的鞋上。比尔、查理、乔治、罗恩、哈利和所有顾客都看向他，仿佛以为他会朝他的女儿发火。没人想到他会将她抱在怀里，说要去圣芒戈，然后从房间里消失了，只留下一堆恶心的呕吐物。

      “德拉科去哪儿了？”潘西皱着鼻子说。“这是什么味儿？”

      乔治忍不住笑了。“潘西，我觉得你应该擦擦鞋。”

      “噢，恶心。”潘西叫道，发现自己踩到了呕吐物。收拾好之后，她呻吟道：“德拉科会杀了我。”

      “为什么？”查理好奇地问。“你做了什么？”

      “塞丽娜喜欢巧克力。”潘西说。“我可能把勺子给了她舔。但是她露出了最可爱的表情，我无法拒绝。”

      比尔从椅子上站了起来。“我去传递这条信息。从经验得知，德拉科很可能正在踱步和吼叫。贾斯敏之前胃不舒服时，我差点因为治疗师没有更关注她而攻击他。”

      比尔立刻去了圣芒戈的等候室。他很快发现了在等候室里引发混乱的德拉科。接待员看上去很害怕，金发男人的怒火仿佛令她要躲到桌子下面。比尔决定在她呼叫傲罗之前插手。

      “德拉科。”比尔叫道，走过去将手搭在德拉科的肩上。“塞丽娜没事。”

      “你不是治疗师。”德拉科叫道。

      “潘西给她吃了蛋糕糊。”比尔解释道。“她过几个小时就没事了。”

      “你怎么知道？”

      比尔捏了捏鼻梁，有了一个主意。“赫敏和金妮在一起。她是一个称职的治疗师。我相信她可以看看塞丽娜。这样会比你对医院里所有人念咒要更方便快捷。”

      “但是这一点都不好笑。”德拉科嘀咕道，接着大步走开了。

      比尔笑着跟在德拉科身后。他想着他的妹妹和面前的这个男人。至少他的妹妹选择和一个像她一样关心她的女儿的男人亲热。她本有可能选择一个更糟糕的人。她可能会挑选一个把塞丽娜扔进孤儿院的人。虽然德拉科在两天前对金妮说了那些话，比尔仍然对他有些敬意。接着，他突然想起了什么。

      在德拉科将塞丽娜交给赫敏后，比尔拍了拍他的肩膀。“德拉科？”

      “怎么了？”德拉科现在不想应付任何一个韦斯莱。他正专心地看着赫敏对塞丽娜挥动魔杖。“我很忙。”

      “塞丽娜没事的。”比尔说。“我的妹妹给你写过信。”

      “什么？”德拉科看向了比尔，赫敏正在照料塞丽娜。“我向你保证，金妮从未给我写过信。”

      “我看见金妮写信了。”比尔摇着头说。

      “那我肯定会去找她。”德拉科说，他面无表情，但是内心却在翻腾。如果他收到信，他肯定会记得的。“如果她写过，就不会进医院了。”

      “就算金妮在你身边，你分手时，我怀疑你的女朋友也还是会攻击她。”比尔指出。“如果她一直在你身边，情况可能会更糟。”

      “我觉得你更了解你的妹妹。但是我觉得她不会乐意我有女朋友。”德拉科慢吞吞地说。

      比尔皱着眉头。“为什——”他突然明白了。“你会和她结婚？”

      德拉科哼了一声。“我当时或许讨厌她，或许鄙视你的家庭。可如果她告诉了我，这些都不是问题。就算我真的讨厌她，如果你们家——你的父母将她赶出家门，我也觉得她不应该受到那种嘲笑。”

      “我怀疑你不会做到这一步。”比尔说。他很难理解年轻马尔福的想法。

      “我是马尔福。”德拉科觉得无需过多解释。他是马尔福，而马尔福对他的继承人和家庭负有责任。他转向了塞丽娜。“好点了吗？”

      “她没事，马——德拉科。”赫敏说。“她只是吃了太多巧克力。”

      塞丽娜站起来，扯了扯她父亲的裤子。德拉科知道，他的女儿需要安慰了。他将她抱在怀里，朝赫敏点了点头。直到塞丽娜在他的怀里开始抽泣，德拉科才发觉，除了她胃不舒服，还有一些其他问题。

      “塞丽娜？”

      “我——我——”泪珠从她的脸上滑落下来。

      德拉科抬头看了一眼比尔和赫敏，他们都在好奇地看着他。他的眼神清楚表明，他想和他的女儿独处一会儿。比尔告辞了，说他会回到面包房。赫敏说她会在金妮的病房，如果需要的话可以去那里找她。德拉科觉得他不会需要她的帮助了。

      “好了，只剩下我们了。”德拉科轻声说道。“怎么了？”

      “妈妈会死吗？”

      她的抽噎让德拉科倍感震惊。他知道，如果金妮出了什么事，塞丽娜会崩溃。但是他不知道情况会如此严重。金妮只在她的生命中出现了一个月。虽然他知道塞丽娜很依恋金妮，可他没想到，金妮昏迷短短几日，会让塞丽娜这么难过。

      “她没事。”德拉科喃喃道。

      塞丽娜用袖子擦了擦眼泪。“我能看看她吗？”

      “我不知道。”德拉科犹豫地说。

      “所以她要死了。”塞丽娜哭着说。

      德拉科焦虑地抱起她，敲了敲金妮病房的门。赫敏显然一直注意着门外的动静，她立刻打开门，让他们进去。德拉科朝她扬起了眉毛，赫敏的脸红了。但是这无关紧要了，因为苍白虚弱的金妮·韦斯莱正躺在他的面前。胸口的缓慢起伏是她唯一的生命迹象。

      塞丽娜在他的怀中扭动着，他不得不将她放了下来。脚落地后，她立刻爬上金妮的病床，在她身边躺下。德拉科想过去抱走她，但赫敏阻止了他。她眼中含着泪花，摇了摇头。德拉科不明白她为何流泪，但他也没有抱走塞丽娜了。小女孩抱着她的母亲，似乎十分满足。

      听到赫敏吸鼻子，德拉科讥笑道：“女人，振作点。”

      “别犯傻了。”赫敏瞪了他一眼。

      “效果都被眼泪毁了。”德拉科指出。

      “你真讨厌。”赫敏生气地小声说道。“前一分钟，你还是一个优秀的父亲和可爱的人，下一分钟，你就成了恶棍。”

      “可爱？你刚刚说我可爱？”

      “对。”赫敏翻了个白眼。“我说你可爱。忘了吧。”

      德拉科没有对她做出回应，主要是因为他不知道要说什么。在学校里，他们两个一直不和。在他从没夸赞她的情况下，听到她说他的好话，这种感觉非常奇怪。对于德拉科来说，这有些太不舒服，也太感性了。而他一向对情感应付不来。

      “潘西阿姨给了我很多巧克力蛋糕糊，所以我现在病了。”塞丽娜对她的母亲嘀咕道。“不过赫敏阿姨说我会没事的。爸爸也说你会没事的。”

      当她开始哭泣时，德拉科真想抱住她，为她排忧解难。但他只是站在那里听着。

      “我为我说的话感到抱歉，妈妈。”塞丽娜抱着她母亲一动不动的身体，大滴泪水浸湿了金妮的病号服。“我不恨你，真的不恨你。我不是故意说那些残忍的话。我保证，如果你醒了，我会做一个乖女孩。求求你，醒醒。妈妈，醒醒啊。”

      “塞丽娜，这不是你的错。”德拉科走到床边，抚摸着他女儿顺滑的卷发，她的头发很像她的母亲。“她在这里不关你的事。”

      “有关系。”塞丽娜哭道。“如果我不那样，你们两个就不会吵架。她现在就不会在这儿了。”

      “我们可能还是会吵架。”德拉科说。“你的妈妈和我会经常吵架。我们不爱对方。”

      “但是你一定爱她。”塞丽娜说，她的泪水流个不停。“如果你不爱她，为什么会有我？孩子是由爱孕育的，爸爸。所以我知道，你和妈妈爱着对方。”

      在他身边，赫敏惊讶又悲伤地吸了一口气。但是德拉科没有听到。他觉得自己的心要碎了。塞丽娜不仅内疚是她导致了他们二人争吵，而且对于他和金妮的关系，她还抱着这种自欺欺人的想法。一方面，他可以让她心碎，向一个六岁女孩解释，不是所有孩子都是因爱而生的。然而，这似乎没有必要。而另一方面，他也可以什么都不说，让她继续她的幻想。毕竟，孩子不就是爱发梦吗。

      “你现在必须醒了，妈妈。”塞丽娜轻声说。她的眼泪渐渐少了。“你已经睡了很久了。”

      “塞丽娜。”德拉科柔声叫道。他再次觉得十分无助。“她不会醒过来。”

      塞丽娜脸上的笑容把德拉科吓了一跳。“她当然不会醒来，我真傻。”德拉科正要让她不许说自己傻，但是她又继续说道：“你必须吻她。”

      “什么？”这个声音并不属于德拉科，而是来自赫敏。

      “在《睡美人》里，王子用亲吻叫醒了她。”塞丽娜解释道，听上去，她觉得赫敏很蠢，连这个都不知道。“所以爸爸必须吻她。”

      赫敏用咳嗽掩饰了咯咯笑声。“那你的父亲必须是一位王子。”

      “他是。”塞丽娜兴奋地说。她笑着坐了起来。“卢娜阿姨、布雷斯叔叔和潘西阿姨总说他以前是斯莱特林王子。瞧，他就是王子。”

      “塞丽娜。”德拉科吼道。“我不会吻她。”

      塞丽娜的嘴唇哆嗦了起来。“但是如果你不吻她，她就会死。你为什么想让我的妈妈死掉？”

      “真是胡说八道。”德拉科嘀咕道。他想不出解决方法了。“格——赫敏，希望你给我一点友好的帮助。”

      “好吧，现在你希望我友好了。”赫敏抱怨道。她对塞丽娜露出一副笑脸，回想着《睡美人》的故事。“宝贝，在故事里，睡美人必须被心爱的人亲吻。”

      塞丽娜翻了个白眼。“我知道。爸爸就是妈妈心爱的人，不是吗？你们生了我。”

      “情况很棘手。”赫敏低声对德拉科说。

      “塞丽娜，我不是你妈妈的心爱之人。”德拉科说。

      “你一定是。”塞丽娜叫道。“你们生了孩子。祖父和祖母说，只有相爱的人才会生小孩。”

      “是吗？”德拉科提醒自己要感谢他的父母。

      “如果你爱她，你为什么想要她死？”

      “我不想让她死。”德拉科绷紧了下巴。他不想看到他女儿脸上痛苦的表情了。“我只是不想吻她。”

      “亲吧。就亲一下嘴唇，塞丽娜就会开心了。当然，她不会一直相信童话故事的。但她至少不会再烦你了。”塞丽娜正在床上哭泣，德拉科正要回答，但赫敏继续柔声说道：“否则她可能就不再相信爱情了。她或许还会知道她怎样来到这个世上的秘密。噢，等她到了金妮当时的年纪，她很可能跑去和某个人亲热，怀孕，然后说你不能责备她。”

      “你这样说有什么目的吗？”德拉科瞪着赫敏。“还是你想说服我不吻她。”

      “但我是在说服你吻她。”赫敏有些困惑。

      “听上去可不是那样。”德拉科咬牙切齿地说。

      赫敏回想了一下自己的话。“好吧，确实不像。”

      这时，塞丽娜发出一声长长的哀嚎，德拉科低声咒骂着他的父母，责怪他们给她讲了睡美人的故事，然后慢慢说道：“好吧，我吻她。”

      “耶！”塞丽娜高兴地说。

      “她会进斯莱特林的。”赫敏摇着头说。

      德拉科不得不忍住对塞丽娜吼叫的冲动，他知道，如果他拒绝的话，她会继续哭泣。他的思绪现在非常混乱。一方面，他觉得亲吻金妮是非常错误的，而另一方面，他不想这么宠着塞丽娜。最令他感到惊讶的是，他想起在学校时，亲吻金妮的感觉非常好。但是，她目前正在昏迷，毫无反应。

      “快啊，爸爸。”塞丽娜催促着他，从床上爬了下来。

      “塞丽娜，这没用的。”德拉科警告道。“我不想你为这种事而哭。”

      “一定有用的，爸爸。”塞丽娜热切地说。“一定。”

      德拉科站在金妮的床边，看着她的脸。她的卷发仍然与在舞会上一样，但却有些凌乱，发夹也摘了下来，和她的珠宝一同放在床头柜上。他看着她脸上的伤口，想起了特蕾西·戴维斯，不由得皱起眉头。这时，塞丽娜发出一声不满的叹息，这些念头都飘然远去了。她开始失去耐心了。

      他抚摸着她的脸，将脸上的头发拂去。她的皮肤比平常更加苍白。特蕾西·戴维斯又出现在他的脑海中，他的眉头皱得更紧了。他很快就会关照她的。同时，他还要抚慰他的女儿。他朝金妮俯下身，手仍在她的发丝中，他的嘴唇轻轻拂过她的嘴唇。

      之后的事情发生得太突然了。仿佛一股电流穿身而过，接着，金妮从床上弹了起来，撞上了他的嘴唇。她睁大眼睛缩了回去，发出一声害怕的尖叫，腿在床上四处乱踢。德拉科吓了一跳，头脑十分混乱。赫敏不可置信地看着金妮挣扎，而塞丽娜则露出了开心的笑容。

      “噢，天啊！”德拉科叫道。“韦斯莱，你瞧吧。以后每次你昏迷或沉睡时，我都必须吻你了，而你必须得醒过来。”

      “马尔福。”赫敏叫道。德拉科的话打破了这美好的一幕，她急忙向金妮走去。“你没事的。你疼吗？”

      金妮的嘴在动，但却发不出声音。她惊恐地转动着眼珠。

      “没事的，冷静下来。”赫敏抓住金妮的手。“如果你疼，就攥一下。”

      金妮没有攥紧她的手。

      “那就好。”赫敏说。她帮助金妮坐起来，然后递给她一杯水。“我觉得你应该会没事的。药剂会一直让你睡到完全痊愈和不再疼痛。我会观察你一个小时，如果没事的话，我就通知你的哥哥们。”

      金妮似乎冷静了下来，她瞪着德拉科。“你为什么吻我？”她的喊叫微弱而嘶哑。“你只敢亲吻昏迷的人吗？”

      当然，这些话让塞丽娜十分恐慌。她急忙来营救她的父亲了。“不是的，妈妈，是我让他这样做的。他是你的真爱。只有真爱可以吻醒你。”

      塞丽娜的话令金妮目瞪口呆。“什么？”

      “有人给她讲了睡美人的故事。”赫敏立刻说道。她仍然为金妮被亲吻叫醒而感到惊讶。但是，赫敏相信，这只不过是一个巧合，而不是亲吻的力量。“因为只有两个人相爱才能生出小孩，她以为马尔福是你的真爱。之后，他的吻唤醒了你。”

      “你真是了不起。”金妮嘀咕道。她朝德拉科耸了耸肩。“我想我不应该对你生气。别露出自大的表情，我还没忘记出事之前发生的事情。然而，我的怒火暂时是朝向你前女友的。”

      “我会处理这件事。”德拉科生硬地说。

      “我自己也可以。”金妮打算继续瞪着他，但是塞丽娜爬上了床，坐在金妮的膝盖上，搂着她，眼泪再次浸湿了她的病号服。“怎么了，宝贝？”

      “我不恨你。”塞丽娜哭着说。

      “喔，我知道。没人可以恨我。”金妮开玩笑道。塞丽娜抽了抽鼻子，破涕为笑。“笑起来就好看了。”

      “我真的为我所做的事情感到抱歉。”塞丽娜喃喃道。“我不是故意的。”

      “没关系。”金妮抱了抱她的女儿。

      塞丽娜松开了金妮，转身看着德拉科。“我很抱歉让你们两个吵架。我很抱歉给那个——那个女人捣乱。”

      “原谅你。”德拉科回答。“但是，我希望你从现在开始好好表现，小姐。”

      “好的，爸爸。”塞丽娜嘀咕道。

      “你愿意和你的母亲一起待一会儿吗？我要去处理一些事情。”

      塞丽娜欢快地同意了。“好的。”

      “你们介意吗？”德拉科对赫敏和金妮扬起了眉毛。

      “当然不介意。”金妮看着他。“我说话算话，我可以照顾好自己。”

      “我也说话算话。”德拉科打开门，目光坚定地看了她一眼。“我会处理这件事。”


	12. Chapter 12

**第十二章** **卡仕达饼干**

 

 

      “我做了一些检查，你需要再留几天。”

      金妮盯着赫敏，仿佛她长了三个脑袋。“再留几天？我做不到。我宁愿忍受痛苦。面包房怎么办呢？虽然我很开心男孩们、潘西和安吉丽娜现在看顾着那里，可他们不能再多留几天了。查理有龙要照顾。比尔要回古灵阁。罗恩和哈利是傲罗。安吉丽娜不能永远把弗雷德放在芙蓉那里。还有德拉科，我仍然怀疑他从一开始就没在面包房帮上什么忙。”

      “我的体力劳动就得到了这种感谢？”

      “你真的不应该这样溜进来。”金妮看了一眼德拉科。“我很感激，非常感激。我感激到已经原谅你说过的话了，也是因为布雷斯告诉我，那件事发生之前你一直在喝酒。”

      赫敏咂了咂舌头。“男人啊，我从来不理解他们为什么要在出门之前喝酒。你就不能出门喝吗？那不就是你出去的理由吗？”

      “任何人喝超过三杯酒，女士们都不会乐意的。”德拉科说。“我宁可醉醺醺，也不愿意清醒地度过那个夜晚。”

      “喝醉不是所有事情的借口，这只不过是让我不去追究的一个原因。”金妮说，她又转向了赫敏。“你能给我们几分钟吗？然后我们再讨论我不会多留几天的事情。”

      “金妮。”赫敏皱着眉头说。“我无法相信你竟然不在乎你的健康。”

      “我必须回到面包房。”金妮坚定地说。“如果我不回去，谁知道可能会发生什么？他们或许会炸了我的厨房，尤其是乔治在那里，他可能会把我的卡仕达饼干和他的金丝雀饼干搞混，把我的顾客都变成金丝雀。”

      赫敏看上去想要争论。但是金妮看了她一眼，清楚表明她不想在德拉科面前谈论这件事。赫敏只好走开了，承诺在他们谈话结束之前，不会让任何人接近这里。金妮感激地看了她一眼，然后示意她关上房门。门关上之后，寂静的房间让她想起了第一次见到塞丽娜之后，她和德拉科去吃的那顿午餐。

      金妮叹了口气，说道：“我先说吧。”

      “是你让格——韦——赫敏离开的。”德拉科指出，懊恼地叫着赫敏的教名。“她待在这里我也很乐意。”

      金妮翻了个白眼。“我相信你很乐意。塞丽娜在哪里？”

      “父亲带她去购物了。”德拉科立刻说道。“她一直烦着他要去购物。今天早晨我们去马尔福庄园吃早饭，她就赖在他的书房门口不走，他只好带她去购物。”

      “她真是一个非常狡猾的孩子。”金妮说，她对德拉科眯起了眼睛。“如果你没有带塞丽娜过来，也不想聊天，那你过来干什么？”

      德拉科在床边的椅子中动了动。“我就不能来看望一下我孩子的母亲而不引起她的怀疑吗？”

      金妮哼了一声。“不能。”

      “我很受伤。”他慢吞吞地说。

      “好吧，暂时保守你的秘密吧。”金妮气呼呼地说。“我们仍然需要谈谈发生的事情。在过去两天，它就像乌云一样笼罩在我们头顶，我不喜欢这种感觉。”

      “说吧。”德拉科示意她继续。

      “你说的话之前——现在也令我感到难过。”金妮露出了痛苦的表情，仿佛承认这件事就足以令她疼痛。“我不知道你是否知道，不过我觉得你知道，你说出了我最大的不安全感。每次我搞砸了塞丽娜的事情，我都会想，我是不是远离她的生活才会更好。”

      “我从没指责你自私。”他轻轻说道。

      金妮瞪了他一眼。“什么？”

      他坐了起来，将胳膊肘搭在膝盖上，垂下了头。“我说的话不对。我先承认，我知道自己当时在说什么，因为我那时已经清醒了。我为我说的话向你道歉。”

      金妮震惊地坐在那里。

      他抬起头，鄙视地看着她的表情。“怎么了？”

      “对不起。”她耸了耸肩，表情仍然十分惊讶。“我只是没想到你会和我道歉。”

      “我不是混蛋。”他停顿了一下，又说道，“我那天晚上或许是个混蛋，但是我不打算一直做一个反应迟钝的粗鲁家伙。”

      “我会记住的。”金妮回答。“但是请回到说我自私的部分。这就是你们马尔福道歉的方式？先辱骂我，然后再说对不起？”

      “马尔福不道歉。”他说。“你也确实自私。塞丽娜很在乎你，她深爱着你，仿佛你从开始就一直在她的生命中。你却盲目得看不到。虽然我不愿意承认，可是我不希望你离开，因为这样会让她感到快乐。”

      “噢，真好。”金妮微笑着说。“你想让我出现在你的生活中？”

      “不，我想让你出现在塞丽娜的生活中。”他说。“别搞混了。”

      金妮皱着眉头，露出了犹豫的表情。“我一直在考虑，或许我们应该重新开始，彻彻底底地重头来过。我们应该放下过去的所有事情，继续纠结我们对彼此说过的难听话，是没有任何好处的。”

      “你或许应该和你的哥哥们聊聊你的决定。”他看上去很不自在。“韦斯莱，我说的是罗恩，他已经打碎我的鼻子了。我不需要继续受伤。”

      金妮微笑着说：“提醒我谢谢他。”

      “该死的韦斯莱们。”德拉科嘀咕道。

      “你现在打算告诉我，你为什么来这儿吗？”

      “来谈话。”他说。

      “但是你刚刚说——”金妮立刻闭上了嘴。“算了，我不想知道了。我还有重要的事情需要担心，比如离开这里。”

      德拉科犹豫了一下，然后说道：“我能帮忙。”

      金妮哼了一声。“你打算把我塞进你的口袋里，然后带我溜走吗？”

      “我怀疑你塞不进去。”他坏笑着说。“我是在说你的面包房。”

      “我觉得在我住院的时候，你并不能运营我的面包房。”金妮抱起胳膊，看着天花板。“很正常，我自己就能发现。”

      “我不是说我来做。”他叫道。“我可以提供一些家养小精灵，我很忙好吗。”

      “哦。”金妮说。

      “只在你住院的时候帮忙。”他说。“当然，如果你愿意也可以留下它们。它们非常擅长烘焙和打扫。”

      “我为亲手烘焙而感到骄傲。”金妮说。“如果靠家养小精灵制作点心，那面包房还有什么意义？”

      “几天而已，金妮。”赫敏在门外叫道。

      “赫敏。”金妮叫道。“你为什么在偷听？”

      赫敏打开门，将头探了进来。“你们不小声一点又不是我的错。我就站在门外，能听到你们说的每一个字。”

      赫敏突然被推进房间，卢娜走了进来。“我也在偷听，我同意德拉科和赫敏的看法。她说你的身体里仍然有残留的魔法。可能会导致并发症，使你生病。多待几天又不会死。”

      金妮叹了口气。“我就赢不了了？”

      “你赢不了了。”潘西拿着墨镜和外套走了进来。“我会留下看管收银台。我还挺喜欢除了购物，白天也有点其他事情可做的感觉。”

      “我从来没想到潘西·帕金森有一天会主动工作。”卢娜说。“我也没想到你会和一个韦斯莱约会。”

      “时代变了。”潘西坏笑着说。“谁能想到德拉科会和一个韦斯莱亲热生子呢？”

      “或许因为我们没有坐在这里。”金妮瞪了潘西一眼。

      “既然一切都说定了。”德拉科站了起来。“我就走了。我会在一两个小时之内派去几个家养小精灵。”

      “德拉科，布雷斯几分钟后会到马尔福庄园。“卢娜说。“他这两天表现得很奇怪，不知道你知不知道为什么。”

      “没什么好担心的。”德拉科神秘地说。

      “你们两个要做什么？”卢娜问道。

      “金妮，你介意看管塞丽娜几个小时吗？”

      “她想留多久都可以。”金妮说。“我喜欢让她待在这里，这样我就不像待在病房了。”

      “父亲会把她送过来。”德拉科走向了门口。“日安，女士们。”

      他关上门后，潘西说道：“有事情要发生。”

      “我早就放弃查探了。”卢娜皱着眉头。“一定是件大事，因为布雷斯最近经常和西奥多联络。他最近两天又开始了，也很晚才回家。他一向回家很早的。”

      “西奥多和德拉科是非常好的朋友。”潘西盯着门说。“如果布雷斯在和西奥联络，布雷斯与德拉科在工作日上午十一点会面，那么一定有事情在筹谋。”

      有人敲门，所有人都叫道：“请进。”

      “噢，你好，卢修斯。”卢娜说。“是塞丽娜吗？我觉得好像很久都没见到你了。”

      “别傻了，卢娜阿姨。”塞丽娜说。“你昨天才见过我。”

      小女孩跑到了床边，脸旁的头发晃来晃去，绿色裙子来回摆动。她爬上床，坐在金妮旁边，这是她最喜欢的位置。她觉得这是床上最好的位置，她能离她的妈妈很近，又能和她共享一只枕头。

      卢修斯站在门口，尽量不对塞丽娜的行为露出震惊的表情。他和大家打了招呼，然后说道：“真高兴见到你身体健康，韦斯莱小姐。”

      “谢谢你，马尔福先生。”金妮对他热情地说。“谢谢你把塞丽娜送过来。”

      “举手之劳。”卢修斯回答。

      塞丽娜开心地在床上蹦跳。“祖父给你买了礼物。”

      金妮扬起了眉毛。“是吗？你真是太体贴了，马尔福先生。”

      卢修斯从口袋里拿出了一个用普通棕色纸包着的小盒子。金妮很好奇盒子里装的是什么。所以，卢修斯把它放在她的膝盖上之后，她就立刻拆开了。她无法相信卢修斯·马尔福给她买了一份礼物。她打开包装，看到了一个小巧的黑色天鹅绒盒子。

      “我希望你不是要求婚。”金妮开了个玩笑。

      “我觉得我的妻子不会乐意的。”卢修斯回答。

      金妮笑了起来。“我也这样认为。”

      “打开它。”卢修斯鼓励着她。“我觉得你不是那种喜欢收到大钻石的人。所以我挑选了一个更加符合你品味的东西。”

      金妮打开盒子，潘西、卢娜和赫敏也一起凑了过来。“真漂亮。但是我很惊讶，你竟然觉得我会喜欢珍珠。”

      “你不喜欢吗？”

      “喜欢，我喜欢极了。”金妮急忙说道。“我觉得你不应该为我这么破费。我很感激，但是它一定很贵。”

      “你不必担心。”卢修斯说。

      金妮低头看着这枚戒指，它的美丽让她惊叹。它十分特别，但你即使穿得朴实无华，也可以在某个春日里将它戴出门。白金的指环是一朵花的形状，正中间有一颗漂亮的珍珠，花朵的花瓣簇拥在四周，精美极了。

      “太棒了。”金妮对卢修斯笑着说。“谢谢你。”

      “纳西莎一直说，我在挑选完美的珠宝上有诀窍。”卢修斯说。“所以我才经常购买珠宝作为礼物。”

      “既然如此，我的生日还有几个月就到了。”金妮笑着说。

      “我会尽力记住的。”他说。

      “试一试，妈妈。”塞丽娜催促道。她在床上蹦跳着，脸上挂着欣喜的笑容。见到卢修斯和金妮相处得很好，她十分开心，对她来说，这是正确的一步。“我想看看你戴着的样子。”

      金妮将戒指戴上手指，花朵盖住了她的两根手指。“现在我必须找个地方炫耀一下这件精美的艺术品了。”

      “我想起来了。”潘西说。“我收了你的邮件，其中就有几个社交活动的邀请函。”

      “我还以为我在上一场舞会上的无礼消失会让那些女人把我剔除她们的邀请名单呢。”金妮说。

      “我要走了。”卢修斯说。“德拉科要我十一点半到马尔福庄园。”

      “是吗？”卢娜问道。“你知道为什么吗？”

      卢修斯坏笑着说：“扎比尼夫人，我是不会泄露庄园里的男士会议的。”

      “所以一定有什么秘密事件。”潘西说。“那一定意味着我们在场的人都不会喜欢你们会议上所发生的事情。”

      卢修斯点了点头。“快点好起来，韦斯莱小姐。纳西莎很想邀请你一起喝茶。我敢说她很快就会过来看你。日安，女士们。”

      卢修斯说完，就立刻离开了。卢娜和潘西来到房间一侧，讨论他们的会议可能和什么有关。金妮、赫敏和塞丽娜看着金妮手指上的大珍珠戒指，赞赏它的美丽和卢修斯·马尔福的眼光。

      “该死，他们到底要开什么会？”潘西问道。

      有人在敲门，卢娜嘟哝道：“进来。”

      查理将脑袋探了进来。“来得不是时候？”

      金妮摘下戒指，将它放回了盒子里。“没有，进来吧，查理。”

      “我只待一会儿。”查理说。“我要去开会。”

      “我不知道你今天有会议。”赫敏说。“是关于你接收的小龙吗？”

      “和保护区没关系。”查理说。

      卢娜瞪起了眼睛。“你也要去马尔福庄园？”

      “这是那种只有男孩可以参加的会议吗？”潘西抱着胳膊说。“我觉得受到了冒犯。”

      “我只是来告诉你，我们今天必须关了面包房，金妮。”查理清了清喉咙。“说完我就走了。”

      查理向门口跑去，完全没有理会赫敏的叫喊：“查理·韦斯莱！”

      “我猜我的哥哥们也都会去。”金妮搂着塞丽娜说。“他们要做什么？”

      “肯定和金妮有关。”潘西说。

      “但他们为什么要请西奥过来？”卢娜在一把访客椅上坐了下来。“他甚至都没见过金妮。”

      “除非——”

      “特蕾西·戴维斯。”女孩们异口同声地说。

 

* * *

 

      “警告一声，女孩们已经起疑了。”查理说。

      “她们有许多问题，德拉科。”卢修斯看了德拉科一眼。“你觉得把她们排除在外明智吗？”

      “我同意马尔福——小的。”罗恩说。“她们什么都不知道最好。她们会生气的。”

      如果有人望一眼马尔福庄园的春季起居室，他们会看到十分古怪的组合。韦斯莱们和哈利·波特似乎与斯莱特林们扯不上什么关系，尤其是与马尔福们。但是，四个韦斯莱男人、一个波特、两个马尔福、一个扎比尼和一个诺特为了一件事而聚在了一起。

      “珀西也不能知道。”比尔警告地看了一眼他的弟弟们。“我们不需要他的参与。”

      “既然都安排好了。”德拉科慢吞吞地说。“我们就说正事吧，先生们。”

      “这件事要用斯莱特林的方式来处理。”布雷斯坏笑着说。“为了我们的任务，我建议你们格兰芬多把好心收一收。”

      “我觉得我好像已经踏入了黑暗的一面。”哈利嘀咕道。

      德拉科没有理会他。“西奥是我的好朋友，他精于追踪和收集信息。但是他仍然没能追踪到特蕾西·戴维斯，这就意味着一件事。”

      “她比我们想的更狡猾。”布雷斯说。

      “不，扎比尼。”德拉科旋转着杯中的威士忌。“这意味着这件事并不是一时冲动。她不是碰巧撞到金妮走在午夜的街上。她在跟踪金妮。”

      “我看了韦斯——吉妮维娅的病历。”西奥说。“治疗师应该正在尝试清除残余的魔法，这些魔法和血追踪咒语有关。”

      “她怎么能得到金妮的血？”比尔扬起了眉毛。“我觉得金妮会察觉到的。”

      “你怎么看到她的病历的？”查理问道。

      西奥坏笑着说：“我还知道你的妻子怀孕了，恭喜你。我知道你们的父母对你们的妹妹做了些什么。我知道波特喝茶不加糖，只加少量牛奶。我很擅长收集信息。”

      “一点都不吓人。”乔治嘀咕道。

      “我们能继续了吗，先生们？”西奥的表现逗乐了卢修斯。

      “她不需要金妮的血。”德拉科说。“她取了塞丽娜的血。一周前，塞丽娜的膝盖破了。我那时还没有警告家养小精灵不允许她入内。它们说她进来，取走了它们用在塞丽娜伤口上的棉棒。”

      “她怎么知道塞丽娜弄伤了膝盖？”乔治问。

      “事情发生的时候，我们正在训练。”德拉科说。“我觉得她可能一直在跟踪我。”

      “不是这么厉害吧。”罗恩哼了一声。“有一个精神病要抓我的妹妹。”

      “这就意味着你和塞丽娜的身上也有追踪咒语。”乔治指出。

      “已经处理了。”德拉科低声说。

      “如果她真的是一个逍遥在外的精神病。”哈利说。“金妮需要保护。”

      “有了。”卢修斯说。“她进医院之后就受到保护了。”

      罗恩在座位上动了动。“我相信他们是隐蔽起来了。”

      “是的。”德拉科说。“因为塞丽娜愿意和金妮一起待在医院，我需要确保她的安全。”

      “我也会安排两个傲罗警惕细节。”罗恩说。两个马尔福看上去想要抗议。“有两个傲罗守卫，她不太可能做出行动。就算她做出行动，你们的守卫也会打她个出其不意，而傲罗会吸引一些注意力。从哪个方面来看都是万全的。”

      德拉科似乎还是不喜欢这个主意，但他什么都没说。他们又讨论了哪个傲罗会适合这份工作。最终，他们决定挑选能与金妮自在相处的人，这样也能减轻需要守卫给她带来的恐慌。哈利建议安排西莫·斐尼甘和迪安·托马斯。然而，后者引起了一些混乱。

      “你真的觉得金妮会想让迪安监视她的一举一动吗？”罗恩靠在了椅背上。“她很可能会攻击他。”

      “她和他约会还是在霍格沃茨的时候。”哈利说。“她不会记得那些事的。”

      “不行，不能让她的前男友做她的守卫。”德拉科说。

      德拉科的爆发让几个人很惊讶，确切来说是布雷斯、卢修斯和西奥，因为在大多数争论之中，德拉科都保持沉默，而且他并不了解傲罗们。然而，当哈利一直坚称迪安会是一个好守卫，德拉科瞪向哈利时，他们立刻收回了震惊的表情。

      “为什么不呢？”哈利问道。

      二人瞪着对方，僵持不下，比尔翻了个白眼。他现在已经知道，德拉科·马尔福对他的妹妹有些迷恋。但是他不知道那是欲望，还是更深层次的感情。在他看来，现在还很难说。金妮对这位斯莱特林也有着更深的感情。她声明不许伤害德拉科的那一刻，比尔就看出来了。不过还是那句话，现在还很难说。

      “还有别人吗？”查理问。“似乎没人想让迪安执行这个任务。”

      “帕瓦蒂。”思考了一会儿后，罗恩说道。“或许有个女性守卫，金妮会更自在一些。帕瓦蒂也能待在病房里。”

      “就这么定了。”查理说。

      “也花了很长时间。”乔治说。“我还想推荐罗米达·万恩呢。”

      “不行。”哈利和德拉科一齐叫道。

      “她也对你耍了爱情魔药和巧克力的把戏吗，马尔福？”罗恩笑着说，德拉科看上去十分不自在。

      “你不应该那么开心，罗恩。”比尔看着他的弟弟说。“我可以发誓，哈利说是你吃了巧克力。”

      “先生们。”卢修斯警告道。“我想我们是在讨论韦斯莱小姐的安全吧。”

      “对。”布雷斯说。“我和我的一些职员聊了聊，他们经常和特蕾西·戴维斯一起玩。他们说她不正常有一段时间了，对德拉科非常痴迷。他们还说，自从他们分手之后，他们就没见过她了。”

      “我可以提一个建议吗？”卢修斯坏笑道。“我觉得是时候告知你的母亲了，德拉科。”

      哈利和韦斯莱们都很困惑。乔治问：“为什么？”

      “特蕾西最在乎的就是她的形象。”布雷斯说。

      德拉科露出了坏笑。“如果她的形象被破坏了，她一定会出现。她会想弥补她的名声。”

      “她几乎杀了人。”哈利说。“你们真的觉得她会上钩吗？对她来说可能太冒险了吧。”

      “你不明白我们的社交圈。”西奥在一个小时内第一次开了口。“形象就是一切。”

      “你们的社会真有趣。”比尔说。“编一件坏事就能让人作茧自缚。”

      “她会出来的，还很可能去参加一场社交活动。”布雷斯说，没有理会比尔的评论。“但一定是一场有价值的活动。”

      “父亲，你有心情计划舞会吗？”德拉科问。

      “可以，我们的舞厅是时候该打扫一下了。”卢修斯慢吞吞地说。“会是一个难忘的夜晚啊。”

      “德拉科，我觉得你会需要一些开胃点心和饮料。”乔治表情无辜地说。“我已经有了完美的想法。当然，我会为我们的荣誉客人做一些改变。但我敢说她会喜欢的。”

      “她欺负错了人。”哈利看着所有人脸上露出的坏笑，低声喃喃道。


	13. Chapter 13

**第十三章** **覆盆子巧克力蛋糕**

 

 

      金妮今天早晨第十六次悲惨地叹了口气。她被困在医院一周了，头一次是一个人孤零零地醒来，没人与她争论她不应该想溜出医院。她一个人待了两个小时，脑子里都是马尔福一家，主要是德拉科·马尔福。

      比尔昨晚来过，问起了她寄给德拉科的那封信。在他保证绝对不会谋杀他们的父母之后，她说出了发生的事情。那封信是由莫丽送出，然而，金妮猜测，莫丽并没有将信寄出，而是扔掉了。金妮只能得出这种结论，因为莫丽·韦斯莱帮金妮寄了所有信件。

      但是，并不是这件事令金妮感到焦虑。比尔说，德拉科表示他会和她结婚。不知为何，她没有感到厌恶，而是心里有一种充实的感觉，这既美妙又吓人。金妮只能得出一个结论，她对德拉科·马尔福有感情。这是可鄙的，她不能放任它继续。

      但是她无法阻止感情，这是不可能的。每次看到德拉科和塞丽娜互动，她都越来越被这个七年前与她春宵一度的男人吸引。他很英俊，这是无可否认的，他有着强健的体格和好身材。据金妮回忆，他在床上也棒极了。尽管那是她的第一次，他仍然让她觉得不可思议。

      想到他们的同床共枕，金妮不由哆嗦起来，身上也起了鸡皮疙瘩。他点燃了她，那一晚，他让她有了感觉。最初有些尴尬，她很害羞。但是在她放开之后，德拉科引导着她，影响着她，让她有了前所未有的经历。

      她在宾夕法尼亚州生活时，也有人追求她，十分愿意和她发展恋情，但是她很害怕。她的伤疤深深刻在心和灵魂上。她无法想象和其他人睡觉，她十分担心不会再有和德拉科一起时那种美好的经历。

_“你确定吗？”_

_她赤身裸体地躺在他面前，身体为他敞开。他见过也触碰过她的每一处。她的脸很红，他充满欲望的眼神让她从脸红到了脚趾。_

_她能感觉到他，他的坚硬抵着她的大腿。他很美，但是她绝不会告诉他。她有一种感觉，他不会喜欢她夸赞他是美的。他可能会觉得这是对他男子气概的嘲弄。但是无论他怎么想，他都很美。_

_他仿佛由大理石雕刻而成。他有棱角分明的双臂，漂亮的肋骨，想到他的下身，她脸红了。在陋居的时候，她见过哥哥们的裸体，还见过一次哈利的。想到哈利，她觉得十分愤怒。_

_她抬起头，看着德拉科·马尔福那双灰色眼睛。“我准备好了。”_

_“你确定？我不想让你的哥哥们冲进来杀了我。”_

_“这将是我们的秘密。”她轻声说，按下他的头与她亲吻。她抬起臀部，磨蹭着他，他发出了呻吟。“来吗？”_

_他将胳膊撑在她的脑袋两侧，低头咬着她的耳朵。“我从来没和处女睡过，但是我觉得可能会疼。”_

_“我准备好了。”她轻声说。_

_疼痛来得很快，好像她从里面被扯开了。在那之前，他用了手指，但仍然不太舒服，有点疼。不过，当他手指和舌头并用时，那种不舒服的感觉就被愉悦盖住了。可现在，疼痛仿佛不会消失。太疼了，她想哭着寻求帮助。这种疼痛几乎难以忍受。_

_他低下头亲吻她的泪水，她才发现自己哭了。“我保证，疼痛很快就会消失的。”_

_她咬着嘴唇，希望自己不要再哭了。但是她没有等到一分钟，疼痛就消失了，取而代之的是难以忍受的痛苦，她觉得自己被充满了，与他联结在一起。她抬头看着他，他绷紧了下巴，表明他正在极力控制自己的原始冲动，不去激烈地占有她。_

_又一分钟过去了，他还没有动，她发出了丧气的叫声，决定将一切掌握在自己手中，她试探地晃动着屁股。她的眼前出现了白点，她从来没有过这种感觉。德拉科发出一声呻吟，想让她停下来，免得她过早地结束这个夜晚。但是这没能阻止金妮，她继续动着，想撞击之前碰到的那个地方，会给她带来极度快感的地方。_

_德拉科不会让她再做主导了，他用力地抓住她的屁股。她发出了失落的呻吟，不过很快就被欲望和愉悦的呻吟取代了。他将她的双腿按在肩上，而他在她体内进出，这个角度给她带来了极大快感。他们的动作越来越快，逐渐形成了一种节奏。_

_“用力。”她呻吟道。_

_他不想让她事后感到更加酸痛，因此他没有听从。他继续冲入她的体内，每次都会撞到那一处，让她放纵地呻吟着他的名字。他将手伸到他们之间，找到那个会让她高潮的小按钮，用老练细长的手指触碰着她，她尖声叫着他的名字。_

_金妮没想到会是这样，就好像有什么在她体内爆炸了。她的身体变得僵硬，阴道夹紧了德拉科，他也陷入了高潮带来的快感，射在了她的里面。他耗尽了力气，但还是将娇小的她搂进怀里，给他们翻了个个儿，让她趴在上面，他们的身体仍然相连。_

_“呣。”她发出满足的呻吟。_

_他笑了。“我就把这当成恭维了。”_

_“随便你。”她喃喃道，想更紧地贴在他的胸前。“我真想知道是不是每次都会这样。”_

_感到体内疲软的阴茎又开始变硬，她惊讶地叫了一声，抬头看向他那双美丽的眼睛。她知道她会得到答案的，就算和其他男人不会这样，她也知道，和他每次都会这样，哪怕他们只有这一晚。_

      金妮突然回了神，她的脸颊上有一抹红晕，她能感觉到身体被抚摸。这时，纳西莎·马尔福冲进她的房间，身后还跟着三个女人，她的脸红得更厉害了。她在被子里觉得非常不舒服，想起德拉科的样子和他的抚摸，她被唤起了欲望。

      “你还好吗，韦斯莱小姐？”纳西莎好奇地看着她。“你的脸很红。”

      “很好。”金妮立刻回答。“请叫我金妮，马尔福夫人。”

      “好吧，那你得叫我纳西莎。”纳西莎答道。

      “纳西莎，你来这干什么？”这个名字从她口中说出十分陌生，但是她不想与面前这个女人争论。“这些人是谁？”

      “这是玛姬，金妮。”纳西莎指着一个女人说道，金妮觉得她十分眼熟，好像在哪里见过。“你参加格林格拉斯舞会穿的裙子是她制作的。”

      “哦。”金妮说。“怎么了？”

      “我和韦斯莱治疗师谈过了。”纳西莎绕到了金妮的床边。“她说你的身体状况可以参加明晚的马尔福舞会。”

      “纳西莎，我真的不想一出院就参加舞会。”金妮哀叫道。

      “不行，亲爱的。”纳西莎的眼睛闪闪发亮。“你会想参加这场舞会的，它很特别。”

      “为什么？”

      “你会知道的。”纳西莎说。“来吧，金妮，你觉得白裙子怎么样？”

 

* * *

 

      两个小时后，纳西莎微笑着离开了。玛姬会为金妮设计一条漂亮的裙子。但是，纳西莎的笑容不是为此，而是因为一只甲虫跟随着她。她离开圣芒戈后，就走向了破釜酒吧，玛姬跟在她的身后。

      “我和你说过那个讨厌的特蕾西吗？”纳西莎低声对玛姬说，但偷偷飞在她身边的甲虫肯定能听清。“我真高兴她离开了我儿子的生活。”

      玛姬笑了，她两天前就得知了这个计划。“没错，现在我可以给吉妮维娅设计一条可爱的白裙子。它将是我设计过最漂亮的白裙子。”

      “对，马尔福舞会将有许多惊喜。”纳西莎低声说。“我只希望我们可以保守秘密。我不希望关于德拉科和吉妮维娅的新闻泄露出去。我们也不能让德拉科发现这条裙子，我知道他热切希望看到他的同伴会穿什么。”

      “这不是坏运气吗？”

      “非常可怕的坏运气，玛姬。”甲虫落到了纳西莎的肩上，她努力掩盖着笑意。“噢，我真是等不到明天晚上了。事情成功后，塞丽娜终于能看到她的父母在一起了。德拉科穿燕尾服会非常英俊，而吉妮维娅穿着你为她的大日子设计的白裙子，也会光彩照人。”

      “除非那个可恶卑鄙的特蕾西出现，否则德拉科一定会和她结婚的。”玛姬大声说道。

      “喔，小点声，玛姬。”纳西莎说。“如果这件事被报道出来，一切都毁了。如果特蕾西·戴维斯出现，那就完蛋了。”

      纳西莎和玛姬看着甲虫从她的肩上飞走了。两个人都很想知道晚间《预言家日报》上会有什么内容。她们更想知道特蕾西·戴维斯是否会现身，毁掉马尔福舞会，她很可能会以为这场舞会是吉妮维娅·韦斯莱和德拉科·马尔福的婚礼。

       

* * *

 

      星期六伴随着许多期待而来。在那篇文章登上夜间《预言家日报》后，潘西、卢娜和赫敏一起冲进德拉科家索要答案，于是她们也加入了这个计划。令德拉科惊讶的是，她们同意对金妮保守秘密，这样就不会破坏整个计划了。金妮有自己的复仇计划，要对特蕾西以牙还牙。她会如愿以偿，不过男孩们也要完成他们的复仇。

      现在，他站在马尔福庄园舞厅的前厅内，等待着他今晚的女伴，他女儿的母亲。塞丽娜安全地待在她的房间，一个家养小精灵奉命看守她，以防特蕾西突然有些什么疯狂的念头，虽然不太可能，但是小心为上。

      当韦斯莱一家在他的大理石前厅出现时，所有念头都消失了。但是他没有看见她。他看到了乔治和穿着金色礼服的安吉丽娜，他们的儿子弗雷德和贾斯敏待在一间客房，一个小时之前就睡着了。接着，他看到了罗恩和潘西，潘西正忙着整理天蓝色的长裙。查理和赫敏跟在他们身后，门钥匙旅行显然让后者感到不适，她揉着浅紫色长裙下的肚子。比尔和穿着淡粉色裙子的芙蓉跟在他们身后，再后面是珀西和穿着黄色裙子的佩内洛普。

      接着，他看见了她。仿佛一片红色的海洋从中间分开，露出了一颗珍珠。她真是耀眼夺目。她所穿的礼服十分华丽，用漂亮的设计、剪裁和布料突显了它的昂贵。金色的粗肩带从肩膀连到领口，一直延伸到用金线缠绕的腰间。胸部设计凸显了她雪白的胸脯，看上去又不会特别不雅，长长的裙摆一直垂到了地上。

      她走过去和赫敏说话时，他先看到了袒露的雪白上背部，然后是她的头发。她系着金色发带，头发挽成了随意的发髻，金线穿插其中，几缕头发自然地散落下来。虽然看似杂乱，但她的样子十分优雅。德拉科见到她，几乎听不到周围的对话了。

      潘西掐了他一下，把他吓了一跳。“看来你喜欢金妮的打扮。”

      德拉科瞪了她一眼。“我不知道你在说什么。”

      “好吧，既然你没兴趣，我和你说她里面穿的是金色蕾丝紧身胸衣也没什么用了。”潘西看着他闪闪发亮的眼睛，露出了坏笑。“金妮，过来。你还没有男伴呢，德拉科也是。”

      金妮停下了与赫敏的交谈。“什么？”

      德拉科走向金妮，吻了吻她的手。“吉妮维娅，你看上去真迷人。”

      “谢谢你。”金妮红着脸，结结巴巴地说。“这和做我的男伴有什么关系？”

      “没有男伴的话，你可就进不去了。”德拉科圆滑地说。他让她挽住他的臂弯，然后转身对比尔慎重地点了点头。“你们可以从那扇门进去。”他指着通往庄园大厅的门说。“他们会宣告你们的入场。父亲和母亲在迎接客人。”

      “我们为什么不去？”金妮困惑地问。

      “我是贵宾之一。”德拉科说。“等所有客人入场之后，我才能进去。”

      “其他贵宾是谁？”金妮问道，她的哥哥们和他们的女伴陆续离开了房间。

      “你会知道的。”他说。

      金妮瞪了他一眼。“德拉科，怎么回事？最开始是你的母亲强调我必须穿白裙子——”

      “你不喜欢这条裙子吗？”德拉科扬起了眉毛。“我觉得你很好看。”

      金妮努力不让他的话影响自己。“接着，我甚至不被允许翻阅《预言家日报》了。两个傲罗监视我的一举一动。实际上，他们今晚也在场，等我进入舞厅。到底怎么回事？你和我的哥哥们计划了什么？”

      德拉科叹了口气。“别担心。你只要保证，等会儿见到特蕾西·戴维斯的时候，你不要太激动。”

      金妮僵住了。“什么？”

      “你的哥哥们和我要好好关照一下她。”德拉科说。“如果她对你做出任何举动，去把她撕成碎片吧。否则就别管她，别让她的言论影响你。”

      “德拉科，我一点都不喜欢这样。”金妮喃喃道。“我们为什么不能把她送进阿兹卡班呢？我——我不想看见她。自从赫敏提到血追踪咒，我就一直做噩梦，梦到她来结束上次的事情。她跟踪我，德拉科。你们为什么觉得让我们同处一室会没问题？”

      听到她说出这些话，说出她的脆弱，只是增添了他的愤怒。他看得出来，这场事故对她造成的伤害远远大于他或她的哥哥们的料想。否则，他们可能会重新考虑将这两个女人放在同一个房间。看见她咬着嘴唇，他开始觉得，这个计划或许不像他们想的那样万无一失。但是现在反悔已经太迟了。

      他并不是一个会安慰他人的人，但是他搂住她的肩膀，对她说：“我不会让她伤害你。”

      她虽然穿着五英寸的高跟鞋，可仍然需要抬头看他。“真的吗？”

      他突然有种俯身亲吻她的冲动。他立刻松开了她的肩膀，她的温暖皮肤不再贴着他，让他觉得有点不开心。如果他的脑海没有响起警钟，他肯定已经吻她了。他决定要与这个貌似希腊女神的女人保持距离。

      谢天谢地，他的父母在这时走进房间，拯救了他。纳西莎穿了一条黑色雪纺绸单肩礼服，头发挽成了高贵的发髻，让她看上去仿佛是上流社会的女王，虽然她已经得到了这个称号。卢修斯是她的完美伴侣，他一手拿着手杖，另一边站着纳西莎。他们真是漂亮的一对璧人。

      “纳西莎，你看上去真漂亮。”金妮赞叹道。

      “和你比就差远了。”纳西莎回答，吻了吻金妮的脸颊。“你感觉怎么样？”

      “紧张。”金妮轻声说道。“德拉科刚刚和我说了特蕾西的事。”

      卢修斯将手搭在了她的肩上。“韦斯莱小姐——”

      “金妮。”她插嘴道。

      “吉妮维娅。”卢修斯说。“你的格兰芬多勇气呢？”

      金妮叹了口气。“在我被偷袭时就没了。”

      “德拉科。”纳西莎叫道。“时间到了。”

      “她出现了吗？”

      “嗯，以为你希望她回来。”卢修斯说。

      金妮坚定了目光。“我准备好了。”

      “很好。”纳西莎微笑着说。“卢修斯，来吧，我们先进去。”

      金妮挽住德拉科的胳膊，他攥了攥她的胳膊，她觉得麻酥酥的。 _但这并不意味着什么。_ 来到舞厅的门口之前，她一直默念着这句话。纳西莎和卢修斯的名字传来之后，他们走进了舞厅。金妮和德拉科在等待着他们的名字响起。

      一位鬼魂男管家从门口飘了进来。“小主人，你准备好了吗？”

      “是的，莱纳斯。”德拉科说。

      “你们有鬼魂男管家？”金妮扬起了眉毛。“这不吓人吗？”

      “我家里也有一个。”他说。

      “我一直以为你最终会在这里生活。”金妮说。

      “总有一天我会的。”他说。

      “什么时候？”金妮问道。

      “我结婚的时候。”他回答。

      金妮没有回答，因为舞厅里传来了一个声音：“贵客德拉科·马尔福和吉妮维娅·韦斯莱。”

      “贵客。”门开了，金妮生气地嘀咕道。

      她没有时间对他发作了，因为舞厅里所有人的目光都落在了她和德拉科身上。他轻轻拽了拽她，让她往前走。她终于开始挪动脚步，甚至还能在满屋的流言蜚语中不红透了脸。她的脸颊上只带着淡淡的粉红，仿佛化了妆一样。

      德拉科带着她走向他的父母，他们和她的哥哥们站在一起。“没那么糟糕。”

      “你可能已经习惯了。”金妮嘀咕道。她很高兴来到了她的哥哥们身边，尤其罗恩已经为她准备好了一杯红酒。“你现在是我最喜欢的哥哥了。”

      他笑了起来。“我们都偶尔是你最喜欢的哥哥。”

      “金妮。”卢娜走过来说。“你的裙子太好看了吧。”

      “卢娜，你真耀眼。”她的朋友穿着一条蓝色露背紧身裙，肚子清晰可见。“你的宝宝怎么样？”

      “棒极了。”她揉着肚子，嘲讽地说。“他正疯狂地踢我。”

      金妮的目光被一个穿着紫红色礼服的人吸引了。她不禁想到，她穿这条裙子真美。如果她穿一条像从垃圾箱里捡来的百叶裙，金妮会觉得更开心。不过她早该想到的，毕竟她和德拉科·马尔福约会。而他是出了名的好品味。

      “德拉科。”布雷斯对特蕾西点了点头。

      “乔治。”德拉科叫道。

      乔治将一杯香槟放到了德拉科手中。“喝一口就行了。”

      “德拉科，亲爱的，你父亲安排好了防护咒。”纳西莎说。

      比尔将金妮拉进了他的怀抱。“该看好戏了。”

      德拉科朝韦斯莱一家点了点头，然后向他的前女友走去。看见她对他笑意盈盈，他也露出了假笑。她落入了他的陷阱，她以为德拉科会爬回她身边。喔，她可大错特错了。她性感地扭动着屁股，朝他走来，他的脸上一直挂着假笑。

      “德拉科。”她羞怯地说。

      “特蕾西，见到你真好。”德拉科在她的耳边说道。“你要喝点什么吗？”

      “噢，德拉科。”特蕾西咯咯笑着说。“我知道你会回心转意的。我打赌那个韦斯莱满足不了你的需求。”

      他将香槟放进了她的手中。“你说得没错，她不能。”

      “我很高兴能回来帮你脱困。”特蕾西诱人地低声说道。她喝了一口香槟。“嗯，这是新牌子吗？”

      “没错，这是唯一能配得上你的。”德拉科冰冷的眼神足以让人们四处溃逃。他又俯下身说：“如果你再靠近她，就没有活路了。你逃不掉我的怒火，戴维斯，明白了吗？”

      “你怎么了，德拉科？”

      她刚刚说完，眼神就变得呆滞无光，发出一声粗野的尖叫。周围的人没有丝毫动容。她尖叫着抓挠自己的脸，但是舞厅里除了韦斯莱一家、扎比尼夫妇和潘西，没人发觉这件事的发生。

      “这些噩梦将会变成现实。”德拉科低声说道，她大声抽泣起来。“我折磨你，韦斯莱兄弟们折磨你，那些画面都会成真。你明白吗？”

      她抽噎着点了点头。

      “很好。”德拉科说。他示意查理拿着空杯走过来，将杯子递给了她。“拿着。等你醒来的时候，就没有这些记忆了。你只会知道，不要惹我或者韦斯莱家的任何人。”

      特蕾西紧紧抓着杯子。然而，没人预料到金妮朝他们冲了过来。等他们反应过来时，已经太迟了。金妮扬起手打了特蕾西一巴掌，查理发觉金妮可能会拿出魔杖，却没能阻止从她魔杖中射出的蓝光，特蕾西的身上出现了伤口。在她造成更多身体伤害之前，门钥匙启动了。特蕾西消失了。

      查理将喘着粗气的金妮搂进了怀里。“嘘，没事了。你会没事的，一切都会好的。”

      “去院子。”德拉科低声说，他不希望咒语失效后，让其他客人看到金妮崩溃的样子。他带着两个韦斯莱来到外面，新鲜空气对他和金妮来说都非常有益。“有人会在对角巷发现她，她会被送进圣芒戈。”

      “你们对她做了什么？”金妮依偎在她哥哥的胸前。

      这时，乔治也来到了院子里。“我最近一直在研究白日梦南瓜汁。我为戴维斯调整了一下配方，她会生活在被我们折磨的噩梦之中。一两个小时后它就会失效，我还在里面添加了更改记忆的魔药。她不会记得从霍格沃茨毕业之后发生的事情了。她还会很害怕我们。”

      金妮吸了吸鼻子。“谢谢。”

      “金妮，你在想什么呀？”赫敏走进院子，后面还跟着安吉丽娜、罗恩、潘西、比尔和芙蓉。珀西和佩内洛普被屏蔽在外，仍然对发生的事情一无所知。“你差点惊恐发作，给你自己造成更大的伤害，你知道吗？”

      金妮呻吟着推开了查理。“赫敏，我很健康。我不会故意回到医院的。”

      赫敏对金妮挥了挥魔杖。“你确实没事。”

      “棒极了，金妮。”罗恩拥抱了她。

      “金妮。”卢娜尖叫着冲到院子里，将她的朋友从罗恩怀里拽了出来。“你还好吗？”

      “我没事，卢娜。”金妮回答。

      “干得好，金妮。”比尔说。“但是如果你和我们待在一起，我会更开心。”

      “那个坏女人活该。”芙蓉说。

      “十分赞同。”安吉丽娜说。

      德拉科在远处看着这一幕，不想打扰他们。当布雷斯拿着一杯火焰威士忌出现在他身边时，他十分高兴。布雷斯也在这里的话，他就不觉得自己像一个外人了。布雷斯也是一个外人。但他至少有一个不被当成外人的妻子。说到这里，德拉科还和金妮有一个女儿呢。

      看到韦斯莱一家又回到了房子里，他将这些念头抛到了脑后，布雷斯跟了上去。德拉科也正想回去，这时，他发现金妮慢慢走下通往院子的台阶，她的白裙子和红发在绿色草坪的映衬下十分夺目。他犹豫了，不知她是否想独自一人待着。但他还是跟着她，穿过小小的迷宫，来到了院子中央。她坐在一张长椅上，周围都是他母亲最喜欢的花。

      “我知道你在。”她说，抬头看向藏在阴影里的他。“我很高兴你跟着我。”

      “是吗？”他没有与她一同坐在长椅上。但是向她走近了一些。

      “我想谢谢你。”她盯着双脚说。“你没有必要和我的哥哥们联合起来。虽然对我来说，这个落难女子的时刻有些太过分，但我还是很感激你们。”

      “你可以时不时喝上两口。”他把酒杯递给了她。“你看上去应该喝点儿。”

      她接过酒杯，喝了一小口。“谢谢。很抱歉我没有听你们的话，去攻击她了。”

      “见到你打她也值了。”他说。

      她笑了起来。“男人看女人打架是什么感觉？”

      “有时候挺刺激的。”他慢吞吞地说。“男人们打架时，女孩们会昏厥。其实男人也是一样。”

      “你们会昏厥？”金妮笑了，他瞪了她一眼。“如果男人光着上身打架，我才会昏厥。他们还得有好身材才行。”

      “有意思，为了让你昏厥，我还得脱掉上衣和你的哥哥打架？”

      金妮皱起了鼻子。“不行，那样我会对你念咒的。你可以和其他人打架，比如哈利。”

      德拉科笑着摇了摇头。“我就当你说笑了。”

      “我觉得我们都知道我对哈利的感情在哪里吧。”金妮喃喃道。

      “在霍格沃茨的湖底。”德拉科打趣道。

      “对极了。”金妮咯咯笑着说。她把酒杯还给他，然后站了起来。“我们这两个贵客应该回去了。”

      “嗯，母亲和父亲可能以为我们去给他们生更多孙子了。”德拉科说。

      “他们还想要吗？”他们穿过迷宫时，金妮问道。

      “母亲想要一支魁地奇球队。”德拉科回答。

      他们走到台阶前，金妮拽住了他。“我是真心谢谢你的。”

      “别太当回事。”他轻声说。

      她凑过来吻了吻他的脸颊。“你会愿意为我挺身而出，对我意义重大。”

      说完她就离开了，留下德拉科独自一人思考，一个轻轻的吻为什么会让他热血沸腾。他一口喝光杯中的酒，脑海中全是这个红发女巫，她似乎唤醒了他某些遗忘的欲望。他必须压抑他们共度那晚的回忆，这时，她在门口转过身，诱人地看着他。

      “你来吗？”

      德拉科抓紧酒杯，跟着她走了进去。舞会已经进行得如火如荼了。德拉科的父母在舞池中跳舞，几个韦斯莱和他们的妻子也加入其中。一些女士在谈论最新的服装设计和珠宝这种无聊话题。总而言之，这场盛会一定是明天报纸的重磅新闻。

      “金妮，你必须跳舞。”卢娜说，她在和布雷斯跳华尔兹。“今晚太棒了。如果你愿意，布雷斯可以和你跳舞。”

      “不了，你们继续吧。”金妮说。“我不想毁了你们的夜晚。”

      卢娜耸了耸肩，布雷斯旋转着将她带走了，她笑着叫道：“布雷斯！”

      “她说得没错。”德拉科说。

      “什么没错？”金妮问道。

      “你应该跳舞，这样今晚就会更好了。”

      “你在邀请我跳舞吗？”金妮疑惑地看着他。“如果你这样打算，我也不会拒绝。”

      他似乎只需得到这句肯定就够了，她话一出口，就被他揽进怀里，以令人晕眩的速度在舞池中转起圈来。她笑着转回他的怀里，二人跳起了传统的华尔兹。他和红发女人跳了一曲又一曲，如果有不了解德拉科的人看到他们，肯定以为他一点都不开心。但少数了解他的人知道，他脸上的坏笑表明他很开心。

      纳西莎刚刚吃完一块覆盆子巧克力蛋糕，纳西莎本打算叫家养小精灵做这个蛋糕，但金妮听到后，便在三个小时内匆匆完成了。“我们应该通知他们，今晚已经结束了吗？”

      两个人玩得过于开心，根本没有注意到舞会已经结束了。客人们渐渐离场，最后只剩下了韦斯莱一家、马尔福一家和扎比尼夫妇。但卢娜和布雷斯仍然搂着对方，与在舞池中央旋转的两个人有一段距离。他们觉得他们不属于那里，那是属于德拉科和金妮的时刻。

      “我们应该走了。”潘西低声对罗恩说。

      “我应该去叫金妮吗？”罗恩问。“我不想让她独自回家。”

      潘西看向金妮，她正在对德拉科不高兴的脸哈哈大笑。“我觉得她会没事的。”

      “但是——”

      比尔清了清喉咙。“罗恩，别管金妮了。”

      “她玩得正开心呢。”乔治指出。

      安吉丽娜将头靠在乔治的肩头。“这是她应得的。”

      “查理，我们回家吧。”赫敏打了个哈欠。“我累死了。”

      “今晚很愉快，女士们和先生们。”查理起身帮助赫敏站了起来。“我想和金妮道别，但是你们这些女人可能会打我。”

      “她看上去真美。”芙蓉叹了口气。

      “你们确定把她留给马尔福吗？”珀西问。

      “她会没事的。”佩内洛普坚定地说。“我可不行，我的脚要疼死了。”

      “那我们回家吧。”珀西说，走之前也不忘瞪了德拉科一眼。

      “幸好我们没有让他知道这个秘密。”查理低声说，他搂住了赫敏的肩膀。“再见吧。”

      “再见。”其余的韦斯莱轻声说。

      潘西抓住了罗恩的手。“我们也走吧。”

      罗恩看上去想要抗议，但是比尔制止了他。“去吧。乔治和我在这里过夜，以防万一，金妮会没事的。”

      “我忘记你们四个要留下了。”潘西说。

      “也欢迎你和韦斯莱先生留下，潘西。”纳西莎走了过来。“我们有许多房间。如果你们太累，欢迎住在这里。”

      罗恩不自在地动了动。“呃，如果潘西愿意，我们可以留下。”

      “那可太好了，纳西莎。”潘西说。

      “东翼有许多客房。”纳西莎说。“如果你们准备好了，我让莱纳斯带你们过去。”

      “好的，马尔福夫人，我累坏了。”芙蓉喃喃道。

      “噢，当然。”纳西莎说。“莱纳斯！”

      “女主人叫我。”鬼魂男管家出现了。

      “带韦斯莱一家和帕金森小姐去东翼客房。我之前准备了他们的房间，就在他们的孩子附近。”纳西莎说。“帕金森小姐和韦斯莱先生可以住在蓝色房间。”

      “请跟我来这边。”莱纳斯说。

      “金妮——”

      “没事的。”安吉丽娜从座位上站了起来。“罗恩，别管她了。我很久都没见到她这样笑过了。”

      罗恩怏怏不乐地被潘西拽走了。“她最好明早安然无事。”

      卢修斯出现在了纳西莎身边。“扎比尼夫妇让我和你道晚安。”

      “我们也去休息吧，亲爱的。”纳西莎微笑着说，她的儿子和金妮在柔和的音乐声中转着圈，乐队听从纳西莎的指示，仍然在继续演奏。“我们应该告诉他们吗？”

      卢修斯看着那两个人。“别了，随他们去吧。”

      “他看上去真开心。”纳西莎轻声说，卢修斯带着她走出了房间。“今晚很成功。”

      “非常成功。”卢修斯说，最后看了他们一眼。

      听到沉重的门在纳西莎和卢修斯离开后关上，金妮看了看四周。“噢，我没注意到今晚已经结束了。你呢？”

      德拉科露出了坏笑。“我知道。”

      “你为什么不告诉我？”金妮惊讶地发现舞厅空了。“我应该回家了。”

      “你似乎玩得很开心。”德拉科说。

      一个家养小精灵出现，把金妮吓了一跳。

      “怎么了？”

      “小女主人醒了，想要见主人。”家养小精灵对德拉科的脚鞠了一躬。

      “我很快就到。”德拉科轻声说。

      家养小精灵消失后，金妮问道：“我能去吗？”

      德拉科点了点头。“她也是你的女儿。”

      德拉科让乐队离开，然后带着金妮走出了舞厅。他们走上大厅里的楼梯，然后右转。卧室在庄园深处，金妮毫不惊讶。这样大厅或餐厅里的声音就打扰不到卧室里的人了。

      德拉科在一个房间外面停了下来，轻轻将门推开。“塞丽娜？”

      “我睡不着。”塞丽娜躺在巨大的带蓬床上，红发有些凌乱。“母亲，我不知道你在这里。”

      这是塞丽娜头一次称她为母亲，而不是妈妈。“嗯，我来参加舞会。”

      塞丽娜喜笑颜开。“你和父亲跳舞了吗？”

      “嗯。”金妮回答。

      “让我们看看能不能让你睡着。”德拉科轻声说。他在她的床边坐下，脱掉鞋子，将外套和领带放到一把椅子上，配套的小桌子是给她用作茶话会的。接着，他也钻进了被子里。“你为什么睡不着？”

      “我不知道。”塞丽娜说，她看着她的母亲。“你不过来躺着吗？”

      金妮扬起了眉毛。“你想让我这样做吗？”

      塞丽娜靠近她的父亲，掀开了被子，仿佛在邀请金妮进来。金妮脱掉鞋子，也钻了进去，小心又探询地看了德拉科一眼。她不想侵占他的领地。但他只是微微耸了耸肩，表示他不在乎她是否留下。

      金妮抚摸着塞丽娜的头发。“你做噩梦了吗？”

      “我醒过来，去父亲的房间找他，但他不在。”塞丽娜喃喃道。“我不知道他怎么了。”

      德拉科吻了吻塞丽娜的额头。“我在这儿呢。”

      “爱你。”塞丽娜闭上眼睛，低声说道。

      “我也爱你。”德拉科轻声说。

      “我也爱你，妈妈。”塞丽娜一手抓着她母亲的手，另一只手抓着德拉科的手。“晚安。”

      小女孩的呼吸渐渐平稳，金妮露出了微笑。“我觉得她在设计我们。”

      塞丽娜往下缩了缩，金妮和德拉科的脸几乎快贴在一起了。他们低头看着塞丽娜的头顶，小女孩的狡猾把他们逗乐了。她再次设计，让她的父母处于一个对他们来说有些尴尬的位置。他们同时抬起头，四目相对，尴尬的感觉更加强烈了。

      金妮猛地吸了口气。“你记得你问过我后不后悔吗？”

      德拉科轻轻点了点头，尽量不吵醒他的女儿。

      “我不后悔。”金妮轻声说。

      或许因为昏暗的光线，或许因为他们靠得很近，或许因为金妮的坦白，或许因为他喝了点酒。不管因为什么，德拉科都不在乎了。他轻轻抬起头，小心不碰到塞丽娜，吻上了金妮的嘴唇。起初她没有回应，但是，她很快也热情地回吻他。这个吻恰如此时的气氛，十分温柔。

      亲吻结束后，金妮没有睁开眼睛。她不想迎视他厌恶的目光。她闭着眼睛，放缓了呼吸。之前喝的火焰威士忌让她有些晕眩，但却让她的身体放松舒畅，她握着女儿的手，很快就睡着了。

      而德拉科却烦躁不安，他不知道自己为什么会这样做。他的马尔福骄傲不容许他承认自己害怕，可他确实害怕。他开始对金妮产生了感情，他害怕自己接受这些情感可能会导致的后果。他最不想要的就是与她陷入一段不会有好结果的关系。那样的话，塞丽娜会十分伤心。

      在那之后，德拉科也渐渐睡着了。


	14. Chapter 14

**第十四章** **巧克力酥饼**

 

 

      “早上好，吉妮维娅。”卢修斯打着招呼。

      金妮吓了一跳，几乎摔上身后的门。幸好她及时控制住自己，轻轻关上了门。她在不打扰另外两个人的情况下，静悄悄地下了塞丽娜的床，希望可以找到她的哥哥们，或者至少溜回她的公寓把裙子换掉，这样别人就不会知道她在这里过夜了。她的头发乱糟糟的，这也是她脸红的原因。

      “早安。”她嘀咕道。

      “我不是有意吓到你的。”卢修斯温柔地说。“德拉科和塞丽娜还没醒对吗？”

      金妮点了点头。“嗯，他们看上去还得睡一会儿。”

      “噢，你在这儿呀，亲爱的。”纳西莎看到金妮，向他们两个走了过来。“金妮，我不知道你在这儿过夜了。”

      “塞丽娜睡不着。”金妮说。她觉得自己好像是一个小女孩，正对她的父母解释她为什么溜下了床。“她哄骗了德拉科和我在她身边睡觉。”

      “她从她的祖父那里学的这些骗人招数。”纳西莎看了卢修斯一眼。“没关系，金妮，亲爱的，你为什么不去德拉科的浴室里洗个澡呢？你洗完之前，我会让家养小精灵给你送去衣服和鞋子。”

      “不了。”金妮说。她完全能想到这是一幕怎样的景象，德拉科走进他的浴室，却发现她正在洗澡。“有其他我能用的浴室吗？”

      “我正在翻修房间。”纳西莎敲着下巴说。“我觉得你可以用我和卢修斯的浴室。”

      “没关系，我可以回家。”金妮看着他们两个。“最近的飞路怎么走？”

      卢修斯愉快地看着她。“吉妮维娅，留下来吃早餐也没有害处。”

      “我相信塞丽娜醒来就会想见到你。”纳西莎说。

      “好吧。”金妮只得同意了。“德拉科的房间在哪儿？”

      纳西莎指着他们对面的门。“他们过去住在这里时，德拉科喜欢离塞丽娜近一些。说实话，我真想他们搬回来。”

      “德拉科不是说，他要结婚才会搬回来吗？”金妮问。

      “没有必要。”卢修斯说。

      “又不会有害处。”纳西莎嘀咕道。

      “我要去洗澡了。”金妮说。“我要怎么才能确保德拉科不会突然闯进来？”

      “上锁咒。”卢修斯提议。

      金妮摩挲着魔杖，她知道上锁咒可能挡不住德拉科。毕竟他是一名有能力的巫师。据金妮回忆，他不仅仅是有能力而已。何况他还可以叫家养小精灵为他打开门。然而，她没有争论，而是对他们点点头，走进了德拉科的房间。

      起初，她以为自己走错了房间。经过更仔细地观察，她意识到，德拉科只不过有一个起居室。她发现他还有一个阳台，她立刻看到了宽敞阳台上的一张小桌和两把椅子。她忍不住参观了房间的其他部分，其中包含一个壁炉、两张沙发、一块可爱的长毛地毯和一张书桌，桌上面放着一支鹰枭羽毛笔和一个装着塞丽娜婴儿时期照片的相框。此外，她很惊讶地发现房间并没有以傲慢的银和绿或绿和黑为主题。整个房间以柔和的乳白色为主，棕色为辅。

      看到双扇门，她哼了一声，觉得那里一定通往卧室。她推开门，忍住了想跳上床沉醉在睡梦中的冲动。并不是塞丽娜的床不舒服，她在凌晨四点左右醒来，手被塞丽娜抓得失去了知觉。接下来的四个小时，她一直努力在不吵醒小女孩的前提下，把手挣脱出来。总而言之，她只睡了三个小时。

      但是这清醒的四个小时也十分不舒服，她一直想着她和德拉科的吻。大床上铺着乳白色和棕色的床单，巨大的窗户上挂着棕色遮光帘和乳白色透光帘，用可能比她的公寓还要贵的流苏装饰挽了起来。她打开床边的门，很高兴自己找到了浴室，这件浴室足以证明马尔福家多有钱。

      房间中央由大理石柱子撑起了一个缀满繁星的顶篷，下面的大理石浴缸至少可以让十四个人舒舒服服地泡澡。仅仅一个马桶就可能让金妮在乡下买一栋漂亮的房子了。房间的角落是一个大理石淋浴间，里面可以放进一张床和一个梳妆台。男女用的洗手台也都是由大理石制成，这个房间可能只有德拉科使用，竟然还有女用洗手台。不过他可能会和未来的妻子共享这个房间。

      她觉得自己最好尽快洗澡，于是她脱掉裙子并解开了头发。她正要脱掉紧身胸衣时，一声响动把她吓了一跳。她转过身，发现一个小精灵手中拿着衣服和鞋子，正不住道歉。嘟哝了三秒钟后，家养小精灵将叠好的衣服放在大理石柜台上，然后消失了。

      金妮脱掉内衣，立刻跳进淋浴间，打开了热水龙头。几分钟后，她就不那么担心有人会闯进来了。她的理性告诉她，就算有人进来，也什么都看不到。淋浴间里和玻璃门上都是雾气，只能看到她的轮廓。

      她一边享受热水，一边想到了德拉科。确切来说，她想到了德拉科也曾在这里淋浴，而且肯定是裸着身子的。想到裸体的德拉科，她打了个哆嗦，立刻将热水换成了冷水。冰凉的水让她的身体冷静了下来。

      但是冷水也无法让她不去想那个吻。那是一个温柔的吻。想到他的嘴唇，她忍不住触碰着自己的唇。她没想到会是这样的吻。她以为他的吻会粗暴和热情，她并不是说这个吻不够热情。毕竟，这一吻仍然唤起了她心中的某些东西。

      她关上水龙头，知道胡思乱想并没有什么益处。衣服旁边放了一条松软的毛巾，她用它擦干身体，然后用魔杖弄干了头发。看到纳西莎为她送来的蕾丝内衣，她红了脸，飞快地穿上了它们。她又急匆匆地穿上裙子，看着自己，发出了一声呻吟。这是一条漂亮的绿色短袖印花裙，但是穿在她身上显得她像是三十五六岁。

      她对头发挥了挥魔杖，让它变得又直又顺滑，然后恼火地叹了口气，穿上了绿色细高跟鞋。她昨晚已经穿够了高跟鞋。她拿起地上的衣服，小心翼翼不弄坏礼服，一边低声咒骂着该死的高跟鞋。她振作起精神，打开了门，立刻发出了尖叫声，把所有东西都掉到了地上。

      她轻叫一声，走出了门。德拉科正站在衣帽间门口，面对着她，他衬衫上面的三颗纽扣没系，露出了些许胸口。她立刻移开了目光，看向他的眼睛，事实证明，这并不是正确的选择。看到她羞红的脸颊，他露出了沾沾自喜的神情。

      “对不起。”金妮嘀咕道。

      他坏笑地看着她，湿发垂到了脸上。“我觉得你不必感到抱歉。但是我接受道歉。”

      金妮红着脸，把东西捡了起来。“你的浴室很漂亮。”

      “我知道。”他慢条斯理地说。“你在里面花了很多时间。”

      “对不起，如果你要用的话，我已经用完了。”她说。

      “我用了另一间浴室。”德拉科说。

      金妮眯起了双眼。“还有另一间浴室？”

      德拉科扬起眉毛，系上了其余的衬衫纽扣。“对，我很惊讶你竟然没去。”

      “你的母亲。”金妮说。

      德拉科理解地点了点头。“我觉得母亲和塞丽娜有一个共同的任务，就是撮合我们两个。”

      “哦。”金妮说。

      德拉科在衬衫外面套了一件黑色毛衣。“现在只有父亲和母亲醒了。大概一个小时后，大家才会准备吃早餐。我们为什么不走走呢？”

      金妮笑了。“我很乐意。”

      “你可以把你的东西放在床上。”德拉科指着他的大床。“家养小精灵清洗好之后，我会送还给你。”

      “谢谢。”金妮说。

      德拉科弄干头发后，像前一晚那样，让金妮挽住他的臂弯，带着她离开了房间。“这是我的厢房。我小时候在我父母的厢房里有一个房间。但是我十五岁之后就有自己的厢房了。”

      “一定很孤单吧。”金妮喃喃道。“我不得不说，这和我想象的一点都不一样。”

      “你是怎么想象的？”

      金妮看向窗外无限延伸的草坪。“主要是黑色石头、蝙蝠和每个角落里的蜘蛛网。”

      “你可能在我们的地窖里找到这些。”金妮僵住了，他叹了口气。“我应该知道，波特会把那件事告诉你。”

      “我们谈过恋爱。”金妮喃喃道。

      “我知道大家都怎么说我。”德拉科说。“我应该庆幸和感激哈利·波特支持了我。我也确实如此。但是我最感激的是我的母亲。如果不是她，我就不会有今天。我很可能会和我全家一起待在阿兹卡班。如果我的母亲今天让我从悬崖上跳下去，我也会这样做。”

      “你为什么会那样做？”金妮问。

      他耸了耸肩。“我完全可以说，我在小时候被欺辱，因为我的父亲恐吓我，所以我追随了他的步伐。但是那不是真的。我小时候可没有挨打——”

      “格兰芬多们听到这些会感到难过的。我们发誓你有一个不幸的童年。”金妮轻快地说。

      “——我的母亲也没有受到欺辱，我没有被迫做任何事情。我追随我的父亲是因为我像所有孩子一样，觉得我的父亲不会做错事。他永远是对的。在他被送进阿兹卡班后，我开始发觉，我的父亲不对。但是太迟了。我的母亲危在旦夕。她和我父亲的命运都依托在我的身上。我怕极了。”

      德拉科停了下来，带着她走下一道通往大理石门厅的楼梯。门厅中有几条走廊和一道双扇门。他打开门，带着金妮进入了一个漂亮的房间。门对面的墙由玻璃制成，中央嵌着一扇法式门，通往外面的草坪。她昨晚瞥见了草坪，这里应该是另一个入口。

      “这是母亲最喜欢的房间之一。”德拉科说。“以前是一间温室，里面种着不良用途的危险植物。但是在战后，母亲翻修了庄园的大部分。这是她收拾的第一个房间。接着她又修缮了她和我的厢房，然后是两个客房。”

      “她结束了吗？”金妮问道，向房间深处走去，日光从玻璃天花板落在她的身上。

      “没有。”德拉科说。“庄园里的房间太多了，还得花上几年。”

      金妮向草坪看去。“我们能去外面吗？”

      德拉科已经打开了门。“你来不来？”

      “混蛋。”金妮低声喃喃道，又一次挽住了他的胳膊。“庄园之前是开会的地方吧？”

      德拉科点了点头。“母亲把食死徒待过的房间都翻修了。我们昨晚待过的舞厅就是其中之一。”

      “你们有不止一个舞厅？”

      “七个。”德拉科说。

      看到草坪远处的大湖，金妮倒吸了一口气。“你们家的风景真的太美了。如果我的后院有这么美，我永远都不会进屋。”

      “你还没看到图书室呢。”德拉科说。“简直会令霍格沃茨蒙羞。”

      金妮的眼睛闪闪发亮。“我更想去看看厨房。”

      他笑着摇了摇头，搂紧了她。“乐意听从您的吩咐。”

      不久之后，金妮发现自己又被德拉科紧紧地搂在了怀里。她没想到他会带她幻影移形到厨房，所以她吓了一跳，脚都软了。她想转头斥责他，但却被周围的景象吸引了。她过于着迷，甚至没有看到德拉科脸上的傲慢，和她在他怀中扭动时，他暗沉的双眼。

      “太美了。”金妮抚摸着大柜台、完美的钢铁器具和厨房里的各样物品。“如果我有这样的厨房，就永远都不离开了。”

      “幸好你没有。”德拉科说。“我还挺喜欢你的陪伴的。”

      金妮转身看着他。“我们应该谈谈，德拉科。”

      “我知道。”他用手梳理着头发。

      见到他不打算第一个开口，她冲口而出：“我喜欢你。”

      他扬起了眉毛。“是吗？”

      “对。”金妮红着脸说。“我觉得自己像一个少女。”

      “也差不多。”德拉科指出。“你才二十三岁，还是二十四岁？”

      “二十三。”金妮说。她皱起了鼻子。“梅林啊，我觉得自己好像三十岁了。”

      “有了孩子会让人成熟。”德拉科说。

      “我想边聊边喝点茶。”她刚说完，一个家养小精灵就出现了，召唤了两只茶杯和热水。“它们真有效率。”

      德拉科示意她跟上自己。他们穿过一条长长的走廊，来到庄园的门厅，接着带她走上楼梯，又穿过几条走廊。金妮一边走，一边认出了昨晚见过的一些东西。她终于发觉，他们身在他的厢房，正要去他的房间。他无声地为她打开门，在她进入后将门关上，然后走向阳台。她也走过去，在他的对面坐了下来。

      她坐下后，桌上出现了两只茶杯。“真好。”

      “我觉得你不会想让我的父母知晓我们的谈话。”他用优雅的手指握住了茶杯把手。“母亲会让家养小精灵将我们在厨房说的一切都报告给她。”

      “哦。”金妮轻声说。她看向眼前无边无际的绿色草坪。“庭院真的很美。”

      “我会告诉母亲。”德拉科慢吞吞地说。“但是我们不是来谈这个的。”

      金妮气呼呼地说：“那你要开始谈话吗？”

      “我不想伤害塞丽娜。”德拉科说。

      金妮困惑地看了他一眼。“我也不想。”

      “如果我们身处一个完美的世界，你和我会相爱，结婚，生更多孩子。”他放下茶杯，又揉了揉头发。“但是这个世界并不完美。你和我并不相爱。至少我知道我不爱你。”

      “别担心，我也不爱你。”看到他明显松了口气，金妮笑了，冷静地继续说道。“我不否认，我对你有些感觉。我觉得这是一件很蠢的事情，因为你似乎能看出我的情绪。”

      “你的表情和塞丽娜很像。”德拉科说。

      “说到塞丽娜，你说不想伤害她是什么意思？”金妮叹了口气。“我知道我们都不想伤害她。但是我们为什么会造成这种结果呢？”

      “你是韦斯莱，我是马尔福。我们两个生来就憎恨彼此。如果我们两个没有好结果，塞丽娜会非常痛心。”德拉科解释道。“我接受不了这种可能。”

      金妮皱起了眉头。“说真的，我不是那种玻璃心的女孩。不过如果我是的话，我会指出，你还和特蕾西·戴维斯交往呢。塞丽娜根本不喜欢她，你把特蕾西带到她的生活中，很影响她的情绪。”

      德拉科摇了摇头。“特蕾西不一样。”

      “她就值得你的机会？”金妮用力地抓紧了茶杯，仿佛德拉科把她的感情狠狠甩回了她的脸上。“或许我应该收回之前的话。我就是那种玻璃心女孩。”

      “不是那样的。如果我们说值不值得，那你比那种人要值得得多。”听到这句恭维，金妮觉得好些了。“我的意思是，你是塞丽娜的母亲，她十分爱你。你能想象吗，如果我们突然分开，永远都不想见到对方，她会有多么忧心忡忡？她就不得不在我们之间选择。”

      想到这幕场景，金妮开始觉得自己是一个坏妈妈了。“噢。”

      “别想了。”德拉科凑过去，擦掉了她的眼泪。“多年以来，我都是先考虑塞丽娜，然后才会考虑我自己。你还在开始阶段，不过你仍然比我以前好多了。”

      “如果有解决方法呢？”金妮不想放弃和德拉科在一起的机会。或许只是因为她的荷尔蒙，或许是因为心底的东西。她只知道，他们至少也应该尝试一下这段关系，就算不是为了他们，也是为了塞丽娜。她应该得到拥有一个正常家庭的机会，哪怕迟了一些也好。“或许有办法解决。”

      “你有什么绝妙提议吗？”

      “我们不告诉她。”金妮简单地说。“听着，我非常理解你说的话。但是我觉得以现在的情况来看，我们不做尝试是不对的，哪怕我们亲热完之后，发现我们原来没有情感共鸣。如果我们能好好相处，塞丽娜就会是这个世界上最幸福的女孩了。如果不行的话，我们也是成年人了，完全可以求同存异，当做什么事都没有发生。”

      德拉科坏笑着说：“你是在提议什么吗，韦斯莱小姐？”

      “什么？”金妮不喜欢他的邪恶笑容。“我只是把我的建议告诉你了。”

      “我喜欢亲热那部分。”他说。“我非常喜欢亲热那部分。”

      金妮翻了个白眼。“你听到后面的话了吗？”

      他耸了耸肩。“嗯，要为塞丽娜而试一试。大意都明白了，我们能继续说回亲热吗？”

      “对不起，我希望至少先有一个晚餐。”她微笑着说。“我不会拒绝初次约会。”

      “我第一次没有带你约会呀。”他隔着桌子凑近了她，这张桌子多么小啊，他竟然能凑得这样近。他在桌上压低身体，可仍然十分性感。“还是我的记忆出了差错？”

      金妮的脸红了。“那不一样。”

      “你不应该在我面前这样脸红。”他看向她的胸部。“让我想起了那些红晕会蔓延到哪里。现在还是会那样吗？”

      “我不知道。”金妮努力让自己不要发出气喘吁吁和咯咯傻笑的声音。她也尽力不要喊出让他亲自看一看。幸好她控制住了自己，清了清喉咙。“如果我们的约会是那样的，我可能会提前终止。”

      “别担心。”德拉科说，放松地靠回了椅子中。“我可以一直与你饮酒吃饭，直到你软倒在我的怀中。”

      “那是一个承诺吗？”金妮腼腆地问。她将胳膊肘搭在桌上，用手捧住脸，扇动着睫毛。“我希望是的。”

      “不能结束的事情，你就不应该开始，韦斯莱小姐。”虽然他的语调很轻快，可他的眼睛颜色变深了。

      “我不知道你在说什么。”金妮不屑地说。

      “你不知道你的调情会激发我的欲望，让我想把你抱进我的房间，用我邪恶的方式对待你吗？”她立刻变得慌乱不堪，德拉科露出了邪恶的笑容。“你现在的表情真好看。”

      “混蛋。”金妮嘀咕道。

      “我们第一次约会安排在什么时候呢？”

      “你什么时候有空？”金妮问。

      “为了你，随时都可以。”德拉科眨着眼睛说。

      “你是想钻进我的裤子吗，马尔福先生？”

      “我会说钻进你的裙底。”德拉科回答。“有用吗？”

      “没用。”金妮说。“或许我们应该放弃成熟的约会，从小一点的事情开始。”

      “其实我明天晚上要去对角巷，离你的面包房挺近的。”他似乎在思考着什么。“我有些事情要做。你想和我散散步，或者做些其他晚上可以做的事情吗？”

      “六点之后都可以。”金妮说。“我想问问你，你要处理什么事情？我是一个好奇的女巫。”

      “父亲想彻底了解马尔福集团的一些形势。”看到她疑惑的眼神，他决定进一步阐述。“马尔福集团前身是马尔福公司，控制魔法界的一些小生意。战后公司扩张后，我们改成了集团。”

      “乔治和我说过。”金妮说。“他说你曾提议买下他的生意。”

      “是父亲的提议。”德拉科解释道。“我开展体育组之后，就没有插手马尔福集团的事了。”

      金妮扬起眉毛问道：“体育组？”

      “确切来说是体育部门，主要做魁地奇。”他喝着茶说。“在战后，我做了父亲一年的助理。他希望我可以透彻了解公司。在看到魁地奇所带来的利润后，我提出了一个方案。他买下了猎鹰队和光轮扫帚公司。”

      “那么你是一个光轮粉了？”

      “光轮系列是迄今为止最好的。他们刚刚出了光轮4000的新样品。我等不及试试了。”德拉科笑着说，眼中满是兴奋，他现在的表情是无价的，看上去非常符合二十四岁的年纪。“火弩箭公司现在出了闪电。但是我还是觉得它有点差。”

      “我好久都没有骑过扫帚了。”金妮悲伤地说。她回过神，对他笑了一下。“再给我讲讲马尔福集团。你们还拥有什么？”

      “我们最近买下了魁地奇精品专卖店，这样我们就可以直接为火炮队供货了。我们还拥有几支小的联盟球队和国际球队。”德拉科说。“但是我们也涉足其他运动。比如美国版的魁地奇，魁德抛。我们还赞助了瑞士年度飞行大赛中的几位运动员。还有其他一些七七八八的小运动。”

      “这只是体育部门？”金妮大吃一惊。“其他部门呢？”

      “世界各地有一些餐馆和服装店，母亲给公司添加的，最近我们开始对一些杂志产生了兴趣。因为我很快将会进入公司，布雷斯想参与到这个提案中来。我到时会兼顾体育和餐饮部门。”德拉科用手指敲着桌子。他没和其他人说过这件事。“他想以《唱唱反调》开始。”

      金妮嗤之以鼻。“马尔福买下《唱唱反调》，听上去有点不可思议。”

      “你没看过最近的杂志吧。”德拉科说。“卢娜将它改成了报道真实存在的生物的杂志，其中会有少数编造出来的。但那是为了让她的父亲高兴。它现在是一本享誉世界的杂志了。上面还有关于神奇生物的学术文章，十分有趣。”

      “大地现在竟然还没有把我们吞没。”金妮微笑着说。“你真的变了，德拉科·马尔福。”

      “你也是。”他说，但他的目光仍然流连在她的胸部。她厌恶地摇了摇头，他坏笑着说：“我满足你对公司的求知欲了吗？”

      “你打算什么时候回公司？”金妮问。“你做教练似乎很开心。”

      “没错。”他说。“可是父亲将来会退休，大概在我三十岁的时候吧。我需要更加熟悉这些生意。我想从小处着手，这样等我照看全盘生意时，就会更加得心应手。”

      “或许你们可以买下《女巫周刊》和《预言家日报》。”金妮说。“我厌倦了关于我们所谓婚姻的那些文章和猜测。”

      “是我母亲做的。”德拉科说。“我觉得她不会处理这件事。如果你很困扰，我可以让我们的宣传人员看看怎么办。”

      “算了。”金妮说。“这可能会挡掉来我店里的那些男人的攻势。他们似乎都想要德拉科·马尔福所拥有的东西。”

      他笑了起来。“不是认真的吧。”

      “当然是了。”她回答。

      这时，一只家养小精灵出现在德拉科的肘旁。他叹了口气。“怎么了，特里克茜？”

      “早餐准备好了，主人。” 特里克茜大胆地说。

      特里克茜离开后，金妮咯咯笑道：“你管你的家养小精灵叫特里克茜？”

      德拉科哼了一声。“五岁时取的，我不知道它会变成站街女的常用名。另外，我已经习惯她了，不想将她换掉。但是，我搬家的时候没有带上她，她非常难过。”

      “你为什么没有带上她？”金妮站了起来。“她不是从小照顾你的家养小精灵吗？”

      “我总有一天会回到庄园。”他骄傲地看着这片土地。“等我归来时，她还是我的私人小精灵。”

      金妮挽住了他伸过来的胳膊。“塞丽娜有吗？”

      “有，在我的家里。”德拉科说。

      “对了，你的家很漂亮。”金妮发觉他们正在向门厅走去。“我从没好好探索过法尔茅斯。你们住在海边。我只在去你家的路上稍微领略过，而且那还是在夜晚。”

      “你应该看看房后，景色壮丽无比。我们还有自己的私人海域。”他说。“我花了几个月，确保海水对塞丽娜无害。我们居住在魔法区域，根本不用担心麻瓜和他们的船。”

      金妮抱怨了他的幸运后，他们来到了餐厅。餐厅的门开着，在有人看到他们之前，金妮和德拉科急忙分开了。虽然德拉科护送她算不得奇怪，可他们不想鼓励塞丽娜或纳西莎继续撮合他们。如果他们真的打算尝试这段关系，最好是按照他们自己的方式。

      “妈妈，你还在呀。”塞丽娜跳下椅子，这吓坏了纳西莎，她念叨着这种不恰当的行为。小女孩抱住了她母亲的腿。“今早醒来，你和爸爸不在我的床上，我还以为这只是一场梦。”

      在烤饼上涂抹黄油的乔治抬起了头。“你们在一张床上睡的。”

      金妮拍了拍她哥哥的脑袋，在他脸上吻了一下。“塞丽娜在我们中间。”

      “她不在也没关系。”安吉丽娜戳了戳乔治。“金妮是成年人了。”

      “谢谢。”金妮说，也吻了吻安吉丽娜的脸颊。她走向弗雷德，他的新表姐从他身边跑开了，似乎让他不太开心。“早上好，弗雷德。你睡得好吗？”

      四岁的弗雷德撅起嘴，指着贾斯敏。“踢我。”

      “没有。”贾斯敏叫道。

      芙蓉拧了一下贾斯敏的胳膊。“别对你的弟弟喊叫。”

      贾斯敏对比尔撅起了嘴，比尔严厉地说：“这个表情没用。”

      “好吧。”贾斯敏说。

      “早安，比尔，芙蓉。”金妮对他们挥了挥手。“罗恩，潘西，我不知道你们两个留下过夜了。”

      “我不知道你也会留下。”罗恩嘀咕道。“我也不知道你会和马尔福睡在同一张床上。”

      潘西推了一下罗恩，笑着对金妮说：“他今早有点暴躁。”

      金妮看着餐桌，不知道要坐在哪里。卢修斯坐在桌首，纳西莎坐在他的右边，比尔和芙蓉坐在她的旁边，贾斯敏坐在他们中间。潘西和罗恩挨着芙蓉。卢修斯的左边有三个空位，塞丽娜刚刚坐在第三个座位上。弗雷德坐在她旁边，然后是安吉丽娜和乔治。金妮正要去乔治旁边，和她父亲说话的塞丽娜却抓住了她的手，拽着她来到自己旁边的位置。金妮立刻发现，她挨着德拉科。

      “请自便。”纳西莎对金妮说。“我们没等你们两个，孩子们饿了。”

      “她说的是乔治。”安吉丽娜打趣道。

      金妮笑了。“我毫不怀疑。”

      “你们两个在干什么？”潘西问。

      “和你无关，帕金森。”德拉科慢条斯理地说。

      “叫我帕金森，说明这件事有点料。”潘西的眼睛闪闪发亮。“金妮最终会告诉我的。”

      “别指望了。”金妮嘀咕道。

      “大家早上好。”布雷斯兴高采烈地走了进来，卢娜抱着泽维尔跟在他身边。“你们看上去都棒极了。”

      “看上去卢娜昨晚又搞了一些新的闺房乐趣。”潘西唱着歌似的说。

      “潘西。”纳西莎拉下脸说。“你的礼貌哪儿去了？”

      “对不起。”潘西说，可她看上去没有丝毫歉意。

      “布雷斯，你确实挺——活泼。”德拉科说。

      “卢娜今早觉得不太舒服，治疗师过来检查了。”布雷斯说。看到担忧的表情，他急忙说：“她没事，但是我们得知了一些好消息。”

      “我们要有一个女孩了。”卢娜兴奋地说。

      接下来的几分钟充满了女人们的尖叫和相互拥抱，而男人们则互相拍着肩膀，孩子们都和泽维尔打着招呼，塞丽娜抓住机会将她的表姐弟介绍给了他。几分钟后，尖叫和拥抱渐渐平息，大家都回到座位上，继续享用早餐。

      “韦斯莱一家昨晚在社会上引起了巨大反响。”卢修斯将《预言家日报》推给比尔，他伸手接了过来。“似乎全世界都在讨论家族结盟。”

      “金妮是下一个马尔福新娘。”比尔说。

      芙蓉指着报纸说：“你这张照片很好看，金妮。”

      金妮举起手，表明她并不想看。“我受够阅读那些关于我未来假设的文章了。什么我又怀孕了。有人读过那篇文章吗？”

      “我读过一篇，说你怀了龙凤胎。”卢娜说。“是《预言家日报》的独家新闻，你将会给他们取名为德拉科和小吉妮维娅。”

      “杀了我吧，我才不会给我的孩子取名为小吉妮维娅。”金妮吃了一口蓝莓松饼，想到一个多星期都没有去过她的面包房，她觉得有些难过。“回到面包房会令我很开心，但是他们在店周围转悠，我就不会开心了。”

      “我们可以处理。”卢修斯说。“但是取决于你，吉妮维娅。”

      “当成我送你的康复礼物吧。”纳西莎将手搭在了卢修斯的胳膊上。“周围没有记者的话，你会更舒服。”

      “我不想麻烦你们。”金妮说。

      “一点都不麻烦。”纳西莎说。

      “有人要找我的话，可以来我的书房。”卢修斯说，吻了吻妻子的手。“暂时告辞。”

      金妮无助地看了德拉科一眼，他似乎很不满。“我父亲喜欢你多于喜欢我。”

      “别担心你那庞大的自尊心了。”金妮拍着他的胳膊。“我相信他更爱你。”

      “我可不会那么肯定。”纳西莎轻快地说，十分乐于戏弄她的儿子。“他相当喜欢你，吉妮维娅。”

      “真是骇人听闻。”德拉科嘀咕道。

      潘西咯咯笑着说：“噢，德拉科，如果你能看到自己的脸就好了。”

      “八婆。”德拉科抱怨道。

      “什么是八婆？”塞丽娜问道。

      “德拉科·马尔福。”纳西莎大叫一声。

      “你一辈子都不会用到八婆这个词。”金妮说。

      “如果有人这么叫你，你就告诉我们。”比尔隔着桌子说。

      “我们一定会处理的。”罗恩补充道。

      “但是父亲管潘西阿姨叫八婆。”塞丽娜说。

      “你的小脑瓜就别担心了。”乔治越过弗雷德揉了揉塞丽娜的头发。“你妈妈会处理      的。”

      金妮严厉地瞪了德拉科一眼，然后对塞丽娜笑了，他们应该改变一下话题。“我的面包房今天需要一位小助手。我要为明早做巧克力松糕。”

      “爸爸，我能去吗？”

      “只要你给我带回来一块。”德拉科说。

      纳西莎叹了口气。“我真后悔那天给你吃巧克力。”


	15. Chapter 15

**第十五章** **巧克力杏仁饼干**

 

 

      金妮忙着帮助怏怏不乐的家养小精灵打扫。金妮重开面包房的第一天，家养小精灵波莉帮了很大的忙。金妮只需要将糕点放在后面的柜台上，波莉就会在不现身的情况下，用魔法将它们和自己亲手泡的茶放到桌上。波莉真的给了她许多帮助，金妮不想让她离开，这令小精灵十分开心。

      一天的生意结束后，金妮想帮波莉打扫，小精灵有些失落，当金妮提出要给她酬劳时，她睁大了双眼，金妮几乎以为那对眼睛没法恢复原样了。接着，她哭了起来，金妮觉得十分惊慌。金妮的提议冒犯了波莉。金妮只得说她不会付钱给波莉了，家养小精灵才终于平静了下来。

      金妮当然不想不付出任何形式的酬劳就接受家养小精灵的帮助。所以她决定为波莉提供住宿，金妮的公寓或面包房任选其一。听到波莉要住在公寓的厨房里，金妮还是有些吃惊的。但是她压下了被入侵的感觉，对小精灵露出了微笑。波莉似乎很高兴，她立刻念叨着要找一个好壁橱，将内部空间放大，整理出一间卧室。

      “马尔福主人。”门开了，波莉叫道。

      德拉科似乎很不自在。“波莉，我不再是你的主人了，金妮才是。”

      “我不是。”金妮反驳道。

      波莉看了他们两个一眼，然后哭了。“波莉没有主人了。”

      “看看你干的好事。”金妮指着抽泣的家养小精灵，责备着德拉科。

      德拉科露出了坏笑。“波莉，金妮不是你的主人，她是你的女主人。”

      波莉振作了起来。“噢，对啊。金妮女主人有什么需要吗？”

      “不用了，谢谢，波莉。”金妮愠怒地说。“你可以去公寓了。”

      “波莉会为金妮女主人的哥哥做晚餐。”金妮还没来得及回答，波莉就消失了。

      “波莉是一个好家养小精灵。”德拉科说。

      “她有点情绪化。”金妮心烦意乱地说。她忍不住欣赏着德拉科穿商务套装的样子。深色西装与白皙皮肤形成鲜明对比，灰色领带衬托出了他的瞳色。他的样子十分迷人。“你刚刚结束会议吗？”

      “嗯。”他直截了当地说。“你准备好了吗？”

      金妮低头看了一眼自己的衣服。她今早穿衣服的时候没有多想，只想着她要在面包房工作，没有考虑到和德拉科的约会。她与德拉科不同，不需要在工作场合穿昂贵的衣服。她今天穿了一件羊毛衫、T恤、牛仔裤和运动鞋。很不幸，她今天要应对的场合显然没那么休闲。

      “我需要上楼换件衣服吗？”

      他摇了摇头。“你这样挺好的。”

      “真的？”金妮又看了一眼他的西装。“很快就好。”

      “来吧。”他走出了商店。

      金妮没有因为他对她颐指气使而感到不高兴。她跟着他走出门，停下为面包房施加保护咒。她转身想寻找德拉科时，却撞上了他的胸膛。她正要说他粗鲁地挡住了她的路时，他搂住她的腰，带着她幻影移形了。

      他们落地之后，金妮拍打着他的胸口。“你一定要一直这么做吗？”

      “做什么？”他的嘴角扬了起来。对金妮来说，那看上去像是奚落的假笑。

      “算了。”金妮嘀咕道，观察着四周。他们在一个魁地奇球场。“我们为什么在这里？”

      德拉科从口袋里拿出两样东西，金妮发现是两把缩小的扫帚。德拉科低声念着咒语，让它们恢复正常大小，悬浮在面前。它们和金妮之前见过的扫帚不太一样，她仔细看了看，发现这是德拉科说过要测试的光轮4000。

      “准备好比赛了吗，韦斯莱？”

      金妮抚摸着制作精良的扫帚。“你呢，马尔福？”

      “我们打个赌吧。”他脱掉外套和领带，随意地扔到草坪上，然后卷起袖子。“第一个抓到飞贼的人算赢。”

      “奖励是什么？”相对于比赛，金妮对飞行更感兴趣。

      “赢家可以让输家做任何事。”德拉科说。金妮刚想反对，他又说道：“不会违背道德或做不到。”

      金妮咬着嘴唇，然后和他握了握手。“成交。”

      德拉科从口袋里拿出一只金色的球。“那我们开始吧。”

      金妮跨上扫帚，飞上天空。风吹着她的头发，她的脸有些刺痛，这种感觉太美妙了。她很久没有过这种雀跃的感觉了。她俯视着她与地面之间的无限空间，不由兴奋地打了个颤。

      她悬在半空，目光落到了德拉科的身上。一看他就知道，他必定具有多年的飞行经验。金妮想起以前在格兰芬多公共休息室时，他们推断他是花钱进入球队的。现在看来，明显不是那样。德拉科像哈利一样，对扫帚得心应手。然而，哈利好运常伴，而德拉科不同。

      她想得入神，没有察觉德拉科飞到了她的身边。

      “你喜欢这里的景色吗？”

      金妮红着脸说：“不可思议。”

      “我知道。”他傲慢地说。

      “一般人都会说谢谢。”金妮说。

      “我可以表示感谢。”德拉科的话中透着暗示。

      “是吗？”金妮笑着说。“马尔福先生，我不喜欢你的语气。”

      德拉科凑到她面前，嘴唇离她很近。“我赢了。”

      “啊？”金妮微微张开嘴，眼神迷茫。“什么？”

      德拉科张开手，露出了里面的飞贼。“我赢了。”

      “你让我分心了。”金妮说。

      “你那么容易就分心，我能控制得了吗？”德拉科耸着眉毛。“我想你现在要给我奖励了。”

      “好的，等我飞一会儿再说吧。”

      金妮没有等他回答，就飞走了。她在空中盘旋，做着各种花式动作，因为长时间不运动，她的肌肉都疼了起来。德拉科觉得他应该彻底测试一下这把新扫帚，所以他跟在她身后，开始了一场没有胜算的追逐游戏。她飞得比他记忆中要快，尤其是骑着这把扫帚。

      在肌肉酸痛得飞不下去之后，她优雅地落到了草地上，面带笑容。她没必要与德拉科相处太久，但是她很久都没有飞行过了，何况这把扫帚还这么棒。等德拉科下来后，她要好好评论一下这把扫帚。她以为他会随她一起下来，可他在空中飞得似乎十分开心。

      在德拉科飞了一会儿之后，金妮意识到，他短时间内不打算下来。她小心地将扫帚放在他外套旁边的地上，然后在草坪上坐下。她将他的外套折成枕头，躺在上面，满足地看着他在魁地奇球场昏暗的灯光中飞行。在这段时间里，她可以想想德拉科·马尔福、他身上的谜和他的家庭。

      纳西莎明显十分接受她，她一直找机会撮合金妮和德拉科。她还向金妮暗示，德拉科喜欢女人穿什么样的衣服，虽然金妮根本没放在心上。她不会为德拉科改变她的衣着。如果他喜欢她，就必须喜欢她的全部，她的休闲服装。另外，如果卢修斯·马尔福能接受她，那么其他人一定也能。

      而卢修斯·马尔福确实接受了她。如果他送给她的戒指还不够说明，那么还有从她的面包房周围消失的记者。这一天里，都没有记者打探她和德拉科的私生女（他们这样称呼塞丽娜）的近况。其实私生女这个称呼并不适合塞丽娜。她的密友和家人都知道，塞丽娜是一夜情的产物。

      她看着德拉科，想到了她的朋友和家人。他设法与她的家人结交，在特蕾西崩溃后，她的哥哥们都对他抱有一些尊重，除了珀西，他仍然拒绝信任马尔福。当然了，他对特蕾西的事情一无所知，但是金妮并不困扰。珀西是她最不钟爱的哥哥。她最喜欢的哥哥可能永远是罗恩，而他偏偏迷恋着潘西·帕金森。

      帕森金是另一个谜。金妮从没想过她会和这个斯莱特林女孩成为好朋友。实际上，多多少少因为金妮住院时，潘西接管了面包店，她已经成为了金妮最亲密的朋友之一。潘西说她会继续在面包店帮忙。今天她要去处理一些家族事务，所以没有过来。但是金妮觉得无所谓。只要潘西是真心想帮忙就够了。

      一个人影挡住了刚刚浮现的繁星，金妮回过了神。德拉科的头发被风吹得凌乱，脸和小臂上都是汗水。他看上去棒极了，飞行带来的后劲儿令金妮想将他拽到身上，对自己为所欲为。他在她身边坐下时，有那么一瞬间，她真的开始考虑这个想法了。

      “我现在可以要求我的奖励了吗？”

      金妮希望和吻有关。“说吧。”

      “我想你给我烤点东西。”他说。

      “就这样？”金妮有些失望。

      “你以为我会要求什么？”看到她脸红了，他露出了坏笑。“那就违背道德了。你可以提议。”

      “我不知道你在说什么。”金妮忿忿不平地说。

      “真的吗？”他扬起了眉毛。“你的脸红出卖了你的真实情感。”

      “你想要我给你烤什么？”金妮红着脸问道。

      “有巧克力的。”他说。

      “你真是爱甜食。”金妮嘀咕道。

      她身边的德拉科僵住了。“我们该离开了，你先走。”

      “为什么？”金妮问。她很喜欢新鲜的空气和闪烁的星星。

      “有人来了。”他回头看着入口。

      金妮确实也听到了声音。“在我的公寓见，你可以幻影移形到外面。”

      他点了点头，她起身直接幻影移形到了她的公寓里。空气中飘着新鲜出炉的面包香气，她走向厨房，吃惊地发现罗恩和潘西坐在餐桌旁，波莉正在清理剩余的烤宽面条和面包卷。他们似乎选择了意大利菜。从他们满足的表情看来，味道很好。她的胃也咕噜噜叫了起来，尤其是她早晨之后就再也没吃过东西。

      “嗨，金妮。”罗恩打着招呼。“你去哪儿了？”

      “出去了。”金妮说。“德拉科要过来。我得给他做点巧克力的东西。”

      “有理由吗？”潘西好奇地问。

      “我们打了赌，我输了。”金妮脱掉羊毛衫，对上面被草染上的颜色皱起了眉头。“该死。”

      “你为什么染上草的颜色了？”罗恩问。

      “我在草地上躺过。”金妮回答，仿佛这是再明显不过的事。

      “你经常躺在草地上吗？”潘西满怀笑意。

      金妮没有回答。“波莉，给我一盘剩下的食物。我要饿死了。”

      “好的，金妮女主人。”波莉尖声叫道。“女主人还需要其他东西吗？”

      “没有了，谢谢。”金妮回答。门口响起了敲门声，家养小精灵急忙想去开门。“我去吧，波莉。”

      波莉似乎有点不高兴，但还是说道：“好的，女主人。”

      金妮将羊毛衫扔进房间，然后去开门。德拉科站在门外，比金妮之前看到他时更加沉着了。他已经穿上了外套，还整理了头发。金妮觉得自己与他相比十分上不了台面，尤其是她的牛仔裤后面还染上了草的颜色。她知道自己的头发可能也乱糟糟的。

      “罗恩和潘西在这儿。”他走进公寓时，金妮说。“他们吃了晚餐。我也打算吃点。你饿吗？”

      他吸了一口烤宽面条和新鲜出炉的面包味道。“我现在饿了。”

      金妮笑了。“我没和他们说我们的事。我只说我和你打赌输了，所以我要给你做点东西。”

      “真简单。”他说。

      “你可以进来。”金妮说。“我快点儿洗个澡，不会很久。我只是不想脏兮兮地吃饭。”

      “好的。”德拉科说。

      金妮冲进房间，关上门后立刻开始脱衣服。她受不了在衣着完美的德拉科身边穿染了草色的牛仔裤和汗湿的T恤。她并不想换上漂亮的裙子。她只想穿些干净衣服。她走进浴缸，说服自己仍然要穿自在的衣服。所以，她并没有违背为德拉科改变自己的原则。她以前也从来没有满身汗水地吃晚饭。所以这仍然是她的做派。她没有改变。

      金妮走出浴缸，觉得十分满足。她现在浑身干净又清爽。她没有用毛巾，而是在身体和头发上施了一道干燥咒语，头发自然地打着卷。她或许可以将头发别到后面，除此之外，她并不打算打理它。她轻快地走进房间，打开抽屉，拿出一条蕾丝缎子内裤和配套文胸。当她发觉自己为什么掏出这套内衣时，不由觉得慌乱不安。

      她决定不再多虑，而是拿出一件炭灰色的宽松背心穿上。她通常会在里面穿另一件背心，但是她觉得露出一点蕾丝也无妨，至少在德拉科面前是这样的。想到德拉科在等着她，她立刻穿上一条更紧身的牛仔裤，将头发甩到背后，然后离开了房间。

      她听到厨房里传来了笑声，确切来说，是德拉科的笑声。令她更加惊讶的是，与他谈笑的人不是潘西，而是罗恩。潘西似乎也有点吃惊。他们显然在互相辱骂，并以此取乐。金妮觉得这有点奇怪。因此，她埋头加热波莉留下来的两盘食物，催促家养小精灵去她那如同一栋房子的壁橱里休息一会儿。

      “给你。”金妮将烤宽面条放在德拉科面前。“你想喝葡萄酒还是威士忌？”

      “葡萄酒。”德拉科说。

      “红酒还是白酒？”金妮一边走向厨房，一边问道。

      “红酒。”他说。

      “还有人需要什么吗？”金妮看了看她的哥哥和潘西，他们交换了一下目光。

      “不了。”潘西说。她对金妮眨了眨眼睛。“罗恩要送我回家。”

      “啊？”罗恩问。潘西推了他一下，他皱起了脸。“是的。来吧，我去我的房间拿你的斗篷。”

      金妮无声地对潘西表示了感谢，他们二人就离开了房间。她还没和德拉科说上几句话。他们大多数时间都在飞行，间或聊上几句。如果他们要发展恋情，就需要交谈。她需要更加了解他，判断他们在床笫之外是否合拍。但是，她真的不知道他们在床上是不是合拍了。

      “我以为这不会是晚餐约会。”金妮在桌边坐下，轻快地说。他们之间放着一瓶红酒，两个杯子都倒满了。“我们应该干杯吗？”

      他举起酒杯说：“敬塞丽娜。”

      “我同意。”金妮轻轻碰了碰他的杯子。他们沉默地吃着饭。金妮觉得不太自在，好像他的目光一直落在她身上。如果她低下头，就会意识到，那是因为她的文胸微微露出了一些。“和卢修斯的商务会议怎么样？”

      “挺好。”德拉科转动着酒杯。“我是为了猎鹰队的事，只是合同之类的无聊事情。我父亲想告诉我公司的一些最新情况，不像我预想的那么无聊。”

      “希望不是。”金妮说。“那毕竟是你的未来。说到猎鹰队，你对即将来临的赛季感到兴奋吗？”

      “我们训练得很努力。”德拉科吃光食物，给自己和金妮又倒了一杯酒。“我有时候觉得自己把他们逼得太紧了。同时我又觉得自己逼得不够紧。”

      “你想过亲自出赛吗？”金妮盯着杯中的红色液体问道。“我们今晚去球场时，你似乎很喜欢飞行。我甚至都承认你有天赋。你可以打专业球赛。”

      他叹了口气。“我不如以前了。战争时期，我经常受到惩罚，尤其是交给我的任务没有成功之后。可以肯定地说，我无法接受专业球员的严苛训练。”

      “许多生命被摧毁了。”金妮悲伤地呢喃。

      他耸了耸肩。“那些不行的人可以去教别人。”

      “你真乐观，马尔福先生。”金妮握住了酒杯。“小心点儿，我或许开始觉得你的内心多愁善感了。”

      “都怪你的女儿。”德拉科说。“我都没有精力保持我的邪恶外表了。”

      “听到你这么说，得有多少女人失望啊。”金妮取笑道。“一半乐趣都在于把坏男孩变成适合带回家见妈妈的人。”

      “另一半呢？”他问。

      “嗯，另一半是享受和坏男孩上床。”两杯红酒让她胆子大了起来。虽然金妮开始认为，德拉科对她有深远的影响。“我们都知道他们是最好的。”

      “是吗？”他的眼睛暗了下来。“我是吗？”

      “我没有其他人可以拿来和你比较。”金妮发觉自己刚刚说了什么时，她的脸红了。“我要再喝点儿。”

      “在我之后，你就没和别人睡过了？”德拉科通常不显露丝毫情绪。但是他的脸上现在写满了震惊。

      金妮觉得自己有点蠢。她还以为他那晚和她在一起很愉快。他不止一次这样暗示过。然而，她开始起了疑心。除了暗示，他并没有真正说出口。她当时没有经验，现在也没有。或许他只是在戏弄她，开玩笑。她又倒了一杯酒，根本没注意德拉科的眼中充满了欲望。

      “我以为你在美国会和别人在一起。”他继续说道。“我们睡过以后，已经过了七年。”

      金妮怒目而视。“谢谢你让我听上去好像一个彻头彻尾的傻瓜。我知道已经过了七年。我只是没有跑去和任何人做那种事的冲动。”

      德拉科露出了坏笑。“你似乎想和我做那种事。”

      “只管嘲笑我吧。”金妮叫道，将酒一饮而尽。她的脑海中有一个声音说，这或许不是正确的做法。但是她没有理会。她需要酒精。“我觉得你或许应该走了。”

      她又要去倒酒时，德拉科将酒瓶拿走了。“不。接下来我需要你十分清醒地听我解释。”

      “我不需要解释。”她盯着他手中的瓶子说。“我知道。你习惯了高挑漂亮的女人，她们有丰富的取悦男人的经验。而我不是。快把酒给我。这是一次错误。你可以走了。”

      “你缺乏经验只让我更想要你。”德拉科诱惑地说。“想到只有我碰过你，我的裤子都紧了。你对我说完那句话，我就一直想着所有让你尖叫我名字的方法。如果我们不是要慢慢来，我真想把你按在桌上，对你为所欲为。”

      画面闪过金妮的脑海，一种原始的冲动在她体内觉醒，她打了个哆嗦。“如果我想要呢？如果我不想让你慢慢来呢？如果我和你一样想要呢？”

      “如果那样的话，我建议你让我去警告我母亲一声，我今晚需要她照看塞丽娜。”他的坏笑如同食肉动物看到了它的猎物。“毕竟，我必须补偿你七年中没有得到的乐趣。”

 

* * *

 

      金妮庆幸自己穿了这条内裤。德拉科脱掉她衣服时，脸上的表情有趣极了。他可能以为她会穿棉的。可是金妮早就不穿那些过于保守的款式了。更性感的内裤会让她更加自信。她现在感谢自己的幸运星，她扔掉了那些棉内裤。

      她没时间继续思考内裤了，因为德拉科立刻吻住了她的嘴唇。他隔着缎子胸罩抚摸着她的一只乳房，她弓起了后背。他抓住机会将手伸到她的背后，解开了胸罩，将它扔到身后。他毫无预兆地松开她的唇，轻轻向下亲吻她的脖子，伸手抚弄着她刚露出的皮肤。

      金妮扯了扯他的衬衫，但是被他按住了手。“不行。要弥补七年呢。”

      “但是——”

      他没有给她过多思考的时间。他的舌头卷上她的乳头，她的大脑立刻不清楚了，她大声地呻吟了起来。谢天谢地，她给房间施了无声咒语和上锁咒。她希望罗恩不要闯进来。她也没空去想他了。德拉科的手慢慢滑下她的肚子，来到了她的内裤边。

      “求求你。”她乞求道。

      他的嘴从一只乳头来到了另一只，她猛吸了一口气。一面是冰凉的空气，另一面是滚烫的嘴，这种感觉太难以忍受了。更别提他的手在她的内裤上滑动，离得那么近，却又那么远。他的手挪到更远的地方时，她发出了一声沮丧的呻吟。他似乎很满足于啃咬她的乳头。她不是抱怨。她只是希望他可以更深入一些。

      仿佛读懂了她的想法，他将手伸进她的内裤，贴在赤裸的皮肤上。他抬起头，有些吃惊地看着她，金妮对他笑了。但是，他似乎没看出她脸上的得意。他坏笑着沾湿一根手指，揉弄着她的阴蒂，她大声叫了起来。

      “德拉科。”她呻吟道。

      “对不起。你需要什么吗？”他继续摆弄着她，一只手在她的内裤里，另一只手扶着她的身体。“你现在有点语无伦次。”

      她真想瞪他一眼。但是她没有力气。“需要——噢我需要——德拉科！”

      “你只需提出要求。”他喃喃道。

      她还来不及叫他的名字，他就扯开她的内裤，将脑袋埋在了她的双腿之间，她发出了一声尖叫。“不，等等。没人对我做过这种事。我觉得你不会想——”

      他抬头迷离地看着她。“噢，我想。”

      那是她听到的最后一句话。他伸出舌头，探入她的缝隙中。她入迷地叫了起来。她曾经听赫敏和拉文德谈论过这件事。对她来说，听上去既不卫生又恶心。她不知道人们为什么会想做这种事，似乎有点不正常。

      但是，他的舌头探入更深的地方时，金妮就把顾虑放下了。他将她的阴蒂含在口中，吮吸着，仿佛那是他最喜爱的糖果，金妮抓住了他的头发。太刺激了。她绷紧腹部，双腿夹住他的脑袋，整个身体都沉浸在愉悦之中。她的释放来得又快又猛。德拉科将一根手指滑入她的体内，蜷缩起来，撞击着某一个点，她尖声叫着他的名字，抓紧了他的头发。

      金妮从天堂渐渐飘落下来，发觉他的舌头仍然埋在她的体内。就好像他渴坏了，只有她能给他解渴。这个想法几乎令她高潮，可是她没有。直到德拉科伸进两根手指，像刚才那样蜷缩起来，同时啃咬着那带来快感的小按钮，她才又达到了高潮，气若游丝地叫着他的名字。

      等她终于睁开眼睛，她发现德拉科的脑袋靠在她的肚子上。她漫不经心地抚摸着他的头发。但是他的手才是重点，她仍然能感觉到他的手指在她湿润的体内作乱，时不时停下来拉扯一下充血的阴蒂。她的欲望又被激发了起来，她想要德拉科，不是他的手指或嘴，而是他。

      “我想要你。”她喃喃道，尖叫让她的声音嘶哑了。

      他将手指从她体内抽出，她发出了一声呻吟，他把手指送到了她的嘴边。显然，他想让她品尝自己的味道。她犹豫地咬着嘴唇，然后含住了他的手指。她吮吸着他的手指，用牙齿轻轻刮擦，他发出的呻吟让她露出了自鸣得意的表情。很明显，他与她一样想要对方。

      “德拉科。”她乞求道，见到她得意的笑容，他拧了一下她的乳头。

      “告诉我你想要什么，金妮。”他一边脱衬衫，一边轻声说。她握着他的手，跟随他一起解开扣子。他突然停了下来，弹了一下她的阴蒂，她轻叫了一声。“如果你不告诉我你想要什么，我们就继续不了。”

      “你。”她低声说，他下床脱掉了裤子和内裤，露出了粗大的勃起，她猛吸了一口气。她不记得有那么大了。她期待地夹紧了双腿。

      “你想要我做什么？”德拉科分开她的腿，来到了她分开的腿间。他俯下身，轻轻咬着她的脖子，然后用舌头抚慰那里，他的勃起顶着她的腹部。“你想要什么，金妮？告诉我。”

      他来到她的胸前，将一只玫瑰色的乳头纳入口中，她呜咽着说：“求求你——请——请——”

      “说出来，金妮。”他用指关节摩擦着她的阴蒂，让她弓起了身子。“你第一次说的时候可没问题。”

      她差点儿说出“和我做爱”。但是她及时忍住了，而是叫道：“操我，德拉科。”

      对他起效了。他的勃起滑入她的体内，让她微微皱起了眉头。不像第一次那么疼了。但是还是有点儿疼。他一定发现了她的不适，因为他完全进入后，立刻停了下来，他的表情和七年前那天一样。他绷紧下巴，汗珠从脸上滴了下来。

      “你还好吗？”他问。他用一只手撑起身体，另一只手抚摸着她的脸颊。“我以为不会疼了。”

      她害羞地笑了。“没那么疼了。”

      他点点头，手顺着她的脖子滑了下来，抚过乳房和阴蒂。“你真美。”他俯身吻了吻她，啃咬着她的耳朵。“你真应该看看你高潮时的样子。是我见过最美的一幕。”

      金妮发出一声呻吟，双腿之间渗出一股暖流。德拉科似乎就在等这个，他在她的体内动了起来。他的动作不急不忙。每次他向前推进，摩擦刺激着她的阴蒂，她都会呻吟出声。她用双腿缠住他，用脚后跟顶着他的后背，催他继续。然而，他只是对她露出坏笑，继续缓慢的节奏。

      “德拉科。”她呻吟道。

      “真着急。”他嘀咕道，他的坏笑柔和了话中的挖苦。他将她的一条腿环上他的腰，另一条腿压在她的肩上。这个新角度让金妮的肌肉酸痛难当。但是她忽略了疼痛，因为德拉科加快速度撞入她的身体时，新的感觉席卷而来。她开始尖叫着，呻吟着，德拉科说：“对了，金妮。别忍着。”

      “噢，德拉科，是这样。”她喘着粗气，尖叫与呻吟已经分不清了。

      她的下一个高潮与前两次不同。这次高潮重重地冲击着她，她在床上弓起身体，双手紧紧地抓着两边的床单。她的小穴夹着德拉科的坚硬用力抽动，让他射在了她的里面。他花了全部力气才没有倒在她身上。她的肌肉继续抽搐时，他支撑住自己，在她身上喘息着。

      “呣。”金妮睁开眼睛，发出了一声呻吟。

      她的肌肉开始放松了，德拉科满足地叹了口气，慢慢从她体内抽了出来，她失落地叹息了一声，他笑了起来。“还是挺好的吧？”

      “我想我不用再猜测，是不是每次都会像这样了。”金妮轻声说，她没有力气了。

      “不，我觉得这个理论还需要更多探索。”德拉科侧身躺在旁边，用胳膊肘支撑着自己。他抚摸着她的手、胳膊和肚子，然后用灵活的手指捉住了一只皱起的乳头。“还有，七年可真长啊。”

      金妮轻叫了一声。“你还说我着急。”

      “我可不着急。”他吻了吻她的脖子。“我只是想教教你。”

      “所以我现在是你的学生了？”

      德拉科笑着说：“我可不敢说我从来没有幻想过。我们现在只需要一张课桌，让我把你按在上面。”

      “嗯。”金妮赞同道，打了个哆嗦。“你对把我按在什么上面很有兴趣。为什么？”

      “我会给你看看。”他说。

      “什——”

      德拉科把她翻了个个儿，她好不庄重地叫了起来。他摆弄着她，很快就让她跪趴在床上，面对着床头板。她回头看向德拉科，马尾从肩头垂了下来。她能感觉到他抚摸着她的屁股，轻轻拧了她一下，让她叫了起来。这样又疼又愉悦，但是给她下腹部带来的感觉，让她真的很喜欢。

      “德拉科。”感觉他的阴茎顶端碰到了她的缝隙，她轻声叫道。

      “这样风景很好。”他低声说，轻轻拍了拍她的屁股。“我这样做的时候，”他进入了她，“可以爱抚你这对可爱的乳房。”

      金妮现在极度敏感。仅仅是他撞入她、充满她的感觉，就几乎让她立刻高潮，更别提他的双手还在抚摸她的乳房，轻扯她的乳头。一只手拧着她的乳头，另一只手滑下她的腹部，停在了缝隙的顶端，她呻吟着，期待地咬住了嘴唇。

      “我可以这么做。”他抚摸着她的阴蒂。“你喜欢这样吗，金妮？”

      “喜欢。”金妮呻吟道。

      德拉科向后退了退，又撞入了她的身体。他们很快找到了一种节奏，身体默契地动着。在他撞进来的同时，金妮会向后迎合。她与他一样，十分享受这个姿势。他揉弄着她的阴蒂，让她尖叫着感受到了另一波高潮。她曾经以为在短时间内高潮这么多次是不可能的，很明显不是。

      “抓住栏杆，金妮。”德拉科低吼。

      金妮真想哭。她现在处于极乐之中。但是她还什么都没经历。她紧紧抓着栏杆，德拉科覆在她的身上，双手撑在她头顶的栏杆上。他十分用力地撞击着她的核心。如果她没抓着栏杆，他一定会把她撞进床垫里。他撞入她的体内，她的床吱嘎作响，房间里充满了皮肉拍打和呻吟的声音。

      “金妮。”德拉科大声叫着，又射入了她的体内。

      德拉科的叫声把她也带入了高潮，她倒在了枕头上。德拉科疲软的阴茎从她体内滑了出来。她瘫软在床上，几乎没有发觉德拉科倒在身边，将她搂进了怀里。他给他们施了一道清洁咒语，还有一道让她的腹部微微灼热的咒语时，她终于恢复了知觉。

      “避孕咒。”他说。

      “哦。”金妮很高兴他还记得。她下次应该有这个意识。她不需要再意外怀孕了。她翻了个身，看着他的胸膛。“这是纹身吗？”

      “嗯。”他说。

      金妮让他仰面躺着，而自己则坐起来观察他的胸口。塞丽娜的名字纹在他的左侧胸肌上，就在心脏上方，上面还有一个日本字。她抚摸着塞丽娜的名字和那个日本字。他白皙的皮肤被纹身破坏了，看上去有些奇怪。但是却性感极了。她抬起头，发现他正半睁眼睛看着她，表情若有所思。

      “这是什么意思？”

      “爱。”他说。

      “你什么时候纹的？”

      “我第一次意识到我爱塞丽娜的时候。”他温柔地说。

      “那是什么时候？”

      “你问题真多。”他说。

      金妮将头靠在他的胸前，双手继续抚摸着他胸口的记号。“我是一个天生好奇的人。接受吧。”

      “好奇带来麻烦。”他说。被子飘了过来，落在了他们赤裸的身体上。

      “无魔杖魔法，令人惊叹。”金妮喃喃道。“快给我讲讲这件事吧。”

      他叹了口气。“是在我们发现她的两个星期之后。她真是太恐怖了，让我痛苦地扯着我的头发。有一天晚上，她就是哭个不停。这种时候，我真想放弃。这时，她抬头看向我。这是她的眼睛第一次展露出灰色的迹象。我将她抱起来，她就不哭了。那个时候我就知道了。”

      金妮抚摸着纹身。“真好看。”

      “你的好奇心满足了吗？”

      “嗯。”她吻了吻纹身。

      “真好，我累坏了。”

      “累得吃不了巧克力杏仁饼干了吗？”金妮在他的胸前笑道。

      “我从来不会累得吃不了巧克力。”他严肃地说。“但是我一定要穿衣服吗？”

      “要的。”金妮说。“饼干在厨房里。我觉得罗恩现在已经回家了。”

      “波莉！”

      家养小精灵出现了，金妮咯咯笑道：“你可真懒。”

      德拉科拧了一下她的屁股。“什么也阻止不了我在性事之后吃巧克力。”


	16. Chapter 16

**第十六章** **草莓奶油馅饼**

 

 

      “金妮！”

      “赫敏。”金妮手忙脚乱地从厨房跑了出来。“我需要和你聊一聊。我需要帮助。”

      “金妮，怎么了？”赫敏将窗户上的“开门”指示牌翻到“关门”，本能地知道她们不想受到干扰。“你病了吗？我应该去找你的哥哥吗？”

      “不是。”金妮说。她坐在最近的桌子旁，朝窗户挥了挥魔杖，让窗玻璃结了霜。她不想让任何人看到里面。“波莉，能给我们倒两杯茶吗？”

      “谁是波莉？”赫敏问。她在金妮对面坐下，表情十分好奇。当一套茶具出现在桌上时，赫敏倒吸了一口气。“你养了家养小精灵？”

      “波莉喜欢在这里。”金妮叫道。她没心情听赫敏长篇大论家养小精灵的不公。她在格兰芬多公共休息室已经听了好几年了。她现在没理由听这些，尤其是她现在需要赫敏的帮助。“对不起，我只是需要找人聊一聊。”

      “金妮，怎么了？”赫敏搅拌着茶里的糖。“我很久都没见到你这么惊慌了。塞丽娜出了什么事吗？”

      “不是。”金妮急忙说道。“不是那样的。是德拉科。”

      “他病了吗？”赫敏不明白德拉科为什么会引起这种狂乱。

      “我和他睡了。”金妮冲口而出。

      赫敏把茶喷了出来。“什么？”

      “太恶心了，赫敏。”金妮立刻用魔杖指着自己的白衬衫，念了一道清洁咒。“我喜欢干净的衬衫。”

      “你怀孕了？”虽然没人可能听到她们说话，赫敏还是低声问道。

      “没有。”金妮叫道。“你为什么这么想？”

      “我只是想确认一下。”赫敏防卫地说。“有前车之鉴，我必须确定吧。塞丽娜棒极了。但是我觉得你现在没必要怀孕。这会妨碍我们了解塞丽娜。”

      “关于怀孕的说教够多了。”金妮摆了摆手，小口地喝着茶。“我需要和谁聊聊这件事。卢娜和潘西总是极力撮合我们。她们会偏心。”

      “好的，我们聊聊吧。”赫敏说。“我洗耳恭听。”

      “我们周一算是约会了。”金妮详细叙述了那次约会和约会之后的细节。“我两天没有听到他的消息。然后今天早晨，他给我写了一封信，里面有一张他与温布恩黄蜂队比赛的票。他想让我坐在教练家属包厢。”

      赫敏叹了口气。“你担心可能会将这段关系置于公众的目光之下。”

      “对。”金妮说。“我们甚至没有说话。他只是把票寄给我，希望我出现。他有时真是混蛋极了。他甚至没有问我能不能来。他认为我一定会去。”

      “你会去吗？”

      金妮耸了耸肩。“可能吧。我周末也没有别的事情。”

      “这个地方呢？”赫敏把茶杯推到一边，吃着家养小精灵送上来的饼干。“还要开吗？”

      “我在考虑周末关店。”金妮说。“我不确定。我自己管理店铺实在是太麻烦了。大多数时候都有潘西帮我，不过似乎还不够。我和潘西都需要一些休息。她现在应该随时会到了。”

      “她工作得怎么样？”

      “好得出奇。”金妮说。“她十分擅长应付顾客。”

      “不错。”赫敏说。“至少你得到了一些帮助。”

      “对。”金妮重重地叹了口气。“赫敏，我应该怎么办？”

      “做你觉得正确的事。”赫敏说。“我不能告诉你怎么办。我会告诉你，我觉得你应该去。”

      “你能详细说明你的理由吗？”

      “无论你做什么，媒体都会大肆推测你和德拉科之间的关系。”赫敏俯向前说。“今早的《预言家日报》上还有一篇文章讲你和德拉科可能去度假。他显然去过魔法运输司。流言说他安排了去瑞典的门钥匙。”

      “很可能是一堆鹰头马身有翼兽粪。”金妮说。“得了吧。我知道这就是一堆鹰头马身有翼兽粪。我们不去瑞典度假。”

      “不管怎样，我觉得你应该去。”赫敏吃完了最后一块饼干。“如果你不打算为了德拉科和你开始萌芽的关系而去，那就为了塞丽娜吧。我觉得她会喜欢妈妈在场为她父亲的队伍加油的。”

      “我想是吧。”金妮说。她盯着空了的盘子。“我看出来你真的在吃两人份了。”

      赫敏笑了笑。“对。”

      “你怎么样？我觉得我真是一个坏小姑。我还没问你的怀孕情况呢。”金妮说。“来给我讲讲吧。”

      “我现在两个月零三天了。”赫敏说。“除了食欲，我还没发现有什么不同。”

      “之后就有了。”金妮说。

      “我有时候会忘记你也怀过孕。我很高兴有人也有相同的经历。”赫敏停顿了一下。“我应该重新表述一下。我很高兴有一个曾经怀过孕的人可以一起交流。”

      “还有安吉丽娜呢。”金妮提议道。“我知道你不会和芙蓉或佩内洛普谈论这件事，更别提拉文德了。”

      “罗恩和拉文德怎么样了？我觉得好像很久都没见到他了。”赫敏交握着双手。“我希望我和查理的关系不会给我们之间造成隔阂。我有时真的挺想他的。”

      “我相信他也想你。”金妮安慰地说。“拉文德嘛，我想她应该挺好的。据我所知，我家里这周末会有一位小宝宝。离婚在上周落实了。罗恩得到了伊娃周末的监护权。”

      “他满意这个安排吗？”

      “他说他觉得可以。但是我知道他不太满意。上个月对他来说压力太大了。如果不是潘西，他很可能会十分沮丧。”金妮意味深长地看了赫敏一眼。“我甚至敢说，他可能真的爱她。”

      “他们似乎很合得来。”赫敏说。“我真替他高兴。他的生活终于走上坡路了。但是我知道，他不会满意监护权的安排。”

      “对。”金妮说。“他可以说自己已经别无所求了。但是我知道，他想要伊娃的全部监护权。”

      “为什么不行？”茶具突然消失，把赫敏吓了一跳。“我一直觉得他是更有能力的监护人。”

      “他们觉得伊娃最好与父母一起生活。”金妮说。

      “等等，什么？”

      “噢，他们说得没错。拉文德上周再婚了。”金妮厌恶地哼了一声。“罗恩不愿相信她背叛了他。但是她这么快再婚，我只能想出这种解释了。”

      “我认识拉文德好多年了。我在霍格沃茨时一直觉得她有点轻浮。但是我以为她改了。我以为罗恩改变了她。”赫敏摇了摇头。“我想有些人是不会改的。她和谁结婚了？”

      “一个法国人。”金妮说。“罗恩说他似乎挺好的。”

      “我从没想过我们的生活会有这种变化。”赫敏悲伤地说。“我一直觉得，我们毕竟经历了战争，之后的一切都会很完美。我从来没想到我们的人生会这么艰难。”

      “你和哈利现在似乎很幸福。”金妮指出。“只是我们韦斯莱而已。我们在寻找幸福的路上遇到了一些困难。”

      突然的敲门声把两个女人吓了一跳。金妮以为是潘西，就朝门挥了挥魔杖，念了解锁咒语。门打开时，金妮几乎从座位上掉下去。门口的人不是潘西，而是她以为自己根本不会在面包房外见到的人，更别提在面包房里面了。毕竟，她们上次沟通时，事情彻底失控了。

      “你好，妈妈。”金妮讽刺地说。“有什么需要帮忙吗？”

      “我是来——谈一谈的。”莫丽慢慢说道。

      赫敏清了清喉咙。“我这就走了。”

      “你和查理今晚应该过来和我一起吃晚餐，赫敏。”金妮看了她的朋友一眼，清楚表明她们需要之后再聊。“我会为你做点巧克力的东西。”

      “我觉得可以。”赫敏说。她吻了吻金妮的脸颊，在她耳边说：“如果你之后需要我，给我送信。”

      金妮点了点头。“谢谢你过来。”

      “不客气，金妮。”赫敏跟莫丽淡淡地打了招呼，然后就离开了。无论长辈做了什么，她都不会粗鲁地对待他们。

      “我希望你快点儿。”金妮不耐烦地说，又朝门口挥了挥魔杖。她也不想让人知道这场谈话。“我已经推迟开店了。而且我怀疑我的朋友随时会到。”

      “金妮。”莫丽有些伤心地说。“对不起。”

      金妮扬起了眉毛。“如果你来就是说这个的话，那么我很遗憾，你浪费了你的时间。说一声对不起不会解决任何事情。你从我身边夺走了我的孩子。你把她丢在雨里。她可能会死掉。这都是因为你觉得你是为我好。”

      “金妮，你必须得理解我。”莫丽说。

      “我不理解。我那时成年了，妈妈。我可以自己做决定。”金妮站了起来，气得涨红了脸。“你没有权利那样做。你可以让那些信送到德拉科手中。如果你不照顾我，至少他会这样做。”

      “我的观点是这样的。”莫丽突然说道。她朝店里走了几步，表情十分严肃。“我六年级之前的那个夏天，我发现我怀孕了。我先告诉你，这不是你父亲的。是我父母想让我与之结婚的一个男人。一个我讨厌的男人。我也不会告诉你那个人是谁。如果我不是因为和你父亲生气，我绝不会和他发生亲密关系。”

      金妮意识到，她和德拉科的情况竟然惊人的相似，她瑟缩了一下。毕竟，如果哈利没有让她心烦意乱的话，她可能不会坚定地与德拉科发生关系。

      “然而，我改变不了已经发生的事情。我们离开霍格沃茨时，我有了三个月身孕。我们的父母密谋让我们结婚。这太可怕了。我讨厌他。他也不怎么喜欢我。如果不是因为我怀孕了，就算我的父母一厢情愿，我们也不会想到要结婚。”莫丽伤感地叹了口气。“定了计划，定了婚礼。然后我流产了。”

      金妮倒吸了一口气。

      “在那之后，我们取消了订婚。我的父母对我很不高兴。他们以为我是故意流产的。”莫丽凄凉地摇着头。“我不想你也那样。我短暂地见过被困在一段无爱的婚姻中是什么样子。我不想让你那样。我知道马尔福家会让你和他们的儿子结婚。我不想让你过那种生活。”

      金妮深吸了一口气，想消化这些信息。一方面，她明白母亲想对她说什么。她开始理解她的母亲确实是想保护她了。另一方面，金妮坚定地认为，这个决定应该由她来做。莫丽不应该擅自替金妮做决定。

      “我知道我做错了。”莫丽对金妮轻轻笑了笑。“我希望有一天你会原谅我。我上个月一直在说服自己，我做了正确的事情。但是看到你在《预言家日报》上的那些照片，尤其是在马尔福舞会上的那张，我不能再自欺欺人了。还有比尔给我写的信中，他用那样的语气谈论年轻的马尔福。我现在知道我做错了。对不起可能解决不了什么事。但是我真的为我可能给你造成的伤害感到抱歉。请你明白，我不是有意让你伤心的。”

      “比尔给你写信了？”

      “他把那个可恶的特蕾西女人的事告诉了我。如果我在场，我会用勺子狠狠打她一顿，然后把她炸成碎片。”莫丽抽了抽鼻子。“她不应该碰我的宝贝儿。”

      金妮忍不住笑了。“妈妈，我可能迟早会原谅你。但是，我现在需要时间。我需要慢慢接受你所做的事情。我开始理解你的理由了。但是我仍然很难想通。”

      莫丽走上前，抚摸着女儿的脸颊。“这就如我所愿了。”

      “我要开店了。”金妮颤抖地说。她突然想抱住她的母亲，痛哭一场。她按下这股冲动，她的母亲将手放了下来。“我很高兴你过来，妈妈。”

      “我很抱歉这么久才来。”莫丽说。她吻了吻金妮的脸颊。“你什么时候需要我，我都在陋居。向你的哥哥们问好。我也理解他们的愤怒。希望有一天我们可以再次成为一家人。”

      “会的，妈妈。”金妮安慰着她。“可能不是明天，不过总有一天，我们会再次变成韦斯莱一家。”

      “再见，金妮。”莫丽笑着离开了。

      她一离开，潘西就走了进来。“那是你母亲吗？”

      “对。”金妮说，泪水终于落了下来。她倒在了椅子里。“我想我的妈妈。”

      “我应该把她叫回来吗？”潘西很困惑。“我以为你还气恼她呢。”

      “不用。”金妮急忙擦掉了眼泪。“我是对她生气。但是我现在开始明白了，从某种扭曲的角度上，她确实觉得自己是为我好。”

      “遗弃塞丽娜怎么会为你好呢？”

      金妮把她母亲所说的话解释了一遍。

      “太悲伤了。”潘西哭着说。“她失去了那个孩子？”

      看到潘西的眼泪，金妮也哭了。“是的。”

      “太扭曲了。”潘西喃喃道，递给金妮一张纸巾。“谁知道韦斯莱家族有这样一段黑暗的过去呢？”

      金妮又哭又笑地说：“我知道。很可怕吧？”

      “所以你现在要怎么办？”潘西问。

      “我不知道。”金妮耸了耸肩。“对了，首先，我要告诉我的哥哥们，他们可以去看她。我相信她也想尽快看到他们。”

      “说到你的哥哥，我需要你的建议。”潘西说。

      “关于什么？”金妮问道。

      “罗恩想让我见伊娃。”潘西轻声说。

      “我知道。他今早告诉我了。”金妮不觉得有什么问题。“怎么了？”

      “这是什么意思？他以前没想过让我见伊娃，哪怕他把她带到办公室的时候也是如此。他把她接过来时，总会确保我不在周围。”潘西将胳膊肘搭在桌上，捧着脑袋。“他现在为什么想让我见她了？”

      “这是你们关系合理的下一步。”金妮说。“你们似乎都很喜欢对方，一有机会就要亲热。我觉得罗恩是在用这种方式告诉你，他想与你进一步发展。”

      潘西开心了起来。“你这么认为吗？”

      “是的。”金妮肯定地说。“你以为这是什么意思？”

      “我不知道该怎么想。”潘西说。“我从来没有认真谈过恋爱。这是我第一次对人有这种感觉。我觉得既新鲜又害怕。”

      “我替你开心。”金妮说。“我觉得你和罗恩特别配。”

      “你和德拉科也是。”潘西害羞地回答。“我听说德拉科在这里过夜了？罗恩说他两天前好像听到德拉科在清晨离开了。”

      金妮咬住了嘴唇。“潘西，我们正在极力保密。我们需要知道这样行不行，然后才会让别人知道。我们还要考虑塞丽娜。”

      “我明白。”潘西拍着手说。“你们的秘密在我和罗恩这里很安全。我不会让他告诉你的哥哥们。”

      “谢谢。”金妮松了口气。“你怎么看他邀请我这周末去看比赛这件事？”

      “我觉得你需要一套合适的衣服。”潘西说。“你把店关了，我们去逛街怎么样？”

      “或者我可以穿现有的衣服。这就是一场魁地奇比赛。”金妮从桌边站起来，移除了玻璃上的咒语。“另外，我不会花没必要的钱。我终于有足够的钱修整厨房了。”

      “你真无聊。”潘西抱怨道。

      “我要在厨房做一批草莓奶油馅饼。”金妮对嘲笑的潘西吐了吐舌头。

       

* * *

 

      星期六的早晨阴翳多雨。金妮早晨七点醒来，做了早餐，喂伊娃吃早饭。罗恩也醒了。但是金妮让他继续去睡觉，因为他看上去很疲惫。他为一个案子加班一周了。金妮哄了伊娃一个小时之后，罗恩又醒了，终于替换她的位置。他知道，她要吃早饭，然后为比赛做准备了。

      “你确定你不想来吗？”金妮问。

      罗恩摆了摆手。“我只想与伊娃和潘西待在一起。”

      “你紧张吗？”金妮把尖叫着“爸爸”的小女孩递给了他。

      罗恩耸了耸肩。“我见过她和塞丽娜在一起。她很擅长与孩子相处。所以我不担心。我更担心她对于我有女儿这件事的感受。”

      “我相信一切都会很顺利。”金妮说。

      罗恩吻了吻伊娃的脸颊。“会的。你不应该去洗澡吗？我怀疑你不想头发粘着香蕉泥去看比赛吧。”

      一个小时后，金妮梳妆打扮好，准备离开了。她穿了深灰色牛仔裤、用灰色字母醒目地印着猎鹰队的白色长袖T恤和魔法防泥的白色皮马靴。她披了一件灰色开衫毛衣，觉得可能会有点冷。她的卷发垂在腰际，她带了用来别头发的发饰。不过因为天气原因，她暂时戴了一顶白色针织帽。总而言之，她一身灰色与白色，看上去球队精神十足。

      “我绝对猜不到你支持哪个球队。”罗恩开着玩笑。

      金妮笑了起来。“你觉得这样有点儿过了？”

      “没有，你一直那么夸张。我还记得你二年级时在脸上画了金色和红色的星星。”罗恩笑着说。“非常有团队精神。”

      金妮用魔杖敲了敲下巴，脸上出现了灰色星星。“怎么样？”

      “你要迟到了。”罗恩说。

      “哎呀。”金妮看了一眼时间，叫了起来。她吻了吻罗恩和伊娃。“晚上见。”

      她从衣帽间里拿出斗篷，在脖子周围扣好，然后走出去，在台阶顶部幻影移形了。她睁开眼睛时，正站在法尔茅斯的魁地奇球场外面。球迷们正涌入体育馆，她快速向前走去，才没被快速移动的人群挤到一边。她能听见球迷们的叫喊和歌声，有些人的声音已经有醉意了。

      她手里拿着票，走到门口保安面前。“给你。”

      “猎鹰队的粉丝。”男人笑着说。      

      “你怎么知道？”金妮问。

      “从这里进去，右转，然后上楼。教练包厢在最上面。”男人把票还给了她。“你还得把票给上面的保安看一下。”

      “谢谢。”金妮说。

      金妮听从了他的指示，又见到了另一个保安。他检查了她的票，写下她的名字，然后开门让她进去。她惊讶地发现德拉科在里面，喝着手里的火焰威士忌。她以为塞丽娜可能在这儿，还有纳西莎和卢修斯，或者布雷斯和卢娜。但是她没想到德拉科会在这里。她以为要在比赛之后才能看到他。

      “嗨。”她轻声说，希望她没有打断什么赛前仪式。

      看到她的装扮，他微微扬起了嘴角。“我喜欢这套衣服。”

      “我想让大家都知道我有多么喜欢猎鹰队。”她喃喃道，指了指他手中的玻璃杯。“你应该在比赛之前喝酒吗？”

      “没有规定可以阻止我。”德拉科慢吞吞地说。“只是为了安抚我的神经。”

      金妮将斗篷搭在一张舒适的灰色沙发靠背上。套间以灰白色系装饰，到处都挂着各个年份的球队照片。沙发摆成了半圆形，中间放着一张灰白相间的咖啡桌。房间另一边有一个吧台，德拉科就站在那里。一个家养小精灵在吧台后面，她走到德拉科身边时，小精灵问她是否需要什么。

      “你喝了什么？”金妮问。

      “给她陈年红酒。”德拉科转身看着她说。“我向你保证，味道很好。”

      金妮点了点头。“我从没想过你会紧张，尤其是这场比赛根本不算数。”

      “算数。”德拉科说。“是即将到来的赛季的一种反映。”

      “对。”金妮说，喝着递给她的红酒。“这里只有我吗？”

      “不是。”德拉科坏笑着说。他看了一眼吧台上方的表。“你只是来早了。他们还有二十分钟左右到达。塞丽娜喜欢在比赛之前给我做动员讲话。”

      “我真想看看。”金妮说。他们沉默了下来。金妮受不了沉默，所以问道：“你比赛之后一般干什么？”

      “取决于我们赢还是输。”德拉科扬起了眉毛。“你在比赛之后有想做的事情吗？”

      听到他这么说，金妮脸红了，她很清楚他在暗示什么。她生动地想起了他们在一起的那晚。她仍然无法相信自己有多么放荡。她每次想起这件事，一般都是在淋浴、泡澡或者上床之前，她就会立刻涌起欲望。那些时候，她可以试着解决自己的问题。可她现在不能那么做。

      金妮认为她最好不去理解他的话。“如果你们赢了，你会做什么？”

      “我和球队一起出去喝酒。”他朝她走近了一些。“如果要和别人待在一起，我可能就不去了。”

      “嗯，我觉得和你的父母待在一起是绝妙的主意。”金妮揶揄着他。“你可以和他们出去吃晚餐。”

      “我更想和你共进晚餐。”他低下脑袋，嘴唇离她的嘴唇很近。“你觉得呢？”

      金妮竭力克制着他只想和她发生关系的这种恼人感觉。但是她做不到，尤其是在本周早些时候她和母亲的谈话之后。她不想让这件事成为一次意外。她想和德拉科发展一段关系。她很害怕，如果他们一直不能进行真正的交流，他们的关系最终只会建立在性的基础之上。这是她最不想看到的。如果那样的话，她最后肯定会受伤。她不想那样。

      德拉科一定感觉到了她的不安，因为他向后退了一步。“出了什么问题。”

      “算是吧。”金妮说。他示意她继续说下去，但是她没说，只是摇了摇头。“我不希望你在比赛的时候还想着我。你必须集中精神，保持头脑清醒，随时准备发号施令。”

      德拉科似乎想反驳，最终却露出了坏笑。“我能得到一个好运之吻吗？”

      “可以。”金妮笑着说。

      德拉科缩短他们之间的距离，吻上了她的唇。金妮搂住他的脖子，将手伸进他的头发里。他轻轻咬着她的下唇，趁她倒吸一口气时，将舌头探入了她的口中。她十分想扯掉他的上衣，用手抚摸他的肌肤。他用舌头在她口中模拟着性交的动作，那种冲动越来越难以抗拒。她喘着粗气推开了他，免得自己做出什么鲁莽的事情。

      德拉科与她额头相贴。“这是我得到过最好的好运之吻。”

      “我很开心。”金妮闻着他的古龙水，那种锐利而独特的味道。“嗯，你真好闻。”

      “谢谢。”德拉科笑着说。他低头看着她。“你的样子好像刚刚热吻过。”

      “因为这是事实。”金妮说。她从地上捡起帽子，德拉科在他们接吻时将它丢到了地上。她用手指梳理了头发，然后将帽子戴了回去。“看上去好些了吗？”

      “我更喜欢你之前的样子。”德拉科说，喝完了最后一口酒。

      她摇了摇头，看向彩色玻璃窗外。“比赛开始时，它会打开吗？”

      他点了点头。“比赛一开始，玻璃就会消失。会有一个遮雨罩，这样雨就不会进来了。不过会有风。”

      “幸好我穿了开衫毛衣。”金妮说。

      “如果你需要毯子，福尔基会为你提供。”德拉科说。

      金妮笑着说：“家养小精灵叫福尔基？”

      “塞丽娜给他取的名字。”德拉科说。

      “我想装修是你负责的吧。”金妮说。

      “喜欢吗？”

      “我与它融为一体了。”金妮说。

      “你的头发总是令你鹤立鸡群。”德拉科走到她身边，看向窗外，雨比之前下得大了。“我从小就喜欢下雨。”

      金妮将胳膊抱在胸前。“弗雷德总是在雨夜给我们大家做热巧克力。他做的最好喝。除了珀西，我们所有人都会围在壁炉旁。我们会讲故事，哈哈大笑，直到妈妈下楼让我们上床睡觉。”

      “我总是往水坑里跳。”德拉科笑着说。“我会穿上最好的礼服长袍，在我能找到最泥泞的水坑里跺脚。母亲会大发雷霆。父亲会拉下脸。但他总会让我免于麻烦。”

      金妮笑了起来。“我无法想象你弄脏你的礼服长袍。我总觉得你是那种喜欢正式场合的男孩。”

      “才不是。”他皱起了鼻子。“在舞会开始之前，母亲总是因为我火冒三丈。我会把我的礼服长袍扔到地上，在上面乱踩。有一次，我把所有礼服长袍都扔到浴缸里，打开了水龙头。就在我七岁生日，母亲强迫我和达芙妮·格林格拉斯跳舞之后。我和她说，我再也不会穿礼服长袍了。”

      “有用吗？”金妮倚在窗边，很喜欢谈论德拉科的过去。

      “一点用也没有。”德拉科说。“母亲把我所有衣服都拿走了，换成了礼服长袍。我清楚地记得，我裸体走进她的茶话会，告诉那些女士们，我妈不给我买衣服。”

      “梅林啊，难怪塞丽娜是个麻烦制造者了。”金妮笑得喘不过气了。“我能想象你沾沾自喜地走进去，很自豪你比你的母亲还聪明。”

      “对，之后父亲也参与进来了。”德拉科露出了淡淡的笑容。“他觉得我的荒唐行为很好笑。但是母亲保证，在我重新循规蹈矩之前，他不许进房间。被我父亲责骂过之后，我对礼服长袍的问题就消失了。”

      “我不知道你为什么那么讨厌它们。”金妮说。“我喜爱礼服长袍，褶边之类的东西，不过我现在不喜欢褶边了。但是，孩子们穿褶边十分可爱。以塞丽娜为例，她穿着小裙子很可爱。”

      “现在的孩子没受多少折磨。”德拉科说。“我们必须应付礼服长袍。他们可以穿燕尾服或裙子。如果让我在燕尾服和礼服之间做选择，我会选择燕尾服。对于我的品位来说，礼服长袍听起来太女性化了。”

      “我两年前在《预言家日报》上看到了你的照片。你在战争纪念晚会上穿着礼服长袍。”金妮笑着说。“我当时觉得你很英俊。”

      “那是因为我穿什么都好看。”他说。

      “自负的家伙。”金妮嘀咕道。

      “战争纪念晚会快到了。”他声音中的笑意消失了。“如果不是为了母亲，父亲和我根本不会去。”

      “你和我们一样，也经历过死亡。”金妮安慰地将手放在他的胳膊上。“你失去了你所在意的人。那些人值得被记住。”

      “他们与你是对立的，金妮。”德拉科冷淡地看着她。“我们这样的人杀死了你所爱的人。”

      金妮闭上眼睛，忍住了泪水。“我们不能回去改变过去，德拉科。我们只能继续向前，活在当下。另外，悲痛与你所在意的人是否邪恶没有关系。失去就是失去了。十分沉重，又令人伤心。如果你不想庆祝他们活着的时候，那就为了他们自由的灵魂如今可以安息而庆祝吧。你只需认为，他们现在去了一个更好的地方。”

      德拉科将她拉过来，吻了吻她的嘴唇，然后说：“我不知道你是一个这么善良的人。”

      “我是韦斯莱。”金妮轻声说。“善良刻在了我们的血脉里。”

      “你今晚要和我共进晚餐吗？”

      金妮不用回答，因为门开了。纳西莎、卢修斯和塞丽娜走进房间，她急忙与德拉科拉开了距离。塞丽娜看到她的父亲，扑进了他的怀抱。德拉科抱着她转了个圈，开玩笑地说她变重了。这一幕令金妮十分温暖。

      这种感觉令她站立不安。她现在最不需要的就是爱上德拉科。她想确保他会与她一起陷入爱河。她知道单恋是什么。她在霍格沃茨头几年就与哈利经历过。她不愿再感受一次了。

      “金妮，真高兴见到你这么精神十足。”纳西莎吻了吻金妮的脸颊。

      “为比赛打扮是我最喜欢的部分之一。我希望所有人都知道我支持哪个球队。”金妮说。

      “吉妮维娅。”卢修斯和她打着招呼。

      “卢修斯。”金妮说。她看向塞丽娜，她似乎被她的父亲迷住了。小女孩目前还没有理会她，她觉得胸口很疼。对于塞丽娜来说，只和她的父亲打招呼是一种本能反应。

      德拉科将塞丽娜放到地上，蹲下来与她平视。“为什么不在我的动员讲话之前，去和你母亲问好呢？”

      德拉科必须要向塞丽娜说些什么，并没有令金妮觉得好受一些。金妮发自内心地知道，塞丽娜并不是有意冒犯。小女孩只是对于即将到来的比赛太兴奋了。更别提她这么多年一直都进行这种赛前仪式。但是，金妮作为塞丽娜的母亲，塞丽娜在父亲离开她的视线之前，似乎并不打算与她打招呼，她觉得有些烦乱。这令金妮觉得自己很不重要。另外，她也会想，事情会不会总是这样。

      “你好，妈妈。”塞丽娜抱了抱她的腿，然后又跑去和她父亲说话了。

      金妮笑着掩饰了自己的真实情感。在确定房间里没人注意她之后，她走向吧台，喝光了最后一点酒。在此之前，她一直没有正视，德拉科会永远是最受欢迎的家长。可现在面对种种尴尬局面，金妮不禁感到有些嫉妒。她知道，这种感觉并不合理。但是她与女儿之间的互动令她口中苦涩不已。

      “别想了。”

      卢修斯在金妮身边轻声说话，差点把金妮吓了一跳。“什么？”

      “我在阅读情感方面十分敏锐，吉妮维娅。”卢修斯用指关节敲了敲吧台，一杯火焰威士忌出现了。“塞丽娜现在只是一时兴起。等本季第一场比赛的兴奋劲儿过了，她就会恢复正常了。”

      “就是这样了吧？”金妮看向德拉科和塞丽娜，他们的滑稽举动逗笑了纳西莎。“德拉科永远会是最初的兴奋。而我是一切结束之后的残羹冷炙。”

      “如果你继续那样想，你可能要成为最不讨人喜欢的了。”卢修斯示意家养小精灵重新给她倒上酒。“德拉科和你说过吗，他把扫帚从窗口扔出去，就为了得到新的？”

      金妮咯咯笑了。“没有。”

      “我坚定地拒绝给他买新扫帚。我不想让他继续认为，他能通过搞破坏来获得更新更好的东西。可纳西莎不这么想。她出去给德拉科买了扫帚。在这方面，纳西莎成了最受喜欢的家长。”卢修斯笑着摇了摇头。“过了几个月，纳西莎开始尝试引导德拉科参加社交活动，认识与他同龄的人。德拉科来找我了。我开始带他去工作，说这是对他未来的合适训练。我在这方面成了他最喜欢的家长。”

      “我想我明白你的意思了。”金妮喃喃道。

      “到最近为止，德拉科是塞丽娜所知的全部。随着时间推移，她会逐渐认识到，对于某些事情来说，她的母亲才是最好的人选。”卢修斯说。“在为人父母的过程中，有时你会被忽视，被放到一边。但你一定要记住，塞丽娜对你的爱是平等和无条件的。她只是今天更钟爱她的父亲。明天她可能就会选择钟爱你了。”

      “谢谢你，卢修斯。”金妮拍了拍他的胳膊。“毫无疑问，以后有关塞丽娜的问题，我都会选择求助于你了。”

      卢修斯笑了起来。“我不会告诉纳西莎。”

      “很好，她可能会嫉妒。”金妮低声说。

      “你们两个在偷偷说什么？”纳西莎来到卢修斯身边，点了一杯白酒。“你们在策划德拉科的庆功宴吗？”

      “嗯，我们会回答这个问题。”金妮说。

      “德拉科通常带他的队员出去喝一杯，亲爱的。”卢修斯提醒纳西莎。“如果他赢了的话。”

      “他会赢。”金妮说。“黄蜂队没有希望。”

      “太对了。”德拉科骄傲地说。

      “德拉科说，他今晚更想和我们共进晚餐。”纳西莎说。看见德拉科朝金妮眨了眨眼睛，纳西莎露出了笑容。他们中间终究发生了什么事。“我觉得这个主意很好。我们可以去对角巷的那家叫半月的新餐馆。”

      “低调一点的地方会更好，母亲。”德拉科说。

      “好吧。”纳西莎抱怨道。“我们晚上去麻瓜伦敦吃晚餐吧。”

      “我这周会找个时间带你出去吃晚餐，纳西莎。”卢修斯允诺道。

      纳西莎吻了吻卢修斯的脸颊。“谢谢，亲爱的。”

      “我要走了。”德拉科说。他拉着塞丽娜的手，也来到了吧台前。“我会在比赛之后回来。我们可以敲定今晚的计划。”

      “抓紧比赛，德拉科。”纳西莎抱了抱儿子。“你知道我多么讨厌冗长乏味的比赛。”

      德拉科坏笑着说：“我会尽力的。”

      “好运，爸爸。”塞丽娜抱着她的父亲说。

      德拉科吻了吻她的额头。“谢谢你。”

      “让我骄傲。”卢修斯说，点了点头。

      金妮对德拉科笑着说：“你会赢。”

      德拉科笑了。“你真乐观。”

      德拉科一离开房间，塞丽娜就粘在了金妮身边。“妈妈，我有好多事要和你说。来吧。”

      金妮被拖向沙发之前，瞥到了卢修斯得意的眼神。塞丽娜拽着她坐下，立刻爬上了她的膝盖。小女孩的心情变得这么快，金妮觉得很惊讶。她刚才还粘着她的父亲，现在又粘着金妮。她坐在金妮的膝盖上，跳上跳下，准备好给金妮讲故事了。金妮努力听着塞丽娜说话，她知道小女孩不会看出她的心不在焉。

      “星期一白天，我的家庭教师责骂我。我觉得她应该被解雇。”塞丽娜气呼呼地说。

      “是吗？”金妮搂着塞丽娜说。“她做了什么要被解雇的事？”

      “她对我叫嚷，因为我把她的裤子点着了。”塞丽娜说。

      金妮咬住嘴唇，免得自己笑出声。“她受伤了吗？”

      “没有。”塞丽娜说。“她是女巫，妈妈。但是我不明白她为什么要对我叫嚷。我控制不了我的魔法。我甚至不明白。”

      “你产生强烈的情感时，就会不受控制地施用魔法。”金妮解释道。“你对你的家庭教师生气了吗？”

      “没有。”

      “你对什么事感到兴奋了？”金妮问。

      “没有，我真的很无聊。”她抱怨道。“克莱茵夫人没完没了地说蠢话。”

      “塞丽娜，”纳西莎责备道，“克莱茵夫人是一位优秀的家庭教师。看看你。对于你这个年纪的孩子来说，你十分出色。”

      “爸爸说，这与克莱茵夫人没关系，都要归功于他和妈妈。”塞丽娜傲慢地说。

      “他把我也算上了？”虽然塞丽娜不甚礼貌，金妮还是不禁觉得有些荣幸。

      “爸爸总和我说，你真是一位聪明的女巫。他还总嘀咕着什么蝙蝠。”塞丽娜来回晃着腿。“他不告诉我为什么。”

      金妮笑了起来。“或许我有一天会告诉你。我还不想伤害你父亲的自尊心。”

      塞丽娜抬头看着金妮，眨了眨眼睛。“妈妈，你能生个宝宝吗？”

      金妮刚刚喝了一口纳西莎递给她的红酒。塞丽娜的问题令金妮剧烈地咳嗽起来。纳西莎立刻让家养小精灵给她送上一杯水。金妮喝了一大口水，又咳嗽了一会儿后，这才喘过气来。见到纳西莎和卢修斯都被逗乐了，她并不吃惊。他们在等着看她如何应付这种情况。

      “你为什么想让我生个宝宝？”

      “泽维尔要有妹妹了。我也想要一个。”塞丽娜停顿了一下。“我其实也不介意有一个弟弟。所以你能生吗？我真的很希望你生一个。因为你和爸爸已经生了一个，你们可以再生一个。”

      金妮觉得很讽刺，前几天赫敏才说过，如果她怀孕会多么糟糕。“塞丽娜，那样不行。我向你保证，我短期内不会生宝宝。”

      “可是妈妈，”塞丽娜说，“我想要一个弟弟妹妹，求求你了？”

      “塞丽娜，这不是应该讨论的话题。”金妮说，简直不敢相信自己的耳朵。

      塞丽娜撅起了嘴。“我看不出为什么不应该。”

      卢修斯掩着笑说：“塞丽娜，别烦你的母亲了。比赛开始了。”

 

* * *

 

      比赛之后，他们决定去德拉科家吃晚餐。天气似乎不愿让他们出门。比赛之后，金妮回到家里，开了几个小时面包房，然后冲了澡。她的黑裤子和紫色毛衣似乎比平常的牛仔裤更适合与马尔福一家吃晚饭。虽然她穿牛仔裤可能更舒服，不过她的裤子也还行。另外，她不打算穿高跟鞋。她为身上穿的紫色毛衣搭配了一双石头装饰的紫色凉鞋。

      更重要的是，就算她想换，也换不了了。她正站在德拉科的家里，手中拿着草莓奶油馅饼。一个家养小精灵领着她穿过走廊，可能要去往餐厅，她不是很肯定。相比德拉科在法尔茅斯的家，她更了解马尔福庄园。但是她目前所看到的大理石走廊和巨大的海景窗户都很漂亮。如果她是德拉科，她可不想从这个房子里搬走。

      她被家养小精灵推进餐厅，立刻就将这栋房子忘到了脑后。马尔福一家已经就座，似乎在等她。她突然意识到，这里没有其他人。她第一次单独与马尔福一家相处。如果她不是很了解他们，一定会觉得十分胆怯。不过现在都好了。虽然还是有些吓人，但不是那么可怕。

      “很抱歉我来晚了。我想你们可能会喜欢来些甜点。”金妮说。

      “有巧克力吗？”塞丽娜问。

      金妮很庆幸塞丽娜在场。她消除了房间里的尴尬。“没有。不过我想你还是会喜欢的。但是记住，这不是你的义务。”

      在这栋房子里，德拉科坐在桌首。纳西莎和卢修斯坐在他的左边。塞丽娜坐在他的右边。金妮在塞丽娜旁边坐了下来。一个家养小精灵过来拿走甜品，之后再送上。金妮很感激，因为她不知道该拿它怎么办。她原本打算什么都不拿。但是她的母亲总是对她说，两手空空去赴宴很粗鲁。

      “你觉得这场比赛怎么样，妈妈？”

      “好极了。”金妮说，食物出现在了他们面前。他们似乎今晚要吃牛排。金妮不介意。“我必须说，我没想到布罗迪可以完成双重八字环。”

      “他为此训练了好几个月。”德拉科坏笑着说。“在今天的比赛之后，我当然会计划我们的常规训练与时俱进。”

      “猎鹰队今年有机会夺冠。”金妮对德拉科咧嘴一笑。“如果你没把事情搞砸的话。”

      德拉科正想说什么，但是被塞丽娜打断了。“爸爸，你能给我生个弟弟吗？”

      “塞丽娜。”金妮警告道。不过，看到德拉科惊恐的神情，她忍不住暗自发笑。“我们谈过了。”

      “我知道，可我真的想要一个弟弟妹妹。我更想要个妹妹。”塞丽娜闷闷不乐地说。“我不知道为什么泽维尔能有，我就不能有。”

      “塞丽娜，我相信你的母亲之前就这一话题和你谈过了。”纳西莎说。

      “你们已经谈过这个话题了？”德拉科仍然有些惊愕地问。

      “金妮也大吃一惊。”卢修斯说。“我觉得这件事很有趣。”

      “像你会干的事。”金妮嘀咕道。

      “你说什么，吉妮维娅？我没听清。”卢修斯坏笑着说。

      “她说像你会干的事，祖父。”塞丽娜似乎没有发现她的母亲脸红了。

      德拉科清了清喉咙。“塞丽娜，你短时间内不会有弟弟或妹妹。至少，我希望你短时间内不会有弟弟或妹妹。”

      “这意味着她可能有机会很快有个弟弟妹妹？”纳西莎得意地来回看着德拉科和金妮。看到金妮绯红的脸颊，她说：“我真希望你们这回采取恰当的预防措施。”

      “母亲。”德拉科叫道。

      “预防措施是什么意思？”塞丽娜好奇地问。“我很快要有个弟弟或妹妹了吗？”

      “预防措施的意思是安全措施。”卢修斯解释道。“比如，你去寒冷的户外时，应该穿上外套。你必须采取预防措施，这样才不会生病。”

      “这和我的弟弟有什么关系？”塞丽娜叫嚷道。

      金妮决定结束这场谈话。“塞丽娜，你短期内不会有弟弟妹妹。也许你将来会有弟弟妹妹。但是暂时不会有。”

      “妈妈，你有那么多哥哥。我也想要那么多兄弟姐妹。”塞丽娜说。

      “梅林在上。”德拉科低声嘀咕道。他抬高声音说：“塞丽娜，你的母亲说得对。讨论到此结束。今晚我不想再听到这件事了。”

      “那就是我明天还可以再问？”塞丽娜脸上的表情十分无辜。

      德拉科揉了揉太阳穴。“塞丽娜，你在测试我的耐心。”

      “对不起，父亲。”塞丽娜嘟哝道。“我不会再提了。但是请你知道，我不介意有一个——”

      “塞丽娜。”德拉科吼道。

      “吉妮维娅，面包房怎么样？”卢修斯不愿意见到他的孙女被责骂，哪怕她做错了。他觉得应该换个话题了。

      “挺好的。”金妮说。“我真的很兴奋，因为我们马上就要重新装修厨房了。我买下这个地方之后，就一直想这样做。”

      “只有你会因为装修厨房兴奋。”德拉科揶揄道。

      “媒体没再烦你了吧？”卢修斯忽略了他的儿子。

      “我一整周都没有看见或听到他们了。”金妮对纳西莎和卢修斯露出了笑容。“谢谢你们两个。可以走到外面，不被记者烦扰，真的太好了。”

      “他们可以很麻烦。”纳西莎说。“不过你会逐渐习惯他们。”

      看到塞丽娜闷闷不乐，金妮决定让她也加入聊天。“我听说塞丽娜最近展现出了不受控制的魔法迹象。”

      “克莱茵夫人一直跟我唠叨我的女儿如何不能控制她的魔法。”德拉科生气地说。他推了推塞丽娜。“如果你不用再见她，你会介意吗？”

      塞丽娜振作了起来。“你真的要解雇她吗？”

      “不。”德拉科说。当她又倒回去时，他补充道：“不过如果她再把事情搞砸，我会考察的。在你开始策划之前，我得和你说，我会知道你有没有跟她捣乱。”

      “我不会做那种事。”塞丽娜故作天真地说。

      德拉科怀疑地看了她一眼。“说这句话的年轻女士把床单扔进火里，只因为她想要一套新的？”

      “听起来有点像你，德拉科。”金妮说。纳西莎和卢修斯与她一起笑了起来。

      这晚大致是这样度过的。他们吃完晚餐，用金妮的馅饼配茶，然后互相道别。纳西莎和卢修斯先离开了，剩金妮在德拉科的家里到处追逐塞丽娜。德拉科坐在起居室，被她们的滑稽举动逗乐了。到了塞丽娜的睡觉时间，小女孩已经累坏了，乖乖就上床睡觉去了。她刚换完衣服，让父母帮她掖好被子之后，就睡着了。

      “你采取了我的建议，和你的父母共进晚餐，难道不高兴吗？”金妮跟着德拉科回到了起居室。“真是一个美妙的夜晚。”

      “对，尤其是塞丽娜抱怨着想要一个弟弟的部分。”德拉科开着玩笑说。

      金妮悲惨地摇着头。“她之前说的时候，我差点儿呛死。”

      “你知道吧，你还没和我说你之前是怎么了。”德拉科说，扬起了眉毛。“你在困扰什么？比赛结束了。我们赢了。所以告诉我吧。”

      金妮咬着嘴唇。“真的很傻。”

      “你之前似乎心烦意乱。”德拉科说。

      “就是我们第一次约会就发生性关系了，不是吗？”金妮沮丧地举起了双手。“我向自己承诺过，我不会这么做。我有点害怕，我们可能太着急了。”

      “我觉得我们帮了自己一个忙。”德拉科咬了一口她做的馅饼，然后继续说道。“我们不需要空气中的性张力，也可以相互了解。”

      “我想是的。”金妮缓和了语气。“我知道这很傻。但是我有点担心，你现在只想从我这里得到性。”

      德拉科面无表情地说：“我不会否认，我确实想着性——经常想。可经历了今天，我发觉我也真的很喜欢我们关系之中的交流。”

      金妮脱掉凉鞋，蜷缩在沙发上。“我很高兴。那种烦人的感觉消失了。”

      “我很高兴能帮上忙。”他看着她的姿势。“你舒服吗？”

      金妮点了点头。“嗯。”

      “潘西和我提到，你的母亲来过。”沉默了一会儿后，德拉科说。

      金妮开始讲述她母亲的故事。德拉科似乎真的很感兴趣，金妮对他们的关系感觉比以前好多了。他给她提建议，还鼓励她谈论她的家人，这也十分有帮助。她原本以为他会反对她与她的家人和解，因为这意味着塞丽娜将要面对他们。但德拉科似乎不介意。他让她保证，她的父母见塞丽娜时，他必须在场，至少最开始要这样。不过金妮不介意，她还取笑他，这回他也得见她的父母了。

      “你这周怎么样？”金妮讲完故事之后问道。“你做了什么有趣的事吗？”

      “我的人生每一天都很有趣。”德拉科傲慢地说。

      金妮翻了个白眼。“当然了。”

      “不像你，我目前的生活中没有很多家庭问题。”他说。他停下来，想着过去一周的事。“我预定了去瑞典的行程。”

      “那么你要去瑞典了。”金妮说。“报纸终于说对了一次。”

      “他们也有得意的时候。”他耸了耸肩。“但是，如果他们的证据被证明是假的，我也不会惊讶。众所周知，我每年六月都会去瑞典参加年度扫帚比赛。”

      “喔，一定很有趣。”金妮说。“我在收音机里听到过。是在六月末，对吧？”

      “对。”他说。“我去年带上了塞丽娜。但是她今年不愿去了。她觉得很无聊。”

      “这个活动似乎更适合大人。”金妮说。“她长大一些可能就会更喜欢了。当你明白选手们经历的距离和挑战之后，会觉得更加兴奋。”

      德拉科盯着她看了几分钟。“如果你想和我一起去，我有两张票。”

      “我可能会去。”她思考之后说道。“我暂时不能给你明确的答复。我会在几周之内给你答复，等时间再近一些。”

      他点了点头。“越快越好。我得为你安排酒店房间。”

      “我可以和你住在一起。”金妮说。“我们在瑞典独享一个美好的酒店房间，听起来不是很好吗？”

      “你在挑逗我。”德拉科喃喃道。

      金妮假装无辜地说：“我不知道你在说什么。”

      “好吧。”德拉科慢吞吞地说。

      “很晚了。”金妮打了个哈欠。“我或许应该走了。”

      “你也可以留宿。”德拉科提议道。

      “我们都知道，这是一个坏主意。”金妮穿上鞋子，从沙发上站了起来。“我能想象得到，如果塞丽娜发现我们会是什么场景。”

      德拉科搂住她的腰，将她拉到怀里。“你说得对。”

      “今天很愉快。”金妮抬头看着他说。

      “我同意。”他弯腰吻了吻她的唇。“你确定我不能引诱你留下来吗？”

      “你能。”金妮轻声承认。

      德拉科呻吟一声，与她额头相贴。“我用尽所有意志力，才没有把你拖到楼上我的房间里。”

      金妮吻了吻他的脸颊。“明天过来？”

      “我没什么计划。”他轻声说。

      “好的。”金妮踮起脚，含住他的下唇。她紧紧抱住他，将舌头探进他的口中。她就是品尝不够他的味道。她气喘吁吁地放开了他。“晚安，德拉科。”

      德拉科看着她走向壁炉，从壁炉台上的碗里抓了一把飞路粉。她将飞路粉扔到壁炉里时，他说：“晚安，金妮。”

      她消失在了旋转的绿色火焰中。


End file.
